Glee Fanfic: Sam Evans and Kurt Hummel
by TeenWolfLover1316
Summary: Sam and Kurt meet, same way as in the show, and they begin to fall for each other, but issues and sadness ensues. [I do not own Glee, I have only used the lines from the show and altered it a bit.I also do not own any of the songs or poems you may read.] Feel free to review. :)
1. Chapter 1

**_Sam and Kurt Fanfiction_**

 **Chapter 1: First Day Back to School**

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Kurt rolled over on his bed and turned off his alarm clock. He buried his face back into his soft pillow and groaned.

 _'Oh, how I hate mornings, even though I have to do my moisturizing routine and get ready for school.'_ Kurt thought to himself.

He snuggled into his pillow and started drifting off to sleep again. Unfortunately for him, his back up alarm on his phone woke him all the way up when _Für Elise_ started playing. Groaning, he sat up and grabbed his phone, turning off the alarm. He put down his phone and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He sat there a moment and rubbed a hand over his face before he stood up.

He walked over to his _En Suite_ bathroom and relieved himself before washing his hands and starting his morning ritual. He lathered shaving cream onto his face, and shaved, which didn't take too long. He wiped off the excess cream and started to undress as he turned on the water for his shower. He turned the water on as hot as he liked it before stepping under the spray. He stood there and let the water beat down over his body, soaking him, and letting little droplets of water roll down his body.

As the water rushed over his body, he reached for his strawberry-vanilla scented body wash and his loofah, scrubbing every inch of his slender frame. He closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure as the sweet scent of his body wash wafted over him, soothing him and his mind.

He rinsed off and picked up the matching strawberry-vanilla shampoo and lathering it into his hair. Oh, how he did enjoy his fruity scents he used in his shower. He massaged his scalp and rinsed; repeating with the matching conditioner.

He let the suds get rinsed out of his hair by the water before turning off the shower and stepping out onto the bath mat. He grabbed his fluffy bathrobe and slid it on before towel drying his hair, and stepping back into his bedroom.

As he entered his room, he heard buzzing that he knew could only be coming from his phone. He picked it up and saw a message from Mercedes Jones, his best friend. He unlocked his phone and opened the message.

 _ **M:**_ _Hey Baby, you awake yet?_

Kurt smiled and sent a reply.

 _ **K:**_ _Hey GF, I'm up. Just got out of the shower._

 _ **M:**_ _Ohh la la! What scent did we go with today?_

 _ **K:**_ _Strawberry-Vanilla._ _:/_

 _ **M:**_ _Mmm, Sweet! Speaking of sweet, did you have any sweet dreams last night?_ _;)_

 _ **K:**_ _No, Mercedes, I had no dreams at all. I tossed and turned all night and finally fell asleep around 2:30 am._ _:(_

 _ **M:**_ _Aww, Baby! What you stressing about? I know you're only that restless when you got something on your mind._

 _ **K:**_ _Honestly, I have no idea. Nothing big has been on my mind._

 _ **M:**_ _I hope it isn't first day back to school jitters._ _:/_

 _ **K:**_ _No, I'm pretty much over that. I have been for awhile. It's just going to be another day at school for me, which starts with me getting tossed in a dumpster._

 _ **M:**_ _Aww, you don't really think that's going to happen this year, do you?_

 _ **K:**_ _Of course I do, Mercedes. It's happened for a long time, and it isn't going to stop now. It's just going to be another day of me reeking of garbage and getting more clothes ruined so that I have to change. The high point is that there won't be any garbage in the dumpster today, so my clothes shouldn't get too ruined._

 _ **M:**_ _I'd bring an extra change of clothes anyways, Babe._ _:/_

 _ **K:**_ _Already planned on it. Anyways, I hate to do this, but I have to get moisturized before I get dressed. I'll see you at school in an hour._

 _ **M:**_ _Okay, Boo. I'll meet you in the cafeteria. Get us a couple of breakfast sandwiches. :)_

 _ **K:**_ _Sounds good. See you then._ _:)_

 _ **M: ***_ _Kisses*_

Kurt smiled slightly as he turned on his music and letting Selena Gomez's _'Cruella De Vil'_ fill his room.

 _Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh_

 _Look out for Cruella De Vil_

Kurt started singing along the best he could as he started his skin moisturizing.

 _Cruella De Vil_

 _Cruella De Vil_

 _If she doesn't scare you_

 _No evil thing will_

 _To see her is to take a sudden chill_

 _Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

 _The curl of her lips_

 _The ice in her stare_

 _All innocent children had better beware_

 _She's like a spider waiting for the kill_

 _Look out for Cruella De Vil..._

 _Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

 _If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_

 _Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

 _To see her is to take a sudden chill_

 _Cruella De Vil..._

 _Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh_

 _This vampire bat_

 _This inhumane beast_

 _She 'outta be locked up and never released_

 _This world was such a wholesome place until_

 _Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

 _Yeah!_

 _Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

 _If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_

 _Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

 _To see her is to take a sudden chill_

 _Cruella De Vil..._

 _Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh_

 _(oooh oh, oooh oh. oooh oh. oooh oh)_

 _At first you think Cruella is the devil_

 _But after time has worn away the shock_

 _You've come to realize_

 _You've seen her kind of eyes_

 _Watching you from underneath a ROOOOOOOCK!_

 _Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

 _If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will_

 _Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

 _To see her is to take a sudden chill_

 _Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

 _If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will_

 _Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

 _To see her is to take a sudden chill_

 _Cruella De Vil_

 _Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh (Cruella De Vil!)_

 _Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh (Cruella De Vil!)_

 _Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh_

 _Look out for Cruella De Vil_

Kurt was almost done his painstaking ritual of moisturizing his face when the song changed. He continued to sing along as the songs changed over the next few minutes and started to style his thick hair.

He blow dried his hair the rest of the way before styling it into his now signature up-sweep coif. As the songs changed during the duration of the time he styled his hair, he sang along softly. He didn't want to wear out his voice before he got to Mr. Schuester's class, Kurt's favorite by far: GLEE!

He smiled as he stood from primping himself, satisfied at his face and hair, before turning to his closet.

 _'Time to pick the perfect outfit.'_ Kurt thought as he opened his closet door.

He pondered his choices before deciding to go with his favorite pair of black skinny jeans, and added his best bright blue dress shirt. He put on both, wiggling into the jeans and tucking in the shirt before adding a black bow tie and black formfitting cardigan.

He pulled on his black dress shoes before putting together an extra outfit and storing it in his Marc Jacob bag, before heading up the stairs; his phone in hand and bag slung over his shoulder.

He turned off his music as he entered the kitchen. He found his father sitting at the table, eating breakfast and drinking his coffee.

"Morning, Kurt." Burt Hummel said, looking up as his son entered the room.

"Morning, Dad." Kurt smiled as he walked over to the cupboard to get a to-go cup. He filled it with coffee and fashioned it the way he liked it. He turned around as he was putting the lid on the cup to find his Dad watching him carefully.

"Something wrong?" Kurt asked, getting worried.

"No, I was going to ask if you wanted something for breakfast, besides that coffee." Burt laughed.

"Oh." Kurt chuckled. " No, I'm good. I'm meeting Mercedes in the cafeteria. We're going to grab a couple of breakfast sandwiches there. So, the coffee will hold me until I get to school."

"Alright, if you're sure." Burt smiled, picking up his coffee. "I just don't want you skipping meals, especially breakfast."

He took a sip of his coffee as Kurt spoke.

"Don't worry, Dad. I won't." Kurt walked over to his Dad and leaned down to give him a hug. "I have to get to school. I'll see you for dinner tonight."

Kurt stood up and shifted his bag on his shoulder and started for the front door.

"Okay. Drive safely!" Burt yelled out to his son's back as Kurt left the kitchen.

"I will!" Kurt called back as he picked up his keys from the dish and left the house, and walked to his Navigator.

He got in and placed his bag on the passenger seat before buckling his seatbelt and starting the engine. As the engine purred to life, Kurt ran through his safety checks. Once done, Kurt carefully backed out the driveway and drove to school.

* * *

Kurt pulled into a vacant spot in the parking lot of William McKinley High School. He turned off the engine and pulled out the keys, putting them in his bag. He opened the car door after unbuckling his seat belt, grabbed his bag and stepped out of the car. He locked the doors and slammed the drivers side shut, before turning and heading to the school.

His phone buzzed as he walked, letting him know he had an incoming text message. He pulled his phone out and opened it to a new message from Mercedes.

 _ **M:**_ _Hey, where are you? I got your usual sandwich: bagel with egg, cheese and bacon. It's still warm, but if you don't get your white boy ass here soon, it'll either be cold or I'M gonna eat it myself._ _:P_

Kurt chuckled to himself as he sent a reply.

 _ **K:**_ _I just parked. You eat my sandwich, woman, and I'm not taking you shopping ever again. XD_

 _ **M:**_ _LOL, very funny, Kurt. XP_

Kurt laughed to himself as he closed his phone and slipped it back into his pocket before he started walking again. He didn't get far before he felt a large hand grab the back of his neck and stop him.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here."

Kurt closed his eyes briefly before he was turned around. As he turned, he came face to face with his assailants, Azimio Adams and David Karofsky. It was Azimio that had spoken and still had his hand on Kurt's neck.

"If it isn't the little Fairy Faggot, Hummel." Sneered Karofsky.

Kurt held his head high as he stared at the bigger boys in front of him.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Kurt retorted.

"It occurred to us that you were trying to walk past us without making a deposit." Said Azimio, tightening his grip on Kurt's neck and pulling him along as they started walking. Karofsky walked on the other side of Kurt, blocking any chance He might have had of a potential escape.

"Deposit?" Kurt said, knowing full well what Azimio was talking about.

"Yeah, a deposit in the nearest dumpster." Smirked Karofsky.

"Sorry, but I don't have any garbage to throw in there." Kurt said as they neared the dumpster.

"Oh, of course you do." Said Azimio. "I just wanna know if you wanna go in on your own, or if you want us to toss you in."

"I don't think I like either option." Kurt said, crossing his arms over his chest, trying not to wince in pain as Azimio tightened his grip on his neck more. Kurt knew that he'd most likely have bruises by the end of the day.

"Dude, let's just toss him. I don't have time to wait for him to choose the right answer." Karofsky said, cracking his knuckles and leering at Kurt.

"Yeah, you're right. Grab his legs, Man." Azimio grabbed Kurt under his arms and Karofsky grabbed his legs. Kurt closed his eyes, resigning himself to being slung into the dumpster. Azimio and Karofsky were about to release Kurt into the dumpster when they heard:

"Hey, Man, what's going on here?"

Kurt opened his eyes to see Puck and Finn approaching.

"Nothing, Man." Azimio said.

"Doesn't look like nothing." Finn said.

"Yeah, looks like you're about to toss Hummel into that dumpster." Said Puck.

"Yeah. And we told you that wasn't gonna happen to him anymore." Spoke Finn. "So, we're just wondering what's going on here."

Karofsky dropped Kurt's legs and Azimio let go of his upper body.

"Yo, Man, we thought you were joking about that." Azimio said, as Karofsky shot Kurt a disgusted look.

"Naw, we meant it, Az." Puck said, tilting his head. "You can toss any Nerd you want into that dumpster, but Hummel is off-limits. We find out you toss him in there, you won't like what happens. Hummel, let's go."

Puck snapped his fingers and jerked his head backwards, motioning Kurt to join him and Finn.

Kurt walked over to Finn and Puck quickly and stood behind them. The three of them turned and crossed the parking lot, heading to the school entrance.

"Thanks, guys, but you didn't have to do that." Kurt said, as they walked into the school.

"Would you have rather been dropped in that dumpster?" Puck said, arching his eyebrow.

Kurt looked between the mohawked boy and the giant teenager that were flanking either side of him.

"No, but it doesn't mean they won't try again anyways, or throw slushies in our faces."

"Yeah, those slushie facials aren't the best, but I'd rather those to the dumpster." Finn said.

"Either way, my clothes get ruined," Said Kurt. " But at least I can salvage part of it if I'm tossed in the dumpster. I can't get the stains out with the slushies."

Kurt started to head to the cafeteria when Puck grabbed him.

"Where you going, Little Man?" Puck asked. "Your locker is this way."

"I'm supposed to meet Mercedes in the cafeteria."

"Alright, let's go." Puck slung his arm over Kurt's shoulder as he and Finn escorted Kurt to the cafeteria.

"I don't need you guys to be my body guards!" Kurt protested.

"Yeah, sure you don't." Puck snorted.

"Safety in numbers, Dude." Finn said.

"Not for Glee kids." Kurt muttered as Puck steered him into the cafeteria. "And don't call me ' _Dude'_."

"KURT!"

Kurt winced as he lifted his head as he heard his name shrieked out. He saw his Best Friend storm her way over to him.

"Where the hell were you? Why you only getting here now? The bell is about to ring, and you still need to eat!" Mercedes ranted, thrusting the breakfast  
sandwich into Kurt's hands.

"Mercedes, calm down." Finn said. "Kurt's here now, you don't need to yell."

"The HELL I don't!" Mercedes said sassily. "Why the Hell are you so late? You sent me that last message almost twenty minutes ago!"

"Relax," Puck said, arm still slung around Kurt's shoulder. "He had a little dumpster trouble, that's all."

"WHAT?" Yelled Mercedes.

"Inside voice, Babe," said Puck. "Little Man was about to be tossed in a dumpster; me and Finn stopped it before it happened."

"That true, Kurt?" Mercedes said, lowering her voice.

"Yeah, it is. Karofsky and Azimio were gonna toss me in, and Finn and Puck stopped then before I went flying." Kurt nodded, opening his breakfast sandwich. He was about to take a bite when he remembered Puck leaning on him.

"Puck, do you mind?" Kurt said, turning his head to look at Puck.

"What?" Puck said, oblivious.

"Are you just going to lean on me while I eat, or are you going to get off of me?" Kurt said, looking at Puck's arm on his shoulder.

"I am pretty comfortable," Puck joked. "But I'll get off you."

Kurt rolled his eyes as Puck removed his arm and stood up, allowing Kurt to eat.

"Thank you." Kurt said, taking a bite of his sandwich. Kurt slapped away Puck's fingers on the hand that was trying to steal a piece of his sandwich.

Just as he took another bite, the bell rang for class.

"Just lovely." Kurt complained as he swallowed. "Now I have to eat on the go, and I still need to stop at my locker."

"Let's go then." Mercedes said, herding him out the door with Puck and Finn in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Enemy**

Kurt followed Mercedes, Finn, and Puck to the Choir room after hitting his locker. He stowed away his extra clothes and gathered his books he needed before following his friends and eating the rest of his sandwich.

He kept having to switch the sandwich from hand to hand the entire time because Puck was still trying to pinch off a piece of it every time he wasn't looking.

"Puck, leave my sandwich alone already!" Kurt griped. "If you're so hungry, why don't you get your own sandwich from the cafeteria?"

"Because you already have one." Puck shrugged as they entered the class. They weren't the first ones there when they walked in and took their seats. Santana, Quinn, and Brittany were already sitting on their chairs, talking. A few minutes later, the seven of them were joined by Artie, Tina and Mike. And it didn't take long before Rachel flounced in and cut into everyone's conversations, like usual.

"ALRIGHT, GLEE CLUB!" Mr Schue yelled, running into the room. Everyone cheered and clapped. "Alright, alright, settle down."

"Okay, everyone, I hope you had a great summer, but now it's time to get to work. In a little over a month, we have Sectionals." Mr. Schue said, causing everyone to cheer. He motioned for them to settle down again before he continued. "Unfortunately, Matt has moved away, so we need to find a new member to qualify this year. So, I want every one of you to band together and scope out some new New Directions potential team mates. In the meantime, let's get our music on!"

The bad started playing and the class started to sing until the bell rang for next class.

* * *

The morning passed by fast for the New Directions, and soon they all met in the cafeteria for lunch. Kurt chatted with Tina and Artie as they walked from Kurt's locker to the cafeteria. Everyone else was already sitting at their table when they entered.

Kurt suddenly felt eyes on him as he walked with his friends and turned his head to look. What he saw gave him the chills.

Karofsky was staring at Kurt, predatorily, his eyes traveling up and down Kurt's body. When Karofsky saw Kurt looking, he gave a disgusted look again, like he did before school.

Kurt snapped his head around again and joined his friends at their table, trying to calm his breathing, which had spiked at the looks he had gotten from Karofsky.

"So, what do you think, Kurt?" Asked Mike.

"Sorry, about what?" Kurt said, shaking his head.

"About how to scope out new potetial members for Glee." Mike said.

"Oh. I don't know." Kurt shrugged. "Maybe we should just do what we do best."

As he went to eat his lunch, he heard silence. He looked up to see puzzled faces.

"I'm saying we should _sing_." Kurt explained, as if it were obvious. "We pick a song, practice and perform it for everyone, and hope that people see it can be fun and that it inspires someone to want to join us."

"Okay, but what song should we sing?" Asked Mercedes.

"Oh, I have the perfect song!" Piped Rachel excitedly. "We should d-"

"Oh, can it, Dwarf." Said Santana. "We need a song everyone can sing, not just something that will work for you. And we're not doing anything from one of your little Broadway Muscials either."

"Santana's right." Quinn said, agreeing with her friend and fellow Cheerio. "We need something modern and new, something that can showcase everyone's talent."

"So, what can we choose?" Said Artie.

"It's gotta be something good," added Tina.

"Oh, I have the perfect idea!" Everyone turned to Brittany.

They listened to her input and smiled.

"Brittany, that's perfect!" Said Mercedes. "That song will definately showcase all of our talents and inspire people to want to join us!"

"Okay, well, let's go practice then." Puck said, standing up from the table.

Everyone followed suit, except for Kurt. He had been silent since he had said they should sing to show people how fun Glee Club could be.

"Kurt, you coming?" Kurt jerked his head up and looked into Artie's concerned eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be right there." Kurt said, pushing a smile onto his face.

"Okay. Don't take too long, yo." Artie said, wheeling himself after everyone else.

"No problem." Kurt said, as Artie rolled away. Kurt took a deep breath and stood up. He had been thinking about the way Karofsky had given him a disgusted look twice that day. He didn't know what the guy's problem was.

 _'He's obviously homophobic.'_ Kurt thought to himself. _'Everyone in this school knows I'm gay. It's no big secret now. I'm openly gay, people need to get over it already. Seriously, it's not that big a de-'_

 _ **SMASH!**_

Kurt was slammed into the lockers. He looked at his attacker, only to see...

Karofsky.

Of course.

Kurt held his tongue as Karofsky walked past.

 _'Great.'_ Kurt thought, leaning on the lockers and sighing to himself. _'First day of school, and I already have a new enemy.'  
_

* * *

The day passed relatively fast for Kurt. He met his friends to go over the song they were going to use to hopefully get new members of their club, work on costume ideas and choreograph a dance to the song. He went to his classes and finally, when the bell rang, he made it to his locker and then out to his car.

He survived with minimal body checks into lockers by the football team, and no slushie facials. He cheered inwardly as he took his keys out of his bag and got into his Navigator, starting the engine. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove home. Lucky for him, it didn't take long to arrive at his house.

Kurt pulled into the driveway and parked his car before heading up the path to his house. He unlocked the door and entered, walking to the kitchen. He found a note on the table from his Dad.

 _Kurt-_

 _I may run an hour late tonight, got a call that there's a car with major repairs needing done. I should be home by six, instead of five, so I'm sure dinner can wait for an hour. I left some money for you to go shopping with, get something for tonight. I'll eat anything you make, you know that. I'll see you later._

 _-Dad_

Kurt picked up the envelope that was under the not and looked inside. His Dad left him a hundred dollars, which was more than enough for dinner and extra groceries. He turned to the refrigerator and took the shopping list off the door. He glanced over it before adding a few items to the list quickly and heading out the door again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dinner With Dad**

Kurt hit the grocery store and picked up the items on the list and drove back home. He got out of the car and popped the back door to gather a few bags of the groceries he got.

"Hey, need some help, stranger?" Kurt looked up to see Mercedes strolling down his driveway to his car. It was then that he noticed her car was parked on the street behind them.

"Hey, how long have you been here?" Kurt asked.

"Only a few minutes. Need a hand with those?" Mercedes asked, gesturing to the bags Kurt was holding.

"Yeah, sure." He handed over the bags, and reached into his car for the rest. He closed the door and followed her up to the house. He unlocked the door and ushered his Best Friend in ahead of him and followed her in. He closed the door and walked behind Mercedes to the kitchen. He placed the bags on the table and started unpacking the groceries.

"You okay, Boo?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Kurt questioned as he put chicken breasts in the freezer.

"You were pretty quiet all day. Makes think you had something on your mind." Mercedes said, handing him some cans.

"No, just thinking about the usual, schoolwork, Glee. That's all." Kurt said, placing hamburger meat on the counter.

"Kurt, you can't lie to me. What's going on?" Mercedes pressed.

"It's nothing. It's just been a long day. I'm sore from all the lockers I've been shoved into by Karofsky, but luckily I didn't get hit with any slushies today."

"If you're that sore, you should take a long bath later and soak your body. Use some scented oil to relax your muscles." His friend suggested.

"Yeah, I probably will. Thanks." Kurt smiled.

"No problem, Babe. Now, you need help making dinner?" Mercedes asked.

"Sure, that would help. Can you put a pot of water on to boil for me? You know where the pots are." He smiled, taking tomatoes out of the grocery bag.

"Sure thing. Can we turn some music on though?"

"But of course, Madame!" Kurt joked, opening his phone and turning on his music.

* * *

Over the next hour, Kurt and Mercedes sang as they made spaghetti and meat balls, and garlic bread for dinner.

As the sauce simmered on the stove and the spaghetti boiled, Kurt pulled the garlic bread from the oven.

"Are you going to stay for dinner?" Kurt asked Mercedes. "I don't think my Dad would mind."

"No, I gotta get home. My Mom's probably got dinner done by now, and she'll be wondering where I am." Mercedes said, setting the table for two.

"Do you at least want me to save you some? You helped me make this, it's only fair you have some too." Kurt said, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, sure. Think you can bring it to school tomorrow?"

"Of course, that works for me." Kurt grinned.

"Kurt, I'm home!"

Kurt and Mercedes looked to the doorway of the kitchen as Burt walked in. Neither friends had heard the door unlock and open, so they were surprised to see Kurt's Dad walk in.

"Hey, Dad! Dinner's almost ready." Kurt said, turning to take the pasta off the stove and drain it. He rinsed the pasta before adding it and the homemade meatballs to the sauce.

"That's okay. Mercedes, are you joining us?" Burt asked.

"No, sorry, Mr. H." Mercedes said, gathering her school gear. "My Mom's expecting me home soon. But Kurt promised to bring me some tomorrow."

"Oh, good." Burt smiled.

"Kurt, I'll see you tomorrow." Mercedes said, heading for the door.

"Here, I'll walk you out." Kurt said, following his friend. "Dad, why don't you wash up for dinner? I'll serve it up when I come back in."

"Sure thing, Bud."

* * *

Kurt followed Mercedes out the door.

"Hey, remember to take that bath later. It will help, and I'm positive you need it by now." Mercedes said, turning to Kurt.

"Don't worry, I'll have one after I finish my homework." Kurt assured her. He leaned in and gave her a hug before she strolled to her car.

"Hey, don't forget we have to go shopping for the costumes tomorrow for everyone, Quinn put us in charge of it." Mercedes called back to him.

"I know, I remember."

Mercedes waved as she got into he car and pulled away from the curb. Kurt turned and entered his house, and walked to the kitchen. Burt was getting a beer from the fridge. Kurt walked to the stove and mixed the spaghetti and meatballs around before carrying the pot to the table. He went back for the garlic bread, and brought that out to the table too. He served up portions for his father and himself as Burt sat down at the table.

"This smells great, Kurt." Burt said, tucking into his dinner.

"Thanks, Dad." Kurt took a bite of his garlic bread. "How was work?"

"Busy, really busy. I had a car come in that needed a lot of repairs done." But said, eating and going over his day with his son. "Battery was dead, carborator was shot, brakes needed to be replaced, and huge hole in the muffler. And that's just part of it. They might as well have gotten a new car."

"Wow. Sounds rough." Kurt said, spearing a meatball and popping it into his mouth.

"Usual day of work at the shop." Burt shrugged. "What about you? How was your first day of school?"

"The usual. I already have homework to do, luckily not a lot. Oh, and the Glee Club will be looking for new members next week. We're going to do a number in hopes we can inspire some new kids to join us." Kurt said, twirling his pasta onto his fork.

"Sounds good." Burt said, nodding his head.

"Yeah, so tomorrow, Mercedes and I are going to pick out the costumes for it; I'm gonna see if we can get a couple of the other kids to come with us too."

"Do you need money for it?" Burt asked, about to reach into his pocket for his wallet.

"Oh, no!" Kurt rushed. "Everyone's chipping in their money tomorrow in class. It's just some shirts and baggy pants, maybe some belts and chains. And I have some of the accessories needed for the girls. And I think they'll be bringing some of their own things too."

"Okay, if you're sure." Burt said, picking up his beer.

"I'm sure, Dad." Kurt said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Money for Shopping**

Kurt drove to school the next morning, listening his music. He pulled into the parking lot alongside Mercedes car.

"Hey, White Boy!" He was greeted with.

He smiled as he stepped out of his vehicle and shut the door. He wrapped his bag onto his shoulder and leaned in to hug his friend.

"Hey back." He handed Mercedes the containers he drew out of his bag. "As promised, spaghetti and meatballs, and garlic bread."

"Kurt, you are amazing!" Mercedes gushed.

"I know." Kurt agreed cheekily.

He linked arms with the shorter woman and walked across the lot to the school. They made idle chit chat as they walked to their lockers, gathering their books for class. They had time before class started so they walked to the choir room. They were accompanied by Brittany and Santana, who were walking with their pinkies linked.

"You two are going shopping for our costumes after school, right?" Santana asked.

"Yep, we are. We just need everyone to give us their share of the money for it before we go today." Mercedes said.

"Well, here's my share." Brittany said, pulling out her wallet from her bag and handing over thirty dollars. "That's all I have right now, sorry."

"It's okay. Thanks, Britt." Kurt said, taking the money from the blonde girl.

"Santana, do you have your money?" Brittany asked the Latina woman beside her.

"Not on me. I'll give it to you at lunch." She said to Kurt.

"Sure, not a problem." Kurt nodded. Suddenly, he stilled from walking.

"Guys, into the bathroom, NOW!" He yanked the girls into the women's washroom and followed.

"What the Hell was that about?" Grumbled Santana.

"I just saved us from getting Slushie Facials." Kurt said, peeking out the door. The Jocks were still standing outside the girls' washroom, holding slushies in their hands.

"We better head out the other door." Spoke Mercedes.

"Let's go, Lady." Santana said, grabbing Kurt's arm. "We gotta get to Mr. Schue's class."

Santana dragged Kurt behind her out the other bathroom door, followed closely behind by Brittany and Mercedes.

The four made their way to Mr. Schue's class without encountering any more Jocks with slushies.

Puck, Finn, Artie, Tina, Rachel and Quinn were already in the choir room, waiting. The four entered the class and took their seats, and everyone conversed amongst themselves. A few minutes later, Mr. Schue walked in with Mike.

"Sorry about that, guys. Mike was showing me some of the choreography you're working on for when you recruit new kids for the New Directions. Mike, take a seat." Mr. Schue said.

Mike took his seat as Kurt stood up.

"Mr. Schue, if I may say something before you start?"

"Sure, Kurt." Mr. Schue nodded.

"As you know, Mercedes and I are going to the mall after school to get the outfits for our performance. Therefore, we need you to pass up your shares of the money for us to go shopping today."

"You heard the Lady, pass up your money!" Said Santana.

Kurt gave Santana a look before collecting the money everyone pulled from their wallets and purses and handed to him.

"Thank you, everyone. Seeing as I pretty much know everyone's sizes, it shouldn't take long to pick everything up." Kurt said, pulling out his wallet and opening it. He raised his eyebrow when he saw there was two fifty dollar bills along with his two twenties that weren't there last night.

 _'Really, Dad?'_ Kurt thought. He shook his head and gave a little smile as he put the teams' money inside. He closed his wallet and put it away.

"Is there anyone that wants to come with Mercedes and myself after school to get the costumes?" Kurt asked.

"I'll go." Artie said, wheeling himself forward.

"Me too," Tina said, raising her hand.

"Count me in." Said Mike, his arm wrapped around Tina's shoulder, pulling her in to snuggle against him.

"Okay, then." Kurt grinned. "We'll meet in the parking lot after school and head out."

* * *

The bell rang for next class, and everyone left and went their separate way. Kurt walked with Tina and Mike as they walked to their next class.

But it wasn't long before Kurt was slammed into a locker again by Karofsky. Mike helped Kurt catch his balance as Karofsky sauntered away.

"What is his deal?" Tina asked, bracing Kurt on his other side.

"Nothing, he's just a homophobic jackass." Kurt said, staring after Karofsky's retreating back. "I can handle it."

* * *

After school, Kurt made it to his locker and out to his car without running into Karofsky or getting a slushie in the face. He made it to his car and found the whole Glee Club waiting for him.

"What's everyone doing here?" Kurt asked, puzzled. As far as he knew, it was just Him, Mike, Tina, Mercedes and Artie heading to the mall for the costumes.

"The football team tried ganging up on us." Mike said, gesturing to Tina, Mercedes, Artie and himself.

"Yeah, but they backed off as soon as the rest of us came out." Puck said, a smug look on his face.

"We told them the Glee Club was off limits for tormenting." Finn added.

"Yeah, that's not going to stop them." Kurt said, unlocking his car, and thinking about his bruised shoulders that repeatedly got shoved into lockers.

"Okay, team, we gotta get going if we're gonna get to the mall for the costumes." Mercedes said.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow!" Brittany said cheerfully.

The team dispersed, leaving five still by the cars.

"How are we doing this? Who's riding with who?" Kurt asked.

"I'll ride with Mercedes." Tina said, raising her hand.

"Yeah, and Artie and I can go with you." Mike said.

"Okay, let's get ready then." Kurt unlocked his car so Mike could help Artie into the backseat.

Kurt was putting Artie's wheelchair in the back his car when Mercedes said:

"Tina and I will meet you guys at the mall. Meet us in the food court."

"Okay, we won't be long." Artie said, buckling his seat-belt.

Kurt closed the back of his car and climbed into the driver seat, shutting his door. Mike was already buckled in, so Kurt clicked his seatbelt into place and started the engine.

Before long, the trio of boys were on their way to the mall to meet the girls.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Shopping and Organizing**

The five met at the food court, and headed for the nearest store Kurt knew would have everything they were looking for.

"Okay, since I have the list of everything we need to get, this shouldn't take too long." Kurt said, opening his phone.

"Wouldn't it be better if we all just took a part of the list and split up to get everything?" Tina asked. "It would probably save us a lot of time."

"Okay, that might work." Kurt sent everyone a part of the list, with the size measurements for each item. "If we finish fast, we can meet at the check out."

The five of them agreed and split up to search for the items on their lists.

* * *

Kurt made a beeline for the shirts, and it didn't take long to find what he needed; even though he did have to ask if they had a larger size shirt that would fit Finn's freakishly large body.

 _'Thank Gaga, they had one.'_ Kurt thought, sighing in relief when the store clerk came back with the size he needed. After thanking the woman, Kurt set off with his arms full of matching shirts.

As he went to find his friends, he found an abandoned shopping cart and decided to place the shirts inside and wheel it around, so that his arms wouldn't get tired and sore from carrying the shirts.

He wheeled towards the shoes and almost ran over Artie.

"Hey! I've already had one accident that left me permanently injured, I don't need another." Artie joked, struggling with the boxes on his lap.

"Sorry, Artie. Let me take those for you." Kurt apologized and Artie started handing him the five boxes of shoes.

"I found what you were looking for, but I had to ask someone to reach some from the top shelves. Plus, they looked at me funny when I said I needed the women's shoes."

Kurt chuckled as they went looking for their friends.

* * *

They went through the store until they decided to just go to the check out.

"Took you two long enough." Said Mercedes, holding a stack of baseball caps. "We've been waiting for almost fifteen minutes."

"Sorry, we went looking to see if you guys needed any help." Kurt said, letting everyone put their items in the cart.

"Hey, Kurt?" Mike said, putting the pants he had in the cart. "Next time, can you please let one of the girls pick up the skirts? I got a funny look from one Mom as she walked by with her kid. I had to say I was getting it for my girlfriend."

"Awww, Babe! So sweet you'd use me as an excuse!" Tina said, kissing Mike on his cheek.

"Sorry, next time I'll go get it. I don't have a problem with people looking at me picking of female clothes." Kurt said.

"Why'd you have Mike get a skirt anyways?" Mercedes asked, as they went to the counter.

"You know Rachel." Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "She'll probably make a big fuss about the pants, so I'm getting her a skirt just in case."

"It was even more awkward when I had to ask for a bigger pair of pants for Finn. He must be really hard to shop for." Mike said.

"Coach Sylvester doesn't call him ' _Frankenteen_ ' for nothing." Tina said, and everyone agreed.

They started putting everything on the conveyor belt and let the cashier ring it through.

"My goodness, why do you need so many multiple clothes?" She asked.

"They're costumes. We're in a Glee Club at school, and we have a performance next week." Tina spoke.

"Oh, that makes sense." The woman smiled at the group as she bagged their items. "That will be four hundred and eight dollars and thirty-six cents."

"Kurt, you got the money, right?" Mike asked.

"Of course." Kurt counted out the money as the group started gathering the bags and boxes. He was greatful his Dad had snuck that extra money into his wallet. It, with what the kids in Glee had given him, and the extra fifty Mr. Schue insisted he take from him at lunch, they had just enough to cover the expense, with a little left over.

The kids smiled and thanked the woman before heading out of the store, three holding bags and boxes while Kurt pushed Artie and his chair.

"Can we stop at the food court?" Tina asked. "All this shopping has made me hungry."

As if to corraborate what she had said, Tina's stomach grumbled loudly, inciting laughs from everyone.

"Yeah, best to get some food." Mercedes said, as Mike put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "I'm hungry too."

"Okay, let's go." Artie said, pushing his chair forward, until Kurt grabbed hold again and pushed him.

* * *

The group spent the next hour in the food court, talking about everything from school to homework, to personal issues. Finally, they decided to call it a day.

"I'm gonna drive Tina home." Mercedes said, as they left the mall for the vehicles.

"Do you have a problem driving us to Artie's, Kurt?" Mike asked, hoping he wasn't imposing on his friend. "We have a science project we need to work on."

"Yeah, no, that's not a problem for me." Kurt gave a small smile to his friends.

"How are we going to take this stuff home?" Tina wondered out loud.

"I'll take it." Kurt popped the back of his car and started loading the bags and boxes in, leaving room for Artie's chair.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to struggle with it tomorrow." Mercedes said, worrying.

"If you guys meet me tomorrow, then we can all carry it in." Kurt said, calming his friend. "I'll organize whose is whose tonight into separate bags, and we can distribute them tomorrow in the Choir room."

"Well, if you're sure..." Mercedes trailed off, still not convinced.

"I'm sure." Kurt put Artie's chair in the back of his car as Mike put Artie in the backseat, and let him buckle himself in.

"Okay then. Guess that settles that." Mike kissed his girlfriend goodbye before they climbed into the separate vehicles. Kurt and Mercedes shared a hug before they climbed in the driver seats. Mercedes and Tina pulled out first, waving as they left. Kurt pulled out a minute later.

"Okay, which way to your house?" He asked, looking at Artie in the rear view mirror.

* * *

Kurt dropped the boys at Artie's and went home, turning on his personal music instead of the radio and let the lyrics flow over him as he sang along.

He pulled into the driveway of his house, and started to carry the bags and boxes into the house. He took a couple of trips to get them down to his room, but managed without a problem. Kurt went back upstairs and entered the kitchen. He found a note on the fridge from his Dad, saying he was going to be home late that night, and to just worry about himself for dinner.

Kurt sighed as he opened the fridge for a bottle of water before going back to his room.

He worked his way through his homework, finishing it before tackling the bags and boxes.

He separated and neatly folded everything into separate piles, carefully placing them into bags, and adding the shoes to the piles for Rachel, Tina, Quinn, Brittany and Santana.

He got everything re-bagged and went into his closet where he held his chain necklaces and belt chains. He was lucky he had many of them, enough for everyone to get them and to keep if they wanted. Kurt knew he didn't really have any use for them.

 _'It's not like I use them or anything. I might as well let the team have them.'_ He thought as he put them in the bags. He rummaged around more until he came up with his sets of finger-less gloves. He put a pair on his pile and stowed the others three pairs in his bag. He'd ask who might want them when he saw the team the next day.

Satisfied everything was there for the costumes, Kurt started carrying the bags and boxes back up to his car. He took three trips, placing everything into the back of his car.

He re-locked the trunk and went to his room, turning on his television and flipping through the channels. He watched television for awhile before his stomach began grumbling for food. He went and made himself a sandwich, eating quickly before deciding to go have his nightly shower and start his nightly moisturizing ritual before heading to bed.

Kurt crawled under his covers and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Switching Bags of Costumes**

As Kurt park in a vacant spot in the school parking lot and stepped out, he was bombarded by his fellow Glee memebers.

"Okay, what's going on?" He said, raising his hands to calm everyone down, for they all started talking at once.

"We were told you needed help carrying everything in to the Choir room." Puck said, letting Kurt pass him to get to the trunk.

"So, we came to help." Finn added.

"Guys, I appreciate it, but I'm sure that Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Artie and I would have been able to handle it." Kurt said, rolling his eyes as Puck pushed past him to open the back of the car he had just unlocked.

"Yeah, but better not to jinx that." Puck and Brittany started handing a bag to everyone.

"Just so you know," Kurt said. "You're all holding the wrong bags."

Everyone looked at each other before Kurt spoke again.

"We can swap the bags when we get to the classroom."

Kurt locked the car and the team walked into then school, chatting to each other.

* * *

Everyone arrived in the choir room.

"Okay, Lady-Lips," Santana said, crossing her arms while holding the bag of clothes. "Whose bag is whose?"

"Well, for starters," Kurt said. "You have Artie's costume."

"Here, Wheels." Santana said, handing Artie the bag.

Artie took the bag and looked at Kurt.

"Whose do I have?" He asked.

"You have Rachel's." Kurt said, glancing at the bag. Artie handed the bag over as went on.

"Rachel, switch with Brittany; Brittany, switch with Mike."

"I got a bag with a really large shirt." Mike said, holding up the bag while taking his costume from Brittany.

"Looks like you have Frankenteen's outfit." Santana smirked, earning a glare from Finn.

"Mike, please give Finn his bag." Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "Finn, hand your bag to Mercedes; Mercedes, yours to Puck; Puck, your bag goes to Tina."

The three changed bags and Kurt looked at which bags were left.

"Tina, you can give Quinn her bag, and Quinn, you can give Satan...Santana, hers." Kurt deliberately let Santana's nickname slip out, and he got a squinted glared in the process.

"Is that everyone?" Brittany asked.

"Yep. I left my outfit at home. You can all look at your ensemble now." Kurt said, gesturing to the bag.

"Sweet, chains!" Puck said, lifting his out of the bag.

"One is for around your neck, and the other is for your pants." Kurt said. "You can keep them if you all want to, I have no use for them."

"Aww, even sweeter!" Puck said, extremely happy.

"Uh, Kurt?" Rachel said, looking confused. "Why do I have a skirt _and_ pants in here?"

"I didn't know which you would want, so I got both. You can choose which you wear."

"Hey, can we wear sunglesses, too?" Finn said, looking hopeful.

"Sunglasses? I don't know, Finn..." Kurt said, trailing off and making a face.

"I am totally NOT wearing shades." Quinn said.

"I want to!" Brittany said loudly.

"Any one who want's to wear sunglasses can." Kurt said.

"Do we all have to wear the hats?" Rachel said, holding up hers.

"Optional. But since it's been paid for, you get to keep it anyways." Kurt said. "I got one for Mr. Schue here, too."

Kurt walked to the open door of Mr. Schuester's office and left the hat and shirt on his desk with the note he had prepared.

"Okay, the bell is going to ring, and we need to get to class. We'll meet at lunch to go over the details of the performance, and we can meet here after school to practice." He said, walking back into the room.

"Sounds good to me," Puck said, as he ran his hand through his mohawk.

"Alright then. See you at lunch guys!" Kurt said, as everyone left the classroom.

* * *

The gang met at lunch, and went over the plan. Kurt remembered the finger-less gloves in his bag when he got to class, so when he met the group at lunch, he brought them up.

He was pleased when Tina, Mercedes and Brittany agreed to wear the gloves. He also promised Brittany and Finn he would bring sunglasses for them on Monday for the performance.

* * *

After school, the group met back in the choir room and practiced the routine they made for the following week. Once they got the hang of it, they kept at it, up until they were tired and Mr. Schue called it a night.

Everyone went home and relaxed, anticipating the performance they were going to give the following week.

* * *

Monday couldn't come soon enough for the New Directions. They met in the Auditorium for a final practice that morning before heading to class.

When lunchtime rolled around, everyone headed for the washrooms and got into their costumes. Kurt helped Artie with his before he got himself ready. He gelled his hair up into a sexy look, according to Tina, and washed his hands off before pulling on his finger-less gloves.

He placed his sunglasses on his face and looked at the guys.

"Everyone ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, Man! Let's get this show on the road!" Puck said, feeling pumped.

The boys left the washroom and went to meet the girls.

They found the girls waiting for them in front of the Auditorium.

"Quinn, I thought you didn't want to wear sunglasses." Kurt accused the blonde Cheerio as she slipped a pair of sunglasses onto her nose.

"I changed my mind." She said. "Can we get going on this?"

"Yes, let's get out there and get some new Glee members!" Artie said.

"Okay, everyone to their destinations." Kurt said, unaware that things were about to change for him once he and the team started their performance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Empire State of Mind**

Finn, Artie, Kurt, Rachel and Tina make their way to the courtyard. Kurt sits on a table, off to the side and watches as Finn put one of their boomboxes on another table, while Mike puts his on a third.

Rachel and Finn hit play on the boomboxes, and the music pours out, and they begin to sing.

 _ **New Direction Boys:**_ _Bum Bum Bum_

 _ **New Direction Girls (Tina and Rachel):**_ _Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba_

Mike starts dancing around the tables while Tina, Rachel and Kurt shimmy while sitting on theirs.

 _ **New Direction Boys :**_ _Bum Bum Bum_

 _ **New Direction Girls (Tina and Rachel):**_ _Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba_

Kurt jumps of his table and runs over to Artie's chair. As Artie starts sing, Kurt pushes his chair while bobbing his head from side to side.

 _ **Artie:**_

 _Yeah, yeah, I'm out that Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca_

 _Right next to Deniro, but I'll be hood forever_

 _I'm the new Sinatra, and since I made it here_

 _I can make it anywhere, yeah, they love me everywhere_

Tina got of the table while Rachel stood up on it as Finn started to sing.

 _ **Finn:**_

 _I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicanos_

 _Right there up on Broadway, pull me back to that McDonald's_

 _Took it to my stashbox, 560 State Street_

 _Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons with them pastries_

Puck and Mercedes come out into the courtyard.

 _ **Puck:**_

 _Eight million stories, out there in it naked_

 _City is a pity, half of y'all won't make it_

 _Me, I got a plug, Special Ed "I Got It Made"_

 _If Jesus payin' Lebron, I'm payin' Dwayne Wade_

Rachel is still dancing on the table when she sees a girl singing along with them. Rachel can't help but give the girl a smile as Puck continues singing.

 _Three dice cee-lo, three card molly_

 _Labour Day Parade, rest in peace Bob Marley_

 _Jigga I be Spike'd out, I could trip a referee_

 _Tell by my attitude that I'm most definitely from..._

Quinn, Brittany and Santana come out into the courtyard and start dancing on the steps.

 _ **New Directions Girls:**_

 _New York..._

 _Concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

The trio dance and sing on the steps while the rest dance amongst the other students and tables in the courtyard.

 _There's nothin' you can't do_

 _Now you're in New York_

 _(_ _ **Rachel:**_ _You're in New York)_

 _These streets will make you feel brand new_

 _Big lights will inspire you_

The three girls make their way down the steps as the remaining team members run up the stepss to meet them.

 _Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

 _ **Mercedes:**_

The New Direction Girls start dancing as Mercedes sings, while the boys sit on the bottom steps, looking around to see if anyone is watching.

 _One hand in the air for the big city_

 _Streetlights, big dreams, all lookin' pretty_

 _No place in the world that could compare_

 _Put your lighters in the air_

 _Everybody say, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"_

 _ **New Directions Girls:**_

 _In New York..._

The New Direction Boys made their way up to join the girls.

 _Concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

The group moved into postion to sing and dance together.

 _(_ _ **Mercedes:**_ _Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah!)_

 _There's nothin' you can't do_

Finn spots a blond shaggy haired boy with full lips tapping his foot and watching them. He couldn't hold back a small smile that escaped as he watched the boy look over the group.

 _Now you're in New York_

Finn stopped smiling when he noticed the boys' eyes had stopped and were staring to the far right of the group.

 _(_ _ **Mercedes:**_ _New York, New York!)_

 _These streets will make you feel brand new_

Finn watched the boy as everyone danced, trying to see who out of the group the boys' eyes were following.

 _(_ _ **Mercedes:**_ _Brand new!)_

 _Big lights will inspire you_

 _(_ _ **Mercedes:**_ _Inspire you!)_

Finn had trouble seeing who had caught the blond's attention.

 _Let's hear it for New York,_

 _(_ _ **Mercedes:**_ _New York!)_

 _New York,_

 _(_ _ **Mercedes:**_ _New York!)_

 _New York_

 _(_ _ **Mercedes:**_ _New York!)_

 _Ohh Ohhh Ohhhh_

Everyone sat on the steps and Finn watched the boys' eyes stop to the right of him. He looked beside him to see Kurt, Mike, Brittany, Santana and Quinn. He figured the blond had to be looking at Quinn, she was the only one still to the right of him, besides Kurt, that hadn't really switched places with anyone.

 _ **New Direction Girls:**_ _Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba Ba!_

Thy group finished their song, and sat looking around. Unfortunately for them, no one came up to them, asking if they could join. Kurt even lifted his shades to look around more clearly.

Finn looked back to the blond guy he had seen watching them, but his attention was now focused on his schoolwork in front of him.

"Well, this sucks." Santana said.

"Yeah." Quinn agreed. "Totally wanky. Let's get out of here."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Sam Evans**

The blond boy Finn had seen watching them was a new student named Sam Evans.

Sam had been trying to do his schoolwork when he heard music start to play. He looked up to see a group of kids, one being in a wheelchair, all dressed in matching outfits. The group started to sing and dance, and Sam went to turn away. He didn't get a chance to because something caught his eye.

Well, some _ONE_ , not some _THING_.

Sam's breath hitch slightly when his eyes were drawn to a slender brunette boy wearing a pair of ' _DIVA_ ' sunglasses. The boy had caught his eye when he jumped off the table he had been sitting on and run up behind the boy in the wheelchair. He started pushing the chair and bobbing his head to the music as the boy in the wheelchair sang.

Sam forgot all about his schoolwork on the table in front of him, and continued to watch the other boy. He was completely mesmerized by the beauty of the boy.

Sam was bisexual, even though he leaned more towards liking guys than chicks. And he guessed by the way the boy moved, swaying his slender hips to the music, that he could possibly be gay.

 _'Or at least Bi, like me. Damn, he's so hot!'_ Sam thought. _'Even with those shades on his face, you can still clearly see how attractive he is.'_

Sam let his eyes wander over the rest of the group, starting with the gigantic teen on the left. He noticed the giant had seen him looking at the group and he was given a smile. Sam watched the rest of the group before letting his eyes settle back over the attractive boy again.

He could see the the gigantic guy at the end watching him. He saw the smile drop as the teen tried to see who Sam was looking at.

 _'Ha, you'll never guess who it is.'_ Sam laughed to himself.

The group finished singing and dancing and sat down on the steps. Sam could see disappointment cross their faces as the looked around. Sam turned back to his schoolwork when the giant looked back towards him.

 _'They were really good.'_ Sam thought. Sam liked to singing the comfort of his room, or whenever he was alone, but he couldn't help but consider joining them.

 _'If I were to join them, I'd be able to get to know that boy.'_ Sam thought. He smiled before he noticed something. He looked down at his lap and immediately covered it with his bag. _'Great. Now I have a boner, at school, because of that guy.'_

It took a few minutes for Sam to will away his hard on.

 _'Okay, now I'm not sure about joining them, especially if I'm gonna get hard around that hottie all the time.'_

Sam sighed as he packed up his schoolwork. He looked over to where the group had been, but they were gone. Sam made his way into the school and started to head towards the washroom.

* * *

Sam stopped for a drink at the water fountain after he finished his business in the washroom.

 _ **CRASH!**_

Sam jerked his head up and was stunned with what he saw. He saw two big burly jocks wearing letterman jackets shove the slender boy that had caught his eye into the lockers beside him. He stood in shock.

 _'I thought schools were supposed to prohibit bullying?'_ Sam thought. _'It wasn't like this at my boarding school.'_

Sam watched as the boy glared after the two jocks, rubbing his shoulder over his cardigan. Sam noticed the boy had changed his outfit, but Sam pushed it out of his head as he started to walk over to the boy and see if he was alright. Unfortunately for Sam, he didn't get the chance to get far. The boy had already hurried off, and it left Sam worried.

 _'I hope he's okay.'_ Sam said, furrowing his brow, watching the boys' retreating back.

* * *

Kurt had just finished changing out of his costume and was heading to his next class when Azimio and Karofsky snuck up on him.

"Hey, Fairy!" Kurt heard before he got shoved into the lockers. He glared after the two as they laughed while walking away, and he rubbed his sore shoulder.

 _'They keep this up, my shoulders are going to be permanently bruised.'_ Kurt thought. He pushed away from the lockers and hurried off to his next class where he found Tina waiting for him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tina asked, her face scrunching up in worry as she saw Kurt rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just sore."

"You were shoved into the lockers again, weren't you?" Tina said, sighing.

"It's nothing new, Tina. I'll be fine. Karofsky and Azimio are just idiotic bullies."

"I thought Puck and Finn warned them to leave you alone?"

"They did, but there's nothing they can do to stop them. They'll just get beat up too."

"You have to tell someone." Tina said, trying to convince her friend as they entered the classroom.

"Tina, I can handle myself." Kurt said, leading them to their seats. "Now, are you ready for poetry?"

"Of course!" Tina said, getting excited, the previous subject temporarily forgotten.

Kurt chuckled out loud.

"Tina, you're the only one who could get worked up and excited about poetry."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Imagining Kurt**

The day passed with Kurt trying to forget about Karofsky and Azimio, while Sam couldn't help worrying about Kurt.

Around the time Kurt was walking into Glee practice with his friends, Sam was making his way home.

Sam let himself in the door of his house, and went up to his room. He dropped his bag onto his bed and shucked off his shoes as he yanked his shirt off his chiseled body. Sam picked up his bag and took out his homework, sitting at his desk to start it.

He turned his music on to help him concentrate. But after a half hour, Sam gave up, frustrated. His mind kept wandering to the slim boy that was being bullied. Sam couldn't push him out of his head, thinking about the boys' face and body.

Sam thought of the boys' high, angular cheekbones, and his lips.

 _'Totally kissable.'_ Sam thought, a smile crossing his face. _'And that hair...thick chestnut brown. I could just bury my hand in there, gripping it as his lips submitted to mine.'_

Sam looked down to see his dick starting to harden again.

 _'God, he turns me on. His face, and his body.'_ Sam thought back to lunch when he saw the boy in his outfit. _'The shirt didn't do his body justice. I could clearly see how slim he was, how long his torso was...I wonder what his bare skin is like? Creamy white, from what I saw from his arms and face.'_

Sam ran his hand down and found himself fully hard. He unzipped his jeans and popped the button before standing up and letting his jeans fall down to his ankles, shoving them off. He walked to his bed and sat down, and began rummaging around in the drawer of his side table. He finaly produced a bottle of lubricant before pushing back onto his bed and leaning on his pillow.

Sam let his thought drift to the boy as he closed his eyes, letting his hand run over his chest and down his abs, before palming himself over his boxers. He groaned, slipping his boxers off, and shoving them to the floor.

He imagined pressing his lips to the boys', letting his tongue slip in to expore his mouth. He thought of kissing the boys' body, all the way down to his dick. Sam licking his lips as he imagined taking the boy in his mouth. He could only imagine what the boy tasted like.

He then thought to what it would be like to have his cock in the brunette's mouth.

 _'That warm, wet mouth, gliding along the length of my cock.'_ Sam thought, pouring the lube into his hand before bringing it to his throbbing cock. He imagined it was the boy's mouth on him, taking him deeper into his mouth.

 _'So deep it goes into his throat.'_ Sam groaned and tilted his head back onto his pillow, as he felt the burn of his orgasm approaching while he stroked his cock. What really sent Sam's orgasm to hit was when he thought of the boys' eyes.

Sam had caught sight of the other's eyes when he had lifted his glasses to look around.

 _'Mmmm, his eyes looking up at me while I fuck his pretty mouth."_ Sam thinking of the color he had seen in the boys' eyes. _'A Glasz color...not quite blue, green, or grey, but a mix of all three.'_

As soon as Sam thought of those eyes looking up at him, looking deep into his eyes, Sam's orgasm struck. Stream after stream flowed out the head of his cock over his hand, and over his stomach and chest. Sam looked at the creamy substance covering him as his hand fell from his cock limply to the bed.

Sam laid there for a few minutes, letting his breath go back to normal before he got up and pulled his boxers back on before heading to the bathroom for a shower. He was glad he was the only one home, he'd have been so embarrassed if his parents or siblings had come in while he was jerking off.

Sam turned on the shower and stripped off his boxers before he stepped under the water.

 _'Holy shit.'_ Sam realized as he pressed his forehead to the tiles on the shower wall. _"I just jerked off to a guy I've never even personally met, or know anything about. I mean, I don't even know if he's gay!'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Billionaire**

A few days later, Sam was at his locker when he was approached by the kid in the wheelchair and the giant teenager.

Sam had done some research and found out the kid in the wheelchair was named Artie Abrams, and the giant was Finn Hudson, quarterback of the football team.

"Hey, Sam?" Finn said, and shook Sam's hand. "My name's Finn, and this here's Artie."

Artie smiled and waved at Sam, and Sam gave a smile to the two boys.

"Yeah, I know who you are. You're the- the quarterback." He said.

"Exactly. Which make me _very cool_." Finn said. "And we'd like to talk to you about Glee Club."

Sam's spirits soared as he grins widely at the two boys in front of him.

* * *

Sam stood in front of Artie, Finn, Mike and Puck in the Choir room. Puck was staring at Sam with his mouth open.

"So, Sam, tell us about yourself." Finn said.

"My name's Sam Evans. I like comic books, sports. I'm dyslexic, so my grades aren't that good. But I'm working on it." Sam said, looking at the four while the band came into the room.

"Dude, your mouth is huge." Puck spoke, staring at Sam's lips. "How many tennis balls can you fit in there?"

"I don't know, I've never had any balls in my mouth...have you?" Sam asked, earning a smile from Puck.

Finn looked shocked and surprised at Sam's courage to say something like that to the mohawked bad boy.

"I like this kid." He said, leaning over to Artie.

"I like his confidence." Artie agreed, his arms crossed over his chest. "But the Beiber cut has to go."

"Mmmhmm." Finn agreed, before standing up and heading for the guitars.

"So, can you sing with that big mouth?" Puck asked.

"I've never really sung in front of anybody before." Sam said, a bit embarrassed to admit it.

"Dude, let me tell you," said Puck as he walked to the guitars looking at Sam. "Chicks _DIG_ singers."

Finn approached Sam with a guitar.

"Well, give it a shot." He said, handing over the guitar. "We'll back you up, I promise. What song you got in your back pocket?"

"Uhmmm... _Billionaire_?" Sam said after a moment of thinking.

Finn snapped his fingers and smiled, heading to the drum set. Sam put the strap of the guitar over his shoulder and started strumming.

 _ **Sam:**_

 _I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad_

 _Buy all of the things I never had_

Artie, Puck and Finn started nodding their heads, impressed already.

 _I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine_

 _Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

Puck started strumming along with Sam.

 _Oh, every time I close my eyes_

 _I see my name in shinin' lights_

Puck and Finn grin at each other.

 _Yeah, a different city every night_

 _Oh I, I swear, the world better prepare_

 _For when I'm a billionaire!_

Finn starts playing the drums and Artie decided to start singing, while Mike starts to dance.

 _ **Artie:**_

 _Yeah, I would have a show like Oprah_

 _I would be the host of, everyday Christmas_

 _Give Artie a wish list_

 _I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt_

 _And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had it_

 _Give away a few Mercedes like "here lady, have this"_

 _And last but not least grant somebody their last wish_

 _It's been a couple months that I've been single so_

 _You can call me Artie Claus minus the Ho Ho_

 _Haa Haa, get it?_

 _I'd probably visit where Katrina hit_

 _And darn sure do a lot more than FEMA did_

 _Yeah, can't forget about me stupid_

 _Everywhere I go, Imma have my own theme music_

Sam starts singing again.

 _ **Sam:**_

 _Oh every time I close my eyes_

 _(_ _ **Artie:**_ _what chu see, what chu see, bro?)_

 _I see my name in shinin' lights_

 _(_ _ **Artie:**_ _Uh huh)_

 _Ahh, yeah yeah_

 _(_ _ **Artie:**_ _What else?)_

 _A different city every night_

 _Oh_

 _(_ _ **Artie:**_ _Yeah yeah yeah)_

 _I - I swear, the world better prepare_

 _(_ _ **Artie:**_ _For what?)_

 _For when I'm a billionaire_

 _(_ _ **Artie:**_ _Yeah!)_

 _Oh oooh oh oooh_

 _(_ _ **Artie:**_ _Sing it)_

 _When I'm a Billionaire_

 _Oh oooh oh oooh_

 _I wanna be a billionaire_

 _So freakin' bad_

Sam finished singing.

Finn and the guys looked at Sam silently for a minute before Sam spoke.

"That was-that was really cool!" Sam said, smiling and laughing from his exhilarating performance.

 _'I can't believe how fun that was!'_ He thought.

"Nice." Finn said, impressed. "So, you think you can come back and do that in front of everybody?"

Sam's face lights up before he replied:

"Sure."

Everyone grinned at each other, everyone of them delighted.

* * *

Just outside the Choir room, Kurt was peeking in. He had watched the whole performance, all the while staying out of sight of the boys.

He watched the blond as he sung _Billionaire_ , completely enthralled at his talent level. But it wasn't until the boy turned that Kurt's heart started pounding.

 _'Holy Gaga, he's gorgeous!'_

Kurt looked at the boy, noting the full lips, broad shoulders, his steady hands.

 _'He's amazing.'_ Kurt thought next. Kurt listened as the boy finished the song.

Kurt smiled when he heard the boy agree to come back and perform again for the entire Glee Club.

 _'I can't wait to meet him.'  
_

* * *

Sam was all set to go back to Glee later and perform again. At least, up until Finn had gotten Coach Beiste angry, just for trying to help Artie get on the football team. Sam watched as Beiste kicked Finn off the team, and made him run out of the locker room. When Finn left, Sam was left listening to the other guys in the room start making fun of the Glee Club kids.

It hurt Sam to hear all the nasty, derogatory things that were being said.

 _'I can handle everyone knowing I'm Bi.'_ He thought as he changed his clothes. _'But I don't think I can handle people saying stuff like this about me if I were to join the club.'_

Sam left the room, his spirits getting crushed more when he thought about the boy from the club he had developed feelings for, despite never introducing himself to the other boy.

 _'I can only imagine how he feels hearing these things about him and the team on a daily basis.'  
_

* * *

Kurt, Finn, Mr. Schue and the rest of the Glee Club waited in the Choir room for anyone to show up and audition for the team. They stared at the clock on the wall, hoping someone would walk through the door.

Kurt had been wishing the gorgeous blond he had seen singing with Finn, Puck, Artie and Mike would show up.

But at four fifty-eight, the blond still wasn't there, and everyone opted to go home.

"Well, hate to break it to you, but it doesn't look like anyone's going to be joining us. So I think we should just call it a day."

"We said three to five, it's only four fifty-eight." Mr. Schue said as everyone gathered their things and started to leave.

"Just wait. My buddy Sam's gonna try out. He totally idolizes me." Finn said, while Artie looked at everyone that was heading out the classroom door.

"Face it, Finn." Kurt snapped. He was disappointed that the blond he had seen earlier never showed. "You're no longer the Quarterback. You're not the Pied Piper anymore. No one's going to follow you around thinking everything you do is ' _cool_ '."

Kurt stalked out of the class, upset at himself for hoping he'd get to meet the new kid.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Approaching Sam**

The next afternoon, Finn walked into the locker room and found Sam.

"Hey man, uh, why didn't you show at the audition?" Finn asked, as he approached the blond.

"I wanted to. I _did_." Sam said, looking at Finn. "But after what Coach Beiste did to you...do you know how everyone talks about you Glee guys?

"Oh, yeah. You get used to all that." Finn shrugged it off.

"Finn, I'm the new guy. That means I'm already on the outside looking in. I don't want to start off three touchdowns behind." Sam tried to make the larger teen understand.

Finn nodded.

"I gotta go." Sam broke the silence. "Coach Beiste makes you do a hundred push ups for every minute we're late, so..."

"Yeah, you made the team. That's cool." Finn gave a smile. "What position?"

Sam dreaded telling Finn, but he did anyways.

"Quarterback." Sam pulled open the locker room door and left, leaving Finn in shock.

* * *

A few days passed before Mr. Schue approached Sam himself.

He explained to Sam why they needed him, more then ever.

"We could really use you on the team, Sam." Sam made a face as Mr. Schue continued. "From what Finn and the guys told me, you're a really good singer. We could use your talent."

Sam thought for a moment.

 _'This would be my chance to meet that hottie. I'm Quarterback now, so I'm pretty much popular. It couldn't hurt to join now, could it?'_

"Okay, Mr. Schue. I'll join the team." Sam said, giving his word.

"That's great, Sam!" Mr. Schue said, clapping Sam on the back. "We're meeting in the Choir room tomorrow morning at ten. You'll need to get your schedule changed."

"I'll be there." Sam promised.

He was jumping for joy in his mind though, with his fist in the air.

* * *

Everyone was talking in the Choir room when Mr. Schue walked in.

"Alright, let's, uh, let's gather 'round." Mr. Schue sighed as everyone took their seats. "Sorry I'm late. I was with Principle Figgins. Bad news, guys. Puckerman's in Juvie."

"It was really just a matter of time." Said Tina.

"What did he do?" Asked Quinn, getting outraged.

"He drove his Mom's Volvo through the front of a convenience store and drove off with the ATM." Mr. Schue said.

Everyone but Finn and Rachel broke out in laughter.

"A-and when is he getting out?" Rachel questioned.

"Unknown." Said Mr. Schue, glaring at the laughing students.

"He's really the dumbest person on this planet." Brittany spoke out. "And that's coming from me."

"GUYS." Mr. Schue said loudly. "Let's have some sympathy-"

"For a guy who put his needs before the team's?" Finn interrupted. "We need his voice, and his Bad Boy stage presence!"

"We can't look at this as-as a crisis." Mr. Schue tried to calm Finn down. "It's an opportunity-"

"For what?" This time Quinn interrupted. "Further embarrassment and humiliation?"

"For welcoming our new member, Sam Evans!" Mr. Schue pointed to the door. Everyone turned, half the room in shock, while the other half was happy.

Kurt sat up straighter in his chair as the blond, Sam, came trotting into the room.

"There he is!" Mr. Schue said.

Sam shook Mr. Schue's hand as he spoke.

"Hey, everybody, uh, I'm Sam. Sam, I am. And I don't like Green Eggs and Ham."

There was a pregnant pause in the room before anyone dared to speak.

"Oh, wow. He has no game." Santana scoffs.

Sam subtly looks up at the hot guy that he was crushing on when Finn jumped up out of his chair.

"Alright, this is going to be great." Finn shook Sam's hand as Mr. Schue walked to the piano. "Here, you can sit over there."

Finn pointed to a seat next to his.

"Alright, question for the group!" Came from Mr. Schue as he stood at the whiteboard.

Mr. Schue started the lesson as Kurt checked out Sam as he sat down.

"Psst." Kurt says to Mercedes as Mr. Schue continues. "He's on Team Gay. No straight boy dyes his hair to look like Linda Evangelista, circa 1993."

"You're crazy, circa 2010." Mercedes said, her head tilted while looking at the gay boy that was her best friend.

"And that is what duets are all about." Mr. Schue finished. "So. This week, I want you to pair up, and sing a duet. And since you all seemed to love out ' _Defying Gravity_ ' Diva-Off, I'm making this a competition."

"What's the winner get?" Asked Mike.

"Dinner for two, on me...at _Breadstix_!"

Everyone gasped and started talking at once, everyone saying they just had to win.

"Who you gonna sing with, Kurt?" Mercedes asked her best friend softly.

Kurt looked at Mercedes, before letting his eyes drift to Sam, allowing a smile to form on his face.

* * *

Sam opened his locker, his mind wandering back to Glee class. His mind had been preoccupied the whole time, thinking of the sexy brunette that had been sitting not far behind him. He could feel the boys' eyes watching him the entire period.

And it was to his surprise that the boy came up to him at his locker. Sam turned to the boy, barely controlling his heartbeat when the boy spoke, a smile lighting up his face.

"Hi. I'm Kurt Hummel." The boy reached out his hand to shake Sam's.

 _'Finally, a name to that pretty face.'_ Sam thought, shaking Kurt's hand. _'Wow, his hand is so soft.'_

"Hey," Sam said, trying to be nonchalant.

"I just wanted to personally welcome you to the Glee Club." Kurt said, hoping he wasn't blushing.

"Thanks." Sam gave a small smile. There was a brief silence before Sam looked back at a grinning Kurt.

"Just tell me." Kurt said.

Sam was confused.

"Look," Kurt said, stepping closer to Sam. "Maybe at your old school, you could get away with the ' _I just stayed in the sun all summer_ ' excuse, but I have three gifts: My voice, my ability to spot trends in men's fashion, and my ability to know when it comes from a bottle."

Kurt looks up at Sam's shaggy blond hair. Sam was taken aback at Kurt's words.

"I don't dye my hair, Dude." Sam said. And it was the truth. He didn't dye his hair blond. He got it blond another way.

"Yes, you do." Kurt contradicted. "But it's just between friends."

Sam didn't know what to say. Kurt was even more amazing then he thought. No one else had ever suspected him to have colored his hair.

 _'Only a gay person could have guessed that.'_ He thought.

"That's not natural." Kurt continued before Sam interrupted.

"I'm gonna go...'cause you're kinda freaking me out." It was a total lie. Sam just didn't want to pop a boner in front of Kurt.

Sam went to walk away, but Kurt followed.

"Wait, wait..." Kurt said. "Maybe my instincts were a little off."

Kurt paused before continuing.

"Let me make it up to you." Sam looked at Kurt. "Team up with me for the duet competition."

"Uh..."

"Listen, unless you team up with Rachel, I'm your best bet at winning." Kurt explained.

The pair rounded a corner.

"Aren't duets supposed to be, like, between a girl and guy?" Sam says, surprised Kurt propositioned him about being partners, even though it filled him with happiness inside.

"Well, Gene Kelly and Donald O'Connor would protest." Kurt said.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Make'em Laugh? Singing in the Rain?" Kurt said.

"Sorry." Sam said, looking confused.

"1952? Nothing? Okayyyyyyy, maybe you are straight." Kurt said, giving up.

"What?" Sam gave a nervous laugh.

That's when Sam knew for sure Kurt played for the guys team.

 _'He's gay, and trying to flirt with me!'_ Sam thought, his heart beginning to race. _'I have a chance here!'_

"Nothing. Listen, rent it and look up the menu for _Breadstix_ online and call me, because we are gonna WIN this." Kurt said, walking backwards in the opposite direction to his next class.

He passed Finn, who glanced at him and then over to where Sam was standing and watching Kurt walk away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Dashed Hopes**

Kurt was bombarded by Finn the next day as he headed towards the cafeteria for lunch.

"You can't do this to him." Finn said, following Kurt.

"You're overreacting." Kurt said, entering the lunch line.

"If he sings with you, you're painting a bull's eye on his back." Finn tried reasoning with Kurt.

"Once again, your closeted homophobia seeps in the surface on the contents of a cracked cesspool." Kurt said.

"Look, don't give me that." Finn said, still following Kurt. "Look, I know I shouldn't have used that word in your basement. But it's not like you were innocent."

Kurt was silent. Finn continued talking in a hushed tone.

"I really like you, Kurt. But the fact of the matter is the way you were all over me last year...if I did that to a girl, she'd take out a restraining order."

"You have issues with me being gay." Kurt said, and Finn had to hold back his rising temper. "I get it."

"No, actually, I don't." Finn said. "I have issues with the fact that you don't understand that ' _no_ ' means ' _no_ '."

Kurt made a face before looking up at Finn. Finn looked away uncomfortably before Kurt found the strength to say something.

"I just want to sing with him." Kurt walked away and Finn looked up.

 _'I actually want to do more than that, but Finn doesn't need to know that.'_ Kurt thought, aware that Finn had turned and followed him again.

"Then you don't give a damn about any of us." Finn accused, and Kurt rolled his eyes. "If he sings with you, I guarantee in a week, he'll take so much crap he'll _HAVE_ to quit Glee Club."

Kurt froze in place. He opened and closed his mouth, at a lose for words.

"Your call, Dude." Finn said before leaving Kurt alone.

 _'Why can't people just let me be happy about anything for once?'_ Kurt thought, barely holding back tears.

* * *

The following day, it didn't take long before Finn started on Sam, trying to get Sam to break off singing with Kurt.

Sam came out of the showers, a towel wrapped around his waist, and his hair and body wet with water droplets.

"I don't see what the big deal." Sam said, heading for his locker. "He emailed me like 60 MP3s of him singing and I thought he was Faith Hill. The kids' good." Sam turned to look at Finn as he unlocked his locker.

 _'He does have a great singing voice, even if he does sound like a woman doing it. It just make him even hotter to me.'_

"Look, this isn't about how good Kurt is." Finn said, interrupting Sam's train of thought. He sat on the bench while Sam pulled his clothes from his gym locker. "Being in Glee Club is like, it's like walking down the double yellow lines of a highway. If you get just a little off-course, you're gonna get crushed."

Finn looked down at the bench as Sam watched him, holding his shirt.

"I gotta be honest," Sam said. "You're kinda confusing my head right now."

Finn looks up at Sam, his brow furrowing.

"I mean, do you remember what you said when you talked me into joining Glee Club?" Sam asked.

 _ **Flashback Starts**_

 _"Nationals are in New York City. Can you imagine what it's gonna be like, coming home with that First Place Trophy? Most of the kids in this town have never even seen the OCEAN. We'll be GODS." Finn told him, making him smile._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

"I joined up because I'm new here and you said it would make me popular. And now you're telling me it's gonna get me killed." Sam said, pulling on his jeans and doing them up.

"Well, yeah, eventually you're gonna get popular from it, believe me." Sam sits on the bench to put on his shoes, listening to Finn talk. "But until then? You gotta lay low a little bit, and singing a duet with another dude is not laying low."

"I didn't realize you had a problem with gay dudes." Sam said, irritated at Finn as he pulled on his shirt. He was going to tell Finn he was Bisexual, but if he had a problem with gay guys, he was better off not knowing.

"Look, I don't have a problem with gay dudes - everyone else does, and we're living in their world." Finn said, and Sam snorted and smirked. " And in their world, you singing a duet with Kurt is a death sentence."

Sam huffed in irritation. He stood up before he spoke.

"Well, I gave him my word. In my world, that's that." Sam locked his gym locker and strode out of the locker room, fixing his sleeves.

Finn was left bewildered.

* * *

Sam's day was rough after talking to Finn. As soon as he left the locker room, he was doused in the face with two cups of cherry flavored slushie. He ended up getting help cleaning up from Quinn.

 _'She's pretty, but not quite my type.'_ Sam thought.

For the rest of the day, until he went home, Sam thought of nothing else but Kurt, and how Finn had tried to get his to drop the pretty boy as his partner.

 _'If only he knew I was into Kurt romantically. I wonder if he'd try to stop me then?'  
_

* * *

That evening, Kurt was talking to his Dad, who had just gotten home from his date with Finn's mother, Carole.

"So, what's up. How's school?" Burt asked his son.

Kurt sighed.

"It's fine. I guess." He looked to the other side of the living room.

He felt his Dad looking at him, so he went on.

"There's this new kid at school. Sam. In Glee Club." Burt waited for Kurt to go on. "He and I are singing a duet together."

"Is that a problem?" Burt asked.

"Finn practically begged me not too. He said it'd ruin Sam's reputation."

"Well, this kid, Sam. Uh, you know, he play for your team?"

"Undetermined. I think he does. But it's hard to tell." Kurt said, looking away.

"Oh." Burt said. "Maybe Finn has a point."

"You're siding with him?" Kurt said, incredulously. "After what he called me in our basement?"

"I was talking with Carole, and you weren't totally honest with me." Burt said. "She told me you had a crush on Finn, and you weren't afraid to show it."

Kurt was at a loss for words.

"Is this true?" Burt asked his son.

"So, a gay guy can't be friendly to a straight guy without it being predatory!" Kurt said, getting up off the couch he and his Dad were sitting on and walking into the kitchen.

"You gotta understand," Burt started as Kurt got a bottle of water from the fridge. "Most guys don't know how to deal with unwanted attention."

"So, you're saying I shouldn't sing with this Sam guy." Kurt snapped. "'Cause it might upset a couple of homophobes. I thought you said that no one pushes the Hummel's around!"

"No one does, I'm not saying that." Burt said. "I-I'm saying that maybe it's you who's pushing this kid Sam around, trying to take advantage of him because you're interested in him."

Burt looked over to Kurt.

"Dad, you have _no idea_ what it's like." Kurt said, getting upset. "I am the _ONLY_ openly gay kid at school, in this town. I mean, why can't I walk hand in hand with a person that I like? Why can't I slow dance at my Prom?"

Burt looked at his son before speaking.

"Come here." Kurt walked over and joined his Dad on the couch.

"You think I don't want those things for you?" He asked. "I do. You know, until you find somebody as open and as brave as you, you're gonna have to get used to going it alone. "

Kurt leaned over and rested his head on his Dad's shoulder, his hopes dashed at possibly getting to date Sam, if he were to be proven gay.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Broken Off**

Sam was in the locker room the next day when Kurt dissolved their partnership in the duet.

Sam had just turned on the water and stepped under it, soaking his hair and body when Kurt approached.

"Mmm-Hmmm." Kurt cleared his throat, making his presence known. Sam jerked his head around, having trouble seeing clearly with the water in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to go all Shawshank on you." Kurt joked.

"This is kinda weird." Sam said. "Guys usually don't talk to each other in here."

Sam had to concentrate on not getting hard.

"Well, this can't wait." Kurt said apologetically. "I'm setting you free. You can do your duet with someone else in Glee. Someone that the world deems more appropriate."

"Did I do something to offend you?" Sam asked, worried and a bit upset at losing Kurt as his partner. He had been hoping for the chance to get to know him better.

"NO!" Kurt shook his head. "I-"

Kurt had trouble finding the right words.

"It's not you, it's me." He said, trying not to look upset. "You've been honorable, actually."

Sam pursed his lips, and shook his head.

 _'Finn got to you, didn't he?'_ Sam thought, his brain snapping.

"And I wish you the best." Kurt went on. "But I realize I need to sing with someone that matches my passion and talent level."

"Who's that?" Sam said, smiling and trying not to laugh.

Kurt smiles without divulging any information.

He smiles and looks at Sam's shampoo before saying:

"You know, they make special shampoo for color-treated hair..."

Sam watches Kurt wordlessly as he walks away.

"I _DON'T_ dye my hair!" He calls out after the boy.

"Uh-huh." He heard Kurt reply. He watched Kurt's hips sway as he walked, until Kurt was out of sight.

 _'Damn. I just lost the perfect partner.'_ He thought. _'Now what do I do?  
_

* * *

The next day in Glee, Kurt announced to the class that he no longer had a duet partner.

Sam's face was downcast as told told everyone that due to sensitivity issue, he had dissolved the partnership.

Finn and Rachel were shocked. Everyone was even more shocked, and confused, when Kurt said he was going to sing a duet with himself.

"When you're different, when you're special, sometimes you have to get used to being alone." Kurt said, and Sam felt pain for him. He knew what it was like to be outcast because you liked guys.

"I've asked a few members of the Glee Club, as well as some Cheerios, to help me out." Kurt went on.

"How can you do a duet by yourself?" Santana asked. "That's like doing vocal masturbation or something."

Some of the Glee Club laughed at what Santana said.

Kurt explained the song he was going to sing and started performing.

During the song, Sam watched Kurt intently, smiling at the boys' talent. He licked his lips and smiled before he had to cross his legs and hide his raging hard on he gotten from seeing Kurt perform.

Sam stood up and clapped with everyone when Kurt finished his song. He smiled shyly at the boy on stage, clapping still.

 _'God, he's amazing!'_ Sam thought.

* * *

Awhile later, Sam asked Kurt to walk with him and talk. Sam knew they both had free periods, so it wasn't a problem. Kurt agreed nervously. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Sam led them into the vacant science room.

"I love astronomy." Sam said, as Kurt walked beside him in the class. "Something about all that space makes my problem seem kind of small. That one's Venus, Planet of Love."

Sam pointed to a planet on the mobile hanging from the ceiling.

"Actually, it's Mars, Planet of War." Kurt said, looking up.

Sam pauses for a minute before asking:

"Which one are we on?"

He gazed at Kurt. He hoped Kurt could see he was trying to flirt. But he didn't think Kurt did, because he said:

"Earth. And I want you to come back to it because you wanted to talk about the duets."

"Yeah." Sam said. "First, I wanted to tell you that you were great in yours."

Kurt gave a small smile.

"And, I wanted to ask you who you thought I should do mine with, seeing as you know which of the Glee kids are the best singers." Sam went on.

"Well, the only one that doesn't have a partner, would be Quinn." Kurt said, walking around, and looking at the mobile planets on the ceiling. "She's a really good singer. Not as good as I am, but pretty close."

Sam laughed.

"Thanks." Kurt looked over and the two stared into each others eyes, smiling, before Kurt answered:

"You're welcome."

* * *

The day came for Sam and Quinn to perform their duet. Kurt tried not to look as miserable as he felt when Sam stood up in front of everyone and said:

"Okay, I just wanted to say: I'm really excited and that I couldn't have asked for a better partner."

 _'Of course I could, but Kurt backed out.'_ He thought as he and Quinn started to perform.

They performed beautifully, but the whole time, Sam wished that it was Kurt he was performing with.

* * *

It wasn't long before the time came for Mr. Schue to tally up the votes for the competition, and Sam and Quinn ended up winning the dinner for two at _Breadstix_.

As Sam and Quinn went up to collect their Dinner for Two coupon from Mr. Schue, Rachel looked up at Kurt. Her heart broke when she saw how quiet he was. She knew the quieter Kurt was, the more upset and hurt he was feeling.

She knew she had to do something to cheer him up.

* * *

"Hey," Rachel said, following after Kurt as they left the Choir Room. "I had something I want to talk to you about.

"Please, not another pregnancy." Kurt said, heading for his locker. Kurt unlocked his locker as Rachel stood beside him, talking.

"I-I think that you and I are a little more similar than you think." She said.

Kurt opened the door of his locker while looking at the Jewish girl.

He took out his can of hairspray and opened it as he said:

"That's a terrible thing to say." He shook the can and sprayed his hair. He placed the can in his locker as Rachel took a minute to think before she spoke.

"I know you're lonely." She said softly. Kurt shifted his eyes towards Rachel slightly.

 _'Is it that obvious?'_ He thought.

"I can't even imagine how hard it must to have feelings you can't act on, for fear of being humiliated, or ridiculed, or worse." Rachel said, as Kurt stared down into his locker. "We're going to _win_ Nationals this year. And you know how we're going to do that? Because we have _YOU_."

Kurt glanced at the shorter girl.

"That's true." He nodded, agreeing softly.

"That's _twelve people_ who love you, just for being exactly the way that you are." The corners of Kurt's mouth turned up slightly as he looked at the brunette beside him.

They looked at each other quietly before Rachel spoke again.

"Look, I know you're lonely, but...you're not alone." She said, both holding back tears; Kurt more so than her.

"So." Rachel smiled. "I was wondering if you would maybe want to sing a duet with me."

Kurt looked at Rachel, surprised. He opened his mouth to speak, but Rachel hurried to say:

"I think you'll be happy with my song selection. It's sort of everything that you and I love."

Kurt shut his locker while Rachel spoke.

"But...the, uh, duet competition is over." Kurt said softly, shaking his head in confusion.

"I know." Rachel shrugged. "I just- I thought this one could be for me and you."

Kurt smiled, cheering up a little as the bell rang.

* * *

That evening, Sam and Quinn went to _Breadstix_.

"You know," Quinn said, picking up some breadsticks. "I hear they don't even make these fresh; they fly them in frozen from some factory in the Dominican Republic."

"I once got some really sweet ways down in the Dominican." Sam said in an accent. " _Hey, hey, hey_."

Quinn looked at Sam weirdly.

"Uh..." She said, not sure how to react.

"Come on, that's my Matthew McConaughey impression!" Sam said. "' _Come on!_ '."

Sam did the accent again.

"Did this stuff, the impersonations, work on the girls at your old school?" Quinn asked while Sam picked up his drink and took a sip.

"I don't know." He admitted, putting his glass back down. "I went to an all boys boarding school."

"Mmmmm, makes sense." Quinn said.

Sam tried not to look embarrassed as he sat uncomfortably. He couldn't help wishing it was Kurt sitting across from him right now.

"Must be hard." Sam said, looking away from Quinn. "When I think, if I went through what you went through last year, I would have transfered to a school on the moon out of embarrassment."

Quinn made a face, schocked Sam would bring up last year, when she had to give up hers and Puck's baby girl for adoption.

"Okay, that didn't come out right." Sam said, noticing Quinn's face. "I mean, you're really brave to come back like you have."

Quinn stayed quiet, allowing Sam to continue.

"I don't judge you or anything. I know what it's like to have a, a secret you're ashamed of."

Quinn thought she knew what Sam was talking about.

"Oh. Oh, my God." She said.

"So you- so you are gay?" She whispered.

"What? No. I mean, yes, I'm Bisexual, but that's not what I'm ashamed of." Quinn's eyes widened when he said he was bisexual. She listened as he went on.

"Figured if I looked like Swayze and Point Break, you would only think I was a surfer or something." Quinn gives a small laugh. "I didn't think that very clearly, so..."

Sam paused.

"I put lemon juice in my hair."

Both he and Quinn laughed.

"I would have gotten away with it, if it hadn't been for Kurt. His sixth sense."

Quinn watched as Sam's face lit up when he mentioned Kurt.

"You like him, don't you?" She asked, tilting her head. "Kurt?"

"Uhmm, I- well- I mean..." Sam stuttered.

"You do." Quinn nodded. "I think it looks cute."

Quinn looked at Sam's hair.

"Really?" He said, suppressing a huge smile.

"Yeah." Quinn nodded. "And I'm sure Kurt would, too."

Quinn looked at Sam before picking up the Dinner for Two coupon and putting it in her purse.

"What are you doing?" Sam questioned as he watched the blonde girl in front of him put away the coupon.

"We're not using that." She said, turning back. "We're both paying tonight."

"Why?"

"Because, this isn't a date. We'll save that for you to use when you go on a date with Kurt." She said softly.

Even though Quinn acted like a Bitch at school, she had a soft spot for Kurt, and for new love.

Sam gave Quinn an appreciative smile as the waitress came to take their orders.

Once placed and the waitress left, Sam turned to Quinn.

"So, any chance you can tell me more about Kurt?" He asked.

As Quinn started telling Sam about Kurt, both were unaware they were being listened to by Brittany.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: DISNEY!**

It didn't take long for Brittany to spread around the news that Sam was into both guys and girls.

Sam didn't mind, because that meant Kurt knew and it would give him a better chance to ask the brunette out on a date.

But that proved difficult. Over the following weeks, Sam tried to get Kurt alone to talk and ask him out, but something always got in the way. It ranged from the Glee girls needing Kurt's fashion advice, the football team having a game or teachers pulling the boys aside to talk about school work.

Sam was getting really frustrated. It got so bad that he had beening masturbating more frequently to try and ease some of the sexual tension he felt any time he got near Kurt and was whisked away again.

 _'Why do I feel so strongly about him?'_ Sam thought. _'It hurts to be away from him, or think about him.'_

It wasn't until he talked to Ms. Pillsbury about his feelings he had about someone, he wouldn't give a name, and her handing a pamphlet to him across her table that he figured it out.

The pamphlet said: _So You Might Be In Love_.

 _'I love Kurt Hummel.'  
_

* * *

Sam decided on a cold bath in the locker room when he felt the urge to get hard when he thought of Kurt again one afternoon.

"Dude, how do you stand that cold tub?" Finn asked as Sam stepped into a tub of cold water and ice.

"I'm used to cold showers when I was dating anybody." Sam said.

Finn looked at him, not sure what to say.

"What do you do to-" He cut himself off, hoping Finn would get what he was asking.

Finn understood right away.

"Well, easy." Finn paused. "I just kinda think of the opposite of what I'm doing."

 _(_ _Finn had a f_ _lashback to hitting the mailman_ _with his car._ _)_

"I've never actually almost killed a Civil Service worker with my car though." Sam said, a little uncomfortable.

"Well, you have to find something to be your own buzzkill." Finn said. "You know, something that is totally NOT hot."

The boys look over to where Coach Beiste was yelling at Artie.

"Hey," Finn said, smiling. "You ever notice how when the Beiste gets all riled up her underpants go right up her butt?"

They watch as Coach Beiste adjusted her underwear.

"Looks like I found my mailman." Sam said.

"Yes, you did." Finn agreed.

Sam smiles, happy he had something to think about so that he could suppress his urges around Kurt, or the love in his heart for the boy.

* * *

Awhile later, Kurt and Tina walked down the hall together, talking about new sweater fashions.

All of a sudden, Karofsky shoved Kurt into the lockers with his large hand and walked past, giving Kurt a dirty look.

"You okay?" Tina asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said, visibly shaken as he leaned back on the lockers. "Fine."

It was already the first week of October, and he was still getting shoved into lockers by Karofsky.

The bell rang and Kurt and Tina walked into Mr. Schue's class.

Mr. Schue noticed Kurt walking in quietly as he started to talk.

"Alright, Guys, let's get down to business!" Mr. Schue said as Kurt and Tina took their seats. "First, let's welcome back Noah Puckerman!"

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Puck, I hope your time in Juvie has taught you a lesson or two about right and wrong?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt heard Puck say. "I ruled that place! All I did was crack skulls and lift weights all day."

"Wow, what a catch." Quinn said sacastically. "I can't believe I ever let you go."

"And now," Mr. Schue said, before Puck could retaliate and say something. "Drumroll, Finn."

Finn played the drumroll on his textbook with his hands.

"Because I have, in my hand, our competition for Sectionals in over a month!"

Everyone cheered, while Rachel and Kurt took deep breaths in anticipation.

"First, the Acapella choir from the all boys private school in Westerville, the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

A few students clapped.

"Okay, hold up." Santana said, before Mr. Schue could continue. "Like, a million awesome gay jokes just popped into my head!"

Kurt and Sam looked at the Latina woman disdainfully as Mr. Schue went on.

"And, the other team to beat, The Hipsters. A first year club from the Warren Township Continued Education Program."

Sam and half the class clapped and cheered.

"They are a Glee Club composed entirely of elderly people getting their high school GED's." Mr. Schue went on.

"Is that legal?" Rachel asked.

"How are we supposed to compete against a bunch of adorable old people?" Spoke Mercedes.

"Are you kidding?" Asked Puck. "Brittle bones. Give one of those old ladies a good luck pat on the rear, it'll shatter her pelvis."

"Moving on to the lesson." Mr. Schue said, changing the subject. "Since I've been told I tend to be a bit repetitive with my lessons, I decided to change things up. I'm doing a lesson I've never done before, and it's going to run over the next three to four weeks."

"What's the lesson?" Mike asked from the back of the room.

"Thank you for asking, Mike." Mr. Schue said. "Everyone will be getting paired up with a partner. This lesson has to do with your childhood. The lesson for the next month is...DISNEY!"

The class erupted in cheer and excitement.

"Oh, My God! I totally grew up with Disney movies." Said Brittany.

"Your task with your partner is to watch your favorite Disney movies together. After you've watched the movies, each member of the team takes a song from their own movie and performs it for their partner. It has to be sung as a solo. If there is parts in it that need back up singers, that's fine. But you _CANNOT_ tell your partner your song, and they cannot be your back up singer. Anyone else in this room is allowed, as long as they don't tell your partner the song."

Mr. Schue went on.

"The song you choose has to capture something about yourself, or your partner. The songs you choose have to work together, as if you're trying to tell your partner something important with the song."

"Mr. Schue, how can we know if our songs work together if we can't tell our partner what they are?" Tina asked, a little confused.

"When you watch the move with your partner, you need to watch their reaction to the songs. See if you can spot any emotion come across them that might give away their favorite song." Mr. Schue said.

"You said we're getting paired with our partner?" Artie asked, wheeling forward a bit. " Can't we just choose our own?"

"No, Artie, you can't." Mr. Schue shook his head. "I want to see pairings that haven't happened yet, and see how you get along with your partner. So..."

Mr. Schue walked to the piano and picked up the hat on it.

"I'm picking your partners from the hat."

The class groaned.

"And no one is allowed to trade partners!" Mr. Schue added, grinning as the class groaned even louder.

"Alright, first pairing is..." Mr. Schue pulled out two pieces of paper. "Quinn and...Mike!"

Tina growled and Mike put his hand on her leg.

"It's okay." Kurt heard Mike whisper to his girlfriend. "You're the only girl for me."

"Next, we have... Artie," Mr. Schue said, reading the next two papers. "And Santana."

"This should be fun. Right, Wheels?" Santana smirked, as Artie crossed his arms.

"Next up...Rachel and Mercedes!"

"Good Lord." Kurt chuckled as Mercedes looked up at the ceiling and Rachel beamed.

"Looks like we got Brittany...and Finn." Mr. Schue read the papers.

Kurt was hoping to get Tina, but Mr. Schue had someone else's name in his hand.

"Tina, you're partnered with Puck."

This time, it was Mike's turn to growl.

"Mike, settle down!" Tina said, trying to restrain her boyfriend.

"You had best watch yourself, Puckerman." Mike said through clenched teeth. "And you better keep your hands off my woman!"

"Don't worry, she's not my type."

Tina gasped at Puck's words.

"Hey, no offense." Puck said as Mike roared and tried to get free from his girlfriend.

"How is that not offensive?" Quinn asked. "Anything with breasts and can walk is your type."

"Okay, let's settle down." Mr. Schue said, trying to calm the impending riot. "Since Tina is partnered with Puck, that leaves you with Sam, Kurt."

Sam smiled at the back of the brunette's head, while Kurt paled. He thought back to what Finn had said about him singing with Sam.

 _'It must count if I sing a song to him and hang out with him, right?'_ Kurt thought, worried.

Mr. Schue broke Kurt's thought when he said:

"Okay, everyone join your partner and get to work making plans to watch your movies."

As everyone moved seats, Sam made his way down to Kurt.

"Hey." Hey said, smiling as he sat down.

 _'Finally, a chance to get to know you personally.'_ Sam thought, looking at Kurt.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Confrontations and Making Plans**

After promising Sam to meet after school and make plans to watch the movies, Kurt left for lunch. As he walked down the hall, he was smashed into the lockers again and Kurt finally lost his temper.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" He said to Karofsky's retreating back.

Karofsky turned back to Kurt.

"You talking back to me?" He asked angrily, striding back to Kurt. "You want a piece of the Fury?"

"' _The Fury_ '?" Kurt asked.

"That's what I named my fist." Karofsky said, raising it.

"Well, with that level of creativity you could easily become an assistant manager at a rendering plant." Kurt snapped back.

"I don't know what that is, but if I find out it's bad, the Fury's gonna find you!" Karofsky shoved Kurt into the locker again and stalked off.

Kurt leaned on the lockers he had just been shoved into as Karofsky left, drawing deep breaths to calm his racing heart.

Mr. Schue found him like that a few minutes later. He asked Kurt to come with him to his office for a one on one talk.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Mr. Schue asked, handing Kurt a paper cup full of water as they sat in his office.

"No." Kurt sighed as he took the cup from his teacher. "This is my hill to climb alone."

"Can I be honest?" Mr. Schue asked. "I think it's getting to you."

Kurt lowered the cup from his lips.

"Usually, this stuff rolls right off your back. But lately, you've been belligerent, angry, pushing people away."

"Can I be honest with you?" Kurt said, stopping Mr. Schue from continuing.

His teacher nodded.

"You, like everyone else at this school are too quick to let homophobia slide. And you were right in class. Your lesson plans were kind of repetative, so I'm really glad you changed it up."

Kurt stood up and said:

"But to answer your question: yes, I'm unhappy, for many reasons. One being that I'm not being challenged enough here, and another being the fact I'm one of the two open and out gay kids at this school. It gets me down a lot, especially when I've been repeatedly told _not_ to act on my feelings to the other gay guy."

Kurt walked out of Mr. Schue's office, leaving the teacher feeling bad for him.

* * *

After school, Kurt was surprised to see Sam waiting for him at his locker.

"Hey, Slowpoke." Sam grinned, teasing the boy as he leaned on the lockers beside Kurt.

"Hi." Kurt said, putting his books in his bag.

"So, I was thinking, do you wanna come by my place so we can watch my favorite Disney movie for Mr. Schue's lesson?" Sam asked.

"I can't." Kurt said. "I promised my Dad I'd help out at his shop this afternoon."

"His shop?"

"Yeah, Hummel's Tires and Lube." Kurt said. "It's my Dad's auto repair shop."

"Oh, cool. I didn't know you can fix cars." Sam said, impressed.

"Yeah, my Dad started teaching me when I was younger." Kurt shut his locker. "That's why my car is in such great shape. I take care of her."

"Nice." Sam nodded and grinned. "Well, are you free tomorrow?"

Kurt thought briefly.

"No...nothing comes to mind."

"Cool, then you can come to my pla- oh, wait..." Sam said suddenly.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I can't have you over tomorrow. My Mom's having her book group over after school." Sam said, apologetically.

"That's not a problem. You can come to my place instead." Kurt said, before he could stop himself.

"Really? You sure that's okay?"

"Of course." Kurt said, unable to back out now. "Do you want to come by right after school, or would you need to go home first?"

"It'd be best to go home first, that way I can tell my Mom and Dad where I'll be after I do my chores."

Kurt cracked a smile, holding back a laugh.

Sam noticed, and smiled as he lightly punched Kurt in the arm.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh. Even I have chores to do." He said.

"Okay, tomorrow at four sound good?" Kurt asked, letting out his laughter.

"Sounds good." Sam nodded.

The pair walked down the hall and out of the school.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sam said, heading for his Dad's car when he heard the honking of the horn.

"See you." Kurt said, blushing as Sam got into his Dad's car and left.

Kurt stared after the vehicle for a moment before crossing the parking lot to his.

 _'He's coming to my house tomorrow!'_ Kurt thought, his face heating up. _'I better make sure things are ready for it.'_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Dream**

Later that night, Kurt woke up from a really vivid dream of him and Sam.

He turned and looked at his clock, and read the time.

 _3:27 am._

Kurt laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, he was wide awake from the dream, and hard as rock from it.

 _ **(The Dream)**_

 _He and Sam were together in his room, both making out on his bed. Things were getting hot between them and they were carefully tugging each others clothes off, not breaking stride while kissing and exploring each others skin, as more of it was being exposed. It got to the point where both boys were in their boxers, their hard members rubbing together, creating friction. The two moaned at the feeling, and Sam pulled back and brought his hands down to slowly peel Kurt's boxers off him._

 _Kurt felt the whisper of the material down his legs and heard the swift intake of Sam's breath._

 _"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Sam asked him in a hoarse, low voice._

 _Kurt raised his gaze to meet Sam's and he drowned in the dreamy green of his eyes. They were burning with so much love and desire that he felt his heart begin to swell with love. Kurt's love for Sam. Sam's love for Kurt. They had created an unbreakable love._

 _"I feel beautiful when you look at me," Kurt said honestly._

 _Sam's eyes softened._

 _"I want you to always see how beautiful you are when you see the way I look at you. I want you to know how loved you are."_

 _Kurt smiled up at the boy and laid there. He waited for Sam's command. He loved moments like this when he awaited Sam's pleasure, knowing Sam was fully content just to look at him._

 _"Come to me," Sam said._

 _Kurt rolled over and crawled over to Sam, sinking to his knees on the bed as Sam laid down on his back. Kurt stared down at Sam's muscled body. So perfect and beautiful. He was pale, and with his blond locks, he could have passed for an angel. Sam took Kurt's hands and placed them at the waistband of his boxers, nodding for Kurt to remove them._

 _Kurt removed the dark blue boxers from Sam's body and looked him over. The hair that was coiled at the juncture of his thighs was a different color than on his head. Kurt remained still, looking at Sam's erect cock that was laying to the side; awaiting his attention._

 _Sam reached up and ran his hand over Kurt's soft thigh, to the curve of his waist, and up higher over his stomach and chest. He scraped his nails over one of Kurt's nipples, careful with the highly sensitive tip._

 _"Come here." Sam said._

 _He pulled Kurt down, arranging so he faced away. His hand glided up and down the curves of Kurt's lithe body, running it over his hip and up to palm his belly. Then he lowered his head and kissed the curve of Kurt's neck._

 _A delicate shiver raced down Kurt's spine, spreading goose bumps in its wake._

 _There was a dip in the bed as Sam's hand left him and Sam repositioned Kurt's body. Then he began rubbing Kurt's back, making Kurt moan softly as he worked slowly down to his buttocks and then back up to massage his nape._

 _"Feel good?" Sam murmured._

 _Kurt didn't say anything, he just froze in place._

 _"Hey, are you okay, Babe?"_

 _The worry tone in Sam's voice made Kurt's heart squeeze. He turned awkwardly, and in the end, Sam had to help him as he rotated to face him. Their noses were just an inch apart and he twined his legs with Sam's, allowing Sam's heat to seep into his body._

 _Sam went to speak, but Kurt put a finger to his full lips to cut off the words._

 _Kurt pushed them so they were both sitting up on the bed and he slid his palm over Sam's. Kurt raised Sam's hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss into the softness of his palm. Then he slowly pulled it away and gazed directly into Sam's eyes._

 _Tears slid silently down his cheeks as he raised his hands and cupped Sam's face, gazing into the eyes of the man he adored- had always adored._

 _"I love you. I'll always love you." Kurt said._

 _Sam grabbed Kurt and crushed him to his chest. He held Kurt tight, his entire body trembling against Kurt's. Kurt felt every breath, every beat of Sam's heart as it pounded wildly against his throat._

 _Kurt pulled away and took Sam's hands, guiding them down to his hard cock._

 _Sam lowered his head and pressed his lips to Kurt's, lowering them back down to the best. Kurt threaded his fingers into Sam's long shaggy hair and held him in place as they kissed passionately. Kurt snaked his hand behind Sam's nape and all but melted as their lips rubbed together._

 _It was so hot and breathless, Kurt got light-headed. He let his tongue trace Sam's lips before delving inward. Kurt sucked at the tip of Sam's tongue, wanting more. He lick at Sam, meeting his tongue in a flirty duel that had Sam sucking back._

 _Kurt nipped at Sam's lip, first his bottom, then the top. Oh, but he wanted to devour the pretty blond so bad._

 _Kurt let his eyes drift shut and let the sweetness of the moment envelope him as Sam kissed his way lower on his body, all the while rubbing his thumb over Kurt's bottom lip, his eyes glittering with intense need._

 _"You have a drop-dead, sexy-as-sin body, Babe." Sam said against Kurt's skin as he made his way lower._

 _Kurt's breath hitched when Sam blew over his cock._

 _"You like that?" Sam said, blowing over Kurt again when he whimpered._

 _Sam took Kurt deep into his mouth, making the brunette gasp in pleasure. Sam glided his mouth up and down the length of Kurt's shaft, taking him deeper into his mouth. He brought his hand up to cup Kurt's sack, fondling him as he gave Kurt pleasurable feelings. Kurt gripped the sheets underneath him with one hand as he pushed his hips up, shoving farther into Sam's mouth. His other hand gripped Sam's hair tight, but not tight enough to hurt._

 _Kurt groaned as Sam brought him to a climax, the burn of his orgasm close._

 _He let out a gasp as he released his seed into Sam's eager mouth, unable to hold back when Sam lightly squeezed and scraped his nails over Kurt's sack, while his teeth ran over the hard skin of his dick._

 _Kurt went limp as Sam swallowed his cum, crawling over him and cupping his face, just like he had done to Sam earlier._

 _"You're mine, Kurt. I'm yours. We belong to each other, and no one else." Sam said, gazing down into Kurt's Glasz eyes._

 _"I've always been yours, Sam. You've always been mine. And I'm never going to let you go."_

 _"I'm glad to see I'm not the only possessive one in this relationship." Sam said, grinning down at Kurt. "I like it."_

 _Sam leaned down to kiss Kurt..._

And the dream ended as Kurt woke up then.

Kurt snapped his eyes open, out of breath from reliving the memory of the dream.

He felt a sticky mess and looked down. He had come inside his pajama pants, without even touching himself.

 _'What has this guy done to me?'_ Kurt thought as he got up and proceeded to change his pajamas and write out his dream in his journal.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: How Do You Love Someone?**

Kurt found it hard to look at Sam the next day. It was even harder when Sam came up to him and sat beside him in Glee.

"Hey, we still on for tonight?" Sam asked.

"Oh, uhmm, of course." Kurt said, forcing a smile on his face. Sam looked puzzled at the way Kurt was acting around him at the moment.

 _'I hope I didn't do anything wrong.'_ He thought as Mr. Schue began the class.

"Alright, I'm hoping you've already started watching your movies with your partner, so I'm giving you time to discuss it with them. Or you can work on other schoolwork if you need to."

"So, are we just watching my movie tonight, or are we gonna watch you're too?" Sam said, turning to his partner.

"We can watch mine tomorrow or something. Excuse me." Kurt stood up and walked to his teacher, leaving a bewildered Sam sitting behind him.

"Mr. Schue?" Kurt said, getting his attention. "If no one is in the Auditorium right now, may I go practice a song by myself?"

"Is it for the project?" Mr. Schue asked.

"No, Sam and I are watching his movie tonight at my place." Kurt said.

"I don't think so, Kurt." Mr. Schue shook his head.

"Mr. Schue, you were right yesterday when you said I've been angry, and really moody. I just need to get this song I feel reflects my emotions out right now. I think it would help a lot." Kurt said, casting his eyes down.

Mr. Schue silently pondered on what Kurt said for a moment before agreeing.

"But only the Auditorium. Don't go anywhere else!"

"I promise. Just the Auditorium." Kurt nodded, before heading out the door.

Sam stared after his partner, concern on his face.

* * *

Kurt walked to the Auditorium and walked onto the stage. He sat down on the lip of the stage, and put his head in his hands.

He thought back to the previous night, and the dream.

 _ **Flashback Starts**_

 _"You're mine, Kurt. I'm yours. We belong to each other, and no one else." Sam said, gazing down into Kurt's eyes._

 _"I've always been yours, Sam. You've always been mine. And I'm never going to let you go."_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked out loud to no one, lifting his head out of his hands. "Do I want us to belong to each other? Do I want to be his, or have him be mine only?"

Kurt closed his eyes.

 _ **Flashback Starts**_

 _He raised his hands and cupped Sam's face, gazing into the eyes of the man he adored- had always adored._

 _"I love you. I'll always love you." Kurt said._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

His eyes shot open. He placed his hand on his chest, feeling it beating fast. He thought back to the times he and Sam had been alone.

 _'In the science room, in the locker room, the hallway...I think he had been flirting with me a bit before. I know I did with him, but I don't think he noticed...'_ Kurt thought.

His heart hadn't beaten quick as hard then as it did now, but it did beat a little faster each time he and Sam had been alone together. And now, thinking of Sam and the dream, his chest and heart started to hurt.

 _'Dad told me when I was little that there would only be two reasons a person's heart could be beating this fast and hurt this hard: one, it would be a heart attack, and two, you'd be in love with someone and be missing them terribly when you're apart. I'm too young to have a heart attack so...'_

"Shit, I'm in love with Sam Evans!" Kurt said really loudly in the empty Auditorium.

Sam grinned from where he was hiding in the back of the Auditorium, watching Kurt. Mr. Schue had asked Sam to go get his partner, because he forgot to make an announcement. Sam had arrived just in time to hear Kurt exclaim he was in love with Sam.

 _'I can't believe it.'_ Sam thought. _'I can't believe he loves me, too.'_

Sam hid down lower as Kurt stood up on the stage. He watched as the boy turned on his music, and started to sing his emotions out with an Ashley Tisdale song.

 _Momma never told me how to love_

 _Daddy never told me how to feel_

 _Momma never told me how to touch_

 _Daddy never showed me how to heal!_

 _Momma never set a good example_

 _Daddy never held Momma's hand_

 _Momma found everything hard to handle_

 _Daddy never stood up like a man!_

 _I've walked around, broken_

 _Emotionally frozen_

 _Getting it on_

 _Getting it wrong_

 _How do you love someone_

 _Without getting hurt?_

 _How do you love someone_

 _Without crawling in the dirt?_

 _So far in my life_

 _Clouds have blocked the sun_

 _How do you love, how do you love someone?_

 _How do you love, how do you love someone?_

 _I was always the chosen child_

 _The biggest scandal I became_

 _They told me I'd never survive_

 _But survival's my middle name!_

 _I've walked around, hoping_

 _Just barely coping_

 _Getting it on_

 _Getting it wrong_

 _How do you love someone_

 _Without getting hurt?_

 _How do you love someone_

 _Without crawling in the dirt?_

 _So far in my life_

 _Clouds have blocked the sun_

 _How do you love, how do you love someone?_

 _How do you love, how do you love someone?_

 _It's hard to talk_

 _To say what's deep inside_

 _It's hard to tell the truth_

 _When you've always lied!_

 _How do you love someone_

 _Without getting hurt?_

 _How do you love someone_

 _Without crawling in the dirt?_

 _So far in my life_

 _Clouds have blocked the sun_

 _How do you love, how do you love someone?_

 _How do you love someone_

 _And make it last?_

 _How do you love someone (love someone)_

 _Without tripping on the past?_

 _So far in my life_

 _Clouds have blocked the sun_

 _How do you love, how do you love someone?_

 _How do you love, how do you love someone?_

 _Someone._

Sam watched as Kurt turned off his music and wiped some tears off his face.

Sam hurt for the boy that had stolen his heart.

 _'He must think that I don't share his feelings, that he'll get hurt by me and anyone else if he tells the truth. I'll have to set him straight tonight when I go to his place. I want to make this work between us, if he'll allow me.'_

Sam snuck to the door and opened it, standing up and making it seem like he just came in.

"Hey!" He called to Kurt.

Kurt whirled around and pales.

"What are you doing here?" He asks. "I wanted to be alone in here...you didn't hear anything did you?"

"Naw, just got here." Sam fibbed. "Mr. Schue asked me to get you, said something about needing the whole class there for an announcement he forgot to make."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Kurt turned to get his bag as Sam held in a smile. Kurt hurried up the stairs to Sam and the pair walked back to the Choir room.

"You didn't have to wait." Kurt said, looking straight ahead.

"I know." Sam nodded. "But I felt like walking with you."

Kurt kept silent as they walked into the classroom.

"Thank you, Sam." Mr. Schue said, noticing the two teens.

The boys took their seats as their teacher spoke.

"I forgot to mention earlier that I drew slots for everyone on their performance. Next week, four students will be performing their songs, four more the week after, and the final four the week after that. So, you need to watch your movies together the remainder of this week and this weekend if needed, so that the four students performing next week are ready."

"Who's performing next week?" Asked Finn.

"Monday we have Rachel, Tuesday is Mercedes, Thursday for Santana, and Artie, you'll be performing on Friday."

"Wait, what about Wednesday?" Artie asked.

"I won't be in the next few Wednesday, so I wouldn't be here to see you perform. So, over those three Wednesday's, I've made it so you all have free periods."

The class whooped happily.

Kurt stayed silent, while Sam watched him, thinking of how to tell Kurt how he felt that evening.

* * *

Kurt walked to his locker after school. The bell had rung, but he had stayed behind in his last class to avoid Karofsky. After the crowd of kids had dispersed in the halls, Kurt felt safe enough to leave. As he opened his locker, he sighed, already tired, especially from realizing he was in love with his partner.

As his locker door swung open, a piece of paper fell out. Kurt picked it up off the floor and opened it, expecting the worst. To his surprise, it was only a note from Sam.

 _Hey-_

 _I can't wait to watch my fave Disney movie with you later. You'll never guess which song is my favorite when you see the movie. I got your address of Mercedes earlier, since I forgot to ask you in class. Hope you don't mind._

 _See you at 4!_

 _-Sam_

Kurt smiled and blushed. This was the first time he had gotten a nice note in his locker, and not one of hate. Kurt tucked the note into a book and packed up to go home.

He drove home, and thought of what he had to do to get ready for Sam's arrival.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: You're Lying**

Sam's Dad dropped him off at Kurt's house at five minutes to four.

"I'll see if Kurt can drive me home after." He told his Dad. "See you later. Bye Stace, Stevie." He said, saying goodbye to his brother and sister that were in the back seat.

Sam shut the door and walked up the driveway to Kurt's door, as his Dad drove off.

At precisely four o'clock, Sam rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" He heard, making him smile.

The door opened, showing Kurt.

"Come in," Kurt said, stepping aside so Sam could enter. Sam sniffed the air.

"You made popcorn." He said, grinning at the brunette.

"Can't watch a movie without popcorn, now can you?" Kurt asked, leading the way to his basement bedroom. "You can head down and make yourself comfortable, I'll be right along."

Kurt went off into the kitchen and Sam looked after him before going down the stairs. He walked into Kurt's room, and froze.

 _'Wow, this place is amazing. This is his room?'_ Sam thought. He walked over to the couch and placed his bag on it before taking off his jacket. He placed it on his bag and wandered around Kurt's room. He stopped by Kurt's bed and looked at the picture on his side table. Sam sat down and picked up the photo. It was a picture of a very pretty woman hugging her son.

 _'If I had to guess, I'd say this was-'_

"That's me and my Mom." He heard a quiet voice say.

Sam looked up to see Kurt standing over him with a tray of snacks.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snoop..." Sam said hastily.

"It's not snooping if it's out in the open." Kurt said.

Kurt put the try on the bed beside Sam carefully before gently taking the photo from him.

"You look a lot like her." Sam said. "She's very pretty."

"That you're way of saying I'm pretty too?" Kurt joked as he put the picture back in its place on the table.

"Maybe." Sam said cheekily, watching as Kurt's cheeks flushed red.

"So, what movie did you bring?" Kurt asked, changing the subject as he picked up the tray and carried it to the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Oh, it's a good one." Sam grinned, opening his bag. He pulled out a VHS tape and showed Kurt.

"Your favorite Disney movie is _MULAN_?" Kurt said, very surprised.

"Yeah. I've always loved it," Sam said, hanging it to Kurt to put in the VCR.

"Well, I never would have guessed that." Kurt said, starting up the movie. Just as Kurt sat down, Sam noticed his clothes.

"Hey, you changed your clothes!" He exclaimed. He looked Kurt over, noticing the boy had changed into baggy grey sweat pants clenched tight on his waist, and a form fitting long sleeved shirt that nearly matched Sam's green eyes.

"Sorry," Kurt said, going red in the face. "I should have told you you could wear something comfortable. I usually switch my clothes when I come home."

"Hey, no need to apologize!" Sam said, taking a seat beside the blushing boy. "It's your house, you can wear what you want. Heck, you could wear just a pair of boxers if you wanted."

"Uhmmm, let's just watch the movie." Kurt suggested, picking up the tray of snacks.

"You made nachos, too?" Sam said, his eyes widening.

"I didn't think just a bowl of popcorn would hold us over, especially since I didn't know which movie you were bringing, or how long it was going to be." Kurt explained, handing the nachos to Sam before placing the tray back on the table and picking up the popcorn.

Kurt settled back against the couch as the movie played.

"You'll never guess my favorite song." Sam said, holding the nachos out to Kurt.

"I think I might be able to figure it out." Kurt said, taking a chip.

"Ten bucks say you won't." Sam said, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

"Fine. You're on." Kurt said, shaking Sam's hand.

"Dude, you're hands are really soft." Sam said as he let go.

"I moisturize every day." Kurt said, watching the movie. "And don't call me ' _Dude_ '."

"Sure thing, _Princess_." Sam teased, earning a smack to the back of his head.

* * *

As the two watched the movie, they ate the nachos and popcorn, and drank their waters. They stopped the movie once to use the washroom before returning to the couch.

When Sam came back from his bathroom break and Kurt pressed play for the movie again, he sat closer to the slender boy. Sam subtly put his arm around the back of the couch, close to Kurt's shoulders.

 _'Now would be my chance to tell him how I feel.'_ Sam thought. _'He needs to know I love him too.'_

Sam watched as Kurt dipped his hand into the popcorn and he did too. He let his hand brush Kurt's as they reached for a handful of popcorn at the same time.

He saw Kurt's face turn red and his eyes widen out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

Kurt jerked his hand out of the bowl when Sam's hand touched his. He felt his face go red, and his mind flashed back to his dream again.

"You okay?" He heard Sam ask. Kurt looked at Sam and saw he was tooking right at the television.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Kurt said, trying to convince himself more than Sam.

"You sure?" Sam asked, and Kurt noticed Sam's arm stretched out behind his shoulders.

"Ummm, yeah, of course."

"Then why do you look so freaked out?" Sam paused the movie and raised his eyebrow at Kurt.

"No reason." Kurt took the remote from Sam and pressed the play button.

Sam took the remote back and paused the movie again. Kurt reached for the remote in Sam's hand, but Sam pulled it away.

"Why are you lying?" Sam questioned.

"I'm not lying." Kurt reached for the remote again, but Sam stood up with it.

"Yes, you are." Sam looked down at the other boy. "I can tell when you're lying. You always avert your eyes when you lie."

"I do not!" Kurt said indignantly, jumping off the couch. He leapt forward to catch the remote, but Sam stepped away, making Kurt follow him.

"I'm pretty, but I ain't dumb." Sam said, side-stepping as Kurt followed and reached for the remote. "You think I can't tell when I'm being lied to?"

"Sam, just give me the remote. I'd like to get back to the movie." Kurt held out his hand for the device.

"Nope. Not until you tell me why you were looking so freaked out."

"I did not look freaked out!" Kurt lied, and tried to snatch the remote again. But Sam walked backwards and raised it over his head. "Oh, real mature, Sam."

Kurt made a face as Sam grinned like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Admit why you're lying and you can have it back."

"It's my remote!" Kurt leapt up to get it, getting really close to Sam. He got too close, and knocked them both down onto his bed, with Sam rolling them so he was top of Kurt.

"OOOMMPPHHH!" The two said at the same time.

Sam looked down into Kurt's eyes.

"Hello, there." He smirked.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, shoving Sam off his body and scooting backwards.

"Never better." Sam looked as Kurt tried to fix his hair. "You still want this?"

Kurt looked as Sam waved the remote infront of him.

"Will you please just give it to me?" Kurt said, snatching at it again. He managed to wrap his hand around it, but Sam didn't let go.

"I could, but you still didn't answer my question." He said.

"What question?" Kurt said, exasperated.

"Why were you looking freaked out on the couch? And don't say you weren't, because I saw the look on your face." He said, interrupting Kurt. "Your face went really red, and your eyes got really wide."

"Sam, it was nothing." Kurt tugged on the remote. "Let go!"

"If it was really nothing, then tell me." Sam shifted closer to Kurt. He reveled in watching Kurt's eyes widen as he shifted nearer. "It's me, isn't it?"

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Kurt said, nervously. Both boys had let go of the remote without realizing it. Sam shifted closer to Kurt, invading his space.

"Do I make you nervous, Kurt?" Sam asked softly.

"No, why would you think that?" Kurt looked down as Sam placed his hand on Kurt's wrist, his fingers circling into a vise.

"Because you seem to be getting out of breath the more and more I move closer to you."

Sam lifted the hand holding Kurt's wrist and tugged him forward. Kurt's chest collided Sam's, and he drew in a breath as Sam's free arm wrapped around his waist and back, holding him in place. Kurt braced his hands on Sam's biceps, holding tight to the firm muscles.

The boys were close to each other now, so close that they could feel each others breaths.

"Are you nervous because you want this as bad as I do?" Sam murmured, his eyes drifting down to Kurt's lips.

Kurt closed his eyes, his mind wandering back to his dream.

"Sam, please..."

"Please what, Kurt?" Sam said, resting his forehead on Kurt's.

"I don't know if I can take this."

"Take what?" Sam said, looking at Kurt.

Kurt opened his eyes.

"Please tell me this isn't a prank, because I don't know i-mmmffpphh!" He said, getting cut off as Sam pressed his lips to Kurt's in a kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Lor Menori**

Kurt and Sam shared a sweet kiss before Sam pulled back and licking his lips.

"Did that seem like a prank to you?" He asked.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes.

"That was nothing like-"

"Like what?" Sam questioned.

"Like my dream."

"You dreamt about me? What was it about?" Sam said, a smile creeping onto his face.

"It was the first time, I swear! And I'm not telling you that!" Kurt made to pull back, but Sam stopped him.

"Hey, it's okay." He said calmly. "I've dreamt about you, too. But since I was in the dream you had, I should know what happened."

"I am not telling you about my dream." Kurt said, staring at the blond. "You've dreamt of me, as well?"

"Ever since I first saw you perform with the team in the courtyard." Sam admitted. "You caught my eye that day, and I developed a crush on you. Slowly, it became more."

Kurt furrowed his brow.

"Kurt, I'm in love with you."

Kurt sat completely still, his mouth dropping open and his eyes widening. He was at a loss for words.

"And earlier? I heard you say out loud in the Auditorium that you were in love with me too. I heard you sing that song, and wipe your tears away after." Sam went on. "I lied when you asked if I had heard everything, but I couldn't admit it until this evening. I had to tell you when I knew you couldn't deny it. I had to tell you how I feel for you."

"You're in love with me?" Kurt asked. "But you don't even know me!"

"I know more than you think. Quinn and I talked a lot about you when we went to _Breadstix_. She told me all about you. I know you don't know anything about me, but I'd love to tell you."

"Uh..."

"I want to be with you, Kurt. I've never felt like this about anyone else. Never. I've lusted after both guys and girls, but you're the only one that has managed to catch my heart."

"So, what are you saying?" Kurt asked.

"I'm saying, I want us to get to know each other these next few weeks as we work on this assignment. I want us to become boyfriends, if that's what you want down the road, after we go on some dates. I want to be with you, Kurt," Sam said seriously. "Just you."

Kurt said nothing. He only leaned forward and pressed the palm of his hand to Sam's face before closing his eyes and pressing their lips together into another kiss. Sam brought his hand up to cup Kurt's face as they angled their heads to kiss better and let their tongues touch. Sam splayed his fingers out over Kurt's cheek and Kurt slid his hand around to cup the back of Sam's head, tangling his fingers into Sam's soft hair.

The two broke apart after a minute, breathless as they looked into each others eyes.

" _Lor menori_." Sam said.

"What?" Kurt gasped out, trying to regain his breath.

" _Lor menori_. It means you have pretty eyes in Na'vi." Sam explained.

"Na'vi...as in Avatar?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, you know it?" Sam grinned, his breath almost normal again.

"I know of it. I've never seen it." Kurt admitted.

"We'll have to watch it sometime." Sam stated.

"Can you say it again? Lar..." Kurt said, trying to say the phrase.

" _Lor menori_." Sam grinned, leaning in to kiss Kurt again.

"So, what do you say of giving what we have here a shot?" Sam asked after pulling back from their third kiss.

"I say we go for it." Kurt agreed, letting a smile light up his face.

"Me too." Sam said, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on Kurt's again.

* * *

The boys made their way back to sit the couch after they broke away from their kiss. They proceeded to watch the movie that was still waiting on pause.

Kurt cuddled close to Sam, resting his head on the blond's shoulder. Sam wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, holding him close. They sat in comfortable silence, both happy that their feelings were out in the open now. Kurt felt more at peace than he did before as he enjoyed the movie with Sam.

It wasn't long before the movie came to the part when the song ' _A Girl Worth Fighting For_ ' came on. Kurt heard Sam begin to hum along and Kurt sat up to look at him.

"Okay, this has to be your favorite song!" He said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Babe, but it's not." Kurt frowned, and Sam laughed. " Kurt, you'll never guess it. You should just back out of the bet now."

"I most certainly am not backing out!" Kurt said, pausing the movie again. "There are only a few songs in this movie that could be your favorite. I intend to find out which one it is!"

"Okay, tell you what. I'll change the bet."

Kurt looked at Sam, intrigued.

"If you guess the right song by the time Artie sings his next week, I will take you on a special date, anywhere you want."

"And if I lose?" Kurt asked.

"If you lose, you have to tell me what the dream you had was."

Kurt's mouth dropped open.

"Do we have a deal?" Sam said, reaching out a hand.

Kurt managed to close his mouth. He bit his lip, thinking about the deal.

 _'I do want to go on a special date with Sam. But is it worth it if I lose?'_

"Well?" Sam asked.

"Okay, fine." Kurt decided. "But just so you know, I don't intend to lose this bet, Mr. Faux Blond!"

Kurt shook Sam's outstretched hand, sealing the bet.

"I guarantee you won't guess correctly by the end of next week." Sam smirked. "And you only get one guess each day that one of the team performs. So, only when Rachel, Mercedes, Santana and Artie sing their songs. You can take the rest of this week to think about which song could be my favorite."

"Fine. Four guesses. That won't be too hard." Kurt went to pull his hand back from Sam, but Sam held it tight, pulling Kurt closer to him.

"We'll see." Sam leaned in and stole a quick kiss before releasing Kurt's hand.

"Ready to finish the movie?" Sam said, reaching for the remote.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Kurt said, smiling faintly as he tucked his legs underneath him and curled into Sam, returning his attention to the television screen.

* * *

The two watched the remainder of the movie in silence, curled up together. Once it was over, they rewound the tape and Sam looked at the time.

"Wow, I need to get home!" He said, looking at his phone.

"Do you need a ride?" Kurt asked, gathering up the dishes that had held their snacks and piled them on the tray.

"Yeah, my Dad won't be able to come pick me up. He's gonna be at work, and Mom doesn't drive."

"Okay, not a problem." Kurt said. He looked up at Sam. "Gather your stuff, I'll bring this to the kitchen and I can take you myself."

"Thanks." Sam gave a smile as he put on his coat and shoes.

"You're most welcome." Kurt leaned down and kissed Sam's lips gently.

"Come upstairs once you're ready." Kurt stood up and carried out the tray.

Sam watched him as he left. He couldn't help looking at Kurt's firm ass as he walked.

Once Kurt was out of sight, Sam smiled to himself, turning as he put his movie in his bag. He closed his bag and stood, and strode over to the stairs, heading up to meet Kurt.

* * *

"We're here." Sam said, pointing out his house. Kurt pulled over, and parked.

"I had fun watching my movie with you." Sam said as he unbuckled his belt.

"Me too." Kurt said.

"When do you want to watch yours?"

"Are you free tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"I think so. I'd have to double check to make sure my parents don't need me for anything." Sam said, thinking if he had to watch his siblings or not.

"Okay, you can tell me tomorrow, then." Kurt smiled.

"Sounds good." Sam leaned over to kiss Kurt, but Kurt pressed his fingers to Sam's lips. "What's wrong?"

"I just need to know, what does this-" Kurt gestured between the two of them. "Mean for us tomorrow at school?"

"What do you mean?" Sam said, puzzled.

"I mean, we've already kissed, a bunch of times. But we haven't been on a date or anything." Kurt said, getting uncomfortable. "It's not like we can just announce to the school that we're boyfriends, or a couple."

"I get what you're saying." Sam nodded. "We'll wait a week, before telling them. During that time, we can go out on dates. To dinner, to the movies...wherever we feel like going."

Kurt looked down and took Sam's hand in his.

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" Kurt asked, his eyes downcast.

Sam reached up with his free hand and tilted Kurt's chin up so he could look into his eyes.

He leaned forward and kissed Kurt gently, before pulling back and saying:

"I think you're worth the wait, Kurt. If I had to wait a thousand years, I would."

Kurt let a smile flutter onto his face.

"I have to go." Sam said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt nodded.

"I'll see you in the morning."

Sam leaned in for one last kiss before opening the door and stepping out of the vehicle. He looked back at Kurt before heading up to his house.

Kurt watched after Sam, waiting until he walked in and closed the door behind him before starting the engine and driving home, his heart filled with love.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Challenge Accepted**

Sam approached Kurt at his locker the next morning.

"Hey, Babe." He said, leaning beside Kurt.

"Hi, yourself." Kurt spritzed his hair with his hairspray before turning to Sam.

"I missed you." Sam said.

"I missed you too. But you have to be careful of who you say that around." Kurt looked around them, incase some jocks were near.

"I know, don't worry." Sam licked his lips and leaned his head on the locker beside him. "I really wanna kiss you right now."

Kurt blushed as he gathered his books.

"I feel the same way. But remember what we said..."

"Not until next week, I know." Sam nodded. "I promised to wait for the public displays of affection."

"But just so you know," he whispered. "I'm kissing you senseless when I come to your place tonight, just to make up for not kissing you in school."

"You're free tonight?" Kurt said, feeling giddy that Sam wanted to kiss him that badly.

"Oh, yeah. I can't wait to see what your movie is." Sam smirked.

Kurt was about to reply, but was interrupted.

"Hey, white boys!"

Sam and Kurt turned to see Mercedes and Rachel approaching.

"Hello, ladies." Sam drawled, earning a glare from Kurt. Sam subtly winked at Kurt.

 _'Ooohhh, someone's jealous.'_ Sam smirked.

"What can we do for you?" Sam asked.

"We need your opinion on something." Mercedes said. "Little Miss Berry doesn't want to watch my movie because we didn't grow up with it."

"What is it?" Kurt asked, puzzled.

" _Alice Through the Looking Glass_." Rachel piped in.

"It's a Disney movie!" Mercedes said, exasperated.

"We didn't grow up with it, and it's not animated!" Rachel argued.

Sam and Kurt held in laughs as the girls bickered.

"It doesn't have to be animated!" Mercedes shot at Rachel.

"Guys, help me out here!" Rachel begged, turning to the boys.

"Mr. Schue said a Disney movie that was your favorite." Kurt said.

"Yeah, and he didn't say anything about it being animated or not." Sam added.

"You two are no help." Rachel griped, flouncing off as Finn came around the corner.

Mercedes, Sam and Kurt watched as the short girl stretched up as her boyfriend leaned down to meet her in a kiss.

"Get a room, guys!" Sam yelled out, making the two break apart.

Kurt and Mercedes giggled, and Sam smiled at the two.

"Shall we get to class?" Mercedes asked, linking arms with the boys, leading the way to the Choir room.

* * *

The three entered the room to see Rachel already bickering about Mercedes' movie with the teacher.

"Rachel, I said for the class to pick their favorite Disney movie. I didn't say anything about it having to be animated." Mr. Schue was saying.

"I already told her that, but she wouldn't listen." Sam said as the three passed the piano where Mr. Schue and Rachel were.

"Okay, listen up!" Mr. Schue raised his hands for his students attention. "How many of you chose an animated Disney movie for this assignment?"

Everyone but Mercedes raised their hand.

"Okay, did anyone want to choose a non-animated movie?"

Pretty much everyone shook their heads.

"Okay. Just so you all know, if you had wanted to pick a non-animated Disney movie, you could have. I didn't say anything about it being animated or not, just to pick your favorite movie. Everyone understand that?"

The class nodded.

"Good, then you can get to work on your songs."

"Hey, Mr. Schue, do we have to dance and wear costumes for this too?" Puck called out.

"You can if you want to. If you think it'll make your performance better, then go for it." Mr. Schue said. "Rachel, can I please talk to you about your performance and song selection? Mercedes, Santana, Artie, I'll need to see you too. Not all at once, I'll call you individually."

Rachel walked up to Mr. Schue and the class went to work. Kurt pulled his notebook out of his bag and began jotting down ideas for his performance, as Sam talked to Mercedes.

Kurt kept working until he felt his phone buzz. He opened it and found a message from Sam. Kurt looked puzzled as he opened the text.

 _ **S:**_ _Added your number when you weren't looking yesterday. Can't wait to find out about your dream. ;)_

Kurt looked over to Sam. Sam was smirking; he had seen Kurt open the message. Kurt sent back a text.

 _ **K:**_ _You are not finding out what my dream was! I WILL figure out your favorite song. :|_

 _ **S:**_ _Good luck with that, Babe. ;*_

Kurt glared at Sam as he put his phone away.

* * *

At lunch, Kurt went to his locker to put away his books and a note fell out.

 _Can't wait to taste those sweet lips again. ;)_

Kurt looked down towards Sam's locker and earned a wink, causing him to blush. Kurt took out his phone and glanced at Sam before sending a text.

Sam opened his opened his phone to read the message.

 _ **K:**_ _And who says I'll let you taste them again?_

Sam looked up at Kurt to see him smiling coyly. Sam typed quickly before hitting send.

 _ **S:**_ _If I have to pin you down under me to do it, I will._

Kurt blushed and looked over to Sam, raising an eyebrow. His fingers flew across the small keyboard.

 _ **K:**_ _Good luck with that._

His breath hitched at the reply.

 _ **S:**_ _Challenge accepted._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Kurt's Favorite Movie**

Kurt waited at Sam's locker after school.

"Hey." Sam said, walking up.

"Hi, yourself. You ready to go?" Kurt asked, holding his car keys.

"I just need to put some books away, then I'm all yours." Sam winked.

"Quiet! You know not to say that so loud." Kurt hissed.

"Sorry, but you're adorable when I get you riled up." Sam re-locked his locker. "Let's get going."

The pair walked out to Kurt's car and got in.

"So, what movie we watching tonight?" Sam asked, as Kurt navigated down the roads.

"You'll see when we get there. But I will have you know that it was both mine and my Mom's favorite."

"Oh, that really tells me a lot." Sam joked, laughing.

"It won't kill you to wait and see what it is." Kurt braked at a red light.

"Yeah, but it might kill me not to kiss those soft lips of yours."

"As I said earlier, who says I'm going to let you kiss my lips again?" Kurt glanced at Sam before pressing the gas to drive again.

"I was serious when I said I'd pin you down to kiss you." Sam said.

"Good luck with that." Kurt said, sticking out his tongue at Sam.

"Thank you." Sam said cheekily.

Kurt shook his head as he pulled into the driveway of his house. He parked the car and the two headed to his house. As soon as the door shut behind him, Sam tried to pin him to the door. Kurt managed to duck under Sam's arm and walk to the kitchen.

"Nice try." He called back. "Go on downstairs. I'll bring provisions."

Sam chuckled as he made his way to Kurt's room.

Sam got settled on the couch and waited for Kurt. It didn't take long for Kurt to arrive with popcorn and a platter of veggies and dip.

"I figured some healthy food would be a good change." He said, placing it on the coffee table, and heading to the VCR to put his movie in.

"You got it set up earlier?" Sam asked.

"Yes, that way it wouldn't take time away from getting right into the movie."

"What is the movie?"

Kurt handed him the VHS box.

" _Anastasia_?"

"You've never seen it?"

"Never even heard of it." Sam admitted.

"First time for everything." Kurt sat down at the end of the couch.

"Scared to be near me?" Sam teased.

"No, I'm just being careful of your wandering hands." Kurt said, reaching for the veggies.

Sam took the opportunity to grasp Kurt's wrist. He pulled Kurt over so he was beside him, and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Got you." Sam said, leaning in to kiss Kurt.

"No, you don't." Kurt shoved Sam and broke out of his grip. Sam reached out quickly and caught Kurt's ankle, and pulled him back before straddling the boy's waist. The previews had finished, and Sam didn't want to miss the movie, so he pressed pause on the remote before turning back to the squirming teen underneath him.

Kurt tried to push Sam off, but Sam grabbed hold of Kurt's wrists and pinned them above his head, stretching his body out.

"Yes, I do. So much for me not pinning you." Sam leaned down and pressed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt opened his mouth and let Sam's tongue invade it. As their tongues twined together, Sam let out a moan. He pulled back and carefully nipped at Kurt's lower lip, sucking it into his mouth before releasing it.

"You have no idea how tortured I felt, not being able to do that today." He said, looking down at Kurt's flushed face.

"Then do it again; get it out of your system." Kurt invited, tilting up his face.

Sam swooped down and crushed his lips to Kurt's, releasing the slender boy's wrists. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, and Sam braced his hand on the couch cushion by Kurt's head. The boys hungerly kissed each other, tongues battling for dominance. Sam felt Kurt press his pelvis up and he pulled back.

"Whoa."

"What?" Kurt asked, completely breathless.

"Either you're rock hard, or that's a roll of Life Savers in your pocket."

Kurt realized Sam was right. He was hard as stone in his tight jeans.

"Oh, Holy Gaga!" Sam let himself be pushed back as Kurt scrambled to sit up and hide his erection. "I'm so sor-"

"No, don't be sorry. I'm turned on, too." Sam gestured to his lap, and Kurt saw Sam was sporting a hard-on as well. "But we have to cool down. I don't think either of us is ready for that yet."

Kurt knew Sam was talking about sex.

"No, not yet. I mean, I'm fine with making out, and if you wanted to touch me under my shirts, that would be fine, but I'm not ready for anything below the belt." Kurt rushed into saying.

"Same here." Sam nodded. "And, I promise to only go as far as you want or as comfortable with. I won't push you into more."

Kurt nodded.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome. I already told you I'm fine with waiting. I meant that. Now, if you're cooled down enough, do you want to cuddle and watch your movie?

"Yeah, I think I can do that." Kurt scooted over and let Sam wrap his arm around his shoulders, before pressing play.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Dinner at Kurt's**

"I have to admit, that was a pretty cool movie." Sam said, as he and Kurt tidied up the couch and coffee table. "I can see why you and your Mom loved it."

"Sam, how come you haven't asked me about her?" Kurt said.

"About who? Your Mom?" Kurt nodded. "I figured it might be a touchy subject, and thought you might want to tell me when you were ready." Sam said.

"You're right, it is a bit of a touchy subject for me, but I have no problem telling you about it." The boys made their way upstairs.

"Do you want to stay for dinner and I can tell you about her?"

"Uh, yeah, I'd like that. Just let me call my Mom first?" Kurt nodded and turned to let Sam go make his call. Kurt opened the freezer and took out the frozen meat he had marinated a few nights before, letting it thaw a bit on the counter. He washed his hands in the sink before drying them and heading to the fridge.

He opened the door and pulled out broccoli, bell peppers, carrots, green onion, and garlic, and placed them on the counter, before heating up a skillet on the stove. He added some oil and let it heat before chopping and dicing the vegetables.

Kurt had just started to julienne the peppers when Sam walked in.

"I can stay if you don't mind driving me home afterwards." Sam said, walking over to Kurt.

"Why would that be a problem?" Kurt looked over his shoulder at the blond that was standing behind him. Sam placed his hands on Kurt's hips and rested his chin on the boys' shoulder.

"I don't know, maybe you had something else to do?"

"No, nothing else." Kurt closed his eyes as Sam pressed his lips to the crook of his neck. Kurt inhaled before saying:

"Do you want to help me make dinner?"

"You're trusting me not to mess it up?" Sam said in his ear.

"I'll be here to help if you need it. Go wash your hands."

Sam complied and took the bag of meat when Kurt told him to.

"Carefully add that into the skillet on the stove."

Sam opened the bag and poured the meat into the pan.

"Carefully stir it around, let the heat seep into it." Kurt finished with the vegetables and reached into a cupboard for a box of rice. He pulled out a medium sized pot and filled it with water.

"Watch out." He nudged Sam over with his hip as he put the water on to heat and boil. He added a pinch of salt before taking the spoon from Sam and stirring the meat and sauce.

"How did you get so good at this?" Sam asked.

"My Mom taught me a little." Kurt said. "Can you get the vegetables?"

Sam picked up the bowl of cut vegetables and he poured them into the pan when Kurt motioned him to.

"Can you tell me about her?"

"Well, as you saw, she was beautiful."

"Yeah, and you _DO_ look like her."

"I know. I think that bugged my Dad as I grew up. The son that looked like his dead Mother, haunting him every day." Kurt said. "My Dad loved her a lot. She was so full of love, and never had an unkind word about anyone. She was the one who got me enrolled in ballet when I was three, and had me take vocal lessons when I showed a lot of potential as a singer.

"She loved singing too. And I can't begin to tell you about how much she loved Christmas. It was her favorite holiday, and she loved to spend it with me and Dad. She'd always go out and get the perfect tree, and we'd all decorate it together."

Kurt turned to get the box of rice, adding it to the boiling water. He stirred the meat and vegetables around in the skillet before taking it off the burner.

"You must miss her a lot." Sam said quietly. Kurt looked up at Sam.

"I do. There's an old dresser of hers that still smells like her perfume. Sometimes I just lie down in the room and smells her, remembering her." Kurt said, stirring the rice as it began to boil.

"I can't imagine losing my Mom." Sam said.

"It was rough. She was sick for awhile. She's been gone for-"

"For eight years." Sam and Kurt jerked towards the kitchen doorway.

"Dad. I didn't hear you come in." Kurt said, face paling.

"I thought I'd come home from work early today, since I asked Carole and Finn to come over for dinner."

"How come you didn't call me or leave me a note?" Kurt asked.

"I thought I did leave you a note." Burt said.

"No, there was nothing." Kurt took the rice off the stove and set to draining it.

"Should I leave?" Sam asked, looking between Kurt and his father.

"No, you're still staying." Kurt looked at his Dad, giving him a look as if to say _'Don't even think of kicking him out.'_.

"I invited Sam to stay for dinner, since I thought I was going to be alone."

"So, you're Sam." Burt walked over and stretched out his hand. "Burt Hummel, Kurt's father."

"Sam Evans. Pleased to meet you, Sir." Sam shook Burt's hand, before standing uncomfortably.

"Sam, would you please get some more vegetables and meat from the fridge for me? We'll need it. Finn's a walking human trash compactor." Kurt asked Sam.

"Uh, sure." Sam said.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kurt led his father out of the room.

* * *

Kurt lead his Dad to the door and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Please do not embarrass me in front of Sam. If I had known you were going to be home, let alone invite Carole and Finn for dinner, I wouldn't have asked Sam to stay."

"Is that the same Sam you were going to do your duet with last month?" Burt asked quietly.

"Yes, and it turns out he's bisexual and likes me back. He and I are paired for an assignment in Glee, so we were working on it. We got to talking about Mom, and I asked him to stay for dinner." Kurt hissed out.

"Does his parents know he's here?"

"Of course, he called for permission to stay."

"Then I have no problem with him being here." Burt paused. "Are you two a thing?"

"No, not yet. We're going to go out on dates for the next week, and make it official then." Kurt heard Carole's car pull up into the driveway. "No one in Glee knows about this yet, not even Finn. I'd like to keep it that way."

"Hey, you have my word on keeping it quiet. You can tell the kids from your group when you're ready." Burt said, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder and pulling him in for a hug. "I'm happy you found someone, Kurt."

Burt pushed Kurt back.

"But I WILL come after him if he hurts you, do you understand me?"

"Of course, Dad." The doorbell rang. "I'm gonna go make more stir-fry. We'll need it with Finn around."

Burt nodded and opened the door as Kurt walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Everything okay?" Sam asked nervously.

"It's fine. Don't worry." Kurt smiled.

"Just keep the PDA to a minimum, we don't need Finn spreading the news yet." He whispered as Finn and his Mom came into view.

"Hi, Kurt!" Carole beamed, reaching out to Kurt.

"Hi, Carole." Kurt leaned in for a hug as Finn looked at Sam.

"Hey, Finn." Sam said, as Kurt and Carole pulled apart.

"Hey." Finn nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Carole, this is Sam. He's in Glee with me and Finn." Kurt said, making the introductions.

"Sam. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sweetie." Carole said, giving Sam a hug too.

"Pleasure is mine, Mrs. Hudson." Sam said, returning the hug.

"Do you need any help in here?" Carole asked, looking around as she let go of Sam.

"Oh, no. Sam and I have this. You guys go relax." Kurt shooed them from the kitchen to join his Dad.

"Okay, Sweetie." Carole smiled, going to sit with Burt, her giant of a son lumbering after her.

"Let's get dinner ready, shall we?" Kurt asked.

"I already started on the other bag of meat and more rice. I hope that's okay."

"Of course." Kurt set to chopping more vegetables, adding them to the meat, and straining the rice.

Within ten minutes, everything was cooked, and the table was set.

"Dinner's ready, if you all would like to wash up." Kurt called out, he and Sam scrubbing their hands.

Burt, Finn and Carole washed up and joined Sam and Kurt at the table. Kurt set about serving everyone.

"Thank you, Kurt." Carole smiled graciously, taking the plate from Kurt.

Kurt smiled in return, handing a plate heaping with food to Finn, then serving Sam and his Dad before serving himself.

Everyone tucked into their plates of food.

"Kurt, this is delicious!" Carole said.

"Thank you, but I can't take all the credit. Sam helped a lot." Kurt said, nudging Sam with his foot. Sam smiled and nudged back, before twining his foot around Kurt's.

"So, Finn," Burt said, looking at the teen that was trying not to shovel to food into his mouth. "Kurt tells me the Glee Club is all paired up for an assignment."

"Yes, that's true." Finn cleared his throat, swallowing his food.

"What's the assignment?" Carole asked, lifting a forkful of food to her mouth.

"We had to watch our favorite Disney movies with our partner, and we each take our favorite song from our movie, without telling our partner the song, and sing it to them." Kurt said.

"Yeah, and it has to work with our partner's song, like we're telling them something important with it." Sam added.

"We're allowed back up singers to help us, as long as it isn't our partner, and as long as the back up singers don't tell your partner the song you chose." Kurt went on, rubbing his foot on Sam's ankle subtly under the table.

"So, you and Sam are partners?" Carole asked.

"Yes, we are." Sam nodded. "We watched my movie last night, and Kurt's this evening."

"What movies?" Finn asked, clearing his plate.

"Mine was _Mulan_." Sam said.

"And mine is-" Kurt started.

" _Anastasia_." Burt finished, smiling. "That's alway's been your favorite."

"Yeah," Kurt said, flushing red as he gave everyone seconds, an extra big helping to Finn.

Finn smiled his thanks as he dug in again.

"What movie is your favorite, Finn?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I'd rather not say." Finn mumbled with his mouth full. He swallowed before he spoke again. "Brittany already laughed at it."

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Sam chuckled.

Carole tried not to laugh as her son squirmed in his seat.

"His favorite movie is-"

"MOM!" Finn cut her of.

"Honey, it's not that bad." Carole said.

"It's bad enough." Finn said.

"Is it... _The Little Mermaid_?" Kurt asked.

" _Cinderella_?" Sam guessed.

" _Sleeping Beauty_?"

" _Alice in Wonderland_?"

" _Dumbo_?"

" _The Arisocats_?"

" _Fantasia_?"

" _Lady and the Tramp_?"

" _Fun and Fancy Free_?"

" _Toy Story_?"

" _The Jungle Book_?"

" _The Lion King_?"

Sam and Kurt took turns guessing as Burt and Carole barely held back laughter.

"How about..."

"IT'S _LILO AND STITCH_ , ALRIGHT?!" Finn caved under the pressure.

There was silence before Sam and Kurt broke out in laughter.

"That's your movie?" Kurt giggled.

"C'mon, Dude, it's not that bad." Sam said.

"It's bad enough." Finn grumbled. "Even Britt's is better than mine."

"What's hers?" Burt asked.

" _Beauty and the Beast_." Finn said. "She sang along to all the songs, so I can't even guess her favorite."

" _A Tale As Old As Time_." Kurt said.

"What?" Finn asked, confused.

"Her favorite song. _A Tale As Old As Time_. She sings it under her breath non-stop."

"I thought you couldn't tell him?" Burt said, pointing with his fork.

"Only if we were Brittany's back up singers. The song doesn't call for them though, so it's safe." Kurt explained.

"What are your songs?" Finn asked.

"We can't tell you that."

"Yeah, neither of us can know the others' song." Sam said.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Finn smiled sheepishly.

Kurt and Sam rolled their eyes and grinned at each other, rubbing their feet together as the subject changed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: So in Love**

Kurt drove Sam home an hour later, as Finn and Carole stayed with Burt.

"So." Sam said. "Finn's Mom and your Dad?"

"Yeah, for almost a year." Kurt said. "I was the one that got them together."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I thought it was a good idea at the time. I had a huge crush on Finn, and I thought getting his Mom together with my Dad would get us to spend more time together and bond somehow. That's how much I liked him."

"But not anymore." Sam stated, tilting his head.

"No. Now, I have you. And I feel more for you than I ever did for him." Kurt turned to Sam. "I _love_ you. I only _liked_ Finn."

"I love you, too." Sam leaned over and cupped Kurt's face before kissing him deeply.

"I'll never get used to your kisses." Kurt said, pulling back.

"Yes, you will." Sam smiled. He kissed Kurt again before stepping out of the car. "Hey."

Kurt turned to look back at Sam.

"You free for the movies this weekend?" Sam asked. "I should take you on our first date, don't you think?"

Kurt let a smile cross his face.

"I'd like that." He said.

"Awesome. We can talk more about it tomorrow."

"Okay." Kurt nodded. Sam walked back to the car and leaned in Kurt's window. He gave him a long kiss before pulling back.

"See you tomorrow, Babe." Sam winked and darted for his house.

Kurt pressed his fingers to his kiss swollen lips as he watched Sam run off. He smiled around his fingers. He just couldn't get over how in love he was with Sam Evans.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Official**

Sam and Kurt spent the next few days at school, and then the entire weekend, getting to know each other better. Sam already knew a lot about Kurt, but Kurt was the one who had to learn all about Sam.

On the Saturday, Sam treated Kurt to a movie. They curled up together in the theater, holding hands, and Sam wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt also played around by throwing popcorn pieces at Sam, and Sam retaliated by dropping gummy worms down the back of Kurt's shirt; making him squirm to get them out.

On Sunday, they went to dinner at _Breadstix_ , Sam getting the Dinner for Two coupon from Quinn beforehand. Afterwards, they went back to Kurt's house for a movie, and ended up making out halfway through it. They only jumped apart when Burt walked in on them, unannounced. He apologized and left, and the boys laughed.

By the end of Sunday night, the boys decided not to wait any longer.

"I think we should make this official now." Kurt said as they stood on his porch, waiting for Sam's Dad to come pick him up.

"Yeah, I don't think I can wait until Friday myself." Sam agreed.

"So, boyfriends?" Kurt said, turning and wrapping his arms around Sam's neck.

"Well, I'll be the boyfriend, you can be the gir-"

"Oh, shut up, you!" Kurt pulled Sam in for a kiss. The blond smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

The two jumped when they heard a knock on the window. Burt looked out at them and gave them a look. They laughed and pulled apart as Burt shook his head and smiled, turning away from the window.

Sam's Dad drove up to the driveway, honking.

"I'll see you in the morning." He said, kissing his boyfriend goodbye.

"Meet me at my car in the parking lot tomorrow." Kurt said, kissing Sam back.

"I will." Sam dashed for his Dad's car and got in, waving back to Kurt. Kurt waved back and watched his boyfriend leave. He walked back into the house, biting his lip and smiling, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Looks like you two are happy." Burt said, sitting on the couch while reading the paper.

"It's official! We're officially together!" Kurt said.

"Congratulations, Buddy. I'm proud of you." Burt said, a smile lighting up his face. He hadn't seen his son this happy in a long time. "Your Mom would be proud to see you have someone special, too."

Kurt smiled, thinking his Dad was right. His Mom would be proud.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: They Don't know About Us**

The next morning, Kurt was only of the first cars that had pulled into the parking lot at school. He parked and stepped out, leaning on the hood and waiting for Sam to make an appearance.

Sam snuck up on Kurt.

"Hey, Babe. Couldn't help noticing you all alone here." Sam said, making Kurt jump. Kurt looked at Sam and said:

"Yeah, I'm waiting for my boyfriend, he should be along shortly."

Sam stepped in front of Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt drifted his arms up and twined them around Sam's neck.

"Hi." Sam said, dipping his head down.

"Hi." Kurt said, before Sam's mouth closed over his.

The two shared a kiss, letting their tongues tangle lightly.

"Mmmm, strawberries?" Sam asked, tasting the sweetness on Kurt's tongue.

"Fruit salad for breakfast. More strawberries and grapes in it though. You had something chocolate."

Sam smiled.

"I just finished drinking a chocolate milk." He said.

"Mmmm, strawberries and chocolate go really good together." Kurt said, licking his lips.

"Yeah, just like us." Sam leaned down and kissed Kurt again before letting go and interlocking their fingers. "Let's head inside. The Glee team is waiting in the Choir Room. I told them I'd come wait for you."

"Let's not keep them waiting, shall we?" Kurt said, dragging a laughing Sam after him.

The two love birds approached the Choir Room.

"Ready to show them we're a couple?" Sam asked.

"Ready as ever." Kurt said.

"Let's go." Kurt wrapped his arm around Sam's waist, and Sam wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder and walked them into the room.

The class was buzzing with chatter.

"What the Hell?" Santana said, looking at the two.

The chatter died down as everyone turned to Sam and Kurt.

"What's going on here?" Mercedes asked.

"It looks like Sam and Kurt are two dolphins." Brittany said.

"What is she talking about?" Puck said.

"She means, Kurt and I are a couple." Sam said, tugging Kurt with him to a seat.

Sam sat down and pulled Kurt onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the boy protectively.

"You can't be serious." Rachel said.

"What?" Sam said, scrunching up his brow.

"You two can't seriously be together," Rachel said.

"Why can't they?" Quinn spoke. "Kurt's gay, Sam's bi...they both like boys, and more so, they like each other. Why can't they be together?"

"It's too weird." Rachel said.

"Like it's weird to see a Dwarf like you with a Giant like Man-boobs over there?" Santana said, gesturing to Finn, who was crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's different! Finn and I are in love!"

"So are we." Sam said quietly.

Everyone turned to Sam and Kurt.

"We love each other. We'd do anything for each other, be there for each other, through thick and thin. Nothing would ever come between us." Sam said, shifting Kurt on his lap. "From what I've seen, you and Finn fight all the time. Kurt and I have no reason to fight, to argue."

"Not yet, you won't. But it'll happen." Rachel said.

"Rachel, just leave them alone." Artie said, wheeling over to park his chair beside the two boys. "It's too early for this."

"Too early for what?" Mr. Schue asked as he strode in.

"Sam and Kurt are both dolphins now." Brittany said.

"What?" Mr. Schue said, looking at the blonde Cheerio.

"She means to say, it's too early for Rachel to be a prissy brat about Sam and Kurt being a couple." Tina piped up.

Mr. Schue looked over to see Sam holding Kurt on his lap.

"They are not a couple!" Rachel insisted. "It's gotta be a joke."

"Mr. Schue, I'd like to sing a song." Sam said, getting Kurt to slide off his lap.

"Sure, go for it, Sam." Sam smiles gratefully at his teacher.

"Okay, listen up, guys." Sam said, standing in front of the class.

 _People say we shouldn't be together_

 _We're too young to know about forever_

 _But I say they don't know what they talk, talk, talkin' about (Talk, talk, talkin' about)_

 _'Cause this love is only getting stronger_

 _So I don't wanna wait any longer_

 _I just wanna tell the world that you're mine boy_

 _Oh_

 _They don't know about the things we do_

 _They don't know about the "I love you's"_

 _But I bet you if they only knew_

 _They would just be jealous of us,_

 _They don't know about the up all nights_

 _They don't know I've waited all my life_

 _Just to find a love that feels this right_

 _Baby they don't know about_

 _They don't know about us (They don't know about us)_

 _Just one touch and I was a believer_

 _Every kiss, it gets a little sweeter_

 _It's getting better_

 _Keeps getting better all the time boy_

 _They don't know about the things we do_

 _They don't know about the "I love you's"_

 _But I bet you if they only knew_

 _They would just be jealous of us,_

 _They don't know about the up all nights_

 _They don't know I've waited all my life_

 _Just to find a love that feels this right_

 _Baby, they don't know about (They don't know about us)_

 _They don't know how special you are_

 _They don't know what you've done to my heart_

 _They can say anything they want 'cause they don't know about us_

 _They don't know what we do best, that's between me and you, our little secret_

 _But I wanna tell 'em_

 _I wanna tell the world that you're mine boy_

 _They don't know about the things we do_

 _They don't know about the "I love you's"_

 _But I bet you if they only knew_

 _They would just be jealous of us,_

 _They don't know about the up all nights_

 _They don't know I've waited all my life_

 _Just to find a love that feels this right_

 _Baby they don't know about_

 _They don't know about the things we do_

 _They don't know about the "I love you's"_

 _But I bet you if they only knew_

 _They would just be jealous of us,_

 _They don't know about the up all nights_

 _They don't know I've waited all my life_

 _Just to find a love that feels this right_

 _Baby they don't know about_

 _They don't know about us_

 _They don't know about us_

Sam looked at Kurt the whole time he sang, loving how Kurt blushed.

"Rachel, we are not joking with any of you." Sam said, walking over to Kurt.

Kurt stood and Sam sat in the chair again, pulling Kurt back into his lap.

"We ARE a couple." Sam said.

"Congratulations, guys!" Mr. Schue grinned.

"Seriously?" Rachel said. "This is-"

"Rachel, just shut up already." Mercedes cut in.

Her partner clammed up with a pout.

"Okay, let's get to business before classes start. Kurt, I'm all for you and Sam being a couple and sitting together, but please take your own seat that isn't on Sam's lap."

The class, minus Rachel and Finn, who had been silent the entire time, laughed at their teachers words. Sam let Kurt stand and get a chair. Kurt sat beside his boyfriend, and Sam took Kurt's hand.

"Later, when it's time for class, we'll meet here before heading to the Auditorium. Rachel, are you ready to give your perfomance today?" Mr. Schue asked.

"More than ready, Mr. Schue. I have my music, and my costume, and-"

"Okay, thank you." Mr. Schue cut the Jewish girl off. "You'll have time to get ready, and than you can perform your song for us. Mercedes, you'll be ready to perform tomorrow?"

"I sure will, Mr. Schue. And I can guarentee that _MY_ song will blow you all away." The confident black woman said.

"Great. Since we got that settled, I want to take the next few minutes to go over the final song cuts for Sectionals."

As Mr. Schue went on to discuss the plan, Kurt snuggled up against Sam, and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Sam grinned and let his head rest back on Kurt's as well, until the bell rang and everyone had to get to their classes.

They stood up ad went to leave, but their path was blocked by Mercedes.

"I expect to be getting the details of how this-" She gestured between the two that were holding hands. "Happened, later on today."

The two looked at each other as Mercedes left.

"Well, at least they all know you're now off the market." Kurt joked.

"Yeah, but I was the one who got the biggest catch in the school." Sam said, earning a smile as he pulled his boyfriend along with him out of the classroom.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Go The Distance**

Sam walked hand in hand with Kurt down the hallway. People kept stopping to stare as they passed by.

"Uhmm, Sam? You know we're being stared at, right?" Kurt said, feeling tense.

"Yeah, I know." Sam nodded.

"Why are they holding hands?" They heard a girl ask ask they passed by.

"You don't think their dating, do you?" Came from another student.

"How do you feel about giving them a little show?" Sam asked as he walked Kurt to his class.

"A little show?" Kurt said.

Sam turned to face Kurt and pulled him close, holding Kurt's hips, before planting a kiss on his lips. Kurt curled his fingers into Sam's forearms as he kissed back.

They heard silence as they pulled apart. Everyone was looking at them in shock.

"I guess that showed them." Sam said, restraining a huge smile, watching people turn away.

"I guess so." Kurt gripped his bag. Kurt opened his mouth to speak when he saw Karofsky leaning on the lockers across the hall from over Sam's shoulder. Karofsky gave a snarl before stalking off.

"Babe? You okay?" Sam said, getting Kurt's attention. "What is it?"

Sam looked over his shoulder, but Karofsky was already gone.

"Nothing, I just lost my train of thought." Kurt lied.

"Okay, well, I have to get to class." Sam leaned in to kiss Kurt's cheek. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay." Kurt nodded, smiling softly.

Kurt walked into his class as Sam ran to his so he wouldn't be late.

* * *

When the bell rang at the end of the period, Kurt gathered his books and bag before striding out into the hallway. He made his way to his next class, but was intercepted with a shove into the lockers by Karofsky.

"Outta my way, Faggot!" Karofsky snarled.

Kurt kept his mouth shut as Karofsky sauntered off.

 _'Will he never leave me alone?'_ Kurt thought, continuing to his class.

* * *

Sam was making his way to the cafeteria after gym when he was hit with an ice cold lime slushie.

"Hope that tastes good, Lady-Lips!" Azimio laughed.

"You'll be getting a lot more of those, Fag." Karofsky added, raising his hand and high fiving Azimio.

Sam licked his lips, standing still.

"Oh, Gaga, no!" Kurt said, catching sight of his soaked boyfriend. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

Kurt lead them to the Girls' washroom.

"This is the Girls' room." Sam said.

"I know. They won't follow us in here if they want to go after you again."

Kurt set to washing Sam's face and hair from the sticky green slushie.

"What brought this on?" He asked as he massaged the shampoo Sam handed him from his gym bag into his hair.

"They found out about us, like everyone else. Guess they aren't happy that the Quarterback is into guys or has a boyfriend."

"So, this is because of me." Kurt said quietly, rinsing the suds from Sam's hair.

Sam straightened his back and toweled his hair dry as he looked at Kurt.

"Partly, yes. And because I chose to date you."

"They aren't going to stop." Kurt said.

"I know. Karofsky told me to expect more in the future." Sam shook out his hair, before toweling it more.

"I won't blame you if you wanted to break up with me." Kurt said softly, leaning against the tiles of the washrom walls. "Spare yourself the trouble of washing slushies off everyday."

Sam jerked his head up.

"Hey! I would rather face the slushies everyday than not be your boyfriend!" He stepped close to Kurt, caging him in between his arms and the wall. "I don't care _WHAT_ they do to me, I am _NOT_ breaking up with you, not _EVER_! Do you understand me?"

Kurt swallowed hard and nodded.

"Good." Sam said. He pressed into Kurt and touched their lips together.

Kurt ran his fingers through his boyfriends still slightly green hair when Sam pulled back.

"They couldn't have at least doused you with cherry instead of lime?" He asked. "Red would have looked better on you."

Sam laughed, pressing his forehead to Kurt's.

* * *

Sam walked with his arm around Kurt's shoulder as they went to meet the Glee Club in the Choir Room.

"So, I've been thinking," Kurt said.

"About?" Sam said, turning his head.

"Your favorite song." Kurt said.

"And your first guess is?" Sam raised his eyebrow.

" _Honor To Us All_?" Kurt guessed.

Sam stopped and tilted his head back in laughter.

"Where did you get that from?" He asked.

"I'm guessing I'm wrong?" Kurt said.

"Completely wrong." Sam said, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"I will figure it out." Kurt promised, narrowing his eyes at Sam.

"No, you won't." Sam said, contradictory.

Kurt poked Sam in the ribs, making Sam try to tickle him back. Kurt ran off to avoid Sam's ticking fingers, with Sam hot on his heels.

* * *

The Glee Club took their seats in the Auditorium, with Sam and Kurt sitting together and holding hands. Everyone watched as Rachel walked out onto the stage, and hand sheet paper to Brad, the piano player.

She was wearing an Greek toga for women, with her hair styled up in curls, and a circlet tiara on her head.

"Okay, Rachel. Tell us your movie and song." Mr. Schue said, sitting down in a chair.

"My song is from the movie ' _Hercules_ '. The song I chose is _Go the Distance_ , and I rehearsed the full version, as sung by Michael Bolton." Rachel said. She nodded to Brad on the piano and he started playing.

Brad played the intro and Rachel opened her mouth and started to sing.

 _I have often dreamed of a far off place_

 _Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me_

 _Where the crowds would cheer, when they see my face_

 _And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be_

 _I'll be there someday, I can go the distance_

 _I will find my way if I can be strong_

 _I know every mile would be worth my while_

 _When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong_

 _Down an unknown road to embrace my fate_

 _Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you_

 _And a thousand years would be worth the wait_

 _It might take a lifetime but somehow I'll see it through_

 _And I won't look back, I can go the distance_

 _And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat_

 _It's an uphill slope_

 _But I won't loose hope, 'till I go the distance_

 _And my journey is complete, oh yeah_

 _But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part!_

 _For a hero's strength is measured by his heart_

 _Ohhhhh_

 _Like a shooting star, I will go the distance_

 _I will search the world, I will face its harms_

 _I don't care how far, I can go the distance_

 _'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms_

 _I will search the world, I will face its harms_

 _'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms_

Rachel finished her song and the class applauded. During the song, Kurt had laid his head on Sam's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Sam's. Sam smiled and pressed a kiss to Kurt's head.

"That was a good choice for song Rachel, and I think your outfit choice is spot on for the movie." Mr. Schue said, as Rachel beamed and curtsied. "Can you tell me why you chose this song and how it pertained to you and/or Mercedes?"

"Well, it's for both of us because I know we both dream of going far one day, and making it out in the world. I know that if we work hard at it, and face what life throws at us, we can go the distance and make our dreams and passions a reality. Every step, and every mile we take in life may lead us down an unknown road, but we can turn that road into the path to a bright future; even if we have to jump over hurdles to do so." Rachel said.

"I know neither Mercedes nor myself will stop at anything to make our dreams come true, and get the glory and have crowds cheer our names; for me on Broadway, and Mercedes with her music." Rachel finished, and looked at her partner, smiling softly.

"Thank you, Rachel." Mr. Schue nodded, while Mercedes looked at her partner in surprised shock. "You can go get changed now."

Rachel curtsied again before heading off to change.

"Well, that wasn't too horrible." Santana stated.

"Mercedes, I hope you can follow up on that performance." Kurt teased, lifting his head from Sam's shoulder.

"Oh, you know I can." Mercedes said. "But what I want right now is to hear about how you two got together."

"Yeah, I think we all do." Santana said, as she and everyone else turned in their seats to face Sam and Kurt.

"Uhhhh..." The two looked at each other, trapped.

* * *

It took awhile for everyone's questions to be answered. By the time the two finished answering the classes inquiries, they were exhausted, and glad the bell rang for the next class.

They bolted out of the Auditorium before anyone could stop them.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Just Like Fire**

The next day, Kurt opened his locker to see a heart shaped box of chocolates inside. He picked up the note taped to the top of the box.

 _I told my parents about you last night. They want to have you over for dinner tonight, if you're free. Please say yes, because my brother and sister won't stop asking about my "girlfriend". They don't understand you're a boy yet. And my parents are cool with me dating a guy._

 _Please say you'll come?_

 _I love you!_

Kurt smiled and replaced the box of chocolates in his locker.

"Ooooh, someone's getting spoiled." Tina teased as she approached Kurt with Artie, Mike, Brittany and Quinn behind her.

"Yeah, I know. He wants me to come for dinner tonight and meet his parents." Kurt showed them the note.

"His siblings think you're a girl?" Quinn asked, grinning.

"They must be too young to understand." Kurt shrugged, gathering his books.

"Are you gonna go?" Artie said.

"Yeah. But I plan to tease him a little first." Kurt said, smirking.

"How are you going to do that?" Questioned Mike.

"Like this." Kurt pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to his boyfriend before showing the group.

 _ **K:**_ _Hey, someone left me a box of chocolates and a note, saying they want me to go meet their parents tonight for dinner. They also said they loved me, which was pretty sweet. Do you mind if I go? ;)_

"How's he going to feel about you going to another guys for dinner?" Brittany asked.

"No, Britt, the note is from Sam." Artie explained.

"Then why did Kurt say someone left the chocolates in his locker if Sam did it?" Brittany asked.

"Britt-" Artie started.

"Artie, just leave it." Quinn said.

"He messaged back!"

The group gathered around around to read the message.

 _ **S:**_ _Well, I guess it's okay, as long as I can come too. ;) ;*_

The group laughed and Kurt sent another text.

 _ **K:**_ _But of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. ;*_

 _ **S:**_ _I love you. 3_

 _ **K:**_ _I love you, too. 3_

"You two are really great together, you know." Quinn said, linking arms with Kurt.

"Thanks, Q." Kurt said, and the group went towards the Auditorium for Mercedes' song performance.

* * *

Kurt took a seat in the Auditorium, waiting for Sam. He talked with Brittany and Tina for a few minutes before Santana showed up. Finn, Puck and Sam straggled in a few minutes later, all three covered in red and green slushies.

"Oh, no. Not again!" Rachel ran up to Finn, as Kurt and Santana hurried up to Sam and Puck.

"Yeah, again." Puck growled.

"Who did it?" Santana said, leading Puck to the seats and handing him her towel to wipe his face off with.

"Who do you think?" Finn said. "Azimio, Karofsky and one of their cronies."

"This is getting out of hand." Mr. Schue said.

"It doesn't matter. It won't stop, no matter what you do." Finn said.

Kurt turned to his boyfriend.

"Sam?" Kurt said, trying to get Sam to look at him.

"I'm fine, Kurt." Sam said, pushing past Kurt.

Kurt looked after his boyfriend, a look of hurt crossing his face.

"Mr. Schue, we're taking the guys to get cleaned up." Rachel said, grabbing Finn and Puck, as Santana grabbed Sam and dragged him back up the stairs. She motioned with her head for Kurt to join them, but he shook his head. He sat down between Tina and Quinn, staying quiet. The two looked at each other, knowing Kurt was hurting from the way Sam treated him just then.

"Someone go tell Mercedes we're just waiting for them to get back before she can go on." Mr. Schue said.

Mike ran out to give Mercedes the news.

Rachel and Santana came back with the boys a few minutes later.

Kurt saw them come in and saw Sam heading his way.

As Sam took a seat behind him and reached forwards to wrap his arms around Kurt's chest, Kurt stood up and stepped over Quinn to find another seat.

Sam jerked back at his boyfriend's dismissal.

"What's going on?" He leaned in to ask Quinn and Tina as Mercedes walked out onto the stage.

"You hurt him when you shoved past him a few minutes ago." Tina said.

"But I hardly touched him." Sam said.

"Not physically. Emotionally." Quinn said. "He was just trying to see if you were okay, and you pushed him away."

"I didn't mean to hurt him." Sam whispered to the girls.

"Well, you did." Tina snapped. "Kurt's a really caring person. He was just trying to be a good boyfriend and make sure you weren't hurt in some way. The jocks are known to put things in the slushies, things that can cause damage. He wanted to make sure that didn't happen to you."

"Yeah, you're the most important person in the world to him right now." Quinn said. "Let's hope you didn't fuck that up."

Sam swallowed hard as he looked over to Kurt, who was watching him. He went to smile at Kurt, but Kurt turned his attention to Mercedes on the stage.

"Okay, Mercedes. What's your song, and movie, and remember that afterwards, you have to tell us how it pertains to you and/or Rachel."

"My song is ' _Just Like Fire_ '. It's sung by the artist Pink in _Alice Through the Looking Glass_."

She nodded to the band. They started the music and Mercedes belted out her song.

 _I know that I'm running out of time_

 _I want it all, hmm, hmm_

 _And I'm wishing they'd stop tryna turn me off_

 _I want it all, hmm, hmm_

 _And I'm walking on a wire_

 _Trying to go higher_

 _Feels like I'm surrounded by clowns and liars_

 _Even when I give it all away_

 _I want it all, hmm, hmm_

 _We came here to run it_

 _Run it, run it_

 _We came here to run it_

 _Run it, run it_

 _Just like fire, burnin' up the way_

 _If I could light the world up for just one day_

 _Watch this madness, colorful charade_

 _No one can be just like me anyway_

 _Just like magic, I'll be flying free_

 _I'mma disappear when they come for me_

 _I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?_

 _No one can be just like me anyway_

 _Just like fire_

Sam looked over to watch Kurt.

 _And people like to laugh at you_

 _'Cause they are all the same, hmm, hmm_

 _See, I would rather we just go a different way_

 _Than play the game_

 _And no matter the weather_

 _We can do it better_

 _You and me together, forever and ever_

 _We don't have to worry about a thing_

 _About a thing, no_

 _We came here to run it_

 _Run it, run it_

 _We came here to run it_

 _Run it, run it_

Sam took his phone out and messaged Kurt.

 _Just like fire, burnin' up the way_

 _If I could light the world up for just one day_

 _Watch this madness, colorful charade_

 _No one can be just like me anyway_

 _Just like magic, I'll be flying free_

 _I'mma disappear when they come for me_

 _I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?_

 _No one can be just like me anyway_

 _Just like fire, fire_

( _ **S:**_ _Hey. I'm sorry._ )

 _Run it, run it, run it_

 _We came here to run it_

 _Run it, run it_

Sam saw Kurt take his phone out of his pocket and look at the message.

 _So look, I came here to run it_

 _Just cause nobody's done it_

 _Y'all don't think I can run it_

 _But look, I been here, I done it_

 _Impossible? Please_

 _Watch, I do it with ease_

 _You just gotta believe_

 _Come-a, come on with me_

Kurt looked back at Sam. Sam smiled an apologetic smile at Kurt.

 _Hey, what's a girl to do?_

 _(What, what?)_

 _Hey, what's a girl to do?_

 _(Yeah, what?)_

 _Aah, what's a girl to do?_

 _(What, what?)_

 _Hmm, what's a girl to do?_

Sam's smile dropped when Kurt turned around and put his phone back in his pocket without bothering to reply to Sam's text.

 _Just like fire, burnin' up the way_

 _If I could light the world up for just one day_

 _Watch this madness, colorful charade_

 _No one can be just like me anyway_

Sam watched Kurt cross his arms over his chest and lean back, crossing his legs.

 _Just like fire, burnin' up the way_

 _If I could light the world up for just one day_

 _Watch this madness, colorful charade_

 _No one can be just like me anyway_

 _Just like magic, I'll be flying free_

 _I'mma disappear when they come for me_

 _I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?_

 _No one can be just like me anyway_

 _Just like fire, fire_

 _Run it, run it, run it_

 _Just like fire_

 _We came here to run it_

 _Run it, run it_

"Thank you, Mercedes! Great vocal control and pitch." Mr. Schue praised as the class clapped.

"Thank you, Mr. Schue." She said, smiling.

"I chose this song because it speaks to me. As you all know, Rachel usually gets the spotlight and we're all stuck in the back round, singing back up. We never get the chance to show our talent. I can belt out a song just as well as she can. I'm a great singer. There's no one like me. I'm one of a kind. I want people to see that." Mercedes finished sassily.

"Thank you, Mercedes." Mr. Schue nodded.

The bell rang just then, signalling the end of class.

"Just a reminder, I'm not here tomorrow, so you all have a free period." Mr. Schue called out as his student left.

Sam went to make his way over to Kurt, but Kurt spun on his heel and went the other direction. Sam chased after Kurt, but the other boy was too fast.

Sam sighed, disappointed in himself for the way he hurt the one he loved.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: It's the Warblers**

Kurt hurried away from Sam, not ready to talk.

 _'He really hurt me. I just wanted to see if he was alright. That's what boyfriends do, isn't it?'_ Kurt thought bitterly.

 _ **THUD!**_

Kurt stumbled as he was shoved by Karofsky. He hit the lockers hard and fell to the ground, and it felt like Karofsky's large hand was still on his shoulder, even though he could see Karofsky's retreating back.

 _'Does he never get tired of this?'_ Kurt asked himself. Kurt forced himself to his feet and slowly made his way down the hall. Kurt came across the empty science room he and Sam had once talked in. Kurt entered instead of going to class, and looked up at the mobile planets.

 _ **Flashback Starts**_

" _I love astronomy._ _" Sam said, as Kurt walked beside him in the class. "_ _Something about all that space makes my problem seem kind of small. That one's Venus, Planet of Love._ _"_

 _Sam pointed to a planet on the mobile hanging from the ceiling._

 _"_ _Actually, it's Mars, Planet of War._ _" Kurt said, looking up._

 _Sam paused for a minute before asking:_

 _"_ _Which one are we on?"_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

Kurt smiled faintly.

Even then, Sam had tried to flirt with him.

 _'And I didn't even notice.'_ He thought sadly.

"Dude, there you are!"

Kurt turned around to see Finn.

"What're you doing here, Finn." Kurt said.

"I've been looking for you." Finn said, approaching Kurt.

"Why?"

"Well..." Finn stood beside the shorter teen. "Sam asked me to find you."

"Oh." That's all Kurt said.

"He's worried about you." Finn said.

"Good for him." Kurt shrugged.

"Something happen between you two?" Finn asked.

"All I did was try and see if he was okay in the Auditorium. He shoved me away."

"And you're upset because..." Finn said, unsure of the problem.

"I was just doing what any boyfriend would do. If someone had slushied Rachel, you'd be checking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt, right?" Kurt said.

"Of course I would." Finn nodded.

"That's what I tried to do with Sam, but he wouldn't let me!"

"Kurt, calm down. Maybe he just didn't want your help." Finn said, trying to placate Kurt.

"Then he could have said so!" Kurt said vehemently. "He wouldn't even be getting slushied if he wasn't dating me!"

"Maybe you're right." Finn said. "Even if he wasn't dating you, he'd probably get a slushie facial anyways, just for being in Glee."

"Finn, he wasn't getting slushied until everyone found out he and I were a couple. What does that tell you?" Kurt said, staring down the bigger boy.

Finn was at a loss for words.

 _BZZZZZZ_

Finn took his phone out of his pocket.

"Puck wants us Glee guys to meet in Mr. Schue's Spanish room."

"Why?" Kurt asked, hefting his bag onto his shoulder.

"Something about wanting to talk about Sectionals." Finn said, reading over the text.

"Guess we better not keep them waiting." Kurt led the way out of the classroom, throwing a final look up to the planetary mobile on the ceiling.

* * *

Finn and Kurt met the Glee boys in Mr. Schue's Spanish classroom.

Sam was already there when Kurt walked in with Finn. Kurt avoided Sam's eyes as they discussed tactics on how to make sure they won. Kurt mentioned they should do something about the costumes, make them flashier, but that turned into a heated argument.

Things got so heated up to the point Puck told Kurt to go put rat poison in the elderly people's Jell-o, or:

"Go visit the Garglers."

"It's the ' _Warblers_ '. Kurt said, correcting the mohawked teenager.

"Whatever. Go see what they're up to." Puck said, walking past Kurt and sitting at a desk near Sam. "You should fit right in."

Puck implied the Warblers were gay, like Kurt.

Kurt stood with his mouth open in shock. He wasn't the only one. Sam was shocked and pissed Puck would ever say something like that.

"Fine." Kurt said finally. "I'll go."

Kurt gathered his bag and jacket, striding out of the room. Finn, Mike and Sam looked at each other as Kurt left.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Sam's Kissing A Boy!**

Kurt went home after school, and set about doing his homework. He worked diligently, keeping his mind focused on his books. He was so focused that he jumped when his phone vibrated.

 _ **S:**_ _Are you still coming for dinner? We're eating at 6. Please say you're coming._

Kurt drew in a breath and didn't reply. He locked his phone and looked at the clock. It was almost five. Kurt walked to his closet and rifled through, looking for something reasonable to wear. He pulled out a pair of his looser skinny jeans in navy blue, and a blue dress shirt that wasn't too flashy.

Kurt took a quick shower and got dressed, and got ready to leave. He took his phone with him, and left a note for his Dad to let him know where he was going, just in case he came home.

Kurt grabbed his car keys and headed out the door.

* * *

Sam waited for a text back from Kurt, but got no reply. Downhearted, Sam headed down to tell his parents Kurt wasn't coming.

"Mom, Dad," He said, walking into the kitchen. "I hate to tell you this but-"

 _DING DONG!_

"Hold that thought, Honey." Mary Evans said, wiping her hands on her apron as she headed for the door.

Sam and his father, Dwight, followed Mary. Mary opened the door to reveal Kurt, dressed nicely and holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt said, reaching out a hand and smiling.

"Oh, you're Sam's boyfriend." Mary smiled warmly, shaking Kurt's hand. "Please, come in."

She ushered Kurt through the door, shutting it behind them.

"Thank you." Kurt said. "These are for you."

Kurt handed Mary the bouquet of flowers.

"I didn't know which were your favorite, so I got a little of everything."

"That's so sweet of you, thank you." Mary beamed. "I'm just going to put them in some water."

Mary walked past her son and whispered:

"He's cute."

Sam blushed.

"I'm Dwight, Sam's father." Mr. Evans introduced himself to Kurt, shaking his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sir." Kurt smiled.

"Pleasure's mine, young man." Dwight looked at his son after releasing Kurt's hand. "I'll let you say hello to each other."

Dwight smiled faintly as he wandered off, leaving Sam and Kurt staring at each other.

"Hi." Sam said, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Hi." Kurt said back, looking at the floor.

"Look-"

"Sam-"

Both spoke at the same time.

"You go first." Kurt said.

"Kurt, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier." Sam rushed to say. "I didn't mean to treat you the way I did. I was just upset because those goofs attacked me again. I'm not used to slushies in the face, and I don't think I ever will be."

"Sam-"

"No, let me finish." Sam interrupted.

Kurt closed his mouth and crossed his arms while raising his eyebrows.

"Look, Kurt, you're really important to me. _I love you_. I would never want to hurt you, not ever."

Kurt looked at Sam silently.

"Kurt, please say something." Sam pleaded.

Kurt stayed quiet. He uncrossed his arms and walked over to Sam, stopping right in front of him.

"Kurt, say something. I can't stand you not t-mmmfffpphh."

Kurt grabbed Sam around the waist and crushed his lips to Sam's, silencing the blond.

Sam closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kurt, melting into the kiss. Kurt pulled back from the kiss, nipping Sam's bottom lip lightly.

"I take it I'm forgiven?" Sam asked.

"Yes, you're forgiven." Kurt said, hugging Sam close. "But just so you know, I was only acting like I should have. I was just being the caring and concerned boyfriend."

"I know." Sam leaned back. "It was just strange for me. I'm used to being the concerned and caring boyfriend."

"Well, get used to sharing the role." Kurt said, kissing Sam's nose.

"I'll try." Sam said. He pulled Kurt in for another kiss. The two angled their heads, letting their tongues twirl around together.

"MOM! SAM'S KISSING A BOY!"

Sam and Kurt pulled apart in time to see Stacey and Stevie run away to the kitchen.

"I think we better go eat." Sam said, barely containing a smile.

Kurt nodded, his body shaking from laughter.

* * *

Kurt and Sam had a pleasant evening, eating dinner with Sam's family. Kurt bonded with Mary over her cooking, and Dwight's love of cars.

"This lasagna is amazing, Mrs. Evans." Kurt said.

"Honey, you can call me 'Mary'." Sam's mother said with a laugh. "And thank you."

"I'd love your recipe, if you could spare it." Kurt smiled, forking up more lasagna.

"You don't know how to make lasagna?" Sam asked. "Dude, it's so easy, even I can make it!"

"And burn it." Stacey giggled.

"Stacey, be nice to your brother." Mary scolded.

"Sam's actually pretty good at cooking, if he can focus long enough." Kurt said. "He helped me make a stir-fry last week."

"Really?" Dwight asked, glancing at his son.

"Oh, yes. And it turned out great." Kurt smiled at Sam, making him blush.

"Well, I'd love to give you my recipe, Kurt." Mary said.

"Thank you. It's better then mine, which I hope answers your question, Sam."

Sam stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend, only to be reprimanded by his mother.

"You also help your father with cars, you said?" Dwight spoke.

"Yes. I occasionally help my Dad at his shop, Hummel's Tires and Lube." Kurt said. "If you needed work done on your car, I could probably get you a discount."

"That would be nice." Dwight nodded. "I'll keep it in mind."

Everyone enjoyed the rest of their dinner with pleasant conversation.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Cake and Ice Cream**

Once dinner was over, Kurt insisted on helping Mary clear the table, only to be waved out.

"You're our guest. Go on and join Sam and the others in the living room. Once I finish cleaning up, I'll bring out dessert."

Sam all but dragged Kurt out to the living room where Stevie and Stacey were playing a board game.

"Will you play with us?" Stacey asked, turning her big green eyes on Kurt.

Kurt turned to Sam, who shrugged.

"You might as well." He said. "She's not going to stop asking until you do."

"I'd love to join you," Kurt said, smiling as he sat down beside the little girl.

"You too, Sam!" Stevie said, jumping up and tugging his older brother to sit on the floor.

"Looks like I'm playing, too." Sam joked with Kurt.

The four played until Mary came in, balancing a tray in her hands.

Sam and Kurt both jumped up to help her, Kurt taking the tray and Sam distributing the bowl of cake and ice cream.

"Thank you boys." She turned to her older son. "Sam, why don't you and Kurt take your bowls to your room; get away from us for awhile?"

"You sure, Mom?" Said said, surprised his Mom would suggest such a thing.

"Get going, you two." Dwight said. "But no funny business."

"Okay, thanks." Sam led Kurt up to his room.

"They're so cute together." Mary gushed, once the two were out out earshot.

* * *

The boys stayed up in Sam's room, talking and stealing the occasional kiss. They talked about Kurt going to Dalton Academy the next day. Sam didn't want Kurt to go alone, but it would draw too much suspicion if more than one McKinley student showed up at the school.

An hour or so later, Kurt decided it was time for him to head home. Sam walked Kurt out to his car, and kissed him goodbye, making the kiss a long one.

Kurt got into the car and was about to start the engine when he remembered something.

"Is it _I'll Make a Man Out of You_?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Your favorite song."

"Oh. No. Sorry." Sam smirked.

"For Gaga's sake." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You're two guesses away from losing." Sam said, teasing his boyfriend.

"I'll figure it out."

"Don't count on it."

"See you tomorrow."

"I love you." Sam said.

"I love you, too." Kurt backed out of the driveway and made his way home.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: You Drive Me Crazy**

The next morning, Kurt walked up to Finn with Burt and Carole.

Their parents excitedly told them they were getting married, and Kurt agreed to be the wedding planner. They wanted a Christmas Eve wedding, so Kurt said he would plan the perfect wedding for them for that day, that way they could wake up as on big family on Christmas Day.

"This does mean we have to move to a bigger house." Burt said. "One big enough for all of us."

"And we think we have the perfect one chosen." Carole said happily. "We want to take you there tomorrow for your input."

"Sounds great, Mom." Finn said.

"It sounds amazing!" Kurt said, pulling everyone in for a family hug.

* * *

Kurt got ready to leave for Dalton at lunch. He sent a quick text to Sam to let him know, and made his way to the exit. He started down the stairs, but was shoved by Karofsky from behind, slipping down the steps.

Karofsky smirked as he passed by Kurt, who struggled to pull himself to his feet.

 _'This is getting out of hand!'_ Kurt thought, making it back to his feet finally, and taking a few tentative steps. _'I'm lucky that didn't break one of my legs. It's getting to the point I just want to transfer schools.'_

Kurt managed to get to his car and get in, starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot.

 _'But I can't do that to Sam. If I leave him, Karofsky's only going to go after him instead. I can't do that to him.'_ Kurt thought as he drove. _'I'd rather take this torture than have Sam deal with it.'  
_

* * *

Kurt got to Dalton and ended up wandering around, getting lost. He ended up in a sea of students, everyone of them chattering excitedly. As he followed some students down the staircase and took his sunglasses off, he finally got the nerve to stop one of the boys.

"Excuse me..." Kurt said, and the boy turned around. "Uhmm, hi, can I ask you a question? I'm-I'm new here."

The boy looked at him with his mouth open slightly before saying:

"My name is Blaine." He reached out a hand to Kurt who took it, saying:

"Kurt." He smiled at the boy.

 _'This new guy is cute.'_ Blaine thought, shaking Kurt's hand. _'But he looks really familiar for some reason.'_

"Uh, so what exactly is going on?" Kurt asked, watching the students hurry around them.

"The Warblers." Blaine grinned, as if it were obvious. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the Senior Commons." Kurt stared at Blaine in awe.

"It tends to shut the school down for awhile." Blaine continued.

"Wait, so the Glee Club here is kinda cool?" Kurt asked, puzzled.

"The Warblers are like, rock stars." Blaine said, surprised at Kurt's reaction. Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine.

 _'Where have I seen you before?'_ Blaine thought. He knows he's seen Kurt somewhere, but he can't quite figure it out.

"Come on," He said, reaching for Kurt's hand. "I know a shortcut."

Blaine pulls Kurt behind him and down a side hall. Kurt was too stunned by Blaine's boldness to protest.

He allowed Blaine to pull him down the side hall, smiling as he took in the beauty of the school.

Blaine stopped at a door and opened it, leading them into the Senior Common Room.

Students milled around, moving the furniture to make room.

"Oooh, I stick out like a sore thumb." Kurt said, adjusting his bag strap on his shoulder.

"Well, next time don't forget your jacket, new kid." Blaine said, fixing Kurt's lapel on his jacket. "You'll fit right in." He pats Kurt on the arm, revelling in Kurt's surprised face when he touched him.

 _'Is Kurt gay?'_ Blaine asked himself. _'It would be awesome if he was.'_

Kurt gave a smile as Blaine removed his hand from Kurt's arm and took off his bag, placing it on a chair.

 _'Blaine's cute, but not as cute as my Sam.'_ He thought.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." Blaine said to Kurt as the Warblers started singing Acapella, Blaine heading to join them with a smile.

Kurt watched as blaine began to sing.

 _Before you met me, I was alright_

 _But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

 _Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

 _Let's go all the way tonight_

 _No regrets, just love_

 _We can dance until we die_

 _You and I, we'll be young forever_

Blaine pointed at Kurt as he sang.

 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

 _Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _Let's go all the way tonight_

 _No regrets, just love_

 _We can dance until we die_

 _You and I, we'll be young forever_

 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

 _Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

Kurt looked around at all the singing and dancing students before looking back at Blaine. He felt as if Blaine were singing to him, personally.

 _I'm-a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

Kurt smiled and flushed red a bit when Blaine sang this part.

 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

 _Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _My heart stops when you look at me_

 _Just one touch, now baby I believe_

 _This is real, so take a chance_

 _And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

 _I'm-a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

Blaine ended the song while staring at Kurt. Kurt grinned widely and clapped along enthusiastically with the other students.

"Blaine, we got a problem." One of his fellow Warblers and friends whispered to him.

"What is it?" He asked, as the crowd of students closed around and cheered.

"That guy you brought in with you is from McKinley. He's in the New Directions. He came to spy on us; they know we're their biggest competition for Sectionals." One of his other friends said.

Blaine looked back at Kurt, who was trying to back out of the Senior Commons.

 _'That's where I've seen you before.'_ He thought.

"Come with me, guys."

Blaine pushed through the crowd of students with his friends until they reached Kurt.

"Kurt, wait up!" He called out, friends in tow.

Kurt waited for Blaine and his friends to catch up to him.

"You weren't completely honest with me, were you?" Blaine asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurt said, trying not to sound nervous.

"Kurt, we know you're from McKinley. You're in the New Directions." One of Blaine's friends said.

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk?" Blaine said, getting Kurt to follow him and his friends.

* * *

Dalton's bell rang.

"Latte?" Blaine said, passing a coffee to Kurt, who was sitting across from him and his friends at a table.

"Thank you." He mouths to them, unable to find his voice.

"This is Wes and David." Blaine said, introducing his friends.

"It's very civilized of you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying." Kurt said.

"We are _not_ going to beat you up." David assured Kurt.

"You were such a terrible spy, we thought it was sort of...endearing." Wes laughed and smiled as Blaine took a sip of his coffee.

"Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came." Blaine said, setting down his coffee.

"Uh..." Kurt struggled to find the right words. "Can I ask you guys a question?"

The three boys across from him waited for him to speak.

"Are you guys all gay?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

The three of them laughed. Kurt felt nervous by the way they laughed at his question.

"Uh, uh, no." Blaine laughed. "I mean, I am, but these two have girlfriends." He gestured at Wes and David.

"This is not a gay school." Wes said as Kurt lifted his coffee. "We just have a zero-tolerance harassment policy."

"Everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are. It's pretty simple." David said.

Kurt looked at them in shock, trying to hold back tears. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. His eyes drifted to the table as he forced the tears not to fall. All he could think of was how different it would be if he came here. No Karofsky to torment him; he'd be accepted.

 _'But there's still Sam to consider...'_ Kurt thought, his tears threatening to spill.

"Would you guys excuse us?" Blaine said, watching Kurt's emotions pass across his face.

"Take it easy, Kurt." David said, as he and Wes got up from the table with their coffees.

Kurt didn't say anything as he looked at the table.

"I take it you're having trouble at school." Blaine coaxed Kurt into talking.

"I'm one of the only two people out of the closet at my school." Kurt said softly, tears still trying to escape. "And I-I, I try to stay strong about it, especially for my boyfriend, but...there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell."

A few tears managed to escape his eyes anyway as he went on to say:

"And nobody seems to notice." Kurt shook his head. "They see I'm upset, but they don't seem to notice how bad I hurt. And I can't even tell my friends or boyfriend, because they'll get hurt because of me too."

"I know how you feel." Blaine said, disappointed Kurt already had a boyfriend, but also upset of what Kurt has to deal with. "I got taunted at my old school and it really...pissed me off."

Blaine had to hold back the anger he felt at the memory.

"I even complained about it to the faculty, and they were sympathetic and all, but you could just tell that nobody really cared." Kurt looked up at Blaine, his eyes starting to dry. "It was like, 'Hey, if you're gay, your life's just going to be miserable. Sorry. Nothing we can do about it'."

Kurt looked back down, feeling downhearted. There was a pause before Blaine continued.

"So I left, and I came here. Simple as that." Blaine said. "So, you have two options."

Kurt looked back up at Blaine.

"I mean, I'd love to tell you to just come enroll here, but tuition at Dalton's sort of steep, and I know that's not an option for everybody. Or..." Blaine said. "You can refuse to be the victim."

The two look at each other.

"Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt, and you have a chance right now to teach him."

"How?" Kurt asked.

"Confront him. Call him out." Kurt drifts his eyes away from Blaine. "I ran, Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away, and it is something that I really, really regret."

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

 _You drive me crazy_

 _I just can't sleep_

 _I'm so excited, I'm in too deep_

 _Oh crazy_

 _But it feels alright_

 _Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night_

"Nice ringtone." Blaine said as Kurt pulled his phone out.

"It's Sam."

"Your boyfriend?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. He had missed the call.

Sam sent him a text right away, asking if everything was okay. Kurt sent back a message saying he was fine, and was talking to one of the Warblers.

 _ **S:**_ _You got caught?_

 _ **K:**_ _They recognized me from a video that was made. Don't worry about me. I'll be heading back to McKinley in a few minutes._

Kurt looked up at Blaine, who was waiting patiently.

"Sorry about that." Kurt apologized.

"Don't apologize. It's good to see that you have someone who cares enough to worry about you like that." Blaine smiled.

Kurt's phone buzzed, and he frowned as he read the message.

"Something wrong?" Blaine asked, sipping his coffee.

"It's nothing. Just Sam sending me something in Na'vi again. He forgets I'm not fluent in it like he is. I haven't even seen Avatar with him yet."

"David, come here a minute!" Blaine called his friend back. "David's seen Avatar a million times, and knows the language."

"What's up?" David asked.

"Kurt's boyfriend texted him in Na'vi, and Kurt hasn't seen the movie yet. He doesn't understand the language." Blaine said. Kurt handed over his phone.

 _ **S:**_ _Kìyevame. Nga yawne lu oer._

David laughed.

"He said, ' _See you soon. I love you._ '

"He couldn't have sent that in English?" Kurt muttered, typing back ' _I love you, too_ ' to his boyfriend.

"I think it's sweet." Blaine said. "Sounds like you've found yourself a great guy, if he says he loves you. Especially if he does it in another language."

"Oh, you have no idea." Kurt said, smiling.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Son of Man**

Kurt snuck up on Sam the following day as he made his way to his class. He covered Sam's eyes and pulled to a stop.

"Hi, Kurt." Sam smirked Kurt moaned.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked.

"No one's hands are as soft as yours, Babe."

"Me and my stupid moisturizing." Kurt said.

"Hey, I think it's cute the way you keep your skin so soft." Sam said, turning to his boyfriend. "It's one of the things I love about you."

Sam drew Kurt against him.

"Now, how about a proper 'hello'?"

Kurt smiled and pressed his lips to Sam's.

"That's better," Sam said, licking his lips when they parted.

"So, I was thinking..." Kurt said, interlocking their his fingers with Sam's as they walked. "My Dad and Carole are going to be out all day on Saturday. They want to get started on painting their room in the new house."

"Okay?" Sam was unsure of where Kurt was heading with this.

"Do you want to come over and..." He whispered the rest in Sam's ear.

He watched as Sam's eyes widened and his face reddened.

"I-I-I..." He stuttered.

"Is that a yes?" Kurt asked, tilting his head coyly.

"I'd love to come over for that." Sam pulled Kurt in for another kiss.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

The two pulled apart as their lips were about to touch. The looked up to see Sue Sylvester walk up to them.

"Lady. Pillow-Lips." She nodded to Kurt and Sam. "I trust you both know the rules of public displays of affection, especially in my presence."

"Sorry, Coach Sylvester. We didn't see you." Kurt said.

"It's _Principle_ Sylvester, Lady. At least, it is while Figgins is out." She said to Kurt. "I expect you to keep the PDA to a minimal, preferably none at all."

"Yes, Ma'am." The boys said in unison.

"Very well. Carry on." She pushed past them, heading for some jocks.

The boys looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"So, I've also been thinking, and I still stand by ' _A Girl Worth Fighting For_ '."

"I've already told you it's not my favorite song." Sam chuckled, holding Kurt's hand as they continued walking.

"I still think you're lying."

"I'm not. One guess left. Then I get to know your dream. I'll make you tell it to me on Saturday." Sam teased.

"Are you sure you're ready for what we'll do Saturday?" Kurt asked, looking at the blond.

"I'm ready for more then that. But I'll settle for your plan until you're ready for more." Sam said, as they closed the distance to Kurt's class.

"Okay, that's good." Kurt nodded. "And you'd be the first to know when I'm ready for more."

"Glad to hear that." Sam gave Kurt a quick kiss. "I'll see you next period. Save me a seat, okay?"

"Of course I will." Kurt said, turning to enter his class.

Sam slapped Kurt's ass as he turned. Kurt spun back.

"What was that for?" He glared.

"Just 'cause I wanted to. And because I could." Sam said, running his tongue over his bottom lip.

"I'm getting you back for that." Kurt said, backing into his class.

"Oh, I'm counting on it." Sam grinned, heading off to his class.

* * *

Sam walked into the Auditorium, and was waved at by Kurt. Sam grinned when Kurt pointed to the empty seat beside him. Sam stepped over a seat and dropped down beside Kurt.

"Hey, miss me?" He asked.

Kurt cupped the back of Sam's head and crushed his to Sam's pillowy soft ones, slipping his tongue into his man's mouth.

He pulled back, leaving Sam breathless and the guys in the class cat-calling.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked as Mr. Schue tried to calm the boys down.

"I think say you should leave that level of passion for Saturday, unless you want me to get carried away right now." Sam whispered, running his hand up Kurt's thigh, inching towards his cock. Kurt grabbed Sam's hand before it touched his cock, which was already starting to twitch, trying to get hard in his tight red pants.

"Love the outfit today." Sam whispered, fingering the hem of Kurt's white t-shirt with black patterns he was wearing under a stylishly frayed black cardigan.

"Thank you." Kurt said, moving Sam's hand to his leg as Mr. Schue called for Santana.

"Santana, you're up." Everyone looked around for the Latina, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Santana?" Mr. Schue called out. "Anyone know where she is?"

"Let me call her." Brittany whipped out her phone to dial, but Santana walked out onto the stage.

"Sorry, had to find the sheet music for my song." Everyone looked at her strangely.

"What?" She said. "I wanted to be prepared."

She handed the sheets to the band and Brad on the piano.

"What's your song, Santana?" Mr. Schue asked.

"My song is ' _Son of Man_ ' from _Tarzan_. It's sung by Phil Collins." She said. She made eye contact with Artie. "Listen closely, Wheels."

Artie crossed his arms and inhaled sharply before exhaling.

 _Oh, the power to be strong_

 _And the wisdom to be wise_

 _All these things will come to you in time_

 _On this journey that you're making_

 _There'll be answers that you'll seek_

 _And it's you who'll climb the mountain_

 _It's you who'll reach the peak_

Sam let his fingers drift to the bottom of Kurt's shirt again, before sliding underneath to his skin.

 _Son of Man, look to the sky_

 _Lift your spirit, set it free_

 _Some day you'll walk tall with pride_

 _Son of Man, a man in time you'll be_

Kurt's breath hitched as Sam ghosted his fingers along the waistband of his pants.

 _Though there's no one there to guide you_

 _No one to take your hand_

 _But with faith and understanding_

 _You will journey from boy to man_

Sam let his fingers trail to Kurt's belt, prepared to unbuckle it. Kurt managed to grab his hand of before he could.

 _Son of Man, look to the sky_

 _Lift your spirit, set it free_

 _Some day you'll walk tall with pride_

 _Son of Man, a man in time you'll be_

Sam smiled, letting his hand run down over the bulge forming in Kurt's pants, making the slim boy whimper quietly.

 _In learning you will teach_

 _And in teaching you will learn_

 _You'll find your place beside the ones you love_

 _Oh, and all the things you dreamed of_

 _The visions that you saw_

 _Well, the time is drawing near now_

 _It's yours to claim it all_

Kurt bit his lip as Sam rubbed the palm of his hand into Kurt's clothed erection.

"Sam, please, stop." He begged, trying to remove his boyfriend's hand.

 _Son of Man, look to the sky_

 _Lift your spirit, set it free_

 _Some day you'll walk tall with pride_

 _Son of Man, a man in time you'll be_

Sam scraped his nails over the fabric, making sure Kurt could feel it as he watched Santana's performance.

 _Son of Man_

 _Son of Man's a man for all to see_

The sensation of Sam's hand on his cock was too much for Kurt, and he felt his release as he came in his pants.

"I hate you!" He hissed, hoping there wouldn't be a wet spot on the front of his pants.

"Santana, thank you for your performance." Mr. Schue looked up from his papers. "Is there any specific reason you chose this song?"

"Of course there is." Santana scoffed. "Hey, Wheels, wanna come up here with me?"

Santana crooked her finger at Artie.

Artie looked at the class before pushing his chair up the ramp and joining the Latina.

"When I went over to Artie's to watch my movie with him, we had a long talk and I found out a lot about him. I especially found out that he has big plans for his future. He wants to be a film maker, or director, or...whatever he called it." Santana said, resting her hand on Artie's shoulder. "But he especially is trying to research ways that he can get help to walk again."

Artie looked up at Santana as she turned his chair to face her. At the same time, Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out as Santana went on.

"Artie, I know you don't have many people to guide you through life, and the problems you go through everyday. But you've already started on the path that's leading you from boyhood into manhood, with the help of your mother and everyone else in this room; myself included. Everyone here loves you the way you are, even if you never walk again. But, I believe one day, doctors will find a way to help you walk again, and that your visions you have for your future will come to pass."

Everyone looked at Santana in shock; no one had ever seen her show this many emotions.

Kurt took the chance to read the message he had received.

 _COURAGE - Blaine_

Kurt smiled, remembering what Blaine had said at Dalton.

 _ **Flashback Starts**_

 _"Kurt, remember to have courage. Stand up to your bully. Don't show any fear. Be brave." Blaine said. "Here, give me your phone."_

 _Kurt handed his phone over. Blaine added his number is and sent himself a message to get Kurt's number._

 _"Now, you can message me anytime you want. Don't be afraid to ask me for my advice, especially if you feel like you can't talk to anyone else."_

 _"I will. And thank you, Blaine." Kurt smiled, feeling like a part of the heavy load on his shoulders had been lifted._

 _"Just remember this: You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think."_

 _"Did you just quote Winnie the Pooh?" Kurt laughed._

 _"Yes, I did." Blaine said, smiling. "But I stand by that motto all the time."_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

Sam was frowning as he read the message.

"Who's ' _Blaine_ '?" He asked.

"The Warbler I talked to yesterday."

"Why do you have his number?" Sam questioned.

"It's about something private."

"And you can't tell me?" Sam said, hurt.

"No, and it's not like I don't want to tell you, but it's better that you don't know." Kurt said, trying to ease the hurt Sam had on his face.

"Fine, don't tell me." Sam said, turning back to the stage. Santana and Artie had already exited and joined everyone in the audience.

"Well, we still have some time before the bell rings," Mr. Schue said, standing and turning to his students. "So does anyone have a song they want to sing for us?"

"I have one," Kurt said, standing up and looking at Sam. Sam gave him a blank look, still upset that Kurt was keeping something from him.

Kurt made his way to the stage and whispered to Brad.

He turned to the class and made eye contact with Sam. Kurt waited for Brad to play before he sang.

 _All those days, watching from the windows_

 _All those years, outside looking in_

 _All that time, never even knowing_

 _Just how blind I've been_

 _Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_

 _Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

 _Standing here, it's, oh, so clear_

 _I'm where I'm meant to be_

 _And at last, I see the light_

 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 _And at last, I see the light_

 _And it's like the sky is new_

 _And it's warm and real and bright_

 _And the world has somehow shifted_

 _All at once, everything looks different_

 _Now that I see you_

Kurt beckons Sam to join him on the stage as he waits for the music to cue him to sing again.

 _All those days, chasing down a daydream_

 _All those years, living in a blur_

 _All that time, never truly seeing_

 _Things the way they were_

 _Now he's here, shining in the starlight_

 _Now he's here, suddenly I know_

 _If he's here, it's crystal clear_

 _I'm where I'm meant to go_

Kurt takes Sam's hands in his.

 _And at last, I see the light_

 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 _And at last, I see the light_

 _And it's like the sky is new_

 _And it's warm and real and bright_

 _And the world has somehow shifted_

Kurt pulls Sam close and wraps his arms around his waist.

 _All at once, everything is different_

 _Now that I see you_

 _Now that I see you_

Sam smiles and wraps Kurt into a hug before Kurt kisses his cheek.

"I love you." Kurt said.

"I know." Sam said, ignoring the class. "I love you, too."

The two share a kiss. Mr. Schue clears his throat and Puck yelled out for them to get a room.

The boys unlock their lips and pull back, Sam leading Kurt by the hand to gather their bags as the bell rang.

"I'll meet you in the cafeteria; I have to go see Coach Beiste, and I have to go to the teacher's lounge to do so." Sam said, leading them from the Auditorium.

"Okay. But don't take too long." Kurt said, kissing Sam's cheek.

"I won't, I promise." Sam said, hugging Kurt before heading to the teacher's lounge.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Kissed**

Kurt made his way to the lunch room. On the way, he took his phone out of his pocket and reread the message from Blaine. He smiled as he stopped and stared at the text.

That's when it happened.

It was happened to fast to prevent.

Karofsky smacked Kurt's phone out of his hands and shoved Kurt into the lockers, his phone hitting the floor and his back ricocheted into the steel doors behind him. Kurt watched as Karofsky walked backwards and smirked, giving a satisfied nod as he turned away and kept walking, heading for the locker room. A girl at her locker beside Kurt watched in shock, looking back at Karofsky and Kurt.

Kurt stood still for a second, remembering Blaine's words.

 _ **Flashback Starts**_

 _"Confront him. Call him out."_

 _"You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think."_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

Kurt decided enough was enough, and shoved off the locker, not even bothering to pick up his phone from the hall floor.

"Hey!" Kurt chases after Karofsky. The girl that had been watching at her locker watched Kurt run after Karofsky, before picking up Kurt's phone.

Kurt slammed open the locker room door and yelled:

"I am talking you!"

"Girls' locker room is next door." Karofsky said, taking his gear out of his gym locker without looking at Kurt.

"What is your problem?" Kurt snapped at Karofsky, storming over to the bigger teen.

"'Scuse me?" Karofsky said, turning and glaring at Kurt.

"What are you so scared of?" Kurt said, getting in Karofsky's face.

"Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?" Karofsky said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh yeah, every straight guy's nightmare, that all us gays are out to secretly molest and convert you." Kurt snapped again. "Well guess what, Hamhock? You're not my type!"

Karofsky jerked upright to face Kurt from putting his sneakers on the bench.

"That right?" Karofsky said, taking a slight step towards Kurt.

"Yeah. I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty!" Kurt said fiercely.

Karofsky holds up his fist.

"Do not push me, Hummel." He growled through clenched teeth.

Kurt looks at Karofsky's raised fist.

"You gonna hit me? Do it." He dared.

Karofsky gets angrier.

"Don't push me!" Karofsky snarled, slamming his locker door shut in hopes to scare Kurt.

"Hit me, 'cause it's not gonna change who I am." Kurt said. "You can't punch the gay out of me any more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!" Kurt's voice got louder.

"THEN GET OUTTA MY FACE!" Karofsky pointed to the door and yelled through his clenched jaw.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" Kurt shouted, jabbing a finger in Karofsky's face. Kurt had no time to react after his last few words because Karofsky grabbed his face and crushed his lips to Kurt's; rubbing their lips together roughly as his large hands splayed over Kurt's face and the back of his head.

"MMMUUUAHH!" Karofsky said, breaking the kiss, Kurt's eyes and mouth opened in shock, the hand he had been pointing in Karofsky's face now curled into a fist in front of his chest.

Karofsky whimpered and went to kiss Kurt again, his hands still touching Kurt's neck. Karofsky never got the chance to kiss Kurt again, though, because Kurt shoved him away. Kurt backed away from Karofsky, his hand curled over his lips in shock and fear.

Karofsky breathes heavily as he looked at Kurt, before hitting the locker in frustration with both his hands; upset by Kurt's rejection.

"URGH!" Karofsky stormed out in a mix of emotions and sniffling, looking at Kurt as he passed the smaller boy on his way to the door.

As Karofsky slammed the door open and let it slam shut behind him, Kurt leaned on the locker, his eyes still wide open and his hand still curled over his open mouth, his lips quivering.

 _'Karofsky just kissed me. Why did I let him do that? What would Sam think of me if he knew? Oh, no, Sam...I just betrayed him by having Karofsky kiss me! What am I going to do, what am I going to do, what am I going to do...'_

A million thoughts ran through Kurt's head as he slipped to the floor, tears pouring down his cheeks from Karofsky's assault. He could still feel the weight of Karofsky's lips on his, crushing his chapped lips to Kurt's soft ones, rubbing them together roughly...his hands gripping Kurt's face in his meaty hands, holding him in place.

 _'And I didn't even try to stop him until he tried to kiss me a second time.'_ Kurt sobbed, burying his face in his knees, and rocking himself back and forth on the locker room floor.

* * *

Sam walked into the cafeteria, and looked around for his boyfriend. The smile he had on his face dropped though when he couldn't spot his man anywhere. Sam spotted Puck sitting with Finn, Mike and Artie and made his way over.

"You guys seen Kurt?" He asked, leaning over the table.

"No, not since class let out." Finn said. "Why?"

"We were supposed to meet here, but he isn't here at all." Sam said.

"Have you texted him?" Mike asked. "Maybe he got caught up doing something."

"He would have called me or messaged to let me know." Sam said, shooting a text to his boyfriend. He waited a minute, but there was no reply.

"He replies right away. And he isn't." Sam said, his brow furrowing, looking at the message. "He hasn't even read it."

"Try calling, yo." Artie said.

Sam dialed Kurt's number, but the phone just rang and went to the machine.

"There's no answer." Sam tried again, but again, it went to machine. "He never let's it go to the machine. Something's wrong."

"Let's go look for him." Finn stood up. "Each of us take a floor. Sam, I'll go with you, we can check the Auditorium. Mike, you and Artie check around the library; Puck, check the ground floor. Everyone try calling Kurt and see if he answers. Keep an ear out for your ringtones, it'll let you know if he's near."

Everyone split up, and kept an ear out for their ringtones.

* * *

"Where could he be?" Sam asked Finn as they searched the whole floor, including the Auditorium.

"I don't know. Even I know he wouldn't disappear without telling someone where he was going."

Sam sat in a chair in the Auditorium and put his head in his hands.

"I just know something bad has happened to him." He said.

"How?" Finn asked, sitting beside his friend.

"I don't know how to explain it." Sam said, turning to look at Finn. "I feel a connection between us, the kind you hear about twins having? When one is in trouble the other feels it. The same with pain. When I upset Kurt a few days ago, I felt his pain. It felt like a stab of betrayal. And I feel him now. He's upset, scared. But I don't know why or where the Hell he is!"

As Finn tried to comfort his friend, his phone rang.

"You found him? Where?" Finn said, and Sam yanked his head up.

"Yeah, we'll be right there." Finn said, hanging up the phone.

He looked at an expectant Sam.

"Puck found him."

* * *

Puck had wandered around near the hallway leading to the gym and tried Kurt's cell again. He hadn't been hearing anything until then.

 _He's a good time cowboy Casanova_

 _Leaning up against the record machine_

 _Looks like a cool drink of water_

 _But he's candy-coated misery_

 _He's the devil in disguise_

 _A snake with blue eyes_

 _And he only comes out at night_

 _Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

 _You better run for your life!_

Puck jerked his head around and spotted a girl holding a phone and looking miserable with her friend. Puck strode over to her.

"Is that your ringtone?" He asked.

"No, it's not even my phone." She said. "It keeps ringing with different songs, and I know it's not my place to answer someone else's phone."

"Whose phone is it?" Puck demanded.

"Some boy's. It was slapped out of his hand by this guy, and he chased after the guy without picking it up."

"Where did this guy go?" Puck said. If it was Kurt, he needed to know.

"He went off that way." The girl pointed down the hall. "He went around that corner."

"Give me the phone." The girl handed it over.

"Who was the guy that made the other guy drop his phone?"

"I don't know, some jock, I think."

Puck made his way in the direction the girl had pointed out.

He rounded the corner, but didn't see anything. Puck was about to leave when he heard sobbing. Despite not being one for tears, he followed the sound to the boys' locker room and pushed open the door.

He stopped and blanched, seeing Kurt crying his eyes out on the floor. He was rocking himself back and forth, his face buried in his knees.

"What the fuck, Hummel?" Puck strode over and crouched down. "What's wrong? Why the fuck you bawling like a baby?"

He tried to touch Kurt, but Kurt swung his arm out and went to hit Puck. He almost succeeded, if it hadn't been for Puck's quick reflexes. He quickly caught Kurt's fist in his hand and gripped hard.

"You try to hit me again, I _WILL_ hit you back, even if you are my friend." Puck warned, releasing the fist in his hand.

Kurt just looked at Puck before turning his head away.

"Hummel, what's wrong with your neck and face?" Puck said, noticing marks on his friend that looked like bruises starting.

"It's nothing." Kurt said, backing up as Puck tried to move forward.

"It's not nothing! Did someone grab you?" He demanded. Kurt shrunk away from him. "You better tell me."

"No! Just leave me alone!" Kurt tried to scramble to his feet and bolt for the door, but Puck yanked his leg, making him fall.

"You're not going anywhere!" Puck dragged Kurt back to him and held his arm as he pulled out his phone to call Finn.

"Hey, I found him. Yeah, boys-WILL YOU STAY STILL?-boys locker room. Tell the ot-STOP FIGHTING ME! FOR FUCK SAKES, HUMMEL, YOU BETTER NOT TRY TO BITE ME AGAIN! Hudson, get the guys and get your asses here. I may have to sit on this guy if you don't hurry up!"

Puck locked his phone and slipped it into his pocket.

"Hummel, stop trying to break my grip. I'm a lot stronger than you."

"Puck, would you just let me go!" Kurt managed to kick at Puck, but Puck grabbed his leg and pulled him off balance, so he fall on his back.

Kurt tried to get up, but Puck jumped on him, straddling his waist. He pinned Kurt under him, pressing his weight onto the smaller boy. When Kurt tried to hit at him, Puck just grabbed his wrists and held tight.

"URGH!" Kurt said, thrashing under the mohawk boy.

"Geez, you're just like a girl! Stop moving or I'm gonna get horny and turned on!" Puck said, holding down a still struggling Kurt. True to his word, despite being a hundred percent straight, Puck started to get aroused.

"Damn it, Hummel, look what you've done!" Puck shifted his weight, trying to ignore his raging boner. Now he had to go find Santana, and hope she could relieve some of his sexual tension Kurt created with his squirming.

"We're here!" Finn, Sam, Artie and Mike came in to see Puck on Kurt.

"Puck, what are you doing?!" Mike said.

"The guy kept trying to run out! I had to sit on him to keep him here. Little Dude has bruises starting from someone grabbing his face, and he won't say who did it!" Puck said indignantly. "And on top of it, his moving like a girl under me has me turned on, so now I gotta go take care of this!" Puck let go of one of Kurt's wrists and he gestured to the bulge under his jeans.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Kurt roared.

"Puck, off him. We'll take care of it." Sam said.

"Fine by me." Puck got off of Kurt.

"Just so you know, and no offense, Dude," Puck said to Sam. "If I were into guys, I'd be having you're boyfriend take care of the problem he created for me." He gestured to his hard cock again, before heading out to find Santana. Puck stopped at the door.

"Oh, by the way, here's his phone." He handed it to Finn and left.

The boys turned to Kurt, who scooted back so he was sitting against the gym lockers.

"Kurt, Baby, what happened?" Sam asked softly, slowly easing over to Kurt.

"Sam, just leave me alone!" Kurt said, shying away from his boyfriend.

"Kurt, we just want to help." Artie said, wheeling forward.

"Let me see your face." Sam tried to turn Kurt's face towards him, but Kurt shoved him back and hurried to his feet.

"Just leave me alone! How hard is that to understand?!" Kurt dashed for the door, grabbing his phone out of Finn's hand and bolting away.

The group chased after him, but were too late. They got to the parking lot in time to see Kurt peeling out in a hurry.

"Dammit!" Sam said.

"What could have caused this?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. But we better find out soon." Artie said, watching Finn try to comfort a dejected looking Sam.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: He Can Never Know!**

Kurt drove as fast as he could, trying to get away from McKinley, and his friends. He had no idea where he was going, but he drove anyways, the tears starting fresh on his face. He knew he had hurt Sam, but he couldn't stand being touched by his boyfriend after he had let Karofsky grab him and kiss him.

Kurt drove until he realized he was driving to Dalton Academy.

 _'I need to talk to Blaine! He's the only one I can trust with this right now.'_ Kurt said, taking a hand off the steering wheel to wipe away some tears.

* * *

Kurt pulled up outside Dalton and sat in his car, taking a few breaths to calm himself before reaching for his phone.

He dialed Blaine's number and lifted the phone to his ear, listening to the ringing.

 _"Hello? Kurt?"_ He heard Blaine say.

"B-Blaine, I-I-I..." Kurt struggled to say.

 _"Kurt, calm down. What's wrong?"_ Blaine asked, stopping where he was, Wes and David stopping beside him, looking worried.

"I'm outside your school...I need someone to- to talk to...can you come out?" Kurt asked, having trouble controlling his tears again.

 _"Yeah, sure. I'll be right out. Just take deep breaths until I get there."_ He said, hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" David asked, giving Blaine a look.

"Something's wrong with Kurt. He's outside, and crying, and he's having trouble breathing." Blaine said, heading to the exit.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Wes asked.

"No, he won't talk if you're with me. I'll keep you posted on it though." Blaine ran out the door and found Kurt's car.

He found Kurt with his face buried in his crossed arms on the steering wheel, shoulders shaking from his sobs. Blaine knocked on the window and Kurt looked up. He hit the lock for the passenger door, and Blaine climbed in.

Blaine looked at Kurt's face, which was red and splotchy from crying so hard.

"Kurt, what happened?" Blaine asked.

"K-K-Karofsky..." Kurt said, breaking out into new tears.

"Oh, God. What did he do?" Blaine said, worried Karofsky had hurt Kurt somehow.

"H-he KISSED me!" Kurt said, wiping away tears, only for new ones to replace the old ones.

"Wait- what do you mean he kissed you?" Blaine said.

"H-he grabbed my face and kissed me. He held my face so hard that-" Kurt stopped talking and gestured to his face.

Blaine looked closely to see bruises starting under the redness.

"Karofsky did that?" Blaine asked, letting his fingertips trail over the marks, and Kurt flinched, but didn't pull away.

"Yes! And I let him!"

"What do you mean?" Blaine said, his hand freezing by Kurt's face.

"I didn't stop him from kissing me until he tried a second time." Kurt said, his lips quivering.

"He tried to kiss you a second time?" Blaine said incredulously.

"Yes, and I shoved him away, but the first time he kissed me, I didn't! I betrayed Sam by letting Karofsky do that!" Kurt threw himself into Blaine, burying his face in the boys' chest as he sobbed.

"No, Kurt. You didn't do anything wrong." Blaine said, stroking the back of Kurt's head gently, trying to comfort the boy. "Karofsky crossed a line and forced his lips on you."

"But I didn't stop him!" Kurt said, straightening off of Blaine's chest.

"You were in shock, Kurt. You didn't know what was happening. No one would blame you for the kiss." Blaine said, holding Kurt's hand reassuredly. "If you told Sam-"

"NO!" Kurt said forcefully, ripping his hand from Blaine's. "He can never know!"

"Why, Kurt?" Blaine asked gently. "Would it be that bad for him to know someone forced themselves on you?"

"Ye-" Kurt stopped when his phone rang with Sam's ringtone. He pulled it out looked at it.

"Are you going to answer?" Blaine asked.

"No. After the way I shoved him from me and ran out, I don't know what to say to him." Kurt put his phone on the console between them and looked out the window.

Blaine looked down at the phone when it rang again. Glancing at Kurt, he pulled his phone from his pocket and took a quick picture of Sam's caller ID, and captured his number.

He put his phone away and spoke.

"I think you should tell him the tru-"

"I said, NO!" Kurt snapped, whirling back to Blaine.

"It's either that, or confront Karofsky again." Blaine said. "It sounds like he's in the closet about his sexuality."

Kurt stayed silent.

"I have a free period tomorrow." Blaine said after a moment. "I think maybe it would help for me to come and talk to him. Maybe he'll decide to come out."

"I don't-" Kurt tried to say.

"Kurt, I'm coming tomorrow. You're not stopping me. I'm your friend, and if you won't talk to someone else about this, I might just be the only one that can help you.

Kurt turned and stared out the window again, and let Blaine rubbed his back soothingly.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Blaine Explains**

That night, Sam tried texting Kurt, hoping for a response, but there was nothing, even though his messages had been seen.

He was about to give up when his phone buzzed. Sam snatched it up, but saw it was an unknown number texting him. He opened the message and read.

 _ **U:**_ _Hi, Sam. This is Blaine Anderson. I met your boyfriend, Kurt when he came to Dalton yesterday. I got your number without him knowing when you called him today. I heard about what happened from Kurt, as he came to see me. He was in tears, uncontrollable tears. I shouldn't be telling you what I'm about to, but Kurt refuses to do it himself. And you cannot tell him I told you, and you can't mention it to him or anyone. No one can know what he told me and I'm about to tell you._

 _ **U:**_ _Kurt told me yesterday that this guy on the football team, name is Karofsky, has been harassing him. I told him yesterday that he can refuse to be the victim of bullying, and stand up to his assailant. He did so today. But in the process, he was kissed. By Karofsky. The bruises on his face were made by Karofsky's hands gripping him._

 _ **U:**_ _Kurt was in shock when it happened, and because of that, he feels like he's betrayed you. I told him he didn't do anything wrong, but he still refuses to tell you. But I felt you ought to know why your boyfriend is so distraught. I'm sorry that it had to come down to me telling you, and I'm sorry that it hurts._

 _ **U:**_ _Remember, you cannot confront Kurt about it, and no one else can know. You especially cannot confront this guy, Karofsky. Kurt's worried that if you knew, and went after Karofsky, you'll only end up getting beaten up. Kurt's trying to protect you. You have to respect that. Take it easy with him. He'll tell you all this himself when he's ready. Please take care of him._

Sam wiped angry tears from his eyes.

 _'That son of a bitch!'_ Sam thought. _'How dare Karofsky touch what's mine? He had no right to lay his hands or lips on Kurt! It's no wonder Kurt didn't want me to touch him today, and why he ran.'_

 _ **S:**_ _Blaine- thank you for telling me. I've been worried all day. Kurt hasn't responded to my calls or texts, and now I understand why. I appreciate you telling me all this. Rest assured, I won't say anything to him or anyone else. But it's going to be hard to restrain myself from beating the shit out of Karofsky. I'll give Kurt space to come to me and tell me what happened as well. Thank you for comforting him about this, I owe you big for it._

Sam sent of his text to Blaine, then saved the number in his phone.

Sam took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He decided to go for a run to help his nerves. It was either that or hit something.

 _'And I don't want to hit anything, other than Karofsky's stupid fucking face.'_ Sam snarled to himself.

His phone buzzed and he read the text.

 _ **B:**_ _Space would be best for Kurt, but do little things to show him you're still there for him. He loves you, and it hurts him to treat you distantly. He'll need you more than ever right now, even if he won't admit it to you or himself. And you're welcome. I'll always be there for Kurt, as his friend, so you don't need to repay me for being kind. You would do the same. :)_

Sam gave the message a final look before getting ready to leave for his run. He told his Mom he was going out and started running, his music playing on his phone, taking his mind off his troubles.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: We Are One**

Kurt entered the school the next morning, and walked with his head down as he made his way to his locker. He opened the door and froze. He found a container inside, and when he opened it, he found homemade cupcakes with red frosted hearts on them. He closed the lid and looked around. He saw Sam down the hall talking to Artie, Quinn, Mike and Tina. Sam saw Kurt looking and gave a small smile.

Sam turned back to the group and continued talking to them.

Kurt put the cupcakes back in his locker and got out his school books. He checked to make sure the concealer he put on the bruises didn't need touched up before looking back at Sam as he closed his locker. Sam glanced back and his eyes connected to Kurt's. Kurt broke the eye contact and went off in the opposite direction.

Sam watched as Kurt left. He promised to give Kurt space, and he'd stand by his word. But it was killing him to do so.

* * *

Sam walked into the Auditorium for Glee and saw Kurt sitting by himself. As bad as he wanted to join Kurt, he walked past and joined Puck and Finn instead.

Mr. Schue started the class, calling Artie to the stage.

"What song do you have for us, Artie?" Mr. Schue asked.

"My song is from _The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_. I chose ' _We Are One_ ', which is sung by both Cam Clarke and Charity Sanoy."

"Alright. You can start whenever you're ready." Mr. Schue said.

"Before I do, I have a request." Artie said. "I never told Santana the song I chose until now, but the song means a lot to both of us. We both started singing it when we watched it at my house, and though I know you said it has to be sung as a solo with only back up singers, I'd like Santana to sing the female's verse instead with me."

"Santana? Do you want to join Artie?" Mr. Schue said, turning to Artie's partner. Santana smiled and stood up, walking to join Artie on the stage. She leaned down and gave Artie a hug before Artie gave the cue for Brad to start playing the piano.

 _As you go through life you'll see_

 _There is so much that we_

 _Don't understand_

 _And the only thing we know_

 _Is things don't always go_

 _The way we planned_

 _But you'll see everyday_

 _That we'll never turn away_

 _When it seems all your dreams come undone_

 _We will stand by your side_

 _Filled with hope and filled with pride_

 _We are more than we are_

 _We are one_

Santana smiled at Artie and sung.

 _If there's so much I must be_

 _Can't I still just be me_

 _The way I am?_

 _Can I trust in my own heart_

 _Or am I_

 _just one part_

 _Of some big plan?_

Artie resumes singing and Sam snuck a peek up at Kurt. He saw Kurt looking at him, and Kurt quickly averted his eyes. Sam sighed to himself and turned back around.

 _Even those who are gone_

 _Are with us as we go on_

 _Your journey has only begun_

 _Tears of pain, tears of joy_

 _One thing nothing can destroy_

 _Is our pride deep inside_

 _We are one_

 _We are one you and I_

 _We are like the earth and sky_

 _One family under the sun_

 _All the wisdom to lead_

 _All the courage that you need_

 _You will find when you see_

 _We are one_

 _Family, family (we are one)_

 _Family, family (we are one)_

 _Family, family (we are one)_

 _Family, family (we are one)_

 _Family, family (we are one)_

Artie ended his song, and everyone applaused.

"Thank you, Artie. I think we all know what you were trying to convey through that song." Mr. Schue said, looking up at Artie and Santana. Santana smiled before turning and helping Artie wheel his chair down from the stage.

"Well, that concludes this week's songs. Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, and Artie, I hope you got to know your partner better this week." Mr. Schue said as he stood up and turned to the class. "Next week we'll continue with the performances."

"Who's performing next week, Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked.

"Starting off on Monday is Puck, followed by Tina on Tuesday." Mr. Schue said, looking at his notes. "On Thursday, we have Quinn and Friday Mike performs. Which leaves, Brittany, Finn, Kurt and Sam the following week."

Sam looked back at Kurt again and watched him until Kurt drifted his eyes over to him. Sam looked away and gathered his bag as the bell rang. Sam looked up to see Kurt already halfway to the door, on his phone.

 _'He must be texting Blaine.'_ Sam thought, walking up the stairs.

 _BZZZZZ_

Sam stopped and pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and opened his messages.

 _ **Kurt:**_ _True To Your Heart._

Sam stood still.

 _'He messaged me.'_ Sam thought.

 _ **K:**_ _Am I right or wrong._

Sam messaged back.

 _ **S:**_ _Wrong. But you don't need to tell me the dream. I don't mind._

 _ **K:**_ _A deal's a deal. See you tomorrow at my place. Two o'clock._

Sam looked at his phone in surprise.

 _'He still wants me to come by?'_ Sam thought. _'I doubt he'll want to do what he suggested. But I want to be there for him anyways.'_

Sam typed in ' _I love you_ ', and hit send. He was putting his phone away when he got a reply.

 _ **K:**_ _I love you, too._

Sam smiled softly as he walked, the love in his heart soaring.

 _'Kurt may not want me to be around him until tomorrow and he may not want me to touch him, but he still loves me. And I will always love him.'  
_

* * *

Kurt met Blaine in the courtyard, and they started up the steps into the school.

"Thanks again for coming." Kurt said, as they walked.

"Don't worry about it. Just let me do the talking." Blaine said, side turning to face Kurt.

Kurt spotted Karofsky heading down the stairs towards them.

"There he is." Kurt said, making sure Blaine knew who he was talking about.

"I got your back." Said Blaine.

The two paused in front of Karofsky, making the burly teen stop.

"Excuse me?" Blaine said to the bigger boy.

"Hey, Lady Boys." Karofsky said, looking from Blaine to Kurt.

"This your boyfriend, Kurt?" Karofsky scoffs snidely.

"You know it's not." Kurt said quietly, and Blaine put his hand on Kurt's arm.

"Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something." Blaine said, looking up at Karofsky.

"I gotta go to class." Karofsky said, shoving Kurt aside with one arm as he passed the two.

"Kurt told me what you did." Blaine said, turning where he stood and raising his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah?" Karofsky said, turning back. "What's that?"

"You kissed me." Kurt said.

Karofsky looks around to make sure no one heard what Kurt said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied nervously.

"It seems like you might be a little confused," Blaine said. "And that's totally normal."

"This is a very hard thing to come to terms with," Blaine continued, as Karofsky turned and started to walk away. "And you should just know that you are not alone."

Karofsky turns around and bolts back up the stairs, grabbing Blaine and pushing him backwards, growling as he said:

"Don't mess with me!"

Blaine put his hands up, as if surrendering, and Kurt intervened on his behalf.

"You have to stop this!" He yelled, shoving Karofsky away from Blaine.

Karofsky stood there for a minute, looking at the ground, at Kurt, at Blaine, before he turned and hurried away down the stairs, breathing hard.

Kurt sighed and Blaine lifted his eyebrows and said:

"Well, he's not coming out anytime soon."

Kurt sighed again and dropped his bag from his shoulder, sitting down on the stairs. Blaine looked at Kurt as he adjusted his Dalton blazer, watching Kurt's face fill with different emotions.

"What's going on?" He asked, sitting down beside the pale boy. "Why are you so upset?"

Kurt exhales before talking.

"Because up until yesterday, I had only been kissed by one person. The only person who matters to me. And Karofsky ruined that for me, by kissing me." Kurt said, looking straight ahead.

Blaine bit his lips, deciding he had to tell Kurt that he had told Sam what had happened the day before.

He looked at Kurt and let out a breath.

"Come on." He said, giving Kurt a pat on the back. "I'll buy you lunch."

Blaine stood up, and Kurt gave him a faint smile before joining him.

Blaine led the way down the stairs, and Kurt followed along behind him, giving Blaine a sideways look.

 _'Blaine's sweet for doing this for me. If I wasn't completely and irrevocably in love with Sam, I might want to see if things could go further. But I don't. I love Sam. Only Sam.'_


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: What's mine**

Sam rang the doorbell to Kurt's house at precisely two o'clock the next day. He waited nervously, his hands in the pockets of his black sweatpants. He rocked on his heels as he looked around. He waited a minute more before hanging his head and turning to leave.

 _'He must have changed his mind.'_ Sam thought.

"Sam?"

Sam turned around to see Kurt standing in the doorway, dressed in pajama pants and a hoodie, his feet bare.

"Hi." Sam said.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked, his voice emotionless.

"I rang the bell. I thought maybe you changed your mind when you didn't answer." Sam said, standing still and looking at his feet.

There was silence.

Sam looked up and looked at Kurt's face.

"Do you want me to leave?" Sam asked.

"No." Kurt said. He stepped aside. Sam took that as an invitation to come in.

Kurt shut the door behind him and walked past towards his room.

Sam followed Kurt silently and walked down to the basement.

Kurt had Sam sit on the couch and wordlessly handed him a journal. Sam looked up at him confused.

"Open it and read the last entry." Kurt turned and walked back upstairs, aware Sam was watching him.

As Kurt shut the door, Sam turned and opened the journal to the last entry.

 _ **My Dream**_

Sam's eyes widened and looked at the stairs. Kurt actually wanted him to read the dream.

He returned his eyes to the journal and began to read, getting more and more aroused the further he went. He kept going and turned the page when it continued.

* * *

Kurt moved silently in the kitchen, his mind occupied. He opened the fridge and pulled the container of cupcakes Sam had left in his locker the previous day. He took half of them out, making sure to leave some for his Dad, as well as Carole and Finn. He arranged the cupcakes on a plate and grabbed a couple of glasses, as well as the carton of chocolate milk he had managed to stop Finn from drinking.

He placed the cupcakes, glasses and milk on a tray and took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

 _ **Flashback starts**_

 _Kurt went down to his room after school. He tossed his bag on his bed, and dropping down beside it, burying his face in the pillow. He wondered why Sam hadn't approached him that day, though he had a feeling it was the way Kurt had treated him the day before. But he did smile at him, so that had to mean something. Kurt had wanted to go up to Sam, but he didn't know what he could say._

 _Kurt lifted his head when '_ Teenage Dream _', the ringtone he set for Blaine, rang._

 _"Hello?" Kurt said, answering the phone._

 _"Hey, Kurt. How are you feeling since I saw you?" Blaine asked._

 _"Not good. Sam avoided me the whole day. He kept turning to look at me in Glee, and he only smiled at me once, in the morning. And that was only after I found homemade cupcakes he left in my locker for me."_

 _"Uh, I think I know why he was avoiding you." Blaine said nervously. "And left the cupcakes."_

 _"How would you know?" Kurt asked, his eyes closed as he remained lying on his bed._

 _"Because I told him about what happened with Karofsky."_

 _Kurt opened his eyes and slowly sat up._

 _"You did what?" He said in a low voice._

 _"I also said he should do little gestures for you, to show you he still loved you, even if he keeps his distance from you until you're ready to talk to him."_

 _"Blaine, I told you I didn't want Sam to know about this. What if he goes after Karofsky?"_

 _"He said he wouldn't. He knows you're protecting him by not telling him. But you not telling him was hurting him. He was distraught. He needed to know." Blaine said._

 _"You still shouldn't have told him." Kurt accused._

 _"I know. But if I didn't, you wouldn't have either. And then you'd both be miserable, and he would be thinking you didn't love him anymore. Is that what you want?" Blaine asked._

 _Kurt was silent._

 _"No. I love him. And he needs to know that." Kurt closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Blaine, I have to go. I'll text you or call you when I can."_

 _"Okay. Bye."_

 _"Bye."_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

Kurt opened his eyes again and looked to the door leading to his room. He looked down at the tray in front of him and picked it up, and started for the door to his room.

* * *

Kurt nudged his door open with his foot and walked down the stairs silently. He had just stepped onto the bottom step when Sam said:

"Geez Kurt, you had to get me turned on like this."

"You wanted to know the dream." Kurt said, making Sam jump.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come back down." Sam said, turning to Kurt, placing the journal on the coffee table. Sam stared at the tray in Kurt's hands and saw the cupcakes he had left in Kurt's locker the day before, then back up at Kurt.

"Obviously." Kurt walked forward with the tray, and quietly placed it beside the journal. "Are you satisfied now? Knowing the dream?"

"Yeah. I guess I can see why you didn't want to tell me what it was." Sam said.

Kurt sat next to Sam but was careful to leave a little distance between them. He leaned forward and opened the carton of milk.

"Thank you for the cupcakes." He said, pouring the milk into a glass and handing it to Sam before pouring his own.

"You're welcome." Sam smiled as he took a sip of the cold drink.

"Did you make them, or did your Mom make them." Kurt said.

"My Mom helped me, just to make sure I didn't mess up on measuring or burning them." Sam said, taking another sip of his milk.

"How come you haven't said anything about it yet?" Kurt said, holding his drink.

"About what?" Sam took a longer drink.

"About Karofsky kissing me."

Sam choked on his beverage.

"What are y-"

"Blaine told me he told you everything." Kurt said, cutting off Sam.

"Uh, I-I-I" Sam stuttered. Kurt turned his Glasz eyes onto Sam's green ones.

"You knew, but you didn't say anything."

"No, I didn't." Sam admitted. "I thought you would tell me yourself when you were ready."

"Blaine told you everything." Kurt took a sip of his milk and put the glass down. "Did you confront Karofsky?"

"No. I'm still alive, aren't I?" Kurt nodded, looking at his hands.

"Are you disgusted with me? Mad at me?" Kurt asked, his voice low.

"Wha-why would I be mad or disgusted at you?" Sam said, puzzled. He leaned over and hid drink down.

"Because I didn't stop the kiss until he tried for a second one."

"Kurt, you didn't know he was going to kiss you. If you had, you would have stopped him." Sam said, moving closer to Kurt.

"What did you think when Blaine told you Karofsky kissed me? Honestly." Kurt said, drifting his eyes away from Sam.

"What I thought was that I wanted to kill Karofsky for touching what was mine."

Kurt looked up up at Sam's face.

"What's yours?"

"Yeah, what's mine." Sam said. "You're _MY_ boyfriend, not his. He should never have laid his hands or his lips on you. Only _I'M_ allowed to do that."

"You still want me to be your boyfriend, even after what happened?" Kurt said.

"Of course. I love you. That's never going to change." Sam lifted his hand, wanting to touch the bruises Kurt hadn't covered. As soon as his hand got close to the bruises, though, Kurt flinched. Sam dropped his hand.

"Sorry." Sam went to stand, but Kurt grabbed his arm.

"Don't." Kurt pulled Sam towards him and he wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders, burying his face in Sam's neck.

Sam tentatively wrapped his arms around Kurt's back and they sat there on the couch, hugging each other close.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Plundered**

Sam closed his eyes as he hugged the love of his life.

"Only you get to touch me the way he did." Sam heard Kurt say against his neck. Kurt pulled back from Sam.

"I want you to know that it didn't mean anything to me. I hated the feeling of his chapped lips and sweaty hands on me." Kurt said. "He'd be the last guy I'd want to touch me. I'd rather have Artie, Mike, Finn, Puck, even _Blaine_ touch me before I ever let Karofsky lay his hands on me. It was like an animal was pawing at me, stalking me. I felt like his pr-"

Kurt stopped talking when he saw Sam shooting daggers at him with his eyes.

"Sorry, I got carried away." Kurt got up and Sam caught his slim wrist before he had even taken two steps and pulled him back around to face him.

"Sam, let me go." Kurt hissed; Sam was holding him too tightly.

"I'm sorry." Sam loosened his grip slightly.

Kurt looked at Sam.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop him from touching you." Sam said, still holding Kurt's wrist. He pulled Kurt down against his chest and sealed his lips over the other boy's, effectively halting his words.

"Sa-" Kurt started once his lips were released.

"Shut up. Just shut up." Sam growled.

Kurt went stock-still against Sam as he plundered Kurt's mouth. He had never seen this side of Sam before. There was nothing gentle or tentative about this kiss. Sam's lips scorched over Kurt's, stealing his breath and returning it as his tongue probed and explored the inside of his mouth.

It should piss him off, or make him feel fear. Kurt should be shoving Sam away like he did to Karofsky, but he didn't. What he did was kiss Sam back. _He_ was the one being tentative, and truthfully, he didn't know entirely what to do. But Sam's taste was intoxicating him and making him dizzy.

As Kurt kissed Sam back, he breathed in Sam's natural masculine scent. He breathed it in until he felt the urge to lick Sam to see if he tasted as good as he smelled.

Sam cupped Kurt's face, his fingers splaying out over the sides of Kurt's neck like Karofsky's did, pressing into Kurt's flesh possessively, branding him; but not as hard as Karofsky did, when he left bruises.

Shivers danced across Kurt's spine as Sam's tongue rubbed sensuously over his, stroking and coaxing until he reciprocated in kind.

Kurt's response was automatic. Kurt wanted Sam to continue kissing him. It wasn't like he had a choice; he was a helpless prisoner to Sam's overwhelming power.

* * *

When Sam finally let Kurt go, Kurt fell backwards on the couch, his lips swollen. He raised a shaky hand to his tingling mouth and stared wordlessly at his boyfriend, unable to comprehend that he had just had the daylights kissed out of his body.

Sam closed the distance again, touching Kurt's shoulder; a light gesture.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

Kurt shook his head to rid himself of the lingering effects of Sam's wicked mouth.

"Not for kissing you," Sam amended. "I'm sorry for not being there when Karofsky forced his lips on yours, but I'm not sorry for kissing you just now."

"Why did you? Kiss me like that?" Kurt said, specifying what he meant.

"For a couple of reasons." Sam said. "First being that you drive me insane. I look at you and you make me instantly crazy."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Sam's comment.

"The feeling is quite mutual, I assure you." He said.

Sam gave a slightly arrogant and cocky grin to his boyfriend. It was so damn sexy that Kurt wanted to slide over and continue what they started.

 _'But that needs to wait a few minutes.'_ He thought.

"The second reason for me kissing you like that is to show you that _I_ am the only one who gets to kiss you and touch you that way. Karofsky will never do that again, I'll make sure of it." Sam vowed.

"And the third reason?" Kurt asked.

"The third reason is to give you a taste of what you do to me, every single day." Sam said, sliding really close to Kurt. "I get a hard on from Hell everytime I think about you. You have no idea how sexy you are when you turn that nose up and start throwing that attitude of yours around at school."

Kurt's mouth fell open. It closed and opened again like a fish out of water. Then he glared.

"You're full of shit." He swore, which was rare. "You're just saying that in hopes of getting me turned on for a make out session."

Sam's laughter rang out.

"Well, I suppose that's another way of thinking about it."

Kurt crossed his arms, prepared to give Sam a look of death when he realized what the result would be. Instead, he settled back and closing his eyes, letting his head lay on the armrest of the couch, with Sam watching him.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Cupcakes**

"You know," Sam said, placing his hand on Kurt's feet, picking one up and massaging it. "I like the look of you right now."

"What do you mean?" Kurt said, his eyes still closed, enjoying the feeling of Sam's strong hands rubbing the arch of his foot.

"I mean, not all decked out like when you're at school. You always wear those fancy designer clothes. Right now, you look like any other teenage boy; down to Earth."

"I look like a slob." Kurt said, opening his eyes and looking down at the clothes he was wearing in disgust. "I could have put something better on for you."

Sam's expression grew serious and he stopped rubbing Kurt's foot. Kurt let out a whine at losing the sensation Sam had been giving his foot. He looked up and saw Sam's gaze darken as he gazed intently into his.

"You are beautiful just as you are, Kurt." Sam said.

Heat rose in Kurt's cheeks, and to his horror, he felt the sting of tears.

 _'Heck, this man is lethal to my composure.'_ Kurt thought.

"Hey, are you okay, Baby?" Sam asked, concerned.

Kurt sat up and drew Sam in for a kiss.

"I love you." Kurt said once he let go.

"I love you, too." Sam nudged Kurt's nose with his.

"Want a cupcake?" Kurt said, taking a sip of his milk.

"Sure." Sam smiled to himself, a plan forming in his head.

Kurt handed him a cupcake and picked up one for himself. As Kurt picked up a cupcake for himself, Sam dipped his finger along the outside edge of his own cupcake to capture some of the icing. When Kurt turned back, Sam smeared just a little onto his boyfriends' soft lips. Kurt jumped a bit and his tongue immediately came out of his mouth to lick the sweetness away.

Sam returned to the cupcake, dipped more of the icing and then smudged a little on Kurt's cheek. Kurt's eyes widen in surprise but then half closed to a sleepy, drugged state of awareness when Sam leaned in to nibble at his frosting covered skin.

Sam swept his tongue over the spot and then kissed Kurt's cheekbone until all the frosting was gone.

"You're sweeter than the icing," Sam murmured against Kurt's porceline skin.

Kurt placed his untouched cupcake back on the tray and reached over without breaking their gazes, dipped his finger through Sam's cupcake and then spread the sweetness over Sam's lips. A moment later, he swooped forward and captured Sam's mouth against his.

The warmth of Kurt's tongue rasped over his lips, tasting, licking away the sugary treat. Sam could taste the frosting on Kurt's lips as they nibbled at his.

To his surprise, Kurt rose over him and leaned his weight into Sam's body so that he was forced back against the couch. He straddled Sam's lap and dug his knees into the cushions on either side of him.

Sam cupped his boyfriend's hips in his hands and let his fingers splay out possessively over Kurt's ass. Yeah, he liked that feeling.

 _'Mine.'_ He thought. _'My man.'_

He knew he could totally get carried away if he didn't control himself.

Kurt fit his hands, like his ass was fashioned just for him. Sam cupped and squeezed through the thin material of Kurt's plaid pajama bottoms. Then he pulled Kurt forward just enough so that the bulge that had formed in the crotch of his sweatpants was straining up against the bulge in Kurt's pajama's.

"Take your hoodie off." Sam rasped out. "And give me that damn cupcake!"

Kurt laughed and turned, pulling the hoodie off with one hand, reaching backwards for the cupcake with the other. The hoodie came over Kurt's head and Sam tossed it across the room. Kurt held the cupcake up, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he watched his boyfriend.

Sam swiped at the frosting, careful to leave plenty still on the cupcake. He decorated one of Kurt's nipples with the sweet icing until it was red. He had to force himself to lavish the same attention to the other nipple as well.

Kurt fidgeted and sighed, strained up, but Sam pulled him back down onto his lap. Kurt's chest was in front of him, decorated like two delectable treats were on him, and Sam never, ever turned down sugar.

He licked up Kurt's chest, up over his pectoral muscles, where he reached Kurt's decorated nipple. Kurt was tense all over, and he braced his hands on Sam's shoulders. His fingers dug into Sam's skin as Sam flicked his tongue over the tip.

Sam's tongue had barely brushed over the sensitive peak, and each time he got only a hint of sweet.

"Sam!" Kurt gasped. "You're killing me here!"

One corner of Sam's pillowy mouth lifted. Kurt slid one hand up the column of Sam's neck, around to his nape and then into his soft shaggy hair. His fingers twisted and he pulled impatiently at Sam's head, guiding Sam back to his nipple.

Sam lapped one more time and then pulled the nipple hard betwen his teeth, sucking avidly at the frosting. He held Kurt's nipple captive and flicked his tongue repeatedly over the point until Kurt twisted and squirmed damn near off Sam's lap.

Sam pulled away, but he couldn't resist swiping his tongue over the taut nipple again.

Kurt sighed and flexed his fingers over Sam's scalp. Sam's erection pushed upwards, cradled against his at the juncture of his legs. It frustrated Sam that there were so many barriers between them.

As if sensing Sam's irritation, Kurt rose up on his knees and began sliding his bottoms down. Sam swallowed hard and stared in shock as Kurt backed off the couch and stood before him as he let the material fall down his legs.

"Kurt-" Sam started to say.

Kurt leaned in as Sam took in his naked body, from his chest, still having one nipple covered in icing, down to his cock, which stood out and upwards at a proud eight and a half inches. Kurt braced his hands on the back of the couch behind Sam's shoulders, leaning over his boyfriend; his chest close to Sam's face again.

"Go ahead. I want it." Kurt said.

Sam looked at Kurt's chest before fastening his lips around the one nipple still covered with icing, sucking it into his moth as if he was starved. Kurt trembled from head to toe and pulled back abruptly.

He let his gaze drift down to the bulge between Sam's sweatpant covered legs.

A gleam entered Kurt's eyes. Sam knew that look. It was the look of a man with a plan.

A very evil, delicious plan.

Sam held his breath as Kurt got down on his knees and settled himself between Sam's legs. Then he reached out and untied the drawstring of the sweatpants and drew it down a bit before his soft hand delved within, finding Sam's cock.

When Kurt reached for the cupcake, Sam damn near lost his mind.

With exacting precision, Kurt trailed a finger throught the sticky confection and then proceeded to smooth it over Sam's straining erection.

"You okay?" Kurt said, not stopping what he was doing. Sam nodded his head as Kurt continued.

Sam's breaths came out in tortured huffs. Kurt took his time, smearing the frosting up and down Sam's length until he was completely coated. The he wrested Sam's sweatpants down around his hips and there he sat, his cock jutting upward like a frosted popsicle.

Kurt leaned over and touched the tip of his tongue to the swollen head. He followed it by sucking the head between his lips. Kurt teased Sam with his tongue, circling and lapping at the tip.

Sam slid his hand around to the back of Kurt's head and his fingers tangled in Kurt's hair. Carefully Kurt lowered his mouth, taking more of Sam as he licked every bit of frosting from his skin.

Kurt exerted pressure and hollowed his cheeks as he slid up Sam's cock. The head fell free from Kurt's lips with a pop and he turned his gaze up to Sam, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"You know, more people wouldn't mind giving blow jobs if we could all have frosting flavored dicks." He said.

"Kurt, Baby, if you'll keep your mouth wrapped around my cock, I'll buy you a whole fucking tub of frosting."

Kurt leaned down and dragged his tongue up the back of Sam's erection, taking more frosting with him. Then he swallowed Sam up and took him deep until he butted against the back of Kurt's throat. Kurt swallowed again, the softness of his mouth convulsed around Sam's dick. Sam shuddered uncontrollably and felt semen leak from the tip.

Kurt slowly backed away but held Sam in his hand, caressing up and down as he licked his lips.

"Mmmmm, there's a very interesting flavor," he purred. "I must admit, I never thought the taste of cum could impress me. But now? Yum."

Sam reached for the back of Kurt's neck again and forced himself back into his boyfriends' mouth. He arched his hips and closed his eyes as Kurt's heat surrounded him.

He was pretty much assuming Kurt would allow him to come in his mouth.

 _'Hell, his mouth?'_ Sam thought, as he bit back a moan. _'I wanna come down his throat. I wanna thrust as deep as Kurt will allow and come like I've never come before.'_

Kurt allowed Sam to hold his head, though Sam was careful to make sure Kurt wouldn't be holding his fingerprints later. Not the way he was sporting Karofsky's.

With every thrust, Kurt seemed to open wider and allow him to go as deep as he could.

"Oh Christ, Kurt." Sam strained out. "If this isn't what you want, tell me now. I'm so damn close."

Kurt paused, and Sam thought he was going to stop. He went completely still as he waited. Kurt merely glided his lips over Sam's hardness, trailing his tongue along the underside of his cock where Sam was most sensitive.

When the head of Sam's dick rested on Kurt's bottom lip, Kurt licked lightly at the seam and glanced up at him with those beautiful, sexy eyes. Kurt sent him a lazy smile and then he took Sam hard and deep.

Sam nearly bolted off the couch. Kurt sucked back and forth, his hand working the base of Sam's nine inch cock in perfect rhythm with his mouth.

Lightening gathered in Sam's balls and streaked upward with such force that his vision blurred. His release tore through him, painful and relentless in intensity.

Semen shot from Sam's cock and filled Kurt's mouth, bathing Sam in its sticky warmth. Still, Kurt didn't waver. He sucked and swallowed and all the while kept his silky, sweet mouth closed around Sam's pulsing erection.

On and on, in a seemingly unending orgasm. Sam was still jerking spasmodically when the last of his release spurted into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt released Sam's cock and climbed back on top of him, Kurt's body quivering and shaking as he straddled Sam. He gripped Sam's head and bent to nip at his neck. Kurt was everywhere, twisting restlessly as he sucked and bit at the column of Sam's neck.

Sam could tell Kurt was close to his own orgasm and all from sucking Sam off. It stunned Sam and inflated his male ego about ten more pounds. Not willing to let his man remain unfulfilled, Sam slid his fingers between them, down to Kurt's soft yet hard as rock dick and said:

"Now it's your turn, Babe."


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: If Only We Could Stay Like This Forever**

As Sam slid his hand down between him and Kurt, he found his boyfriend hot and hard for him, the head of Kurt's cock slick with pre-cum. As soon as Sam touched the head of Kurt's cock, Kurt arched forward, his back bowing so his chest was shoved into Sam's face.

Sam latched onto one of Kurt's nipples and suckled as he stroked Kurt's hard member. The heat from Kurt's pre-cum and cock bathed his fingers. Sam pressed on the head of Kurt's cock with his thumb and rotated in a tight circle as he let his nails scrape over the hardened length. Sam let his hand trail lower to Kurt's sac, trailing is nails over it before dragging them back over Kurt's dick.

A whimper tore from Kurt's throat and he tightened in Sam's arms. So sweet and soft. Curvy and warm. Sam sighed his own contentment as he moved to Kurt's neck and inhaled his scent.

Kurt's fingers dug into Sam's shoulders. His cry came out as an ache in the stillness of the room. He trembled violently as his orgasm crashed around him that he pitched forward against Sam.

Sam caught Kurt with his free arm and held him close as he continued to caress Kurt's cum covered member. Kurt's chest pushed against his as he struggled for breath. Sam buried his face in Kurt's neck and kissed softly over his pulse point.

Kurt gave a short, shaky laugh.

Sam nuzzled Kurt's neck again and pressed kisses below his ear. Gradually, Sam eased his hand from between them and pulled Kurt even closer to him so that Kurt straddled Sam again and his body was pressed against Sam's as close as Sam could get him.

"Do you doubt how beautiful you are to me?" Sam asked quietly.

Kurt pushed away just enough that he could stare into Sam's eyes. What Sam saw in Kurt's knotted his chest and made his throat ache. There was wonder. Amazement and a little confusion. As id Kurt truly couldn't comprehend why Sam thought he was so damn beautiful.

"Not anymore," Kurt said in a whisper. "I don't understand it, but when I look at you, I see it. I don't know what to do about it, but you've made me believe it."

Sam smiled then and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair before trailing his fingers down Kurt's cheek.

"You don't have to do anything." Sam said. "I just want you to see you the way _I_ see you."

Kurt leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Sam's. His hands slid up Sam's neck and his thumbs brushed over Sam's jawline. Sam shivered at that tiny gesture. It was baffling what something so simple as Kurt's touch did to him.

"I wish everyone could see me the way you see me."

Sam heard the pain and regret in Kurt's statement. It said so much more than just the simple words. There was a wealth of meaning, and, not for the first time, Sam realized there was so much more to the man he loved than what the public saw.

Sam kissed Kurt, just a simple touch of his lips, more than a comforting gesturethan one to inspire lust. Sam had felt lust, and this wasn't it. It was pure and simple love. And Sam simply held Kurt tight while Kurt regained his bearings. Sam sat and enjoyed the feel of Kurt in his arms.

 _'If only we could stay like this forever.'_ Sam thought, stroking Kurt's long back.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Avatar**

The boys sat on the couch like that for a few minutes before Kurt raised himself up and off Sam. He reached for his pajama pants and pulled them on, tying the string tightly at his waist. Sam adjusted his sweatpants and leaned his head back against the couch.

He watched as Kurt made his way to his hoodie.

"Don't." He said.

Kurt turned to look at him.

"Don't put it on. I like the way you look without it."

"I'm too scrawny." Kurt said, about to pull the hoodie on.

"You are not. And if you put it on, I'll yank it right back off you."

Kurt stared at Sam. He took the hoodie in his hands and tossed it on his bed, went to his dresser and pulled out a formfitting long sleeved shirt.

He looked back at Sam, as if daring him to say something.

"Come here." Sam held a hand to Kurt.

Kurt walked over and Sam drew his man down to the couch beside him. He pulled Kurt close, and cuddled him.

"What do you wanna do now?" Kurt asked, breathing in Sam's scent again, his eyes closed.

"Well, I didn't know what you had planned, so..." Sam pulled a DVD out of his jacket pocket and held it up.

" _AVATAR_?" Kurt said in amazement.

"You've never seen it, and I figured we could watch it together." Sam said. "I told you we would watch it together someday. Why not today?"

Kurt kissed Sam's still sweet tasting lips and took the DVD from him. He got up and put into the DVD player, and settled down with his boyfriend; cuddling close as they watched the film.

They stayed that way for three hours, stopping only for bathroom breaks.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Why Should I Worry**

Sam and Kurt spent the weekend spending time together.

Saturday, Kurt made dinner for himself and Sam, and later they made out on Kurt's bed, stopping before things went too far.

On Sunday, they went to the movies, then out to dinner. Later, they made out, and explored each others bodies.

They both learned about the little things they liked sexually, like when Kurt loved how Sam would lick his way down Kurt body and swirled his tongue around the indent of Kurt's stomach.

Or when Kurt went down on Sam, Sam loved how Kurt would drag his nails down his back and ass roughly, leaving angry red marks on him.

Sam particularly liked when Kurt gave him head. Kurt had given Sam a lot of blow jobs that weekend. Sam hadn't given Kurt any yet; all he did was give Kurt hand jobs, and the boy seemed fine with it. But Sam knew that sooner or later, he would have to reciprocate the action.

* * *

It was the next day at school that Puck and the guys saw the deep scratch marks that were starting on Sam's shoulders, leading down to under his towel.

"Dude, were you fucking mauled or something?" Puck asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sam said, dragging his boxers on under his towel. He tugged the towel off and set about pulling his jeans on, doing up his belt.

"The marks on your back, yo." Artie said.

"Oh, those." Sam said, shoving his feet into his shoes.

"What happened?" Mike said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Puck said. "Evans and Hummel totally got it on!"

"No, Puck, we didn't _'Get it on'_." Sam said, noticing Karofsky walk in.

"Come on, you totally got some this weekend." Puck said, chiding the blond as Sam watched Karofsky open his locker.

Sam turned back to Puck and the guys.

"We both got something this weekend, but not _that_." Sam said. He pulled his shirt on before continuing.

"Kurt and I aren't ready for that yet." He watched Karofsky tense out of the corner of his eye. "We're waiting for the right time. I mean, I'm ready now, but he isn't. Ever since he got attacked by someone, and getting those bruises, he isn't comfortable with more. So, I'm waiting for him to tell me when he is."

"Wanky." Puck said, smirking. "Who's gonna top?"

"Dude, that gonna be my brother soon!" Finn whined. "I don't need to hear about his sex life!"

"Yeah," Sam said, still eyeing Karofsky, who was clearly listening in to the conversation. "It's personal. But I'll tell you this: Kurt's an awesome kisser, and can turn into an animal when he wants to."

The boys whooped and Sam smiled to himself when he saw Karofsky clench his locker door tightly, before he slammed it shut and left the locker room.

* * *

Kurt walked into the Auditorium, rubbing his sore shoulder.

 _ **Flashback Starts**_

 _Kurt stood at his open locker and smiled, looking at the picture of Blaine, with the word COURAGE underneath it. Sam was a bit jealous, until Kurt surprised him by putting up pictures of them together up as well._

 _Kurt smiled softly and let his eyes wander over his favorite picture of him and Sam. The one where they were out with their friends, and Sam was behind Kurt, his arms wrapped around his stomach, both of them laughing into the camera._

 _All of a sudden, he was smashed into the lockers by a broad shoulder, and he fell to the ground. He looked up at Karofsky, who walked backwards a few steps, staring at Kurt, before he turned and walked off._

 _Kurt forced himself into a sitting position, his heart racing in fear as he rubbed hands over his knees, drawing them up to his chest. He sat there, his shoulder sore and probably bruising already._

 _Kurt dragged himsef to his feet, and closed his locker, making his way to the Auditorium._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

Kurt made his way down the stairs and was pulled into a seat by Sam.

"Hey, Babe." Sam leaned in for a kiss, his hand pressing into Kurt's sore shoulder.

Kurt winced, removing Sam's hand from his sore shoulder.

"Hi." He leaned in and kissed Sam, careful not to let Sam touch the pain he felt.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Never better." Kurt said, forcing a smile on his face.

Sam went to press the subject, but Mr. Schue walked in.

"Okay, class. It's a new week, which means new assignments." Mr. Schue took his seat. "Puck, are you ready to give us your performance?"

"I was born ready, Mr. Schue." Puck smirked at Tina, who was curled up beside Mike. Mike gave Puck a look as he wrapped his arm around Tina's shoulders. "You definitely know this song, Cohen-Chang."

Puck got on the stage and turned to the class.

"My movie is _Oliver and Company_ , and my song is _Why Should I Worry_." Puck snapped his fingers at the band. "Let's go, Dweebs."

"Puck..." Mr. Schue warned.

Puck rolled his eyes as the band played, then connected his eyes to Tina and smirked again.

 _One minute I'm in Central Park_

 _Then I'm down on Delancey Street_

 _From the Bowery to St Marks_

 _There's a syncopated beat_

 _I said whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_

 _I'm streetwise_

 _I can improvise_

 _I said whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_

 _I'm streetsmart_

 _I've got New York City heart_

 _Why should I worry?_

 _Why should I care?_

 _I may not have a dime_

 _But I got street savoir-faire_

 _Why should I worry?_

 _Why should I care?_

 _It's just bebopulation_

 _And I got street savoir-faire_

 _The rhythm of the city_

 _But once you get it down_

 _Then you can own this town_

 _You can wear the crown_

 _Why should I worry?_

 _Tell me, why should I care?_

 _Say I may not have a dime_

 _Oh, but I got street savoir-faire_

 _Why should I worry?_

 _Why should I care?_

 _It's just doo-bopulation_

 _And I got street savoir-faire_

 _Everything goes_

 _Everything fits_

 _They love me at the Chelsea_

 _They adore me at the Ritz_

 _Why should I worry?_

 _Why should I care?_

 _And even when I cross that line_

 _I got street savoir-faire_

 _Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_

 _Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_

"Thank you, Puck." Mr. Schue said. "Why did you choose this song?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Puck said. "I'm a stud. The ladies love me, and even if I ain't got any money; I got the street smarts to survive."

"Yeah, he's not all that." Tina muttered, causing the kids around her to laugh and giggle.

As the discussion went on, Sam turned to Kurt.

"My parents are out visiting my grandparent with my sibs tonight." He whispered. "Feel like coming over?"

"Would we be doing anything sexual?" Kurt asked coyly.

"What do you think?" Sam ran his fingers over Kurt's thigh. "I plan to pin you between me and my front door, and take what I want. Within our boundaries, of course."

"If you order a pizza, I'll definately come by for some of that fun." Kurt leaned over and nipped Sam's earlobe lightly.

"Cut the PDA, gay boys!" Santana said, sneaking up on them.

Kurt groaned.

"Do you always have to ruin the moment, Satan...I mean, Santana?" He said.

"It's what I do best." She said, grinning like a cat that got the canary.

The boys groaned again.

* * *

Kurt drove himself and Sam to Sam's after school, after calling his Dad to let him know where he was going, and to tell his Dad to stick the lasagna he made the night before in the oven to warm for twenty minutes if he was hungry.

Kurt pulled into Sam's driveway, and parked, taking Sam's hand as they walked up the path to the front door. As soon as they were in the house, Sam shoved Kurt against the door and crushed his lips to his boyfriends' in a heated kiss.

Their tongues battled for dominance, and Kurt lifted his hands, attempting to place them on Sam's shoulders. Sam grabbed Kurt's wrists and pinned them to the door above his head, pressing his chiseled body against Kurt's and grinding, making the other boy moan into his mouth. Sam let his mouth trail down, nipping and licking down the column of his man's throat.

Sam shifted both Kurt's wrists into one of his hands, still pinning them to the door, and he started to unbutton Kurt's yellow jacket, and then his button up shirt. Sam kissed and nipped and licked the skin he exposed, stopping at the base of Kurt's throat. He pressed his lips to the rapid pulse, smiling against Kurt's soft throat before sucking. Kurt's eyes were closed, and he started whimpering. Sam sucked harder, leaving a red mark on Kurt's flawless skin.

He shifted, beginning a new mark beside the first.

"Sam, please..."

"Please what?" Sam mumbled against the pleading boy's neck.

"Bedroom..." Sam pulled back, and looked at his boyfriend. He picked Kurt up and threw him over his shoulder. Kurt gasped, surprised at Sam's strength. Sam carried Kurt up to his room, kicking the door shut behind him. He strode to his bed, and dropped Kurt onto it, before climbing over him. He reached down and pulled Kurt's boots off him, while toeing off his own shoes. He pulled Kurt up and yanked the yellow jacket off and tossing it aside, returning back to Kurt's neck.

Sam bit at Kurt's neck, leading up behind his ear and biting Kurt's earlobe sharply, making him shudder.

"Sam, I'm still not re-"

"I know. We're not going to go that far. Just as far as we normally do." Sam crashed his lips to Kurt's, their teeth and tongues clashing. Kurt lifted his hands and buried them into Sam's hair and pressing his hips up, making Sam feel his hard cock through his tight pants. Sam rutted his own cock down into Kurt's, both groaning at the friction. Sam brought his hand to Kurt's dress shirt and started unbuttoning it the rest of the way, trailing his lips over his chest.

Kurt reached for the bottom of Sam's hoodie and pulled it, along with his shirt, off his body.

As Sam returned to Kurt and parted his shirt, Kurt tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Sam nipped along to Kurt's shoulder, licking each bite to soothe the pain. He went to bite the sensitive skin again, and froze.

"What the fuck is this?"

Kurt opened his eyes, chest heaving. He looked into Sam's angry eyes. Sam grabbed his head and turned it to look at the huge bruise on his shoulder that was turning purple.

"Sam, I-"

"Is this why you wouldn't let me touch you in class?" Sam demanded, pulling off of Kurt.

"Sam, it's nothing." Kurt tried to pull Sam back to him, but Sam pushed his hands away.

"Karofsky did this, didn't he?"

"Sam-"

"Didn't he?!" Sam said, raising his voice and cutting Kurt off.

"Yes." Kurt said, hanging his head.

He started to re-button his shirt, and went to gather his bag and jacket.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Leaving. The mood is obviously ruined." Kurt said as he started to pass by Sam.

Sam stopped him by taking hold of his arm and standing.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Kurt asked as Sam took Kurt's jacket and bag from him and started to unbutton Kurt's shirt again.

"I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you." Sam softened his voice, but his eyes were still hard as he pushed the shirt off Kurt's shoulders. His eyes lingered on the bruise. "I'm mad at Karofsky. He's still going at you and this time, it was my fault."

"How was this your fault?" Kurt asked, turning Sam's face toward him with his hand.

"I was talking about you with the guys today. And Karofsky was there, listening to us."

"What were you talking about?" Kurt quizzed.

"Puck mentioned the marks you left on my back, the ones from yesterday. He thought we had sex." Kurt blushed as he bit his lips. "I told him we did stuff, but we weren't ready for that. I mean, you know I am, but you aren't and I'm okay with waiting."

"Sa-"

"No, let me finish." Sam cut Kurt off, and Kurt closed his mouth. "I knew Karofsky was listening, so I said you were a great kisser, and you could turn into an animal if you wanted to. Karofsky stormed out of the locker room after that."

"This was before Glee?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Sam said, trailing his fingers over the bruise lightly.

"That's when he attacked me at my locker. Before Glee." Kurt said. "He must have come looking for me, to test what you said. About be becoming an animal if I wanted to."

"I swear, I want to kill him." Sam said, clenching his jaw.

"Sam, you said you wouldn't say anything to him." Kurt admonished.

"I know, Kurt. But you have no idea how hard it is for me to _not_ do anything to him."

"I know. But trust me, it's not worth you getting hurt or suspended." Kurt brushed his fingers through Sam's bangs.

Sam sighed. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to the bruise.

"I swear, you're going to be the death of me someday." He said.

"Yeah, but you love me anyways." Kurt said.

"You know I do." Sam stood up and went to the door of his room, turning to look at Kurt. "I'm gonna go order the pizza, and get some ice for that bruise. You coming?"


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: Real Gone**

The next day was one of the worst school days for Kurt. His morning had been great until lunch.

He met Sam outside in the parking lot, and shared a heated kiss. Kurt had wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, and slid his hands into the back pockets of Sam's jeans; Sam mimicking his actions, but instead cupping Kurt's ass in his hands. They didn't care who saw, since the whole school already knew they were dating.

Sam had walked Kurt to his locker, then to class. Sam asked Kurt to meet him in the cafeteria for lunch, and Kurt had been the first one there. Mercedes came along and complained about how Principal Coach Sue Sylvester had taken away her tater tots. As Mercedes wrote on a large piece of paper, Kurt tried to get her to forget about the tots, and find love instead.

"Trust me, Mercedes, love is just around the corner." Kurt said, seeing Sam walk in. His face brightened, but immediately fell again. That was when Karofsky walked by, and made his day worse.

"'Sup, Homo?" Karofsky said, and Kurt looked up. He received a wink from Karofsky that had his heart pounding and his face covered in fear.

Sam joined the two, linking his ankle around Kurt's as they ate, momentarily taking his mind off of Karofsky.

When the bell rang, Sam walked with his arm around Kurt's shoulder as he walked Mercedes and Kurt to their lockers, and kissed Kurt. He told Kurt that besides in Glee that afternoon, he wouldn't be able to see him until the evening, since he had football practice. Kurt had assured Sam it was fine, and Sam left them, heading for his next class in a hurry.

Mercedes told Kurt she was going to sneak tater tots into school the next day, despite Principle Coach Sue Sylvester banning them, and Kurt lectured her about how she was substituting food for love, and him for a boyfriend.

She agreed not to bring the tots, and went to find this boy Kurt had tried to set her up on a date with. It was then that his day got even worse.

Kurt was spun around as someone said:

"Question for you!"

Karofsky took his hand off Kurt's shoulder and looked around.

"You tell anyone else what happened? How you-" Karofsky lowered his voice. "Kissed me?"

Kurt looked at Karofsky incredulously.

"YOU kissed ME, Karofsky."

" _SHHHH!_ " Karofsky said hurriedly, looking around as Kurt kept talking.

"And I understand how hard this is for you to deal with, so no," Kurt said, his voice quieting so no one would hear. "I haven't told anyone."

It wasn't a lie. Sam knew, but Kurt hadn't been the one that told him. Blaine had.

"Good. You keep it that way." Karofsky said, his eyes slightly narrowed as he looked into Kurt's, as Kurt shifted his weight.

"'Cause if you do, I'm gonna _KILL_ you." He threatened through clenched teeth.

He let that sink into Kurt's brain before stomping off. Kurt stood, paralyzed to the spot he was in in front of his locker. The threat was replaying over and over again in his mind.

 _'I'm gonna kill you...I'm gonna kill you...I'm gonna kill you...'_

Kurt remained still as the students swarmed the halls around him.

The bell rang for next class. Kurt decided to skip it, and he went straight to the Auditorium. He needed to be alone.

* * *

By the time the Glee kids straggled in for class, Kurt had managed to put on a fake smile, and act like nothing was wrong. Sam might suspect something, but if Kurt had enough time to prepare, he could act like there was nothing wrong at all.

And that's what he did. As Sam took his seat next to Kurt, Kurt acted like his normal self, the sweet and loving boyfriend.

Mr. Schue called Tina to the stage for her performance. Tina had been telling him a few nights before about her performance she was gonna give. She walked onto the stage wearing baggy sweatpants, a tight t-shirt, and sneakers. She also had a pair of sunglasses on her head.

"As you all know, my partner is Puck for this assignment." Tina started, before Mr. Schue could say anything. "He laughed at my favorite movie, even though his was worse, just because mine is _Cars_."

The class giggled a bit.

"Yes, my favorite Disney movie is the animated _Cars_." Tina said. "Big deal. My favorite song that I chose is sung by Sheryl Crow, and it's called ' _Real Gone_ '."

Tina pointed to the band and slipped the sunglasses on her face.

 _I'm American made, Bud Light, Chevrolet_

 _My momma taught me wrong from right_

 _I was born in the south_

 _Sometimes I have a big mouth_

 _When I see something that I don't like_

 _I gotta say it_

 _We been driving this road_

 _For a mighty long time_

 _Payin' no mind to the signs_

 _Well this neighborhood's changed_

 _It's all been rearranged_

 _We left that change somewhere behind_

 _Slow down, you're gonna crash_

 _Baby you were screamin'_

 _It's a blast, blast, blast_

 _Look out babe you got your blinders on_

 _Everybody's lookin' for a way_

 _To get real gone, real gone_

 _Real Gone_

 _There's a new cat in town_

 _He's got high paid friends_

 _Thinks he's gonna change history_

 _You think you know him so well_

 _Yeah you think he's so swell_

 _But he's just perpetuatin' prophecy_

 _Come on now_

 _Slow down, you're gonna crash_

 _Baby you were screamin'_

 _It's a blast, blast, blast_

 _Look out, you got your blinders on_

 _Everybody's lookin' for a way_

 _To get real gone_

 _Real gone_

 _Real gone_

 _Real gone_

 _Well, you can say what you want_

 _But you can't say it 'round here_

 _'Cause they'll catch you and give you a whippin'_

 _Well I believe I was right_

 _When I said you were wrong_

 _You didn't like the sound of that_

 _Now did ya?_

 _Slow down, you're gonna crash_

 _Baby you were screamin'_

 _It's a blast, blast, blast_

 _Look out, you got your blinders on_

 _Everybody's lookin' for a way_

 _To get real gone_

 _Well here I come, And I'm so not scared_

 _Got my pedal to the metal_

 _Got my hands in the air_

 _Well look out, you take your blinders off_

 _Everybody's lookin' for a way_

 _To get real gone, real gone_

 _Real Gone_

 _Real Gone_

 _Real Gone_

Everyone was enthralled with Tina's performance, and they couldn't take their eyes off her when she danced and sang.

She stood on the stage once she finished.

"Wow, Tina. That was incredible." Mr. Schue was stunned. No one knew Tina had it in her to be another Mercedes Jones.

Mr. Schue was so shocked that he forgot to ask the reason Tina chose the song she sung. But from the look on Puck's face, he knew exactly why she chose it. Tina took he seat beside Mike, and Mr. Schue stood up.

"Before I let everyone go do what they need to, a reminder I'm not here again tomorrow. Which means-"

"FREE PERIOD!" Brittany yelled out in excitement.

"Yes, thank you, Brittany." Mr. Schue said. "Make sure you behave yourselves accordingly tomorrow, no matter what you end up doing."

Kurt turned to Sam.

"I'm gonna talk to my Dad about going home and planning the wedding with him and Carole tomorrow. I doubt Finn would be there, but do you maybe wanna come?" He asked.

"Uh, I don't know..." Sam said.

"You don't have to. I just thought maybe another person's input would be better, and maybe after we could go to my room, watch a movie or make out." Kurt said.

"Um...Kurt, you know I love making out with you, but that's all we seem to do. That, and go to _Breadstix_ or the movies, or dinner at your place. Or pizza at mine." Sam said.

"I see. Okay, we don't have to do that. I'm sure you can find something other to do." Kurt said, his heart dropping. He knew Sam was right, though. Over the past two weeks, they had settled into the routine of movies, dinner at home or at _Breadstix_ , or making out.

 _'He's probably getting bored of it.'_ Kurt thought.

The bell rang and Kurt gathered his bag and left.

* * *

As the bell rang, Sam turned to say something to Kurt, but found his boyfriend already gone.

 _'He just left, without saying goodbye or giving me a kiss?'_ Sam thought. _'I wanted to tell him not to make plans for tomorrow night, change up our routine. I guess it will have to be a surprise, now.'_


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: Something's Wrong**

Kurt walked in the door of his house and found a stack of boxes piled along the hallway and in the living room.

"Hey, Bud, sorry about the boxes. We're starting to pack up the stuff we don't need out to take to the new house." Burt said, emerging from the living room with Carole.

"Okay." Kurt turned and walked to his room.

"We left some boxes downstairs for you, in case you want to start packing." Carole said.

"Thank you." Kurt walked downstairs without saying anything else, and shut the door behind him.

"That's strange." Burt said, staring after his son.

"What is, Honey?" Carole asked.

"He normally asks me how my day was. And sticks around to talk about his." Burt said, puzzled.

"Is something wrong between him and Sam, maybe?" Carole asked.

"As far as I know, everything is fine." Burt answered. "Maybe something happened at school and he doesn't want to talk about it."

"Finn might know." Carole said. "We can ask him when he comes over."

"Maybe we should order some pizza's tonight." Burt suggested. "I have a feeling Kurt may not want to cook tonight."

"Make sure to get extra, for Finn." Carole smiled.

"How could I forget?" Burt laughed.

* * *

Kurt listened to his Dad and Carole talk about him. He hoped they didn't try to talk to him about it, or get Finn to when he arrived.

He knew he couldn't tell them about Karofsky, and his threat.

 _''Cause if you do, I'm going to KILL you.'_

The threat rang in his head. Kurt walked over and sat on his bed. He looked at the picture of him and his Mom.

"What do I do, Mama?" He said out loud, picking up the photo, a tear slipping down his cheek. As much as Kurt loved Carole, she wasn't his Mother. Right now, he needed his Mother's advice.

Kurt laid down on his bed, and clutched the photo to his chest. He closed his eyes, tears sliding out. Kurt let the tears fall from his eyes, and eventually, he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

It was an hour later when Burt realized Kurt was too quiet in his room.

"I'm going to go check on him." Burt said to Carole.

"Okay. I'll organize some things in here while you do." She smiled.

"Sounds good." Burt said, standing up. "Oh, and if Finn gets here while I'm downstairs, you two can set about ordering the pizza's. You know what Kurt and I like."

"Sure, Sweetie." Carole watched her future husband head down to the basement.

 _'I hope everything is okay.'_ She thought, packing more books into a box.

Burt reached the bottom of his son's stairs. He looked around, and found his son fast asleep on his bed, still fully clothed, tear stains on his sweet face while clutching a picture to his chest. Burt carefully extracted the frame from his son's hands and looked at it.

His heart immediately softened as he gazed down at the picture of Kurt and his Mother.

Burt gently placed the photo on the pillow beside Kurt, and reached down to remove his son's boots before carefully covering him with the comforter. He watched as Kurt snuggled into the blanket.

Burt brushed his hand over his son's hair lightly, leaning down and kissing Kurt's head before turning. He made his way back up the stairs to Carole.

He shut Kurt's door softly, and entered the living room.

"How is he?" Carole asked, she and Finn turning to Burt.

"He's sleeping. And something _is_ bothering him."

"How do you know?" Carole asked, rubbing Burt's back as he sat on the couch beside her.

"He had dried tear marks on his face, and he was clutching Maribelle's picture to his chest." Burt said, dropping his face into his hands.

"Who's Maribelle?" Finn asked.

"Kurt's Mother. He keeps a picture of the two of them on his bedside table, and he was holding it tight." Burt answered. "He only does that if something is really troubling him."

"Has something happened at school?" Carole asked her son.

"Not as far as I know." Finn shook his head.

"I hope it's not something bad." Burt said, looking at Carole and Finn.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: Something Comfortable**

Kurt awoke awhile later. He found himself covered with his comforter, his Mother's picture on the pillow beside him, and his boots weren't on his feet anymore.

 _'Dad must have come down.'_ Kurt thought. He looked at his clock.

 _11:37._

 _'At night?'_ Kurt thought. _'I've been asleep since around four thirty this afternoon?'_ Kurt swung his legs over the side of his bed and he pushed himself to his feet. He made his way up the stairs and entered the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and looked inside.

"Hey."

Kurt jerked around. Burt stood in the doorway.

"Dad, you're awake." Kurt said.

"There's leftover pizza in there if you want some." Burt nodded his head at the fridge. "Carole, Finn and I ordered it. Had to fight Finn to leave some for you." Burt joked.

Kurt gave a tiny smile, turning back and pulling the pizza out. Burt watched as his son took two slices out and set about warming them up.

"You want to talk about what's on your mind?" He asked finally.

"What do you mean." Kurt didn't look at his Father.

"I mean, you came home, didn't ask how my day was or talk about yours. You went to the basement and fell asleep, fully clothed. You had tear marks on your face and you were holding the picture of you and your Mom like your life depended on it." Burt said, stepping up beside Kurt, who was bracing himself on the countertop. "Am I not supposed to think something is wrong with my son?"

"It's nothing, Dad." Kurt lied. "I just have a lot on my mind, like planning yours and Carole's wedding, and my assignment I have to perform next week, plus my other schoolwork. It's just been tiring me out."

Kurt picked up his plate and took it to the table. He sat down, but didn't touch his food.

"Kurt, stressing about this stuff isn't helping." Burt sat beside Kurt at the table.

"I know. I just can't help it sometimes." Kurt said.

"Kurt, you don't need to go through all this trouble." Kurt looked at his Dad. "I'm serious. You're laddening your shoulders with adult problems. You're a teenager. You should be out having fun. So you don't have to plan the wedding. Focus on being a teen, doing things teens do."

"Dad, I want to help with the wedding. You know I can pull together the best possible wedding for you and Carole. I want to do that for you. I even wanted to talk to you both about it tomorrow. Mr. Schue isn't going to be there for Glee, and he gave us a free period. That's the last period of the day before we go home." Kurt said. "I was hoping to come home then and we can pick out what you want for your wedding."

Burt looked at his son before answering.

"If you're sure you want to do this, I won't stop you." He said. "And I think I can work it out so that Carole and I can be here to go over wedding details tomorrow, if you're sure about it."

"I'm sure." Kurt nodded.

"Then I'll work it out with Carole." Burt stood up from the table. "I'm gonna get ready for bed. Eat your pizza, and try to get some more sleep. It's late."

"Okay, Dad." Kurt said as his Father left the room.

* * *

Kurt ate his pizza and washed his plate, before going through his nightly routine of a shower and moisturizing.

By the time Kurt was finished, it was almost one in the morning. He slid beneath the covers and finally looked at his phone. He read a message from Sam that had been sent at five twenty three pm.

 _ **S:**_ _I wish you had said goodbye earlier. I missed you. I'll see you at school tomorrow, but keep your evening cleared. And make sure you wear something comfortable. I have a surprise for you. I love you, Kurt. I hope you know that._

Kurt locked his phone and plugged it in to charge before laying down.

 _'Something comfortable? A surprise?'_ He thought. _'What does he have planned?'_

A million possible ideas flew through his head as Kurt drifted off to sleep.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: Will You Accept?**

The next day at school, Kurt got a text from Sam.

 _ **S:**_ _Hey, where are you?_

Kurt sent a reply.

 _ **K:**_ _I'm in class, waiting for it to start. Why?_

 _ **S:**_ _I didn't see you at your locker. I was hoping to get a kiss, since you skipped out on me in Glee yesterday._

 _ **K:**_ _Sorry. After the way you dismissed my offer to come over, I figured you were bored with me and our activities. I thought you would want some space._

 _ **S:**_ _Why would I want that? And besides, I was gonna tell you I had something else we could do, but you ran off before I could. Now it has to be a surprise for tonight._

 _ **K:**_ _What's happening tonight?_

 _ **S:**_ _If you had stayed yesterday, you would have know then. If I told you now, it wouldn't be a surprise. I just need to know if you have something comfortable to wear. Something not as tight as those sexy pants you're wearing right now. ;)_

Kurt's head shot up from where he was sitting in the front of the class and looked out the door. His eyes made contact with Sam's green ones, his mouth dropping open when Sam smirked and winked before he sauntered off.

 _ **S:**_ _Do you have something comfortable to wear?_

 _ **K:**_ _Yes, I do._

 _ **S:**_ _Good. Also, I was gonna have my Dad drive us to where we're going, but he has to work. So you're driving us._

 _ **K:**_ _How am I driving us when I don't know where we're going?_

 _ **S:**_ _I'll be giving you directions in the car._

Kurt looked up as the teacher came in. He glanced down as he received another text from Sam.

 _ **S:**_ _Just make sure you're ready to go at five. My Dad's dropping me at your place, and then we can head out._

 _ **S:**_ _I'll see you tonight, Babe._

 _ **S:**_ _I LOVE YOU 3_

Kurt bit his lip and closed his phone, placing it on the table.

 _'Where are we going that's such a surprise?'_ Kurt pondered as his teacher droned on with the day's lesson.

* * *

When free period came along when he should have had Glee, Kurt gathered his things to head home. Carole had readily agreed to come by so they could work out wedding details.

He arrived home to find Carole in the kitchen with Burt, and they were looking at wedding magazines, marking off pages with ideas.

"Hi, Honey." Carole said, smiling at Kurt.

"Hi." Kurt walked into the room.

"Carole and I were looking through some magazines for ideas, we've found some we like." Burt said, standing to get more coffee.

"Okay, I'll look them over when I come back up. I'm just going to take my stuff to my room." Kurt said, walking to the door leading to his room. He placed his bag on his bed and took off his coat and shoes, then went to his closet and pulled out the box of bridal magazines he had hidden away. He carried it upstairs and placed it on the counter, opening it and lifting some magazines out.

"Have you decided on a dress yet?" Kurt asked Carole.

"Not yet, but I have some ideas of what I'd like." She said.

"Since I can't see what you choose, I'm just gonna go watch the game on tv." Burt said, excusing himself.

Kurt settled down beside Carole, and handed her the magazines.

"Let's start with the dress, we can work out around it." The two started sifting through the magazines, with Kurt pointing out which pieces would be most flattering for Carole.

They stayed that way for the next hour and a half, going through the magazines, picking out dress ideas that looked best for Carole to try on, and making arrangements to go shopping for her dress when she was free.

"Once we have your dress picked out, everything will get easier." Kurt promised his future step-mother.

* * *

The doorbell rang at the Hummel household at precisely five o'clock.

Burt answer the door to see Sam, dressed casually in his jeans, a baggy t-shirt under his Letterman jacket and well-worn sneakers.

"Come in, Sam." Burt said, ushering in his son's boyfriend.

"Thank you, Sir." Sam said, entering the house.

"I've told you before, Sam, it's just 'Burt'."

"Sorry. Is Kurt ready?" Sam asked.

"You two were planning on going out?" Burt said, puzzled.

"I take it Kurt didn't tell you." Sam nodded. "I'm taking him out for a surprise."

"Sounds fun. I'll go get him for you."

"No need, Dad. I'm here." Kurt entered the foyer.

Sam stared at his boyfriend.

 _'How is it that he can make a pair of black baggy sweatpants, a formfitting black long sleeved v-neck and plain shoes look so sexy?'_ Sam thought.

"Wow." Sam said.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You look great." Sam said honestly.

"You said comfortable. It's not the greatest but..."

"You look amazing, no matter what you wear." Sam said.

"Well, I'll let you two get going." Burt said. "Kurt, home by midnight."

Kurt watched his Dad leave.

He turned back to Sam and said:

"Are we going?"

"Yeah, let's get going now." Sam said, opening the door. Kurt grabbed a light jacket and followed, closing the door behind him.

The two strode to Kurt's car and climbed in.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, looking back as he backed the car down the driveway.

"You'll see." Sam smiled.

* * *

"A Carnival?" Kurt said, sitting still in his car after he parked.

"I wanted to change it up." Sam said. "And I told you I wanted to take you on a special date."

"That was if I won the bet. I didn't." Kurt pointed out.

"Does that mean I can't take you somewhere special?" Sam asked.

Kurt looked at Sam silently.

"C'mon." Sam said, opening the passenger door. "We're gonna have fun, I promise."

Kurt sighed, letting his eyes roll as he stepped out of his car and locked it.

Sam reached for Kurt's hand as they walked to the Carnival entrance. Sam paid for the both of them, and they entered.

"What do you want to do first?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Whatever you want is fine." Kurt shrugged, looking at all the people wandering around, many with kids.

"How about I win you a prize?" Sam suggested, leading them to a game.

"A prize?" Kurt said, looking at his boyfriend.

"Yeah." Sam picked up a water gun after handing over some money. He hit the target every time, and won Kurt a sweet cuddly bear, in soft blue.

"Here, Babe." Sam smiled, handing the bear to Kurt.

"It's cute, thank you." Kurt said, giving a small smile.

"You're welcome, but it's not as cute as you." Sam said, making Kurt blush. "And you're even cuter when you blush."

"Okay, enough." Kurt hugged Sam, wrapping his arms tight around him. He felt Sam return the hug, and Kurt buried his face into his boyfriend's shoulder.

Kurt pulled back from the hug.

"Let's go play some more games." He smiled.

"Sounds good, Babe." Sam said, taking Kurt's hand and pulling him along to another game.

* * *

Over the course of the next two hours, Kurt and Sam played more of the games, and they each won their fair share of stuffed animals.

"' _Alright, alright, alright_.' Sam said in his best Matthew McConaughey accent. "Why don't we go on the Ferris Wheel before we call it a night here?"

"Only if you don't do Matthew McConaughey's accent again." Kurt joked. "He was only good in two movies: _Magic Mike_ , and _Fool's Gold_."

"Alright, I won't do his accent again." Sam laughed.

"Then let's get on that Ferris Wheel." This time, it was Kurt pulling Sam along, both trying not to drop their prizes.

They approached the small line for the wheel and waited.

"If I had known we were coming here, and were going to win all these prizes, I would have brought a bag." Kurt said, giving Sam a look as he struggled with his armful of stuffed animals.

"Sorry, Babe." Sam said, sounding not sorry at all as he gave Kurt a cocky smile.

"Hey, Guys!" The two turned their heads to see Blaine approach holding a little girl's hand.

"Blaine, hi." Kurt said. "What're you doing here?"

"I promised my Aunt and Uncle I would take my little cousin here to the Carnival." Blaine touched the back of the little girl's head. "She's not happy though. I couldn't win her any prizes at the games."

"You thuck." The little girl said, making Sam and Kurt laugh.

"Clarisse, you've been told not to say that many times." Blaine said, dropping into a crouch so he was eye level with the little girl.

"It's true." She said, sticking her tongue out at Blaine. Blaine hung his head and tried not to laugh.

"I know, I know." He said, smiling as he stood up. He turned to Sam and Kurt. "Looks like you two won a lot though."

"Yeah, but we can't keep them all." Kurt said, nudging Sam and pointing his head at Clarisse.

"Yeah, we can't. If only we knew someone who would want them." Sam agreed, acting wistful.

"Sam, I have an idea." Kurt said. "What if we ask Blaine and Clarisse to watch or prizes while we go on the Ferris Wheel, and once we come off, Clarisse can have most of them as a prize herself for watching them for us?"

"I say, that's a great idea, don't you, Blaine?" Sam asked, watching Clarisse's little face light up.

"Well, it's fine with me. But Clarisse is really the one you should ask." Blaine said, understanding what they were doing for him.

"How about it, Clarisse?" Kurt asked. "Can you watch these while we go up on the Ferris Wheel? When we come down, we can take the ones we'd like to keep, and you can have all the rest for yourself."

"Yes, please!" The little girl said excitedly. Sam and Kurt handed their prizes to Blaine and Clarisse before stepping onto the ride.

They settled down and pushed the safety bar down, securing themselves as the ride started.

* * *

As the ground got farther and farther away, Kurt and Sam shifted closer together.

"The stars are so pretty." Kurt said, his head resting against Sam's.

"They are. But the light they give doesn't compare to the light that shines in your eyes." Sam said, nuzzling Kurt's neck.

"The mobile planets at school, in the science room, don't do any justice for the real thing." Kurt said, as the ride stopped with them at the top.

"Yeah, those galactic mobiles aren't the stars of the Universe or McKinley." Sam stand, looking up at the sky. "We are. At least, I want us to be."

Kurt turned his head to look at Sam.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm Star Quarterback. You're one of the Star singers in Glee. Together, we could be the Stars of McKinley." Sam said.

Kurt shivered.

"You cold?" He asked, taking off his Letterman jacket.

"Yeah, I left my jacket in the car." Kurt said, as Sam placed his jacket around Kurt. "Aren't you gonna be cold?"

"No, I'm fine." Sam said, watching Kurt slide his arms into the sleeves of Sam's jacket, before pushing his hands into the pockets.

He watched further as Kurt's face scrunched up adorably, and he pulled a small white box out of the pocket.

"Sam, what's this?"

Sam took the box from Kurt and opened it, showing Kurt the ring inside.

"Sam, I love you, and would love to marry you one day...but I'm not ready for marriage!" Kurt rushed to say.

"Kurt, calm down. I want to marry you one day too, but this is just a promise ring." Sam said, taking one of Kurt's hands and still holding the box in the other hand.

"A promise ring? What are you promising?" Kurt asked.

"If you accept, this ring will symbolize my promise to you to be true, to never pressure you to do anything more than kiss, to listen to your problems, to tell you when you have food in your teeth or eye gunk, to come over to your new house whenever you need something super heavy to move around." Sam said, gazing deep into Kurt's eyes. "I promise to make you feel proud when you walk or point down the hall and say, ' _That dude's my boyfriend._ 'And I promise to do all of those things without trying to sound like Matthew McConaughey."

Kurt stared at Sam with a look of awe and shock on his face as the ride started again.

"I really care about you, Kurt. And I want us to be together, now, and in the future."

Kurt was frozen in place as the ride reached the ground again.

"Hey, how was it up there?" Kurt snapped out of his trance to look at Blaine and his little cousin.

"The stars were beautiful." Sam said, glancing at Kurt.

"Am I allowed to have the prizes now?" Clarisse piped up.

"You are, but they have to pick the ones they'd like first, okay?" Blaine said.

Clarisse nodded and Sam smiled. He pulled the first bear he had won Kurt, the soft blue one, out of the little girl's arms. Kurt walked to Blaine and pulled out the stuffed animal he was most fond of, a red and black lion.

"The rest are all yours, Sweetie." Kurt said, smiling at Clarisse.

"What do you say, Clarisse?" Blaine said.

"Thank you!" The little girl squealed. Kurt gave a soft smile for the little girl.

"I'd better get her home." Blaine said. "It's past her bedtime."

"It was good to see you, Blaine. And it was nice to meet you, Clarisse." Sam said, looking at the bouncy girl.

"It was nice to meet you, too!" She said, dragging Blaine away.

"I'll see you two around!" Blaine called as his cousin pulled him off.

"She's cute." Sam said. "Makes me think of having one someday."

Kurt stayed silent.

"Let's get you home." He said finally, his voice quiet as he started walking.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47: That Girl**

Kurt pulled into the driveway of Sam's house.

"Are you going to give me an answer?" Sam asked.

"Hmmm?" Kurt said, distracted.

"You know, about the promise ring?" Sam said. "Will you accept it? I had planned to give it to you at Christmas, but you seem like you needed a pick me up right now, so I thought maybe this would work."

He pulled the box out of his jeans pocket, and opened it again.

"I stand by everything I promised on the Ferris Wheel." He said. "Do you accept?"

Sam gave Kurt a hopeful look. Kurt looked at the ring, and up to Sam's face.

He licked his lips before speaking.

"Sam, I want to accept. I do. But..."

"But what?" Sam asked, the hope falling at his feet.

"But giving me this ring is a huge step in our relationship." Kurt said, closing the box gently. "I'm not saying 'no', but I'm not saying 'yes' either."

"What are you saying then?" Sam asked, Kurt had confused him.

"It's a 'maybe'." Kurt said, pushing the box and Sam's hand back. "You should get inside. I have to get home soon."

"Okay. But I'm gonna tell you this," Sam said, hooking his finger into the collar of Kurt's shirt and pulling him close. "I'm gonna find a way to get you to accept."

Sam pulled Kurt closer, and pressed his lips to the soft ones attached to Kurt. He licked along the seam of Kurt's lips, asking for entrance. Kurt obliged without much hesitation, and Sam slipped his tongue inside lightly; his tongue dancing with Kurt's. He drew back, holding Kurt's bottom lip between his teeth lightly and tugging before letting go.

"I love you." Sam stepped out of the car.

"I love you, too." Kurt says.

Sam shuts the door of the car.

"Sam, wait! Your jacket!" Kurt said, reaching to tug it off.

"Keep it." Sam said. "It looks good on you, and you wearing it will let everyone know you're my man."

Kurt was silent as he watched Sam start to walk away.

"Hey, Sam? I just want you to know," Kurt called out to Sam. "I _DID_ have fun tonight."

Sam have a half smile as he turned back.

"I did too."

* * *

The next day at school, Kurt was thinking about Sam's proposal when Sam came up to him.

"You're wearing my jacket." He said, coming up behind Kurt and wrapping his arms around his midsection.

"You said to keep it, and wear it." Kurt said, leaning back on the muscular torso behind him. "I thought it would go with my outfit as well."

"Mmm, it totally does." Sam said, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's neck.

"And you forgot this in my car last night." Kurt gestured to the red and black lion he had won for Sam the previous night.

"Mmmm, be sure to remind me to take it home after school." Sam said, before kissing Kurt's neck again.

"Have you changed your mind yet?" He asked, removing his lips from Kurt's skin once more. "About the ring?"

"No. It's still a 'maybe'." Kurt said, pulling out of Sam's embrace and walking past him after closing his locker. Sam followed him down the hall.

"Look, I know it was probably scary to think I was proposing to you for marriage, but that's a long way off for us." Sam said, grabbing Kurt's arm and turning him so they were face to face. "I'm sorry if that scared you, but that's no reason not to accept."

"That's not the reason I didn't accept, Sam." Kurt said. He looked around and pulled Sam into an empty classroom.

"Sam, we love each other, I know we do. But that could change at anytime for you. I mean, I know it won't for me. And we've only been together for two weeks."

"But I've loved you for longer." Sam interjected.

"I know, and it's the same for me." Kurt said. "But marriage is a long way off, like you yourself said. If we ever get to that, I want you to know without a doubt that you love me more than life itself, and that I can trust you with my heart. That's when want you to ask me to marry you."

Kurt went on.

" _BUT_ , until then, anything can change. I don't want to accept the promise ring because I know things can change in an instant. Anything could happen, and I do mean _anything_. Life throws curve balls at us all the time, testing us. If I were to accept, who knows what would happen? We could fight, argue, and begin to hate and resent each other. I don't want that to happen to us."

Sam listened to Kurt, his head and shoulders slumping forward.

"Hey," Kurt said, bringing his hand to Sam's cheek, and lifting his head. "I still stand by the 'maybe' I gave you. And trust me on this: if you did manage to do something that warranted my belief that nothing I said could actually happen to us, I would gladly accept the ring. But until then, please don't mention this again."

Kurt leaned in and gently kissed Sam.

"I have to get to class." Kurt said, turning and walking out the classroom door. Sam stood still for a moment before following.

"Hey, Kurt!" He called. "Challenge accepted!"

Kurt froze.

"I don't care what you say, I will end up making you say 'yes'. You can count on it!" Sam said, grinning as he watched his boyfriend walk off quickly.

* * *

"Listen up, guys!" Mr. Schue called out, getting the attention of his students as they took their seats in the Auditorium. "Before Quinn performs her song, Sam has something he'd like to sing."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue." Sam said, getting up on the stage. Sam looked out at his Glee mates.

"So, I've recently set this song as a ringtone for someone special. And I hope that someone," Sam looks at Kurt, and everyone looks back too. "Gets my meaning with it."

 _(She's, that girl)_

 _(I know it)_

 _(She's, that girl)_

 _(I know it)_

 _Sometimes feels like everybody wants something from me_

 _They don't understand I can only be one person, that's Joey_

 _I got game, got fame got everything in this world I need_

 _(But the girl) i don't know her name_

 _'Cause I've only met her in my dreams_

 _But I'm gonna find her cause she's_

 _Just that girl_

 _The one that's dancing through my mind_

 _Just that girl_

 _The girl that I've been trying to find_

 _Just that girl_

 _Her style is crazy she's a dime_

 _And it's almost like I could see her_

 _She's just that girl_

 _Something happens when you groove_

 _Earth beneath you starts to move_

 _It's so bad I'm looking at you_

 _'Cause she's just that girl_

 _Crazy how you work that frame_

 _You and me, we could change the game_

 _Its your secret?_

 _What's your name?_

 _That girl_

 _To me you're a star_

 _When you move you're off the chart_

 _You've already won my heart_

 _That girl_

 _With me you're star_

 _You don't have to play the part_

 _You can be just who you are_

 _Cause you're just that girl_

 _The one that's dancing through my mind_

 _Just that girl_

 _The girl that I've been trying to find_

 _Just that girl_

 _Her style is crazy, she's a dime_

 _And it's almost like I could see her_

 _She's just that girl_

 _She knows she's just that girl_

 _She knows she's just that girl_

 _That girl_

 _That girl_

 _Baby ooooohhh_

 _Just that girl_

 _She knows she's just that girl_

 _She knows she's just that girl_

 _That girl_

 _That girl_

 _Baby ooooohhh_

 _Just that girl_

 _Just that picture in my mind I see_

 _And I can't wait for the day we meet_

 _Baby, we'd be so fly_

 _Baby just you and I_

 _I wanna give you the world_

 _Cause you're just that girl_

 _The one that's dancing through my mind_

 _Just that girl_

 _The girl that I've been trying to find_

 _Just that girl_

 _Her style is crazy, she's a dime_

 _And it's almost like I could see her_

 _She's just that girl_

 _She knows she's just that girl_

 _She knows she's just that girl_

 _That girl_

 _That girl_

 _Baby ooooohhh_

 _Just that girl_

 _She knows she's just that girl_

 _She knows she's just that girl_

 _That girl_

 _That girl_

 _Baby ooooohhh_

 _Just that girl_

 _The one that's dancing through my mind_

 _Just that girl_

 _The girl that I've been trying to find_

 _Just that girl_

 _Her style is crazy, she's a dime_

 _And it's almost like I could see her_

 _She's just that girl_

 _She's just that girl_

 _She's just that girl_

 _She's just that girl_

 _She's just that girl_

 _She's just that girl_

 _My baby knows that she's the one_

 _She's just that girl_

 _She's just that girl_

 _She's just that girl_

 _She's just that girl_

The whole time Sam sang and danced, he only had eyes for Kurt. By the time he finished, he was out of breath, and hoped Kurt would accept his promise ring.

"Awww, he was so cute singing to his Dolphin." Brittany said.

"Sam, I don't know what to say except: wow." Mr. Schue said.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue." Sam said.

"I'm guessing this song was for Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yes, he knows what I meant by singing this. Right, Kurt?" Sam said, turning to his boyfriend.

"I do, Sam. And the answer is still 'NO'." Kurt said.

"'No' about what?" Rachel asked, as Sam's face fell.

"Mr. Schue, could I be excused to the washroom?" Kurt asked after a moment.

"Sure, Kurt, but hurry back so Quinn can give her performance." Mr. Schue said, and Kurt made his way up the stairs.

"Hey, wait a minute! Trouty-Mouth, is he wearing your jacket?" Santana said to Sam, as Kurt left the Auditorium.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: I'll Try**

Kurt made his way to the bathroom. He stepped inside, wrinkling his nose at the smell.

 _'Why can't the boys' washroom be half as decent as the girls' washroom?'_ He thought as he relieved himself. Kurt walked over to the sink and washed his hands.

 _'I hope Sam's not too upset I said "NO" again.'_ Kurt was thinking when the washroom door was pushed open sharply. Kurt glanced up and froze, his eyes making contact with Karofsky's in the mirror.

"Well, well, well. 'Sup, Lady-Boy?" Karofsky sneered.

"K-K-Karofsky..." Kurt stuttered, straightening up and turning around.

"I hope you heeded my warning on not to tell anyone anything." Karofsky said, advancing on Kurt.

"No, I haven't told anyone." Kurt said, trying to maneuver towards the door. "I don't particularly like the idea of being murdered."

"Good. Then you'll keep your mouth shut about this too." All of a sudden, Karofsky charged at Kurt, grabbing him and pinning him to the wall, his forearm against Kurt's throat.

"Karofsky, let go! P-please!" Kurt begging, clawing at the arm crushing his throat.

"Shut the fuck up!" Karofsky snarled. "You're the reason I'm like this!"

"I didn't turn you gay!" Kurt gasped.

"Yes, you did, Fag!" Karofsky applied more pressure, making Kurt choke. "If you hadn't been wearing those tight fucking clothes all the time, flaunting yourself like some kind of slut, this wouldn't be happening!"

Kurt's face was going red, his hand struggling to remove the arm crushing his windpipe.

"You're the reason I'm a _HOMO_!"

As Kurt's eyes began to get hazy, the pressure loosened on his throat.

"Oh, no, you're not blacking out on me yet, Hummel." Kurt heard Karofsky say.

Karofsky pressed his other hand to Kurt's chest, curling his hand into the fabric of Kurt's shirt.

"Does Evans touch you like this?" Karofsky asked. "I heard you could turn into an animal if you wanted to. Is it because of the way he touches you?"

Kurt hyperventilated when Karofsky trailed his hand downwards from Kurt's chest, and past his stomach to his abdomen.

"Do you like that, Hummel?" Karofsky asked, letting his hand linger.

"No, not from you." Kurt said, closing his eyes, and trying not to let tears fall.

"Come on, Fairy, is my touching you any different from Evans touching you?"

"Yes, because he loves me and he's gentle." Kurt said, struggling. "He's not a brute like you!"

"Oh, really?" Karofsky scoffed. "So he's never rough?"

Karofsky pulled his arm away from Kurt's neck. Kurt tried to shove him back, but Karofsky placed his hand on Kurt's throat.

"You don't like it rough?" Karofsky pushed his hand up so it was covering Kurt's entire throat. "You don't like it when I do that?"

Kurt struggled to find the words to say 'no', but couldn't.

Karofsky took the opportunity to squeeze Kurt's throat and lean in to kiss him.

Kurt managed to find the strength to shove Karofsky away from him.

"NO!" Kurt yelled, backing away.

Karofsky glared and went to advance.

"You little-"

Karofsky stopped when the washroom door opened and a senior student came in.

Kurt took the opportunity to run for the door and escape, leaving Karofsky standing in the washroom behind him, fuming.

* * *

Kurt managed to get back to the Auditorium without running into any other jocks.

"Kurt, good, you're back." Mr. Schue said, seeing Kurt. Sam turned his head and looked up at Kurt, before turning back around.

From the look on his face, Kurt could tell Sam wasn't happy. Kurt decided to take a seat one over from Sam, thinking his boyfriend might want space. Sam looked over as Kurt was about to sit down. He leaned over, and grabbed Kurt's wrist, pulling him into the seat next to his.

Sam wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder, pulling his body close, while at the same time being silent. Kurt went to speak, but Sam shook his head, looking straight ahead as Quinn took her place on the stage. Kurt shifted, and went to put his head on Sam's shoulder, but stopped.

 _'He may not want that...'_ Kurt thought, straightening again. He was surprised when Sam pushed his head onto his shoulder, resting his on top. Sam may have been unhappy about being turned down, but he was still showing affection to his boyfriend. The two watched as Quinn turned to the class to begin her song.

"Now that everyone is here, I'd like to start." She said, and the music started.

 _I am not a child now._

 _I can take care of myself._

 _I mustn't let them down now-_

 _Mustn't let them see me cry._

 _I'm fine._

 _I'm fine._

 _I'm to tired to listen._

 _I'm too old to believe:_

 _All these childish stories._

 _There is no such thing as faith,_

 _And trust,_

 _And pixie dust._

 _I try,_

 _But it's to hard to believe._

 _I try,_

 _But I can't see what you see._

 _I try._

 _I try._

 _I try._

 _My whole world is changing,_

 _I don't know where to turn._

 _I can't leave you waiting,_

 _But I can't stay and watch the city burn;_

 _Watch it burn._

 _'Cause I try,_

 _But it's so hard to believe!_

 _I try,_

 _But I can't see what you see._

 _I try._

 _I try._

 _I try and try,_

 _To understand,_

 _The distance in between:_

 _The love I feel,_

 _The things I fear,_

 _And every single dream._

 _I can finally see it._

 _Now I have to believe:_

 _All those precious stories._

 _All the world is made of faith,_

 _And trust,_

 _And pixie dust._

 _So I'll try,_

 _'Cause I finally believe!_

 _I'll try,_

 _'Cause I can see what you see!_

 _I'll try._

 _I'll try!_

 _I will try!_

 _I'll try-_

 _To fly._

Quinn finished her song, and wiped tears from her eyes, as the class looked up at her in silence. Mike was the first to break that silence, standing and clapping for his partner. As the rest of the class joined in, Mike leapt up onto the stage and hugged Quinn, leaving Tina looking perturbed.

"Quinn, that seems to have been emotional for you. Can you tell us the movie and name of the song?" Mr. Schue asked.

"The movie is ' _Peter Pan: Return to Neverland_ '." Quinn said. "The song is called ' _I'll Try_ '. And yes, it is emotional for me."

"Could you tell us why?" Mr. Schue asked.

Kurt shifted in Sam's embrace.

As Quinn spoke, Sam leaned over to whisper in Kurt's ear.

"We need to talk later. Think you can come by my place tonight?"

"I guess so." Kurt said, his mind a bit occupied.

"Good. I have practice until five, five thirty, depending how long Beiste decides to keep us." Sam said.

"Thank you, Quinn." Mr. Schue said, cutting off the whispered conversation. "Kurt, I'd like to talk to you for a minute."

Sam unwrapped his arm from Kurt's shoulders and Kurt made his way down to his teacher and Rachel.

"Kurt, I wanted to talk to you about Sectionals." Mr. Schue said. "I was thinking of giving you a solo for i-"

"No. Thank you, Mr. Schue, but I think you should give it to Rachel instead." Kurt said, looking at the Jewish girl.

"Kurt, I picked this song especially for you." Mr. Schue said.

"And I appreciate it, I do." Kurt said. "But I don't want it."

"Well, how about just a solo for in class?" His teacher tried.

"No, thank you. But I really don't feel like having a solo." Kurt walked away before Mr. Schue could say anything else. Both Mr. Schue and Rachel looked at each other with worry. They both knew that Kurt never turned down an opportunity for a solo, even if he had to fight Rachel to get it. Kurt had just given it up willingly, no fight to be seen.

Rachel walked over to Tina.

"I need you to talk to Quinn and get her to come by the Choir room in study period. I'll get Brittany to come. No Santana. I'm calling an emergency Glee girls meeting. It's about Kurt."

"Is it about Karofsky bullying Kurt the way he has?" Tina asked.

"What do you mean?" Rachel said, looking up at Kurt, who was sitting beside Sam, who had his arm around Kurt, rubbing his shoulder.

"Karofsky's been bullying Kurt since the school year started. Ever since then, Kurt hasn't been his normal self." Tina explained.

"That would explain so much..." Rachel muttered.

"You talk to Quinn. I'll talk to Brittany." She told the Asian girl. "Study hall, the Choir room."


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: Porcelain**

Later that afternoon, Kurt was at his locker gathering his books and smiling at the small wedding cake topper he had picked out for the wedding cake.

He was still smiling at it when Finn came up to him.

"Hey, uh," Finn started as Kurt turned to look up at his soon to be step-brother. "So, I've been viewing this itinerary you gave me in Glee and I don't really get it."

Kurt gave a neutral look as Finn went on.

"Are you sure we should release three hundred live doves indoors?" He asked, looking down at the paper in his hand and looking back at Kurt's slightly scrunched up face. "Won't that get kinda...messy?"

"That's why we feed them _glitter_ , Finn." Kurt said, shaking his head as if it was obvious.

"Oh." Finn said, believing Kurt.

"Well, l-look. Yeah, I've been thinking about it," He went on, and Kurt looked up, annoyed. "And I-I really wanna do something special for the wedding, and I-I wanted to take this opportunity to sort of...remind everyone that I'm sort of, you know, a leader."

Kurt closed his books, looking at Finn.

"I have the perfect idea." He said. "After you walk your Mom down the aisle, and give her away to my Dad-"

"Incredibly creepy." Finn cuts in and walks to the other side of Kurt.

"And give your speech to the Newlyweds, which I will write, though you are free to suggest overall themes, you and Carole will have a lovely Mother-Son dance in front of everyone." Kurt gushed.

"Uh, that's a terrible idea, everybody knows I'm the worst dancer." Finn laughed nervously.

"Finn, trust me on this." Kurt said to the bigger boy. "I've been planning weddings since I was _two_. My Power Rangers got married and divorced in so many combinations they were like Fleetwood Mack."

Finn was standing there thinking about it while Kurt talked.

"I guess if I could pull it off..." He said, glancing down at Kurt. "It would make me seem like a cool stud."

"Totally." Kurt said, leaning in to the giant teen and smiling.

"Thanks," He said, leaning over and grinning as he patted Kurt on the shoulder. "It's a plan."

Kurt raised his eyebrows and smiled as Finn walked away, before turning to his open locker.

He picked up the cake topper and shut his locker, coming face to face with Karofsky, who had been briefly forgotten from the assault in the boys' washroom earlier that day.

The smile he had been wearing had dropped from his face. Karofsky was giving him a deadly look, and creeping closer, making Kurt back up. Kurt felt nothing but fear after what Karofsky had done to him earlier in the boys' washroom. His heart was pounding and he couldn't hide how scared he was.

"I don't want you near me." He said in a shaky voice, his body still stepping back as Karofsky advanced on him.

Karofsky raised and lowered his eyebrows in acknowledgement, tilting his head slightly in a nod. He jabbed a finger into Kurt's pounding chest, resting it there. Kurt stared at the burly boy in fear, his mouth open. Karofsky smiled tightly and evilly, leaning in as he began trailing his finger down Kurt's chest to his ribs, before snatching the cake topper from Kurt's trembling hand.

The whole time Karofsky touched him, his mind was on what Karofsky had done to him in the washroom.

Kurt looked at the cake topper in Karofsky's beefy hand.

"Can I have this?" Karofsky asked, holding it up and staring into Kurt's scared eyes. Kurt lowered his eyes, his body trembling as he tried to breath.

"Thanks." Karofsky said to the submissive gesture Kurt gave him. He smirked as he walked away, switching the cake topper to his other hand before putting it in his Letterman jacket pocket.

* * *

Kurt stood against the lockers, trying to breathe. Mr. Schue looked over at him and walked over, leaving the two girls he was talking to.

"Are you okay?" He asked Kurt, who was red in the face and his lips quivering in fear as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No. No." Kurt gasped out, shaking his head and clutching his books to his chest.

"Okay, let's-let's go to the Principal." Mr. Schue turned Kurt towards the office. "Come on."

Kurt sniffed as he let his teacher guide him down the hall, his face still red and tears falling from his eyes.

* * *

"Did he physically hurt you?" Sue Sylvester asked Kurt, as he and his teacher sat in her office.

Kurt sighed, lifting his eyes to the ceiling, opting not to tell her about the washroom assault.

"No." He said, lying.

"You said he shoved you into the lockers before." Mr. Schue said, trying to get something out of Kurt.

"Well, I can't expel a kid for shoving, he'll just say ' _I didn't mean to shove that kid; I tripped_ '."

Kurt looked up at the acting Principal, wanting to tell her about what had transpired.

"Excuse works like a charm," she said. "I use it all the time."

"He didn't shove me this time." Kurt said, shaking his head, and avoiding eye contact. "He just...terrified me."

"Lady," Sue said, and both Kurt and Mr. Schue looked up at her. "I can't suspend a student just because he scares you."

Kurt looks at his teacher while Sue goes on.

"High school is a dry run for the rest of your life." Kurt looks back at her as she talks. "It's rough, people can be mean."

"That's your advice?" Mr. Schue said. "That's all you have to say?"

"William, I was bullied my entire life." Sue said as she walked to the chair behind her desk and sat down. "I grew up with a handicapable sister. I know very well how cruel people can be."

Kurt sat on his chair, hand covering his mouth as he listened.

"Was it difficult? Yes. Did it make me stronger? You bet it did." She said directly to Kurt.

"It's the fear that's the worst." Kurt said. "I never know when it's coming, I can't concentrate; I don't feel like I'm part of this school at all."

 _'Except for Sam.'_ He thought.

"I feel like I'm in a horror movie where this creature follows me around terrifying me, and there's nothing I can do about it?" He said. "I mean, you...you don't know what's going on in this kid's head. You don't know what he's capable of."

Kurt bit his lip, realizing what he just let slip out.

Mr. Schue turned to lean on Sue's desk as they both looked at Kurt.

"What does that mean?" Mr. Schue asked gently, his brow curled inward.

"Nothing." Kurt said, trying to dismiss what he said. "Maybe I'm overreacting."

"Lady," Sue says, leaning over the table. "This kid lays a finger on you, you come straight to me, and I will expel him faster than a Thai-take out place can read back your delivery order. Okay?"

She leans back in her chair as Kurt looks at her.

"But until that happens, and I'm genuinely sorry to say this, there is nothing legally I or the school board can do."

Kurt looks up at his teacher for help. Mr. Schue turns and glances at Sue before talking to Kurt.

"Come on, Kurt." He said. "You're gonna be late for class."

Kurt sighed, picking up his bag and standing from his chair. He went to leave as Sue watched. Kurt paused at the door and turned back and said:

"You know, when you call me 'Lady', that's bullying. And it's really hurtful."

"I'm sorry. I thought that was your name." Sue said. "As an apology, I'll allow you to choose from the following nicknames: Gelfling, Porcelain, and Tickle-Me-Doughface."

Kurt didn't fancy any of them, but the second wasn't the worst of the group.

"I guess I'll go with Porcelain." He said, looking back at Sue.

"Damn." She said, trying to make light of the ordeal Kurt went through. "Totally wanted Tickle-me-Doughface."


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50: Fight**

It didn't take long for the gossip hungry Rachel to hear about what happened to Kurt.

It took even less time to tell Quinn, Brittany, and Tina during Study Hall, in the Choir Room like Rachel wanted.

"Ladies, the Kurt-Karofsky bullying situation is getting way out of control." Rachel said to Brittany, Quinn and Tina in the choir room after school. "Kurt's miserable, though he tries to hide it because he's dating Sam. And Sam make him a bit happier. But he's losing weight, and not in a good way. And he's barely even fighting me for solos anymore, as we say in class today."

"We've all been teased, but something about what Karofsky's doing is so much worse." Tina said.

"We're all lucky enough to have boyfriends on the football team. I say, we band together and demand that they confront Karofsky."

"Okay, first of all, I'm not dating _anyone_ on the football team." Quinn spoke. "And second of all, I think you personally just set the Feminist Movement back fifty years."

"Look, guys like Karofsky only respond to muscle." Rachel said, trying to make the girls see her point of view.

"So, we're gonna fight violence with violence?" Quinn said.

"No!" Rachel said. "Look, I'm not saying that-that-that they should _hit_ him. What I'm saying is that we need to defend Kurt, and there's strength in numbers."

"I'm confused." Tina changed the subject and turned to Brittany who was on the other side of Quinn.

"Are you and Artie officially dating now?" Tina asked.

"Deal with it." Brittany said, not looking at Tina right away. "When you and Artie were fooling around, did he ever, like, just lie there?"

"Uh, why didn't you tell me we're having a Glee Girls Meeting?" Santana walked in and confronted Rachel.

"Oh, this is a meeting for Glee Girls with boyfriends." Rachel said to the Latina woman.

"Again, not dating anyone on the football team." Quinn stated.

"We're gonna make them stop Karofsky from bullying Kurt." Rachel continued.

"Okay, I'm dating Puckerman." Santana said, turning to the girls.

"You're getting naked with Puckerman." Quinn corrected, not looking at Santana.

"Besides, Puck can't mess with Karofsky. He's on probation." Tina said as Santana crossed her arms over her breasts. "If he gets in a fight with him, he'll be sent back to Juvie."

"Mmm-hmm. Yeah, so, now if you'll excuse us." Rachel said, dismissing Santana.

"URGH." Santana scoffed, uncrossing her arms and walking past Rachel. "You're so on my list, Dwarf."

"Look, if something bad happens to Kurt," Rachel said quietly to the remaining girls as Santana left. "And we didn't do anything to stop it, we'll never be able to live with ourselves."

* * *

The girls went looking for their boyfriends to convince them to stand up for Kurt. Rachel tracked down Finn and tried to get him to help.

"But why?" She said, following Finn down the hall. He had said 'no' to confronting Karofsky, and Rachel was getting livid.

"Karofsky plays right guard." Finn said. "If he gets pissed at me, I'm going to get sacked more times than Jay Cutler, which means we're going to lose, which _means_ Beiste is going to make Sam permanent Quarterback."

"Is being Quarterback more important to you than helping out the kid that going to be your step-brother?" Rachel said incredulously.

"LOOK, we both know I can help him more if I stay on top." Finn stops and turns to his short girlfriend. "Kurt's going to be fine."

Rachel looks down at the ground, her lips setting into a hard line.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I want to, but I can't." Finn says.

Rachel looks up at her boyfriend.

"I've never been so disappointed in you before." She said quietly, before striding off.

"But..." Finn said, Rachel leaving him stuttering behind her in the corridor.

* * *

After football practice after school, the rest of the Glee boys confronted Karofsky, their girlfriends having had convinced them.

"Stop picking on Kurt." Artie said, wheeling up to the bully.

"You mind?" Karofsky said in disgust, buckling his belt at his locker. "I'm changing."

"We're serious!" Mike says, slamming Karofsky's gym locker shut. "This is a warning."

Sam looks up, seeing amusement on Karofsky's face as he pulls on his sweater.

"Oh, yeah?" He says.

"From now on you're gonna leave him alone." Artie says definitively.

"Look," Karofsky says, adjusting his sweater and looking at the wheel-chaired boy.

Puck watched from a short distance behind Karofsky. He wanted to join in, but knew better.

"If he wants to be a homo, that's up to him." Karofsky said about Kurt. "But don't rub it in my face."

Sam was getting madder the more Karofsky talked about his boyfriend. He was ready to punch the bigger boys' brains out with the way he felt.

"We're not asking you." Artie said, glaring up at Karofsky.

"Yeah, we're done talking about this. Just back off, alright?" Mike gets in Karofsky's face and snarls.

"Why don't you back off?" Karofsky pushed Mike hard and made him fall into Artie, knocking the boy and his chair over.

Sam had had enough. He dove at Karofsky and tried to slam him into the lockers, but Karofsky spun them around, making it Sam's back that hit the steel doors.

"Artie, you okay?" Mike asked, Puck rushing over. Both he and Mike checked on Artie before they followed what was happening behind them with their eyes.

As Sam and Karofsky struggled to gain the upper hand, they both gripped each others shoulder, Karofsky pinning Sam to the locker doors with his strength.

Sam kneed Karofsky in his kneecap, before following it up with another knee to the thigh.

"OWW!" Karofsky grunted in pain. Sam managed to get the upper hand and smashed Karofsky's back into the opposite lockers hard, and the bigger boy cried out from the steel his back had hit into.

Karofsky managed to punch Sam in the eye, and knock him to the floor. Sam didn't have a chance to get up before Karofsky's bulky frame was on his, intending to give him a beating while everyone in the locker room watched.

It was lucky for Sam that Coach Beiste rushed in when she did and yanked Karofsky off of him.

"HEY, HEY, HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" She yelled, pulling Karofsky up. "GET UP!"

She pressed Karofsky to the lockers with one arm and held of Sam with the other when he got up to go after the other boy again.

"GET UP HERE! GET UP!" She grunted, restraining the two boys that wanted to kill each other.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE?!" She yelled at the two, while Sam breathed heavily and gazed at Karofsky with hatred, and Karofsky struggled for breath while leaning on the lockers.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51: The V Card**

Sam made it home that evening and found Kurt already there, in the living room.

"Hey." Kurt said, looking up from where he was on the floor, Sam's sister sitting on his lap as he read to her.

"Hey." Sam walked to the kitchen to get an ice pack for his throbbing face.

"Stacey, Sweetie, can you get up please?" Sam heard Kurt say.

"Okay. You wanna see your _boyfriend_ , don't you?" Sam snorted when he heard his little sister tease Kurt.

"Yes, I do." Kurt answered.

Sam heard movement in the living room, that was heading for the kitchen.

"Hi." Sam turned, holding the ice to his face.

"Holy Gaga, what happened?" Kurt said, rushing over to Sam.

"I'll tell you upstairs. Where's my Mom?" Sam said, gently pushing away Kurt's hand that was trying to touch his swollen face.

"She's in the basement with Stevie, doing laundry." Kurt said, backing away from Sam.

"Stay here with Stace, I'll be right back."

Sam left Kurt in the kitchen, making his way to the basement.

"Mom, I'm home. I'm going up to my room with Kurt. Stacey's still in the living room." Sam said, standing at the top of the stairs.

"Okay, Honey. I'll be right up." Mary said.

Sam went back and collected his bag from the table, ice pack still on his face.

"Kurt, come with me." Sam said, walking into the living room. Kurt picked up his bag and followed Sam. "Stace, Mom and Stevie will be right up from the basement."

"Okay." Stacey said, turning back to her book as her older brother and his boyfriend left the room.

* * *

Sam led Kurt up to his room, and shut the door.

"Sam, what happened? Someone hurt you in football practice?" Kurt asked as Sam walked past him and laid down on his bed.

"No, this happened after, in the locker room." Sam said.

"What happened?" Kurt pressed.

"Karofsky. He was insulting you and I couldn't take it anymore." Sam answered.

"What?" Kurt said, not sure of what he was hearing.

"Artie and Mike confronted Karofsky about picking on you. He was throwing slurs, Mike got in his face. Karofsky shoved Mike into Artie, knocking him and his wheelchair over." Sam said, his eyes closed as he laid on his bed. "I lost my temper after that, and went after him. No one messes with my boyfriend or friends and gets away with it."

"And he gave you the black eye?" Kurt said, softly.

"Yeah. I attacked him, we wrestled, each of us getting our kicks and punches in." Sam said. "He knocked me to the ground, and jumped on me, but Beiste came in and pulled him off. I went after him again, but she held us apart. She's surprisingly strong."

"This is all my fault."

Sam opened his eyes and saw Kurt still standing by the door.

"If you weren't dating me, you wouldn't be sticking up for me, and you wouldn't be getting hurt so often." Kurt said.

"Kurt, come here." Sam said, sitting up. Kurt shook his head and stood in place. "I'm serious, come here."

Kurt trudged over. Sam took his hand and pulled him onto the bed.

"You listen to me, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, and yes," Sam said when Kurt's head jerked up. "I know your full name."

"Even if I wasn't dating you, I would still have stuck up for you. You're one of my best friends, and I'd do anything for you. _ANYTHING_. Hell, I'll fly to the moon for you if I could." Sam said.

Kurt looked at Sam's face. He lifted his hand to touch the bruise starting on Sam's face, but stopped. He lowered his hand again only to have Sam lift it back up and press it to his face carefully. Kurt ran his fingers over the swollen flesh gently, cringing when Sam winced as Kurt's fingers hit a particularly sore spot.

"I hate how you're getting hurt because of me." Kurt said, his voice low.

"You're worth the pain, Kurt." Sam said, leaning towards Kurt.

Kurt leaned in and let Sam kiss him. Kurt pulled back and gently pressed a soft kiss to the tender skin around Sam's eye.

"I wish things weren't so hard for us, with all the haters." Kurt said.

"They don't matter, not really." Sam said, brushing the hair out of Kurt's eyes. "They only ones that matter are you, me, and everyone that loves and supports us."

Kurt tried to smile, but he couldn't.

"Still, is this how the next few years of high school are going to be like for us?" Kurt asked. "Punches, beatings, slushies...harassment and slurs?"

"What would happen if they found out personal stuff? Would it get worse?" Kurt went on.

"Personal how?" Sam questioned.

"Like if we had sex and they found out somehow?" Kurt said. "The harassment would increase. We could end up with our numbers up on the guys bathroom wall or something, with people calling us for paid sex, like we're prostitutes!"

"I don't think they do that with guys, but you're right. It would get worse if they knew about us having sex. But we aren't, so I don't think you need to worry about it getting out." Sam said, chuckling. "And anyways, how would they find out we had sex, if we did?"

"I don't know, but there are ways they could find out." Kurt said. "We could have sex right now, and I'm sure by lunch tomorrow, it would be spread around the whole school."

Kurt dropped flat onto Sam's bed, the blond looking at him.

"Hmmm, wanna try it out? See if it does happen like that?" Sam said, leaning over Kurt.

"W-what?" Kurt said, looking up at Sam. "S-Sam..."

"How much you wanna bet, no one would know?" Sam said, quickly straddling Kurt.

"I'm not taking that bet." Kurt said, getting aroused that Sam was on top of him. Sam usually preferred to have Kurt straddling him instead.

"Aww, come on," Sam teased. "It would be fun."

Sam pressed his hips into Kurt's.

"Sam, we're getting off topic here." Kurt said, holding back a moan as he pressed his hips upward to meet Sam's.

"You're the one who brought up sex." Sam said, grinding his cock into Kurt's.

"Mmm, you could have changed the subject."

Kurt brought his hands around to cup Sam's ass, digging his fingers in.

"God, Kurt, you're killing me." Sam groaned, leaning down to kiss Kurt's neck.

"Sam, touch me." Kurt suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Sam said, his hands under Kurt's shirt.

"I want you to..." Kurt whispered in Sam's ear.

Sam jerked upright and stared down at Kurt.

"Kurt, you're not ready for that."

"Yes, I am. I want it, just as I want to lose it to you." Kurt said.

"Kurt, are you forgetting my Mom and sister _and_ brother are in the house with us?" Sam said. "Even if I want to do that, I can't. They'd hear us going at it. And we're not exactly quiet when we...you know."

"Suck or jerk each other off?" Kurt said. "Is there no way for you to be quiet while fucking me?"

Sam was shocked at the language Kurt used.

"Kurt, I want to have sex with you, but now isn't the right time." Sam said, still sitting on Kurt's waist.

"Okay, I get it, with people in the house, it wouldn't work. But if they weren't here, would you fuck me? Or no?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Sam said, getting exasperated.

"You don't know?" Kurt said, incredulous. "I just told you I want you to take my virginity, and you say you don't know if you can do it?"

"Look, Kurt. I want to take your virginity, I do." Sam got off Kurt, the playfulness gone. "But I figured it would be somewhere sweet and romantic, carefully thought out. Not rushed like this."

"Fine. You can figure it out then. I don't care." Kurt got off the bed and picked up his bag. "I could care less about how sweet or romantic it was. I would just care I'd be cashing my V-card in to the person I love."

Kurt strode for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, jumping off his bed.

"I'm going home. Looks like I'm not getting any action for awhile." Kurt walked out the door, leaving Sam staning open mouthed in his room.

"Oh, by the way," Kurt said, coming back to the room briefly. "If you had wanted to take my virginity tonight, all you would have had to do was wait until your Dad came home and convince them to take your siblings out for ice cream or something, and tell them you wanted to work on your homework in peace. I could have drove somewhere and waited until it was clear."

Kurt walked back out, saying goodbye to Sam's Mom and siblings, before getting in his car.

Sam watched his boyfriend drive away, and couldn't have helped thinking:

 _'How am I so stupid that I could mess up the perfect opportunity to have sex?'_


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52: There Is Life**

The next day at school, Friday, in Glee, Quinn sat beside Sam and held an ice pack she got for him to his bruised eye as Kurt sat on the floor between Sam's legs, his head resting back on Sam's abs.

The two had made up that morning before classes started.

 _ **Flashback Starts**_

 _Sam approached Kurt from behind silently as Kurt was at his locker. Sam put his hand in front of Kurt's face, making Kurt look at the rose he was holding. Kurt looked at the pretty flower, and the note attached that said '_ I'm sorry _.'_

 _Kurt took the rose from Sam's hand and turned around._

 _"Kurt, I'm so sorry." Sam said._

 _"No, I'm the one that should be sorry." Kurt said. "I shouldn't have pushed like that, especially with your family in the house. I sounded needy, and it was wrong."_

 _"It's understandable. But I still want our first time to be perfect. I want it to be special and romantic." Sam said. "You deserve that."_

 _"I kinda want it that way too." Kurt admitted. "But I still stand by what I said. As long as it's with you, I could care less about how romantic and planned out it is."_

 _Sam wrapped his arms around Kurt, sliding his hands down into the back pockets of Kurt's jeans._

 _"I'm still gonna make it as perfect as I can, just for you." Sam said as Kurt let his arms circle his neck._

 _"You're too good for me." Kurt said, gazing into his boyfriend's eyes._

 _"No, I'm exactly right for you." Sam said, hugging Kurt close to his chest and heart. "You have no idea how much I love you."_

 _"Believe me, I do." Kurt said, breathing in Sam's scent. "I love you, Babe."_

 _Sam pulled back and cupped Kurt's face._

 _"That's the first time you've ever called me 'Babe'." Sam said._

 _"Get used to it. I plan to say it a lot more." Kurt said, kissing Sam, making him wince from the bruise around his eye. "Sorry. What did your Mom and Dad say about it?"_

 _"Not much." Sam said as Kurt lightly touched the sore spot. "They just wanted to know how I got it."_

 _"What did you tell them?" Kurt asked._

 _Sam saw Karofsky coming down the hall. Once the bigger boy was in earshot, he said:_

 _"I told them I got it from defending my boyfriend and friends from a jackass, a homophobic asshole."_

 _Karofsky looked at the two when Sam said that, glaring at the two: Kurt wearing Sam's letterman jacket, and Sam's arms around his boyfriend, protectively._

 _Sam and Kurt watched Karofsky leave, Kurt letting out the breath he didn't realize he was holding._

 _"Don't worry. Me and the Glee Club have your back from now on." Sam held Kurt close, pressing a kiss to his temple._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

"Dude was a wild _animal_." Mike said, the boys from Glee that were on the football team recanted the story of what happened the afternoon before to the rest of the class.

"A _Manimal_." Artie said, sitting between his girlfriend, Brittany, and Sam.

"I'm so turned on by you right now." Brittany said, fussing with Artie's bruises.

"How bad does it look?" Sam asked, hoping Kurt would answer him. Instead, it was Quinn that replied.

"It's pretty hot, actually." She grinned. She wasn't flirting, she knew Sam and Kurt were completely in love.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me not to jump into that beatdown!" Puck said, frustrated. As he spoke, Tina gently rubbed Mike's sore shoulders, and Kurt, Sam and Quinn looked up at him.

"Where were you, Finn?" Santana asked, turning her head to look at the boy.

"I was still out on the field, okay?" He said, not looking at anyone, even though Kurt was watching him.

"I totally would have given him a beat-down if I had been there though." Finn lied, hoping no one could tell.

"The fact is, it shouldn't have gone down without you, Finn." Mercedes said. "You should have been leading the charge."

"Lay off Finn, everyone." Kurt said quietly, still sitting between Sam's legs on the floor. "It isn't his problem. It's none of your problems, actually."

He sat up straighter on the spot.

"But thank you for what you did." He said. "Especially you, Sam."

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend's bruised face.

 _'That's because he stood up for me.'_ Kurt thought. As if reading his mind, Sam said:

"I'd rather get my face beaten like this than have anyone insult you, Babe." Sam leaned down, cupping Kurt's face and capturing Kurt's lips with his softly, pulling back when Mike spoke.

"Seriously. An epitomy of a leader." Mike said, and Sam smiled down at Kurt, running his fingers over Kurt's hair from where he sat on the floor.

"What's going on?" Mr. Schue asked, walking into the room. "What happened to Sam's eye?"

"He stood up to Karofsky." Quinn said, adjusting her hold on the ice pack on Sam's face.

"All the guys did." Tina said. "Well...not Finn."

Tina looked over at Finn, and he looked straight ahead.

"Is everyone okay?" Mr. Schue asked. "Do we all need to go talk to Principle Sylvester?"

Artie and Mike looked at each other, their eyes widening.

"No, uh..." Sam started. "I got in a few good lugs too, so we can just call it even."

"And maybe this will send a message to Karofsky, telling him to back off my man." Sam went on, as Mr. Schue approached Kurt. He stopped at the boy sitting on the floor, his head resting on Sam's knee, while Sam's hand brushed through Kurt's perfectly styled hair.

"You okay, Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked, leaning down and lightly touching Kurt's shoulder. Kurt nodded, keeping his head on his boyfriends' knee.

"Alright, guys," Mr. Schue started, Kurt curling closer to Sam. "Let's take our place in the Auditorium. It's time for Mike's performance with his song."

Everyone stood up and headed for the door, on their way to the Auditorium. Sam helped Kurt to his feet, before tucking his boyfriend protectively under his arm as they left the Choir Room.

* * *

The whole way to the Auditorium, Sam held Kurt protectively beside him, especially when the Glee Club walked past a bunch of jocks. Sam rubbed Kurt's shoulder comfortingly, and smiled at him. They took seats in the Auditorium, and waited for Mike's performance.

"Mr. Schue, could I start?" Mike asked.

"Sure, Mike. If you're ready." He was told.

"Okay, so, my favorite Disney movie is _'Bambi 2'_ , and my favorite song is sung by Alison Krauss. It's called _'There Is Life'_."

 _Under the snow_

 _Beneath the frozen streams_

 _There is life_

 _You'll have to know_

 _When nature sleeps she dreams_

 _There is life_

 _And the colder the winter_

 _The warmer the spring_

 _The deeper the sorrow_

 _The more our hearts sing_

 _Even when you can't see it_

 _Inside everything_

 _There is Life..._

 _Oh..._

 _After the Rain_

 _The sun will reappear_

 _There is life_

 _After the pain_

 _The joy will still be here_

 _There is life_

 _For it's out of the darkness_

 _That we learn to see_

 _And out of the silence_

 _That songs come to be_

 _And all that we dream of_

 _Awaits patiently_

 _There is life_

 _There is life_

 _Ohohoohooo_

"That was a short song, Mike, but you did great singing it. How does it speak to you though?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Like the song says, Mr. Schue. Through everything we have to face and endure, we have life to keep us going. Sure, it may not be great at times, but that's life's way of testing us, making us reach and work for what we want from it."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Mike." Mr. Schue said.

Mike jumped off the stage and took his seat.

"I don't need to remind you, next week we'll have our final four performances, starting with Brittany on Monday, then Finn following on Tuesday. Wednesday, as you well know, I'm not here. Thursday, you'll perform your song, Kurt, and Sam sings last on Friday, concluding our assignment." Mr. Schue said, reading off his paper. He looked at his class before continuing.

"The following week, we have a special assignment I'm planning for Hallowe'en. I hope you all plan to wear a costume."

"Why? Will we need it for our assignment?" Santana griped.

"Most likely, yes." Mr. Schue said. "But I'll tell you more about it next week. For now, I want the remaining students to plan out their performances for next week."

"Easier said then done." Sam said, nuzzling Kurt's neck, making his boyfriend giggle.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something later?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, when though?" Sam asked.

"Maybe lunch, if we can find somewhere quiet." Kurt said.

"Locker room won't be in use. I don't think Beiste would mind if we talked there." Sam suggested.

"Do you want me to meet you there or...?" Kurt said, trailing off.

"Meet me at my locker. I'll feel safer with you being with me than walking alone." Sam said, Kurt realizing he meant because of Karofsky.

"Okay, your locker at lunch." Kurt said, nuzzling up to Sam.

* * *

Kurt waited for Sam at his locker as soon as the bell rang for lunch. Sam was late to show up by ten minutes almost.

"Sorry, Babe!" He said, planting a quick kiss on Kurt's lips. "Teacher held me back because my math grade is dropping. She suggested I get a tutor."

"If you're grade is that bad, why didn't you come to me?" Kurt asked, waiting for Sam to get what he needed from his locker. "You know I'm really good with numbers."

"Honestly, it never even crossed my mind." Sam said. "And I didn't know they were so bad that I could get kicked off the football team."

Sam closed his locker door and held his hand out to Kurt. Kurt linked hands and fingers with Sam, and they made their way to the locker room. Sam squeezed Kurt's hand in his before realizing he was touching something cool.

Sam lifted Kurt's hand in his and pulled him to a stop.

"Is that...?"

"The promise ring? Yes, it is." Kurt said, holding back a smile.

"How did you...?" Sam sputtered. "That was in-"

"Your locker? I know." Kurt said. "I cracked your locker combination while I was waiting for you to show up."

"Sneaky, aren't you?" Sam said, kissing Kurt's nose. "Since you're wearing it, I guess you've accepted the proposal?"

"Yep." Kurt said. "You proved yourself when you defended me and our friends from Karofsky. Kinda makes you my hero."

"Awww, Babe." Sam leaned in for a kiss.

"NO PDA, PILLOW-LIPS!" They heard. They looked up to see Sue Sylvester down the hall.

"Just wait until we get to the locker room." Kurt whispered, leading the two off so they could talk.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53: Staying Over**

Sam and Kurt entered the locker room together, and Kurt pulled Sam in further.

"Now you can kiss me." Kurt said, pushing Sam against the locker.

"Gladly." Sam gripped Kurt's hips and spun them around so they were reversed: Kurt pressed to the lockers and Sam holding him there.

Before Kurt could speak, Sam swooped in to capture Kurt's lips with his own, probing the line of Kurt's mouth, demanding entrance. Kurt opened his mouth, letting Sam's dart in.

Kurt moaned into the kiss, melting in Sam's arms. Kurt grabbed hold of Sam's shoulder with one hand, the other tangling in the silky locks.

"Wanky. Talk about a show."

Sam detached his lips from Kurt's and both looked over to the voice that spoke, rolling their eyes.

Puck was leaning on the wall, arms crossed and smirking at the two.

"Can we help you, Puck?" Sam growled.

"If I was into guys, definitely." Puck sneered. "I still haven't forgiven you for getting me horny, Hummel."

Puck said, reminding them on how he had sat on Kurt to prevent him from leaving before.

"Your fault for sitting on me, Puckerman." Kurt said.

"Yeah, but you did feel good underneath me." Puck said, staying back as Sam growled again. "Your body feels like a girl, even without the tits or pussy."

"Watch it, Puckerman." Sam said, pulling away from Kurt. "That's my boyfriend you're talking about."

"You have to admit that I'm right." Puck said, pushing off the wall. "If Hummel was a chick, and available, I would totally tap that."

Kurt held Sam back as Puck left the locker room.

"That asshole!" Sam said.

"Hey!" Kurt took Sam's face in his hands and turned it to face his. "Ignore him. We can get him back later."

"Oh, really? How do you figure that?" Sam said.

"I'll think of something. In the meantime..." Kurt pulled Sam to the bench and sat down. "How would you feel about sleeping over at my place tonight?"

"W-what?" Sam said, not sure if he had heard right.

"Sleepover? My house? Tonight?" Kurt said.

"Wha-How would your Dad feel about that?" Sam asked.

"He may not like it, but it's not like we'll be having sex." Kurt answered.

"Well, if he says it's okay..." Said Sam.

"Great. I'll ask him when he gets here." Kurt smiled.

"Why's your Dad coming to school?" Questioned Sam.

"He and Finn need lessons on dancing. Mainly the waltz." Kurt said.

"Oh, really?" Sam said, raising his eyebrows. "And you're an expert on it are you?"

"Of course I am!" Kurt said indignantly.

Sam cocked an eyebrow up and pulled out his phone wordlessly. He opened his music and scrolled through before choosing a song. He stood up and pressed play, pulling Kurt into position, before dancing with him.

"How do you know how to waltz?" Kurt asked as Sam spun them around.

"Practice." Sam said.

"I think you should come by the Choir Room when I teach Dad and Finn. Show them how it's done." Kurt said, dancing with Sam.

Sam smiled and it made him look so arrogant that Kurt was tempted to haul his face down and kiss him senseless. But the song ended, and Sam extracted himself from Kurt's hold.

"When is your Dad expected?" He asked.

"Study Hall, last period. Finn and I already got permission to use the Choir Room." Kurt said.

"I'll be there then." Sam promised, bringing a huge smile to his boyfriend's face.

* * *

Kurt waited for his Dad to pull into the parking lot at McKinley. As soon as Burt parked, Kurt led him into the school, asking how his day had been so far.

It didn't take Kurt long to work up the courage to ask his Dad what he wanted to.

"Dad, is there any chance I could have a small party tonight? Just the Glee kids." Kurt added, thinking of the party as part of his plan to get back at Puck.

"I guess that would be okay." Burt said, thinking about it. "Just no hard liquor."

"If we had alcohol, it would probably just be wine coolers." Kurt said. "And I'd make sure everyone had someone to pick them up after."

"What about Sam?" Burt quizzed. "You told me his Dad works nights, and his Mom doesn't have a car or drive."

"Well, maybe he could stay the night?" Kurt said, leading his Dad into the Choir room.

"Okay, I don't know about that." Burt said uncomfortably.

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"I don't want you two to...well, you know." Burt said awkwardly.

Kurt took a minute to figure it out.

"Holy Gaga! Dad!" Kurt said. "We haven't gotten to that point yet."

"So, you mean-"

"Okay, Dad? I'm still a virgin." Kurt said, and Burt's face went red.

"Oh. Well. That's good to know then." Burt managed to get out.

"Does that mean Sam can stay over?" Kurt asked.

"I suppose so, if it's okay with his parents." Burt said. He'd have to remind himself to have a little talk with Sam later.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54: He Threatened To Kill Me**

Before long, Finn and Sam had joined Kurt and his father in the Choir room.

"Thank you both for attending the ' _Kurt Hummel Wedding Dance Seminar_ '." Kurt said, smiling at Finn and Burt, both seated on stools in front of him, while Sam leaned back on the piano behind him.

"Dad, you're going to have to pull off the first dance with Carole," Kurt continued, his hands on his hips. "And if Uncle Andy's fortieth birthday party was any indication, you're gonna need some work."

"What are you talking about? My moves are great, okay?" Burt said, as Kurt walked up to him while Finn grinned and tried not to laugh. "It was the damn Sangria."

Kurt took his father's hand and led him to the open floor space as he said:

"Okay, we dance to the beat, not to the words."

Kurt pulled his father around to face him.

"Alright, hands right here." Kurt said, while his Dad stood in front of him.

"Okay. Have you guys chosen a-no, no." Kurt moved his Dad's hand to his waist, holding the other hand in his. "A wedding song?"

"Uh, yes." Burt said. "We're thinking 'Stairway' or some Buble."

Kurt nodded, thinking.

"Okay," He said, though not overly thrilled at the choices. "Great, so it's basically one-two-three-four. Okay."

Kurt nodded his head at Brad, and the music started.

"Alright, follow me." Kurt said, looking at his Dad. "Gentleman leads with the left, right? Opposite of me."

Kurt pointed down quickly, then replaced his hand on his Dad's shoulder.

"Opposite?" Burt said, Kurt beginning to lead him through the steps, Finn and Sam both watching.

"One-two-three-four. Okay, good. And back." Kurt said, guiding his father through the steps as Finn watched attentitively.

"Look at me, I'm dancing!" Burt said cheerfully, the trio of boys in the room grinning at him. "Look at that!"

"Yeah." Kurt said, grinning at how fast his Dad caught on. "Okay, Dad, come over here; Sam you help my Dad practice please?"

"Of course, Babe." Sam answered, taking Kurt's place with Burt.

"Come on, Finn." Burt said, noticing Finn hadn't stood up yet. "I did it."

Kurt walked back to his original place where he had practiced with his Dad. He raised his arm and hand into position and whistled at Finn, motioning him over with his head.

Finn stood up nervously, and made his way over to Kurt.

"Okay, uh..." Finn walked to Kurt stiffly, and faced him. Kurt motioned for Finn to copy him.

"Come on. Position." Kurt said, and Finn looked at the open door.

"C-Can we shut the door?" He asked. "I'm not really comfortable with people watching."

"What are you talking about? You danced in front of a thousand people at Regionals." Kurt said, admonishing Finn.

Finn hesitated for a second before taking Kurt's hand.

"Okay." He said in a whisper. Finn was about to place his hand on Kurt's waist when he glanced over to the door again.

Finn dropped Kurt's hand, making the shorter boy follow his eyes and landing on Karofsky, who was standing outside the door, a look of disgust shown on his face.

Karofsky made a mocking gesture and the smile that had been on Kurt's face fell, his body like a statue standing still.

Burt stopped Sam when he saw Karofsky make the demeaning gesture before walking away. Karofsky hadn't seen Burt nor Sam in the room, he had only seen Finn and Kurt.

"What the Hell was that?" Burt said, dropping Sam's hand. Sam looked back at Kurt quizzically, having not seem what transpired.

"It's nothing, Dad." Kurt said quietly, hoping his Dad would drop the subject.

Kurt kept his eyes on the door as Burt said:

"That was not nothing." Burt walking over to Finn and Kurt, Sam following him. "That guy was making fun of you. What the Hell is his name?"

"Uhh-urgh." Kurt said, not wanting his Dad involved.

"Tell him, Kurt." Finn said, looking down at the smaller boy, with Sam looking more confused.

"Tell me what?" Burt demanded.

"Tell him, or I will." Finn threatened.

"His name's Dave Karofsky." Kurt said, Sam finally understanding.

 _'Karofsky saw Finn and Kurt, he didn't see me or Kurt's Dad.'_ Sam thought. _'He thinks he can make fun of Kurt if I'm not there?'_

"He's...been harassing me for a few weeks now." Kurt went on, giving half the truth.

"He's been doing that to both of us." Sam said, moving to stand behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around Kurt's stomach.

"Harassing how?" Burt said, his temper rising.

"Just shoving me and giving me a hard time." Kurt answered.

"He's done it to both of us." Sam corrected as Burt looked out the other door where Karofsky walked by.

"There's more." Burt said, turning back to his son. "There's something you're not telling me."

"He threatened to kill me." Kurt blurted out. Burt immediately turned and stormed out of the classroom.

"What? You gotta be kidding me." Finn said at the same time Sam said:

"He what?!"

"Burt!" Finn ran out after the man, Sam and Kurt hot on his heels.

* * *

The three boys made it into the hallway to see Burt grab Karofsky and slam him into the wall.

"What the Hell?" Karofsky yelled, Burt's arm pressing into his neck.

"You like picking on people?" Burt said, digging his arm in and getting in Karofsky's face. Sam, Kurt and Finn shoved their way through the crowd of students that were watching.

"Why don't you try me?" Burt said furiously.

"Burt! Stop!" Finn said, trying to get between the older man and Karofsky.

"Please, don't!" Kurt said, he and Sam trying to pull Burt back. "Come on! Dad!"

Burt released his hold, hearing his son's pleas. He let the teen go, making sure to keep himself between the boys and Karofsky.

Karofsky hurried off, breathing hard as he kept glancing back at Burt.

Finn held Burt back a minute more before he let his hold drop.

Burt watched Karofsky leave before his head whipped around to face Finn.

"What the Hell have you been doing while this has all been going on, huh?" Burt accused, out of breath from going after Karofsky.

Burt looked at his son then. Kurt was leaning on his boyfriend, held in Sam's arms as his forehead rested on Sam's cheek, his eyes closed.

Kurt felt his father brush past him down the hall, and he opened his eyes to look up at Finn, who was standing still as Burt's words rang in his head.

* * *

After school that day, the following people were sitting in Sue Sylvester's office: Sam, Kurt, Burt, Karofsky and Karofsky's father.

"So, it seems like this situation has reached a boiling point." Sue said, looking at the men in her office.

"You're damn right it has!" Burt snapped, as Sam held his boyfriend close; his arms embracing Kurt's waist protectively and tightly, as if Karofsky would attack right there. Kurt kept his eyes averted as Karofsky spoke.

"Nothing happened." Karofsky said, looking up at Sue and trying to appear innocent. His Dad looked over at him.

"I'll tell you what really happened." Burt said. "Mr. Karofsky-"

"My name is Paul." The other man said when he was addressed.

"Paul, your kid? Threatened the life of my son." Burt said, Kurt shifting closer to Sam while looking at his father.

Paul Karofsky sat in shock, his eyes shifting around as he processed what Burt had just told him. His eyes finally drifted to look into his sons.

"Porcelain?" Sue said to Kurt. "Is that true?"

Kurt nodded silently.

"That's not true." Karofsky said, getting nervous. "I didn't say anything-"

"That's what he said." Kurt cut in, daring to look at the other boy. "He said he'd kill me if I told anyone."

Kurt felt Sam's grip tighten even more, and knew Sam was struggling not to leap over and beat Karofsky senseless in front of everyone.

"If you told anyone what?" Sue questioned.

Kurt glanced at Karofsy, who had a scared yet slightly pleading look on his face.

"Just..." Kurt sighed, holding back the full truth. "That he was picking on me."

Sam inhaled, knowing Kurt was holding something back, but he didn't press the subject right then.

Karofsky sighed in relief, his secret being kept quiet.

"He's making this stuff up!" Karofsky said, making one last attempt to save face.

"Oh, is that right?" Burt demanded.

"Hold on a sec." Paul Karofsky said quietly. "You have been acting differently lately, David. You used to get A's and B's, you're talking back, you're acting out. And now we're sitting _here_."

Paul turned to look at his son.

"So let me ask you: why would Kurt make that up?" He asked, looking and pointing over to Kurt.

"Maybe he likes me." Karofsky shrugged, making Kurt roll his eyes whie Paul narrowed his at his son.

"Why the Hell would he want you when he's with me? He's dating me!" Sam said, and Kurt held him back.

Burt raised his hand to calm Sam down before he spoke.

"I think we're wasting our time here." Burt said, staring at the burly teenager sitting across from him.

"It's your job to protect people." Burt said, snapping his head around to look at Sue.

"Couldn't agree more." Sue said.

"After hearing both sides of the story, you are hereby expelled." Sue said to Karofsky, who raised his head, face full of shock. "I'll not have one student threatening the life of another."

Kurt sighed in relief, and Sam dropped his forehead onto Kurt's shoulder, while Burt still stared at Karofsky.

Sue continued.

"If you don't think this is fair, well, you can appeal to the school board." She looks to the door. "And you'll leave campus immediately."

Karofsky looked at his disappointed father, up at Sue, and finally over to Kurt and Sam, who had not let go of his boyfriend once.

Karofsky sighed in frustration, and his father spoke.

"I appreciate your time." The older man said.

Karofsky stood up and gave Kurt a look as their eyes met, shaking his head. Sam gave a low growl as Karofsky passed them with his father following.

Burt stood up and ushered Sam and Kurt out ahead of him.

"Thank you." Burt said, looking back at Sue.

"Enjoy your upcoming wedding." She said in reply, watching everyone leave.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55: Party Plan**

After the meeting in the office, Burt asked Kurt if he still wanted the party that night.

"Definitely. I'll take my mind off what just happened." Kurt said as he, Sam and Burt walked to the parking lot.

"Okay. Sam, you get permission to stay over tonight. I already told Kurt it's fine." Burt said.

"As long as there's no ' _monkey business_ '. " Kurt whispered not so quietly.

"I heard that, Kurt." Burt said, holding back a laugh. "But he's right. Absolutely NO monkey business."

" _Ooh ooh. Ah ah ah._ " Kurt said, nudging Sam.

"Very funny, Kurt." Burt said to his son, as he climbed into his car. "I'll see you two at the house later."

"Okay, Dad." Kurt said, as his Dad pulled out of the parking lot.

"So, ready to go get some of your stuff?" Kurt said, turning to Sam.

"Party?" Sam quizzed.

"Part of the plan to get back at Puck." Kurt said. "And partly because I want you to spend the night."

"Sounds good. How about you tell me this plan?" Sam said, climbing into the passenger seat beside Kurt.

"Only if you text everyone about the party." Kurt said, handing his phone over to Sam. "Tell them it's at seven, and there will be pizza. And wine coolers are allowed to be brought over, but no hard liquor. Send it in a group message, and make sure you specify the 'no hard liquor' especially to Puck."

Sam typed in the message and sent it to all the Glee kids as Kurt drove them to Sam's.

"Okay, sent." Sam said, lifting his head. "Now, how about telling me that plan?"

"Gladly." Kurt said, smirking as he watched the road.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were pulling into the Evans' driveway.

"I like this plan, but I wish you didn't have to be the one to do it." Sam said.

"Yeah, but someone has to get the proof. And you're the sneakiest." Kurt said, stepping out of the car.

"True." Sam agreed.

Kurt's phone suddenly buzzed from incoming text messages from the Glee kids group text that Sam sent.

 _ **Brittany S. Pearce:**_ _Party at my Dolphins? I'm so there! :D_

 _ **Satan:**_ _If Brittany's going, I'm going. Someone has to watch her alcohol consumption._

 _ **Puck:**_ _I'll bring the coolers. I'm guessing we'll need a lot. If only I could bring something better._

 _ **Finn:**_ _Burt's rule, right? Nothing harder than the coolers? Guess we can make due. I'll be there with Rachel. She's bugging me about going to Kurt's._

 _ **Artie:**_ _I'll come, but someone's gonna have to pick me up to go._

 _ **Mercedes:**_ _I'll pick up Artie. We'll be there._

 _ **Tina:**_ _I got Mike with me now. We'll both be there._

 _ **Quinn:**_ _Sounds interesting. Guess I'll come._

"Looks like everyone's coming." Kurt said, glancing at Sam as they approached the house.

"Sounds good. Now we just gotta figure out the pizza's they want." Sam unlocked the door, and ushered Kurt in, following.

"KURTIE!" Kurt was almost bowled over when Stacey flung herself at him.

The little girl had grown really fond of Kurt, and even told him she loved him. He was an honorary sister to Stacey, Sam had once said.

Sam made his way to the kitchen to his Mom.

"Hi, Mom." Sam said, leaning in to kiss mary's cheek.

"Hi, Sweetie." Mary said, her hands sudsy from washing the dishes.

"Since it's Friday, do you have a problem with me staying the night at Kurt's place?" Sam said, listening to Stacey laugh from the living room. He peeked out to see Kurt giving her a piggyback ride around the room.

"I don't believe there should be a problem, as long as Kurt's father agrees with it."

"He already did." Sam said, turning back to his Mom.

"Then I guess it's fine. As long as you two behave yourselves." Mary gave her oldest son a look.

"Mom, don't worry." Sam said. "We haven't even had sex yet, and even if we were going to, we would get a hotel room. We have the courtesy not to do it under your roof, or Burt's."

"That's sweet, Honey." Mary said, turning off the water and drying her hands. "But I know you both have been experimenting otherwise-and don't you dare try to deny it."

Sam closed his mouth when his Mom said that.

"I trust you two to be responsible. I know neither of you can get pregnant, but you still need to be safe." Mary went on, turning to face her son. "I care for Kurt, the same as I care for you. He's like another son to me. And I don't want either of you to get hurt somehow, or sick."

Sam tried to ignore the redness he felt starting on his face.

"Okay, Mom. Thanks for the talk." Sam said, backing out of the kitchen, his Mother following him. "I'll keep what you said in mind."

"You do that." Mary said, lightly snapping the dishcloth at her son when he turned around. "Hi, Kurt."

Kurt turned, out of breath as Stacey clung to him, her arms around his neck, and legs around his waist. Kurt walked over, his arms supporting the little girl's weight. Sam held back a chuckle as he looked at his boyfriend's messy hair.

"She got you good, didn't she?" Sam said, finally breaking out in laughter with his Mom.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh at the fact that the little monster messed up my hair." Kurt smiled as he rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"But you love me anyway, right?" Stacey craned her head back to peer into Kurt's face.

"You know I do." Kurt gave Stacey a quick peck on the cheek before setting her onto the floor and letting Mary give him a hug.

"I already told Sam this, but you two behave yourselves tonight." Mary whispered in Kurt's ear before pulling back.

"Kurt, come on, we gotta get what I need before we can go." Sam said, seeing the redness on Kurt's face. Sam knew his Mom had just said something to Kurt, as she hugged him.

Kurt followed Sam to his room.

"I don't think I need much." Sam said, pulling out a small duffel bag from his closet before heading to his dresser. He pulled out a set of clothes for the next day, along with pajamas's. He walked past Kurt, and he took the chance to give Kurt's ass a quick smack.

"Good Gaga! What was that for?" Kurt said, spinning around.

"Just 'cause I can." Sam winked, making Kurt shake his head.

"You keep that up, and you're not getting anymore 'favors'." Kurt said, talking about him giving Sam head. Sam blushed. He still hadn't given head to Kurt, and it was starting to gnaw at him. A thought popped into his head, and he turned to Kurt.

"Can you grab my shaving kit over there?" Sam asked, pointing at the black bag he forgot to grab off his dresser.

"Sure." Kurt walked over to get it, and Sam opened his side table drawer quickly, grabbing a bottle. He snuck it into his bag before Kurt turned around. Kurt brought the bag over, and handed it to Sam.

"Here, Babe." Kurt said.

"Thanks." Sam stuffed it into his small duffel bag. Sam looked around his room.

"I think that's it." He said, thinking if he missed anything.

"Then do you wanna go?" Kurt asked. "We gotta get home soon, and order those pizza's before everyone gets there. Especially Finn."

"Yeah, let's go." Sam grabbed Kurt as he turned. He spun Kurt back and popped a quick kiss on Kurt's unsuspecting lips, before striding past.

"Coming, Babe?" Sam smirked, looking back. "You're the one with the car."


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56: No Monkey Business**

Kurt drove himself and Sam back to the Hummel household. On the ride there, Kurt and Sam went over the plan to get back at Puck.

"Do you really think it'll work?" Sam asked.

"Believe me, it will. As long as there are no hands, he won't know the difference." Kurt said, checking for oncoming cars before he turned the corner heading towards his house.

"Okay, good." Sam said. "On another subject..."

"What is it?" Kurt said, pulling into the driveway.

"Where am I sleeping tonight?" Sam asked.

Kurt turned to look at Sam.

"I figured you'd want to sleep with me, in my bed." Kurt said. "Unless you'd rather sleep on the couch or the floor?"

"No, I don't really do couches or floors." Sam said.

"Then I guess we're sleeping in my bed. And I do mean _just sleeping_." Kurt warned.

"Yeah, your Dad wouldn't be too happy if we were to have sex in your house." Sam agreed, opening the passenger side door and stepping out, Kurt followed suit on the drivers side.

"It looks like Dad isn't home yet." Kurt said, noticing his Dad's car not in the driveway beside his.

"I thought he was coming right home?" Sam said. "What time is it?"

Kurt looked at his phone.

"Almost five fifteen." He said, reading off the time. "I'm gonna message him. Can you unlock the door?"

Kurt handed Sam the keys. Sam took the house key and unlocked the door while Kurt texted his Dad. Kurt stepped over the threshold and his phone rang.

"It's my Dad." Kurt said to Sam, answering the phone. "Hey, Dad. Where are you?"

 _"Hey, I'm gonna be a little late getting back. Carole and I had to go see the guy about the wedding venue. Apparently, we can't get in to where we want for Christmas Eve. The only available time for it is one week early to mid-November."_ Burt said. _"We're gonna have to move the wedding up. Is that okay? I don't want you to have to rush anything to get it ready."_

"Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem." Kurt said. "Just let me know what day you pick, and we can work around it."

 _"Sounds good."_ Burt said. _"When are your friends coming over for the party?"_

"I told them for seven. Everyone said they'd come." Kurt said.

"DON'T FORGET WE GOTTA ORDER THE PIZZA'S!" Sam yelled out from the living room.

 _"Who was that? Sam?"_ Burt asked.

"Yeah, we just got home. I promised everyone there'd be pizza." Kurt answered.

 _"Okay. You know where I keep the stash of money if you need it for the pizza's."_ Burt said.

 _"Tell Kurt to get a couple of pies just for Finn alone."_ Kurt heard laughter.

"Tell Carole I already planned on doing that." Kurt laughed.

 _"I'll tell her. You and Sam behave yourselves, and that goes for your friends too, when they arrive."_ Burt warned through the phone.

"Not to worry, Dad." Kurt promised. "There won't be any monkey business going on."

" _OOH OHH OOH, AH AH AH_!" Sam yelled out again.

"NOT HELPING, SAM!" Kurt called back, as both Burt and Carole laughed on the other end of the phone.

"We'll see you all later." Burt said, still laughing.

"See you later, Dad." Kurt said, hanging up the phone. He walked into the living room, where Sam was having trouble controlling his laughter.

"You are not that funny, Mister." Kurt scolded, smacking Sam upside the head.

"Hey, I thought I was." Sam said, standing up from the couch.

"Well, you weren't." Kurt followed his boyfriend, who was backing away to the basement door.

"Oh, yes, I was." Sam turned and rushed down the stairs, making Kurt chase him.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57: Primal**

As Sam made his quick descend down the stairs, he pulled the small bottle he snuck from his side table in his bedroom out of his duffel bag, and shoved it into his jeans pocket.

He decided that it was time for him to give Kurt some pleasure, instead of always being the one to receive it. And as much as he liked Kurt being the rough one, it was time for Sam to try it out.

He stood off to the side as Kurt made his way into the basement, looking for his boyfriend.

"Sam? Okay, this is not funny, just like that stunt upstairs wasn't funny either." Kurt said, as Sam snuck up behind him.

"You're right, it's not." Sam whispered in Kurt's ear, making him spin around. "I'd rather this be fun."

"Sam, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, backing away. He wasn't scared, but he did want to see where Sam was going with this. "My Dad said no monkey business."

"I don't know if that's possible, Babe." Sam gave a low growl, one Kurt thought was very sexy.

He looked into Sam's eyes, and was amazed to see the hunger in them.

 _'Not just hunger,'_ Kurt thought, still backing up and allowing Sam to stalk him. _'Arousal.'_

Kurt stopped when his back hit the wall, and Sam stood close to him. He stopped in front of Kurt, the backs of his fingers caressing along the shoulder of Kurt's light pink dress shirt that had little black designs on it.

"I like this shirt." Sam said softly. "Why don't you take it off?"

"Take it off?" Kurt whispered. "Why?"

"Because, that way I won't have to rip it from you," Sam stated, his voice going rough, and turning Kurt on. Sam watched himself rub his fingers against the material before his eyes lifted to Kurt's. "I wouldn't want to destroy such pretty clothes."

 _'I want you to rip it from me.'_ Kurt thought. He wanted something he didn't understand, something he had never thought of before. He wanted Sam to rip his clothes from him, but he wanted to do the same to Sam.

And it terrified him a bit. As far as Kurt knew, he wasn't a wild lover. But Sam made him want wild.

 _'He makes me want to_ be _wild'_ Kurt thought.

Kurt tried to slide to the side, away from Sam, but Sam followed, and Kurt watched his boyfriends' gaze flicker, his expression turned mocking.

"Afraid?" Sam asked.

"Of you, or myself?" Kurt asked nervously, still trying to skirt around Sam, even though he was still pressed to the wall. He tried shifting, but he came up short when Sam's arm snaked out and wrapped around his waist, drawing him to a stop.

"Why would you be frightened of yourself?" Sam asked, blowing softly on Kurt's ear as his free hand stroked over Kurt's hair. He threaded his fingers into the short strands, caressed them, easing Kurt's head back until Sam could stare into his eyes.

Kurt swallowed tightly. This was a side he had never seen with Sam, a Primal _DOMINANT_ side.

He could barely breathe. All he could focus on was the stroke. The stroke of Sam's hand over his hair.

Kurt had never considered his hair particularly sexy until this moment, until he felt Sam caressing it, enjoying it.

"This 'monkey business' is inevitable. I think you know that, Sweetheart." Sam said, letting his teeth graze along the shell of Kurt's ear.

 _'He called me_ sweetheart _. In a way that's never been done before.'_ Kurt felt Sam's hand tighten on his hip, pulling him closer. Kurt felt Sam's erection through his jeans, thick and hard, and pressing against Kurt's own cock.

"Sam." Kurt gasped out, as Sam's head lowered. Sam's hand slid beneath Kurt's hair, cupping the side of Kurt's neck and holding him there in the most erotic grip Kurt had ever known, as Sam's lips settled against his.

"Kiss me, Kurt." Sam whispered. "Don't let me have all the fun here. Kiss me, like you really mean it."

Kurt kissed Sam hard. And as Sam's lips opened over his, pressing into his lips, there was only heat and pleasure; the feel of Sam's hands stroking him, building the fire inside him as Sam soothed a part of him.

Kurt found he couldn't deny his man.

* * *

A whimper of surrender left Kurt's lips, met Sam's kiss, and his hands lifted from Sam's chest to his shoulders. Then to his hair.

 _'Soft. Warm.'_ Kurt thought, as he tightened his fingers into the strands and held Sam to him, as Sam kissed him with slow, easy possession.

Sam's tongue licked over Kurt's. Faintly, rough, just enough to cause Kurt to jerk at the thought of what the lick of Sam's tongue did to his body.

Sam's tongue was dominant, possessive; it stroked over Kurt's lips, his tongue, and when Kurt trapped it and suckled on it, Sam couldn't resist moaning.

Kurt let his hands dig into Sam's scalp, lifting himself tighter against his man and licking at him, Kurt's lips fighting for the kiss as his soul fought to pocess some part of Sam. If even for a moment, to claim a part of Sam as Kurt's own.

* * *

Sam growled as he tore his lips from Kurt's. Kurt opened his eyes, staring into the primal gaze of Sam's eyes, as Sam's hands gripped the curve of his rear, his fingers clenching.

Kurt shuddered, his long lashes dipping closed before he forced them open once again.

"I'm hurting you." Sam said quietly, his hand lifting, touching Kurt's cheek as Kurt stared back in surprise.

He shook his head, tugging Sam's hair, trying to pull him back down.

"Don't stop, Sam. Kiss me more." Kurt said.

Sam's head lowered. A gentle kiss to the corner of Kurt's lips when Kurt didn't want gentle. The stroke of Sam's hand along the hair behind his ear when Kurt wanted the sharp bite of Sam's fingers tangling in it.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt moaned, closing his eyes. "Don't tease me."

"Tell me how I'm hurting you." Sam demanded, yet his voice was gentle.

"I want more than I should from you, and you're not giving it to me." Kurt finally whispered.

"What do you want, Kurt?"

"I want all of you." Kurt answered.

"And you'll have all of me, one day." Sam promised. "For now, I think you can settle for this."

Sam's lips moved to Kurt's again, taking them fiercely, and Kurt felt the wildness in Sam as he gave it rein. Sam nipped at Kurt's lips, then pumped his tongue into Kurt's mouth as he lifted Kurt against him, turned and bore him into the couch.

Kurt's back met the cushions as Sam came over top of him, their lips still fused together, allowing Kurt room to twist beneath Sam and arch against the knee between his thighs.

"Take it off." Kurt tore his lips from Sam's, tugging at Sam's shirt. Sam gripped the hem and jerked it off. Then he gripped the front of Kurt's shirt and ripped it from the teen.

"Damn pretty shirt." Sam was staring at what he revealed, not what he had ripped. "Damn."

Sam ran the backs of his fingers over the exposed flesh.

"I knew I could see the hint of your nipples under that damn fabric, and now I know why." He said.

He could see the tight peaks because they had nearly been pressing through the light material of the dress shirt.

Kurt tried to calm his breathing, but nothing could calm it. Kurt needed Sam's kiss again, he needed more of his boyfriend. Kurt lifted his back, archingly, displaying his chest and hoping Sam would give into his hunger for them.

And he did. His head lowered, his lips covering one achingly sensitive peak and drawing it into his mouth.

* * *

Kurt was in ecstasy. Pleasure was rising inside him like a tidal wave sweeping through his fears. And right now, tonight, Sam was Kurt's. Kurt had had more of Sam now than any other man he had thought if wanting or having in the past.

Kurt tried to think about it, but his thoughts were fiercely reined in by the sensation against his nipple, and it was destructive.

Sam's hands jerked Kurt's hips up to unbutton and unzip his jeans and pull them down, having Kurt bared to him. Sam pulled back to stare at his handiwork.

Kurt's nipple was red and engorged. Sam brought his lips down to its mate, and sucked and licked and nipped at it as his hands roamed over Kurt's thights and tore his boxers from his hips.

Kurt nearly orgasmed. He had never had his boxers ripped from him before. It was so sexual, so wicked, that he felt his cock leak pre-cum automatically; his cock was heated and throbbing for Sam's touch.

"Beautiful." Sam said, as he leaned back to allow his fingers to brush over the trimmed curls between Kurt's thighs. "So soft and warm. So _hard_."

Kurt watched as Sam touched him, then watched himself touch Sam. Kurt's fingers pressed hard on Sam's defined abs, feeling the silky sun-kissed flesh, toughened skin and tight muscle.

Sam's hand touched Kurt's swollen flesh between his thighs as Kurt brought his hand to Sam's belt buckle. Kurt wanted his boyfriend naked. He wanted to touch.

A cry fell from Kurt's lips, and he jerked his gaze between his thighs to where Sam was slowly, slowly stroking his length, twisting his fingers around Kurt's cock with sharp little movements of his wrist. A whimper rang out from Kurt's throat.

Sam grimaced, his lips pulling tight as he fought to control his own urges and give Kurt pleasure.

The little snarl he gave made Kurt wild. Kurt's back arched and he pushed his hips up, crying out Sam's name.

 _Long, broad fingers. Oh, Gaga, I will never be able to see a man's fingers without thinking of Sam's.'_ Kurt thought, biting his lip in pleasure. _'I won't, not without remembering this. The feel of Sam stoking his hand over my dick, caressing me, sensitizing me until I'm writhing against him, just like this!'_

Kurt's hips were pumping upwards, as he fought to go faster.

"I'm going to taste you, Kurt." Sam said, the tone of his voice doing shivery things to Kurt's spine that spread out through his body and echoed with painful pleasure.

Kurt shook his head, one hand falling from the belt of Sam's jeans to grip his wrist, to hold him in place.

Sam lowered his eyes, and slid his fingers over Kurt's hard shaft again, harder and stronger. As Kurt held his breah, ready to ride out his orgasm, Sam suddenly stopped.

Sam ignored Kurt's protest as he moved down the slender body, sliding Kurt's hips to the edge of the couch as he knelt on the floor and lowered his head.

The first touch of Sam's tongue against his cock had Kurt frozen in place, the second had his hips jerking. The third, and he was lost. Sam's tongue rasped over him, with the faintest touch of roughness, just enough to turn excitement into sheer brutal pleasure.

Kurt's hands latched into Sam's hair again, and this time Sam lowered his mouth right onto Kurt's cock, his hands moving to Kurt's thighs, letting his fingertips curl into the flesh. Kurt loved the pain and pleasure it brought, and he pushed his hips up, making Sam take more of him into his mouth.

Kurt felt so much pleasure, extreme pleasure, that he felt as though his heart was going to burst from his chest. He was coming apart from the pleasure, from the wild desperate need building inside him. Kurt had to come. Sam had to let him come.

And as Sam bobbed his head up and down on Kurt's cock, his tongue rubbing against the hard flesh, that's just what he did. He let his teeth graze lightly over the sensitive flesh in his mouth and it triggered Kurt's release.

Kurt was exploding into fragments and he didn't care. He just held onto Sam with both hands, holding him closer and wailing out his pleasure as Sam swallowed the thick hot cum that was flooding into his mouth. The sensation of Sam swallowing made his cock release more cum, more than he had ever released before.

"So sweet." Sam said, retracting his mouth as Kurt's release stopped flowing. He pressed a kiss to Kurt's thigh gently. That light touch had Kurt gasping from the bolt of sensation that raced through him.

"Easy, Sweetheart." Sam murmured, still kissing, moving his lips lower, giving Kurt no time to come down from his orgasm before building the need for another.

And he did, gently and tenderly. The gentlest kisses on Kurt's thighs, and the softest of strokes of his fingers, sliding over Kurt's ass. Sam silently and deftly pulled the small bottle out of his jeans pocket, opening it and squeezing some of the contents onto his fingers.

"I want to touch you." Kurt said, unaware of Sam's actions as he moaned, his hands trying to grip and Sam's shoulders as Sam's now slicked hand was sliding over Kurt's ass cheeks, and between them.

"Not yet," Sam said, Kurt now noticing the slicked fingers circling his back entrance. As Sam ran his finger over the puckered ring of muscle, he nipped Kurt's thigh, causing him to whimper with the edge of pain and pleasure.

"Let me taste you. Let me touch you. Let me have you like this, Kurt. Let me fill my senses with you. I want your taste, your scent with me. The same way I am with you."

"Sam..." Kurt moaned his name as he spread Kurt's thighs farther, gaining better access before pressing his lips to Kurt's inner thigh. Then he licked Kurt's shaft again.

Sam made Kurt weak. He made Kurt desperate. Kurt let his nails dig into Sam's shoulders as Sam's hot mouth covered his cock, and his finger sliding past the tight ring of muscle. Kurt shuddered at the intrusion, and Sam was careful to go slow so Kurt could adjust. Sam slowly pumped his finger in and out of Kurt, adding a second when Kurt begged for it.

The whole time Sam used his fingers on Kurt's ass, his mouth never stopped moving on Kurt's cock. Kurt began to thrust himself up into Sam's mouth, while at the same time rocking on Sam's fingers.

"Ooohhhhh, S-S-Saaammmm!" Kurt moaned, Sam's fingers hitting Kurt's prostate just the right way. "Right t-t-theeerrrreee!"

Sam slammed his fingers into his boyfriend carefully, making sure to hit Kurt's prostate over and over again as he sucked on Kurt's twitching cock. The feeling was wild and pulsing, and Sam knew what was going to happen, just as Kurt said it.

"S-Sam, I'm s-so close!" Kurt gasped out, the pressure building.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!" Kurt screamed out, giving a final thrust, the heavy spurt of heated semen gushing out into Sam's waiting mouth.

As Kurt's seed filled his mouth, Sam's own release was triggered, he had felt it building as he pumped his fingers into Kurt's ass, hitting his prostate harder and harder each time. Sam felt the sticky warmth of his own cum coat his boxers as he swallowed everything Kurt gave him.

Sam carefully pulled his fingers from Kurt's hole as he drew his mouth back.

Sam licked his lips for the remnants of Kurt's release as Kurt ran his fingers through Sam's hair.

"I love you." Kurt said, lightly panting, and his body spent.

"I love you, too." Sam said, his gaze resting on the love of his life.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58: Party Time**

Once the two had the energy, they pulled themselves up onto their feet.

"It's already six thirty." Sam said, looking at his phone. "We need to get cleaned up before everyone gets here."

"Let's go shower." Kurt said.

"Together?" Sam asked.

"Yes, together."

"I think we've had enough fun for now, don't you think?" Sam said, cocking an eyebrow.

"We're only going to shower, Doofus." Kurt said, stripping his clothes off and putting them into the laundry hamper he had in his closet. "We don't have time for shower fun."

"Okay, if you insist." Sam joked.

Kurt tidied up what he could before going into his _en suite_ and starting the water. Sam pulled his pajamas out of his duffel bag and remembered to stow away the small bottle of lube in the bottom of it before zipping it up.

"You coming?" Kurt called from the shower.

"Depends which type of 'coming' you mean." Sam smirked, heading for the bathroom.

"Very funny." Kurt said dryly.

"Why, thank you." Sam said, shucking off his clothes and climbing into the shower with Kurt.

Kurt shook his head.

"Turn around." He said, and Sam obliged. Kurt soaped Sam's back, then reached his hand around to soap Sam's chest.

"I can do that." Sam said, gently taking the cloth from Kurt.

"Okay, good." Kurt began to wash himself off, the two carefully sliding around under the water until both were clean. Sam reached behind Kurt and turned the water off before they carefully stepped out and dried off.

"You need to brush your teeth, Babe." Kurt said, scrubbing his clean at the sink.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." Sam pressed behind Kurt as he grabbed his tooth brush from his shaving kit and took the toothpaste Kurt handed to him.

The two rinsed and went to get their pajamas's on. Sam had just tugged on his shirt when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Kurt said, tying his pajama pants. "Make sure we didn't miss anything cleaning up."

Kurt went upstairs to let in their guests as Sam double checked the room, stowing his bags under Kurt's bed before he picked up his phone and began ordering pizza's.

* * *

Kurt came back with Tina, Mike, Mercedes and Artie in tow. Mike carried Artie down the stairs as Mercedes lifted his wheelchair.

"Hey guys," Sam said, still on the phone. "Just ordering the pizza's."

"What have you ordered so far?" Tina asked.

"Three meat lovers, two Hawaiian, and three veggie." Sam listed. "Any other requests?"

"Add another Hawaiian, as well as two pepperoni and two plain cheese." Kurt said.

Sam relayed the message.

"Okay, thank you very much. Have a great day." Sam hung up the phone. "It'll be here within the hour."

"Awesome, 'cause I'm starving." Mike said.

 _DING DONG! DING DONG!_

"That's gotta be Puck." Mercedes said, as the doorbell kept ringing. "He's the only one I know that can ring a doorbell that incessantly."

"I got it." Sam said, bouncing up to open the door.

"Thanks, Babe." Kurt called out. "You guys can take a seat."

Kurt ushered his friends over to the couch, and wheeled Artie over.

About three minutes later, Sam came bounding back down the stairs behind Puck and Santana, with Brittany following Sam.

Every one of them had wine coolers in their arms.

"Where do you want these, Porcelain?" Santana said, using Sue Sylvester's nickname for Kurt.

"Bring them over here, Satan." Kurt said, smiling.

"So, where are the pizza's?" Puck asked, setting down the wine coolers.

"On their way." Artie said.

 _DING DONG!_

"It's Quinn or Finn and Rachel." Kurt said, heading up the stairs. Kurt opened the front door. "Or, all three of you."

Quinn stood in front of Rachel and Finn, non too pleased to be near the Jewish girl for some reason.

"Come in, guys." Kurt ushered them in. "Follow me."

Kurt led the three to the basement.

"Okay. Everyone is here, pizza's on it's way, and we got wine coolers." Kurt said. "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

Everyone settled into places on the couch or the floor.

"So, how about some music?" Puck said, popping the tops off some wine coolers and distributing them around the room.

"Sure. Any requests?" Kurt said.

"Anything we can sing out to?" Rachel asked, curled up beside Finn on the floor.

"Okay, let me see..." Kurt scrolled through his music.

"Hey, Kurt, is it true you got Karofsky expelled?" Finn asked, making Kurt stop what he was doing. Kurt slowly lifted his eyes and looked over to the bigger boy.

"Yes. He's expelled." Kurt said shortly, returning his attention to his phone.

"So, we don't have to worry about him anymore?" Tina asked.

"Nope." Kurt said, pulling up his playlist. "Here, I think this playlist will work. Who wants to sing first?"

"Which artists do you have there?" Quinn asked.

"A mix. Most are _Kelsea Ballerini_ though." Kurt answered, handing the phone over.

"Nice." Sam said, impressed Kurt liked her, she was one of Sam's favorites.

"Yeah, I think I wanna sing _XO_ by her." Quinn said, pressing the song as she stood up.

 _You might be sitting there holding my hand_

 _You might be acting like you're my man_

 _While we listen to the cover band,_

 _Thinking you're a rockstar,_

 _Singing my favorite song_

 _Trying to cover up the fact that the girl from your past_

 _Hasn't been here all along_

 _You're still in love with your ex, oh_

 _And I ain't one to be nobody's second best, no_

 _Stop holding onto me when the truth is you can't let go_

 _I think we both know_

 _I'm looking in your eyes and I can see just what you're doing_

 _Baby, I'm the one you're losing, you can't help it_

 _You keep choosing your ex, oh_

 _Well I might be platinum blond, but I ain't dumb_

 _Baby, I see you're here with me, but you ain't moved on_

 _Sitting in the middle of a flame still burning,_

 _Boy, I ain't your match_

 _You can stop all the pretending 'cause when this night's ending_

 _You're still gonna want her back_

 _You're still in love with your ex, oh_

 _And I ain't one to be nobody's second best, no_

 _Stop holding onto me when the truth is you can't let go_

 _I think we both know_

 _I'm looking in your eyes and I can see just what you're doing_

 _Baby, I'm the one you're losing, you can't help it_

 _You keep choosing your ex, oh_

 _You're still in love with your_

 _Yeah, you're still in love with your ex, oh_

 _And I ain't one to be nobody's second best, no_

 _Stop holding onto me when the truth is you can't let go_

 _I think we both know_

 _Yeah, I think we both know_

 _You're still in love with your ex, oh_

 _And I ain't one to be nobody's second best, no_

 _Stop holding onto me when the truth is you can't let go_

 _I think we both know_

 _I'm looking in your eyes and I can see just what you're doing_

 _Baby, I'm the one you're losing, you can't help it_

 _You keep choosing your ex, oh_

 _You're still in love with your ex_

 _You're still in love with your ex_

 _You're still in love with your ex_

"Nice, Q!" Kurt cheered. Everyone clapped.

"Okay, pass the phone." Santana said. She scrolled through and stood up, choosing a song.

 _Go ahead and say what you're gonna say_

 _Give it to me straight, don't sugarcoat it_

 _Go ahead and do what you're gonna do_

 _We're already done, I already know it_

 _So you can take your new blond out to get your drink on_

 _For everyone to see_

 _But you don't get to get to me_

 _I wear my pain like stilettos_

 _As bad as it may hurt, no, you'll never know_

 _I keep walking with my head up, putting on a show_

 _And fronting like nothing is wrong_

 _I talk the talk like I'm a tough girl_

 _'Cause there ain't room for weakness in a rough world_

 _That keeps saying you were never enough, girl,_

 _Yeah, when you get burned, you learn to be strong_

 _I wear my pain like stilettos_

 _I ain't staying down, tonight I'm going out_

 _Yeah, even if I have to fake it_

 _A little black dress to cover my mess_

 _So you won't know my heart is breaking_

 _I pull myself together from the fallout of forever_

 _For everyone to see_

 _Oh, you don't get to get to me_

 _I wear my pain like stilettos_

 _As bad as it may hurt, no, you'll never know_

 _I keep walking with my head up, putting on a show_

 _And fronting like nothing is wrong_

 _I talk the talk like I'm a tough girl_

 _'Cause there ain't room for weakness in a rough world_

 _That keeps saying you were never enough, girl,_

 _Yeah, when you get burned, you learn to be strong_

 _I wear my pain like stilettos_

 _I wear my pain like stilettos_

 _As bad as it may hurt, no, you'll never know_

 _I keep walking with my head up, putting on a show_

 _And fronting like nothing is wrong_

 _I talk the talk like I'm a tough girl_

 _'Cause there ain't room for weakness in a rough world_

 _That keeps saying you were never enough, girl,_

 _Yeah, when you get burned, you learn to be strong_

 _I wear my pain like stilettos, yeah_

 _I wear my pain like stilettos_

" _Stillettos_?" Sam said. "Not bad, pretty good choice."

Sam turned to Kurt.

"Why don't you sing one?" He asked.

"I guess I could." Kurt took back his phone and looked at the songs, smiling as he chose the perfect one.

 _Captured my attention, make my heart stop and listen_

 _When you look my way_

 _Blue jeans and a ball cap, thinking that you're all that_

 _And I'm thinking the same_

"Oh, boy." Sam said, covering his face that was going red.

 _You got that something in your eyes, I think about it all the same_

 _If you ever wonder if I wanna make you mine_

 _Yeah, boy_

 _I'm digging what you're doing_

 _Yeah, boy_

 _I'm trying to keep it cool_

 _But you're making it hard, I'm wishing your arms_

 _Were wrapping me up tight_

 _Yeah, boy_

 _You shine and you can't even help it_

 _Yeah, boy_

 _Your eyes could make the moon jealous_

 _And if you wanna know if I wanna be your girl tonight_

 _Yeah, boy_

 _Every song that's playing gets me thinking about you, baby_

 _And the way you roll_

 _So let's put down the drop top, burn a little blacktop_

 _Off of that road_

 _Baby, what we waiting on?_

 _The stars are out, the night is young_

 _If you wanna know if I wanna go and get gone_

 _Yeah, boy_

 _I'm digging what you're doing_

 _Yeah, boy_

 _I'm trying to keep it cool_

 _But you're making it hard, I'm wishing your arms_

 _Were wrapping me up tight_

 _Yeah, boy_

 _You shine and you can't even help it_

 _Yeah, boy_

 _Your eyes could make the moon jealous_

 _And if you wanna know if I wanna be your girl tonight_

 _Yeah, boy_

 _Yeah, boy_

 _I wanna take a little ride with you_

 _Yeah, boy_

 _I wanna spend a little time with you_

 _Yeah, boy_

 _I wanna sip a little wine with you, oh_

 _Yeah, boy_

 _I wanna take a little ride with you_

 _Yeah, boy_

 _I wanna spend a little time with you_

 _Yeah, boy_

 _I wanna sip a little wine with you, oh_

 _Yeah, boy_

 _I'm digging what you're doing_

 _Yeah, boy_

 _I'm trying to keep it cool_

 _But you're making it hard, I'm wishing your arms_

 _Were wrapping me up tight_

 _Yeah, boy_

 _You shine and you can't even help it_

 _Yeah, boy_

 _Your eyes could make the moon jealous_

 _And if you wanna know if I wanna be your girl tonight, yeah_

 _Yeah, boy_

 _Yeah, boy_

 _Yeah, boy_

 _I wanna take a little ride with you_

 _Yeah, boy_

 _I wanna spend a little time with you_

 _Yeah, boy_

 _I wanna sip a little wine with you, oh_

 _Yeah, boy_

 _I wanna take a little ride with you_

 _Yeah, boy_

 _I wanna spend a little time with you_

 _Yeah, boy_

 _I wanna sip a little wine with you, oh_

 _Yeah, boy_

"Awww! So sweet!" Brittany said, as Kurt finished his song.

"Yeah, too sweet." Puck said, disgusted. "Way too mushy, Dude."

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood to sing now either." Finn admitted.

"Great, so now what do we do?" Mercedes snipped.

Kurt and Sam shared a brief look.

Operation Trick Puck and Get Him Mad was a go.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59: The Game**

"Well, Sam and I were talking about this game we heard about..." Kurt started.

"Babe, I doubt they'll be interested." Sam cut in. "Remember, my cousin said this game could get awkward and out of hand."

"True," Kurt said, slumping his shoulders, acting downcast.

"What's the game?" Rachel asked, her interest piqued.

"It's kinda a kissing game, like spin the bottle." Sam said.

"And a bit like Secret Santa." Kurt added.

"What does that mean, yo?" Artie asked, slightly confused.

"We were told everyone writes their name on a piece of paper, then someone puts them in a bowl or hat." Kurt said.

"Everyone reaches in and picks a name, keeping it to themselves, like Secret Santa." Sam said.

"Then, one person is blindfolded, and the person that has your name has to kiss you." Kurt went on. "The person that kisses you sits back in their place, and you get to take the blindfold off, and you have to guess who kissed you."

"That doesn't sound too hard." Mike said.

"Yeah, but there's a catch." Sam spoke out.

"What's the catch?" Brittany questioned.

"While blindfolded, you're only allowed to use your lips. No hands from either party are allowed to be used, or it might give it away."

"Oh, please." Santana scoffed. "Your lips alone would give you away, Trouty-Mouth."

"Nevertheless," Kurt said. "Sam's right. You guys probably aren't interested. Especially since the guys may have to kiss guys."

"I'm cool with it." Mike shrugged.

"Yeah, we're all friends here." Artie agreed.

"Can't we swap names?" Finn said, slightly uncomfortable.

"Finn, if we don't swap with Secret Santa, why would we swap now?" Quinn said.

"Well-" Finn said.

"Finn Hudson, if I end up picking one of the girls' names and have to kiss her, you can do the same with one of the guys." Rachel snapped.

"I guess so." Finn finally agreed.

"Anyone else up for it?" Kurt asked.

"I'm in." Mercedes said.

"Yeah, might as well." Puck said coolly, like it wasn't a big deal.

"I'll do it." Quinn nodded.

"Santana and I will join." Brittany said, as Santana rolled her eyes.

"If Mike's doing it, I will too." Tina spoke.

"So, we're in agreement that everyone is playing?" Sam said.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, then." Kurt got up to get some paper, and cutting it into pieces, handing it and some pens around to everyone. "Write down your names and hand me the papers."

Everyone did as asked, writing down their names, and passing them to Kurt. Kurt scanned through to make sure everyone's name was there.

"Okay, everyone's name is here, I'm just going to put then in something, and then we can start." Kurt walked to his closet and pulled out a fedora. He folded the papers and placed them in the hat. He made sure to fold Puck's name a certain way so he could pick it easily.

"Okay, let's start." Kurt shook the hat and placed his hand in, quickly finding the one with Puck's name.

"Next?" Kurt asked.

"Pass it over, Porcelain." Santana waved him over. She stuck her hand in and withdrew a paper.

Kurt walked around the room, and everyone chose until Brittany took the last paper.

"Alright, moment of truth." Sam said. "Everyone read their paper, don't say who you chose."

Everyone unfolded their slips of paper, and Kurt played along, raising his eyebrows as if surprised at the name he picked.

"Everyone got their person?" Kurt asked.

The kids nodded. Kurt was about to get a sleep mask from his side table to start the game, but the doorbell rang.

"That's the pizza." Sam said. "Kurt, let's go get it. Everyone can eat before we start the game."

"Good idea." Kurt nodded, heading for his wallet, then following Sam upstairs.

Once they were gone, Rachel spoke.

"Am I the only one that noticed they were both in pajamas?" She asked.

"Guess Trouty's staying the night." Santana smirked. "Think things will get dirty once we all leave?"

"Oh, God!" Finn said, slapping his hand over his face.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60: Pizza**

Kurt paid the delivery girl, and he and Sam carried the boxes down to the basement. They stood in the doorway quietly, listening to their friends talk about them.

"I bet you fifty bucks they've already done the nasty." Santana said.

"No way. Hummel's to prissy to allow that right now. Most they've done is give each other blow jobs." Puck said.

"Oh, I know you didn't just call my boy Kurt _PRISSY_!"

"Mercedes." The two whispered at the same time, gigging silently.

"Come on, admit it. Hummel couldn't be less ready for sex." Puck said.

"How would you know that?" Quinn said.

"Yeah, has Kurt told you that himself?" Rachel said.

"He doesn't have to." Puck answered. "You can tell by the way he acts. If it ever came down to him and Evans screwing around, Hummel would be the on to top."

"Dude, come on!" Finn complained. "The guy's gonna be my brother soon. I don't need to hear if he's gonna top or bottom during sex!"

"Let's go down." Kurt whispered. "We have to set our payback plan in motion."

"Alright. Let's get it going." Sam smirked.

Puck had no idea what was going to happen to him in just a few minutes.

* * *

"We got the pizza!" Sam called out, leading the way down the stairs.

As soon as they heard Sam and Kurt, everyone quieted down.

"You guys talking about us?" Sam asked.

"Nope, not at all." Tina said quickly.

"Okay, well, dig in." Kurt said. "Then once we eat, we can get the game going."

Everyone gathered around and grabbed at the pizza, eating right from the box.

"Kurt, do you have any napkins?" Mercedes asked.

"I'll go get them." Finn said, heading up the stairs.

"He knows where you keep the napkins?" Mike said.

"Yeah, he's here with his Mom a lot, so he knows the layout of the house." Kurt shrugged.

"Wanky." Puck said, his mouth full of pizza.

"Puck, don't talk with your mouth full." Kurt said, wrinkling his nose.

"What are you, my Mother?" Puck retorted.

"It's common courtesy, Noah." Rachel said, taking a dainty bite of her pizza.

"Okay, okay. Jeez." Puck said.

Finn came back down with the napkins.

"About time." Santana griped grabbing them from Finn's hand.

"Okay, let's just eat." Artie said. "I wanna get the game going."

"You get someone good, Artie?" Mike teased.

"Something like that." Artie said, a slight tinge of red crossing his face.

"Hopefully everyone is fine with who they got." Kurt said, looking directly at Finn.

"Dude, I'm fine with who I got." Finn insisted, shoving pizza into his mouth.

"Don't call me _'Dude'_!"


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61: Playing the Game, Part 1**

Everyone finished their pizza and Kurt showed them the _en suite_ so they could rinse their mouths out before they sat down in a circle on the floor, Puck helping Artie to join in the circle.

"Okay, so," Kurt said, as he pulled a sleep mask out from his bedside table. "Who wants to start us off?"

There was silence as everyone looked at each other.

"Come on, someone has to be blindfolded first." Kurt said, walking back to the group.

"Hand it over, White Boy." Mercedes said, sighing when no one else wanted to take the initiative.

Kurt walked behind her and carefully placed the mask over her eyes.

"Okay, you're covered." Kurt said, walking to his spot on the floor. "Remember, you can't use your hands, only your lips. You can tease the blindfolded person with your lips and teeth, if you want to. But no hands to give it away."

"Okay, Mercedes, you ready?" Sam asked.

"Whoever has my name better pucker up and kiss me already." Mercedes said.

Everyone watched as Tina slowly made her way to the black girl. She carefully leaned forward and pressed her lips to the other girls'. Tina tilted her head, letting her lips slant over Mercedes's lips, and Mercedes kissed back. Tina drew back after a moment before settling back into her spot.

"Okay, M. You can remove the mask." Kurt said.

Mercedes pulled the mask off and looked around.

"Who kissed you?" Sam asked.

Mercedes looked around at the group, touching her lips.

"Well, the lips were soft. Obviously a girl." Mercedes said, removing her fingers from her lips. She looked down for a second and raised an eyebrow before lifting her head. "And she had lipstick. Thanks, Tina."

Mercedes looked at Tina, who facepalmed herself.

"I forgot I was still wearing lipstick." She said.

"Okay, who wants to go next?" Mercedes said, holding the mask.

"I'll go." Rachel said, and Mercedes passed the slep mask over. Rachel secured it over her eyes, and waited.

"I'm ready." She said. As she waited, Brittany crept her way over to the Jewish girl.

Brittany pressed her lips to Rachel's and kissed her briefly, and returning to her spot.

"Can I take this off?" Rachel asked, fingering the eye mask.

"Yes." Sam said.

"Who do you think kissed you?" Mercedes asked.

"Uhmm." Rachel looked around. "I don't know. It's a toss up between Quinn and Kurt."

"Sorry to disappoint, Rachel, but it wasn't me." Kurt said.

"Yeah, and I got someone else as well." Quinn added.

"Well, it wasn't Santana, and Tina just kissed Mercedes..." Rachel trailed off.

"Can we just tell her?" Tina asked.

"It was me." Brittany said, bouncing on the spot.

"Okay, never would have expected that." Rachel said.

"Can we have one of the boys now?" Brittany said.

"Yeah, one of the guys now." Santana agreed.

"Okay, I'll go." Mike shrugged, reaching for the mask.

"Good job, Honey." Tina said, as Mike put the sleep mask on.

"You ready, Mike?" Artie asked.

"Totally. Go for it, whoever you are." Mike said.

Sam moved forward beside Kurt.

"Sorry, Babe." He whispered as he went past Kurt to Mike.

"Oh, this is too easy." Santana said, rolling her head back on her shoulders.

"Satan, would you shut up, please?" Kurt snapped.

Sam shot Kurt a look of apology before lightly pressing his lips to Mike's. Mike welcomed the kiss, even opening his mouth so Sam's tongue could enter. Kurt watched his boyfriend kiss Mike for a minute before Sam pulled back and returned to his place beside Kurt.

"That was hot." Kurt whispered as Sam took his place beside him.

"Okay, mask off." Tina said, and Mike obliged.

"I'm gonna go with...Mercedes?" Mike guessed, looking at the black woman not far from him.

"Sorry, Hun. Wasn't me." She shook her head.

Mike's eyebrows lifted as he looked at her.

"Huh, I thought it would be." Mike said. "Who was it that kissed me?"

"Me." Sam said, his face a bit red.

"Huh. You're not that bad a kisser." Mike said, nodding in approval. "You're lucky, Kurt."

"Thanks, Mike." Kurt said; it was his turn to blush. "Uh, next?"

"I wanna see another boy get kissed." Rachel said. "Finn? How about you?"

Rachel turned to her boyfriend, who looked up at her and the group.

"Uh, I guess so." Mike tossed Finn the sleep mask, and Rachel helped him put it on.

"Can you see anything?" Rachel asked, waving her hand in front of the mask.

"No, nothing." Finn answered.

"He's good to go." Rachel said.

Mercedes got up and made her way to Finn, Puck catcalling as she did. Mercedes shot Puck a glare before leaning in to quickly kiss Finn and heading back to her place.

"Uhmm, that was quick." Finn said, removing the mask. "Quinn?"

"Not me." Quinn shook her head, pursing her lips.

"Seriously?" Mercedes said. "You should know what her lips feel like."

"I'm guessing it was you then?" Finn asked Mercedes sheepishly.

"Of course it was me!" Mercedes threw her hands up in the air before reaching for a wine cooler.

"Sorry." Finn said. "Who wants to go next?"

"Pass it over, man."

Kurt and Sam smiled; Puck had just volunteered.

Time for payback phase one to start.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62: Playing the Game, Part 2**

Finn passed the mask to Puck, who slipped it over his eyes.

"Just warning you now: whoever has my name better not try anything funny." Puck threatened.

"Someone should hold his hands behind him." Santana said. "He can get a little hands-y. He won't be able to resist trying to touch."

"Yeah. Finn, hold his arms back." Rachel commanded. "We don't need him feeling up the kisser and trying to guess that way."

"Uhmm..." Finn said.

"Just do it, man." Puck said, pushing his arms behind him.

"Okay..." Finn grabbed hold of Puck's wrists and held tight. "Got him."

"Pucker up, Puckerman." Santana smirked.

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded to Sam slightly as he passed by to Puck.

Sam discreetly took his phone from his pocket and pulled up the video recorder. As he turned it on, Kurt settled in front of Puck.

"You sure you have a good hold on Puck?" Artie spoke.

"Yeah. Just get it over with." Finn said, turning his head away.

"Come on, I don't have all night." Puck complained, and Kurt pressed his mouth to Puck's, slipping his tongue inside. He felt Puck's tongue slide over his and Kurt let their tongues tangle. Puck gave a slight moan as his tongue ran over Kurt's teeth, before twining around his tongue again. Kurt pulled back from the kiss slightly, nipping gently, then harder at Puck's lower lip, tugging it between his teeth before letting go.

Kurt slipped back to his spot beside Sam as Puck ran his tongue over his lips, the taste of Kurt's strawberry lip balm still lingering on his mouth.

"Did you get it on video?" Kurt whispered to Sam, who nodded as he turned off the video.

"Wanky." Quinn said suddenly. "Puckerman's got a boner."

Finn let go of Puck when Puck struggled to free his arms. Puck ripped the mask off and looked around the room.

"Alright. Who was it?" He asked. "Quinn?"

"Not me." She said.

"Rachel?"

"Not me, either." Rachel shook her head.

"Santana?" Puck said, getting desperate.

"Hell no, Cowboy." Santana laughed.

"For God's sake, who was it then?" Puck demanded.

"Kurt." Tina and Mike said together.

Puck whipped his head around to face Kurt, who merely lifted an eyebrow at the Jewish boy.

"I said not to try anything funny!" Puck snarled. "This is the second time you've done this, Hummel!"

"Second time?" Brittany whispered to Artie.

"It's a long story." Artie whispered back.

"I swear, I'm gonna get you for this, Hummel." Puck threatened.

"Promises, promises." Kurt said, shrugging it off.

Puck snarled again, but Quinn clipped him upside the head.

"Get over it, Puckerman. They said lips and tongue were allowed. It's not Kurt's fault if you get turned on or not." She said. "Now pass me the damn eye mask."

Puck threw it at her lap and glared at Kurt, who ignored him.

Quinn pulled the mask on and said:

"Okay, ready."

Mike licked his lips to wet them as his slid forward, Tina watching warily.

Mike gently kissed Quinn, pulling back after a moment. He rejoined Tina, and nuzzled her with his nose. Tina relaxed. Everyone knew Mike only nuzzled her with his nose when he needed to reassure her that everything was fine.

"Well." Quinn pulled off the mask. "Brittany, Mercedes, and Tina already kissed their persons. Kurt already kissed his, so did Sam. I know what Finn and Puck's lips feel like, so it wasn't them."

She went on.

"Judging by the roughness of the lips, being slightly chapped, I'd say it was a guy, so that excludes Rachel and Santana. Which leaves Artie and Mike."

Quinn looked between the remaining boys.

"Since it didn't take long for the person to get back to their spot, I'm going to have to go with Mike." Quinn said. "Sorry, Artie."

"Don't apologize, woman." Artie said. "Your guess was right."

"Wow." Quinn said, nodding in amazement.

"Don't get used to kissing my boyfriend, Quinn." Tina said, joking around.

"Don't worry. I don't poach other girls' boyfriends." Quinn said.

"Who wants to be kissed next?" Sam asked.

"I'll do it." Kurt said. "Might as well, right?"

Quinn passed the mask over, and Sam helped Kurt fix it over his eyes.

"Okay, ready, Babe?" Sam asked, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Yep. Let's go." Kurt said.

Kurt heard rustling, heard movement. It didn't take long before Kurt felt someone's warm breath on his mouth. His lips parted slightly, and the other person pressed their lips to his somewhat hesitantly. Kurt turned his head, angling it better as the person kissed him.

Kurt felt lightly chapped lips, not too rough. The person was kissing gently, like the were new at it. Kurt felt the other persons tongue run over his lips, and he parted them more, allowing access. The tongue pressed into his mouth carefully, exploring the taste of Kurt. Their tongues circled, and then the person drew back.

Kurt heard the rustling movement again, and waited until it stopped before removing the mask.

He looked around, first at Quinn, Santana and Rachel. None of their lips were chapped, and they all had experience with kissing. Kurt looked to the boys next. His eyes wandered over Finn, Puck and Artie.

Puck was scowling, and he didn't really know how to be gentle.

 _'Not Puck.'_ Kurt decided. _'Finn is gentle but he has experience with kissing. I doubt it's him.'_

"Artie." Kurt said, looking at his friend.

"That was fast." Artie said, looking a touch embarrassed.

"Maybe. But it was a good kiss." Kurt said. "But-"

"I know, you love Sam." Artie intervened, raising his hand. "I'm not going to get involved, especially since I'm straight. It's just a game, and even though I was curious on what it was like to kiss a guy, that's been taken care of now."

"Okay." Kurt said, glad that was sorted out. "Next person?"

"Pass the mask." Santana said, holding out her hand. Kurt tossed it over, and she put it on. "Let's go already."

Rachel made a face as she scooted up in front of the Latina woman. She leaned her face in and kissed Santana sweetly before shifting back beside Finn.

Santana tugged the mask off.

"Definitely a chick." She said, looking at Rachel and Quinn. "Gotta be Berry."

"How'd you know?" Rachel asked, shocked.

"I didn't. You just told me." Santana sneered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh." Rachel said.

"My turn!" Brittany piped up, taking the mask from Santana and sliding it on. "Ready!"

Brittany sat waiting as Puck made his way across the floor. He shot Kurt a dirty look before crushing his mouth to the blonde cheerleaders' lips. Puck used his tongue and teeth in the kiss, nipping and biting Brittany's tongue and lips before finally withdrawing back to his spot.

"Was he trying to make me jealous or something?" Kur whispered to Sam as Brittany took the mask off her face.

"Looked that way to me." Sam whispered back.

"I have to say...it was Puck." Brittany said, as Puck gave his signature smirk.

"How could anyone not know it was Puck?" Santana said.

"Pass me the mask, yo." Artie said.

Brittany handed the mask to her boyfriend, and he removed his glasses to put it on.

"Ready, Artie?" Finn asked, watching Quinn make her way over to the boy. Artie nodded as Quinn kissed Artie, lingering long enough before pulling back. As she settled into her place, Artie took off the mask and replaced it with his glasses.

"Definitely women lips." Artie looked between Santana and Quinn.

"I'm going with Quinn." Quinn nodded, and Artie grinned.

"Okay, four people left..." Kurt said, looking at Sam and Tina, who had yet to be kissed, and Santana and Finn, who had yet to do the kissing.

"We need another mask, Kurt." Mike said.

"Luckily, I think I have one." Kurt walked to his bedside table and rummaged around. "Yep, got one!"

Kurt walked back and handed it to Sam as Tina took the other mask from Artie.

"Only Finn and Santana are left to kiss you." Kurt said to Tina and Sam. "We'll see if you guess right."

Once their eyes securely covered, Tina and Sam waited to be kissed.

"Alright, get to it." Kurt said to Santana and Finn. Santana made her way to Tina, and Finn awkwardly made his way to Sam.

"Lean in, and...kiss!" Santana and Finn leaned in simultaneously and kissed the person in from of them. Finn kissed Sam quickly, but Santana let her tongue slide in and around Tina's mouth.

"Okay, enough. Back to your spots." Kurt said, breaking up the kisses.

Finn and Santana sat back down and Sam and Tina removed their blindfold.

"Okay, there's no way Finn would kiss anyone other than Rachel that way." Tina said, looking pointedly at Santana.

"Yeah, and that kiss was like a brotherly peck, nothing more." Sam said. "Finn kissed me, and Santana kissed Tina."

"Right you are, Trouty-Mouth." Santana said, inclining her head.

"Well then, that was everyone." Kurt said. "Hopefully what happened in this room _stays_ in this room."

Kurt looked around. Everyone nodded in agreement. Kurt felt eyes lingering on him and he turned his head. He found Puck staring at him with fierce intensity. Kurt shifted his gaze to the other kids.

"Okay, game is over. We still have music if you guys wanna sing, or dance. Or both." Kurt said, standing up and pulling Sam to his feet as well.

"And there's still plenty of wine coolers left too. Feel free to drink them." Sam added, gesturing to the bottles.

As everyone began to stand, Kurt pulled Sam to the side.

"We have to set up the cameras later for phase two of the plan." He said.

"As soon as everyone leaves, and he goes to the washroom, no problem." Sam smiled.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63: Puck Stays**

Over the next few hours, everyone sang and danced, and drank the remaining wine coolers.

Burt came home with Carole and came down to check on everyone. Kurt passed him the few boxes of pizza that were left, and Burt took them upstairs with him for himself and Carole.

Brittany was making out with Artie, and Rachel was drunk and clinging to Finn. Tina and Mike danced closely, but not the way Santana was with Puck. Santana was dancing sluttily with Puck, but everyone allowed it. There was no point in trying to get them to stop, since everyone knew how Santana would act if they did.

Kurt danced with Sam, whispering in his ear.

"Puck's still looking at me, isn't he?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to see what happens after." Sam said.

"Kurt, time for your friends to call their rides!" Burt called down to the basement.

"Okay!" Kurt yelled back. He was slightly buzzed, but not drunk. He and Sam had only had two wine coolers each, so they were still very coherent.

"Looks like the party's over." Finn said, hauling up his sleepy girlfriend. "Anyone need a ride home? I think my Mom can drive a couple of you home with me and Rachel."

"Britt and I need a ride." Santana said, pulling Brittany off Artie's lap. Brittany protested, but listened when Artie told her to go.

"Get your stuff." Finn said, supporting Rachel's weight as he grabbed her purse and both his and her jackets. Santana and Brittany got their stuff, and followed Finn as he carted Rachel along after him.

"I'm staying at Britt's tonight, so your Mom can just drop me there." Santana said, making her way up the stairs. "Oh, Porcelain..."

Kurt looked up at the Latina on his stairs.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Thanks for the party." Santana smirked. "Certainly was entertaining."

Santana let her eyes drift over to Puck, who had laid down on the couch.

"Thanks, Santana." Kurt smiled.

Santana pulled Brittany after her.

"She's right, Sugar." Mercedes said, giving Kurt a hug. "Pretty awesome party."

"Thanks, Boo." Kurt said, hugging his best friend tight.

"Any time." Mercedes let go to hug Sam. "Behave yourself tonight!"

Sam chuckled when Mercedes whispered that in his ear.

"It's not me you have to worry about behaving." Sam whispered back, pulling out of the hug.

Mercedes shook her head and smiled.

"Ready to go home, Artie?" She asked.

"Yep, got my stuff." Artie wheeled forward and bumped fists with Kurt and Sam. "Awesome party, Dudes."

"Totally." Mike said, giving a bro hug to the boys.

"Thanks for having us." Tina said, taking her turn to hug the boys.

"We're glad you guys had fun." Sam said, wheeling Artie to the foot of the stairs before Mike lifted Artie up out of it and carried him up. Mercedes followed with the chair, Tina following behind.

"That almost everyone?" Kurt said. "Where's Quinn go?"

"Right here, Kurt." Quinn appeared from the _en suite_. "Had to use the bathroom."

Quinn looked around.

"Guess everyone's gone?" She said.

"If you need a ride, Mercedes is still here. She's getting ready to take Artie home." Sam said.

"Awesome, thanks!" Quinn grabbed her sweater and purse and gave Kurt and Sam a quick kiss to the cheek. "Thanks for the cool party!"

Quinn raced up the stairs, calling out to Mercedes.

Sam chuckled, and Kurt looked around.

"It's just Puck now." He said.

"Let's see if we can get him up." Sam said, making his way to the Jewish boy. "Puck?"

Sam shook the boy's shoulder.

"Dude, everyone is gone. Party's over."

There was no response from Puck, except for snoring.

"Well, he's passed out." Sam said.

"Then set up the camera." Kurt mouthed.

Sam smiled, and nodded.

"Face it to the bed. I'll set mine to over look the couch." Kurt whispered as Sam passed by.

The two set the phones up, cameras ready for when the boys wanted to start recording.

"We need to call his Mom, let her know where he is." Kurt said, looking through the pockets of Puck's jacket, finally pulling out the phone.

"Jeez, no pass-code or anything?" Sam said as Kurt slid the lock on the phone.

"Guess not." Kurt shrugged.

Kurt scrolled through the contacts.

"No 'Mom' or 'Mother'." Kurt said.

"There is a ' _Mama_ '." Sam said, laughing silently.

"Guess we'll try that one." Kurt giggled, pressing the call button and lifting the phone to his ear.

The phone rang a few times before someone answered.

 _"Noah? Where are you?"_ Kurt heard a woman ask.

"Sorry, is this Mrs. Puckerman?" Kurt asked.

 _"Yes. Who is this, and why do you have my son's phone?"_ The woman demanded.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, a friend of P-Noah's." Kurt corrected himself. "He came to my house for a party tonight."

 _"Oh, yes. He told me about that. I hope he didn't cause any trouble for you."_ Mrs. Puckerman said.

"Oh, no." Kurt hurried to say. "Other than falling asleep on my couch, he's been a great guest."

 _"Oh, Dear."_ Mrs. Puckerman sighed. _"I suppose you found out he doesn't wake easily."_

"Yes, I have." Kurt laughed.

 _"I have a hard time getting up for school in the morning myself."_ Puck's Mom laughed.

"Seeing as he's asleep, and won't awaken, do you mind if he just stays the night?" Kurt asked politely.

 _"Of course not, Dear."_ Mrs. Puckerman said. _"But if you need to wake him in the morning, just yell out_ 'pancakes' _or_ 'waffles' _. He bolts out of bed for them. But make sure there_ are _pancakes or waffles, otherwise he gets grouchy."_

"Got it. Thank you, Mrs. Puckerman." Kurt said.

 _"Of course, Love."_ The lady said. _"Just please have Noah call me when he wakes up in the morning."_

"That will be no problem, Ma'am." Kurt said. "Have a good night, Mrs. Puckerman."

 _"You too, Dear."_ Kurt and Puck's Mom hung up, and Kurt placed Puck's phone on his beside table.

" _Noah_ can stay the night, his Mom said." Kurt said, holding back a grin at using Puck's real name.

"Better tell your Dad." Sam said.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll do it now, before I do my nightly moisturizing." Kurt said, heading for the stairs.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64: Safe in His Embrace**

Kurt walked upstairs and found his Dad watching the nightly news.

"Hey, Dad." Kurt said, sitting beside Burt on the couch.

"Hey. How was the party?" Burt asked, lowering the volume on the television.

"Pretty good. Everyone had fun." Kurt said, leaning back.

"Did everyone have a ride home?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, except Puck." Kurt said. "He's asleep on my couch."

"Oh." Burt looked uncomfortable. "Puck is-"

"The boy with the mohawk." Kurt supplied. "I already called his Mom to tell her. She said it was okay for him to stay, since Sam and I couldn't wake him."

"Well..."

"Dad, it's fine. Puck is really harmless, especially while he's sleeping." Kurt assured his Dad. "I just gotta make sure there's pancakes or waffles in the morning."

"Why's that?" Burt asked, looking confused.

"Mrs. Puckerman said she could only wake Puck if she yells out 'pancakes' or 'waffles'." Kurt shrugged. "Apparently It's his kryptonite to get him out of bed in the morning. And if there aren't actually pancakes or waffles, he's grouchy."

"Huh, interesting." Burt said, impressed. "If you are making pancakes and/or waffles in the morning, make sure to save me some, will you?"

"Of course I will." Kurt said. "Anyways, I'm gonna have to get some pillows and blankets to make Puck comfortable before Sam and I can go to bed."

"Are you two, uhmm, sharing your bed?" Burt said, his face flushing.

"Yes, Dad, we are." Kurt said. "But we'll only be sleeping."

"Okay, good." Burt nodded.

Kurt stood up.

"I'm gonna get the pillows and blankets." Kurt said. "Goodnight, Dad."

"'Night, Kurt. Say goodnight to Sam for me." Burt said, turning back to the news.

"Will do." Kurt walked to the closet upstairs and pulled out a duvet and some pillows before walking down to his room.

* * *

"Hey." Kurt said, walking into his room

"Hey, let me help you with that." Sam came over and took the pillows.

"Thanks." Kurt said, opening the duvet.

"These for Puck?" Sam said, holding up the pillows.

"Yeah, I'll help you in a minute to get them under his head."

"No problem." Sam said. "Should I take his boots off him?"

"If you can, yeah." Kurt answered. "I don't want boot prints on my couch."

"'Kay." Sam set to untying Puck's boots and pulling them off before setting them aside.

"Lift his head, I'll slide the pillows underneath." Kurt said, bringing the duvet over.

Sam handed the pillows to Kurt before lifting Puck's shoulders and head shoulders up. Kurt carefully placed the pillows underneath the mohawk boy, and Sam lowered Puck down. Kurt covered his friend carefully before taking the jacket from the couch and hanging it up.

"Should we put his phone back in the coat?" Sam asked.

"No, let's hold onto it, until morning." Kurt said, locking it in his bedside table before making his way to his vanity and sitting down.

"What're you doing?" Sam asked.

"My nightly moisturizing." Kurt said, as he began the process.

"Huh."

"What?" Kurt said, making eye contact with Sam in the mirror.

"Nothing, you just look sexy doing that." Sam said.

"Sam, not now..." Kurt warned.

"Yeah, I know. But it's true." Sam said.

"Sam, stop flirting with me and go pull the covers down." Kurt said, shaking his head in amusement.

"Yes, Sir." Sam gave a cocky grin as he saluted Kurt.

"Ass." Kurt muttered, making Sam chuckle.

Puck shifted on the couch.

"Think he'll wake up anytime soon?" Sam said.

"Probably sometime in the night." Kurt replied. "And we'll see what happens once it's on camera."

"Easy blackmail." Sam said quietly, looking at the sleeping Jewish boy on couch.

* * *

Kurt finished moisturizing and turned to Sam. Sam looked up from where he was laying on the bed.

"All done?" Sam asked.

"Yes, until morning." Kurt said, tilting his head as he looked at the blond boy.

"What're you looking at?" Sam said, giving a slight smile.

"How you look in my bed." Kurt answered softly.

"You like it?" Sam questioned.

Kurt nodded silently.

"Wanna know how it can be better?" Sam said.

"How?" Kurt questioned.

"If you were in your bed with me." Sam said, rolling over and making room.

Kurt bit his lip and stood up, making his way to the bed.

Sam took his hand and tugged, making Kurt fall down beside him.

"Mmmm, forceful. I like it." Kurt said, leaning in for a brief kiss. "Mmm, okay, we gotta go to sleep."

"Yeah, can't do anything with our guest." Sam said, glancing at the couch.

"Or with my Dad in the house." Kurt said, glancing at the stairs. "He's already skittish about me sleeping with you in my bed with me."

"Yeah, kinda figured he would. Doesn't want his Baby Boy defiled now, does he?" Sam said quietly.

"Not really." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"If he only knew what we've already done." Sam said, nipping Kurt's neck lightly.

"Sam, seriously. Bedtime." Kurt lightly tugged Sam's hair and pulled him back.

"Fine. But this isn't finished." Sam said.

"I know. Now, go set the video to record on your phone. I'll do the same with mine." Kurt said, crawling off the bed.

The boys crept stealthily to where they had placed their phones, hidden from Puck's eyes. They turned the video recorder on, replacing their phones in their spots, and headed back to Kurt's bed. Kurt turned off the lights on his way back to the bed, and climbed in beside Sam.

"All set." Kurt whispered. "I know he's going to do something when he wakes up."

"And when he does, we'll have it recorded on our phones." Sam whispered back.

"Payback is sweet. This is going to be for when he sat on me, and made comments on me being like a girl." Kurt said, glancing at the couch.

"And for when he said he make use of you for his needs if he were into guys." Sam added.

"Oh, he's definitely got to be into guys." Kurt said. "They're no way he gets turned on that fast by a guy if he were straight. And if he does anything to either of us when he wakes up, we have the proof of it."

"And then we can blackmail him with it, if needed." Sam half smiled.

"Let's go to sleep." Kurt said, yawning. "We'll see what happens."

"Okay, Babe." Sam yawned as well. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kurt kissed Sam before turning on his side. Sam pulled the comforter up over them, before he spooned up against Kurt's back; sliding an arm over Kurt's waist, and tucking the other under his own head. Sam smiled when Kurt pulled the arm at his waist up, so Sam's hand was at Kurt's chest.

"Comfy?" Sam said in Kurt's ear.

"Very much so." Kurt said, pressing a kiss to the hand he held, before settling back into place.

"'Night, Kurt." Sam said, closing his eyes and nuzzling his head against Kurt's.

"Goodnight, Babe." Kurt closed his eyes and relaxed, his body safe in Sam's embrace.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65: Fake Sleep**

Kurt was jolted awake at two sixteen in the morning when he felt a hand on his arm. He peered into the darkness, his eyes slitted to appear sleeping, and saw a figure looming over him. Kurt knew it wasn't Sam, since Sam was snoring lightly from beside him.

 _'Puck.'_ Kurt thought. _'He's awake. Good thing the cameras are on.'_

Kurt made it seem like he was turning over in his sleep, and Puck's muscular figure pulled back slightly. Kurt looked at Sam through the slits of his eyes, and saw his boyfriend on his stomach, one arm stretched over Kurt's chest and shoulder, and the other under the pillow his head was on.

"Kurt, you awake?" Puck whispered, shaking Kurt gently. Kurt kept his breathing even, pretending to still sleep.

"Hummel, dammit, wake up!" Puck shook Kurt a little harder, and Kurt just shifted his body, before settling back into place.

"Fuck, Hummel, where's my damn phone?" Puck whispered, getting frustrated.

 _'He's found his phone missing. Means he has his jacket and was gonna leave.'_ Kurt thought, hearing Puck move around.

He knew Puck wouldn't dare turn on the lights, so Kurt listened to Puck stumble into things around the room.

"He looking for his phone?"

Kurt angled his head and saw Sam peering at him slightly, making it seem like he was still asleep too.

"Yeah, he doesn't know where I put it." Kurt whispered back, almost inaudibly. "Shhh, he's coming back."

Kurt and Sam closed their eyes again as Puck approached the bed.

"Fucking Hell. I swear I'll kill you, Kurt." Puck muttered. Puck felt on the bedside table, but there wasn't any phones. Kurt heard Puck try to open the drawer, but it was locked tight.

"Shit!" Puck said. "I doubt he has it on him, but..."

Kurt felt his side of the bed dip, and felt the comforter shifted off his legs. The next thing he knew, Puck was patting his hands along the leg of Kurt's pajamas, looking for the pockets. Kurt felt Puck's large hands on the pockets of his pajamas, and then heard a groan of frustration when Puck realized his phone wasn't on Kurt.

"Fuck, Hummel, what did you do with my phone?" Puck let his head drop lightly on Kurt's stomach, and Kurt peered out at Sam. Sam was watching quietly, and gave Kurt a wink. Kurt winked back and both closed their eyes before Kurt moaned quietly and lifted his hand to Puck's head.

"Ohhh, Sam." Kurt played it off, turning his head to the side and running his hand over Puck's mohawk. Puck jerked his head up.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Puck said, pressing his face into his hand. "I'm looking for my fucking phone, and you're having a goddamn sex dream about your boyfriend?"

"Mmmmm, Sam." Kurt breathed out, letting his hand run over Puck's arm.

"Dammit, Hummel, this is not happening again! You are _not_ gonna get me horny!" Puck went to get off the bed, but Kurt grabbed him and pulled him down. "Oooommpphh!"

Puck landed beside Kurt, and Kurt snuggled up to the Jewish boy.

"Oh, Hell no." Puck tried to pull Kurt's arms from around his waist, but the boy wouldn't budge. "Jeez, how are your arms this strong?"

Puck didn't get how such a scrawny kid could have that much upper body strength.

"Will you let go?" Puck said, getting desperate. Kurt pressed close to Puck, nuzzling his face into Puck's chest. "'Love you, Sam."

"God, I'm not _Sam_! I'm _Puck_ , now let go!" Puck struggled with the boy in his arms, and looked over at Sam. Puck reached over with one arm, and jostled Sam.

"Evans, wake the fuck up!" He said.

"Not now, Kurt." Sam rolled over and bit back the smile that was trying to escape.

 _'Puck has no way to get Kurt off him. This is going to be an interesting video.'_ Sam thought.

"Oh, come on!" Puck said, his voice disbelieving. "Evans, wake up and get your boyfriend off of me!"

Puck shoved Sam, and Sam smacked his hand away.

"Kurt, no movie until tomorrow." Sam muttered.

"Oh, this is just great." Puck said out loud. "I can't find my damn phone, Hummel's wrapped himself around me like a python, and neither of you will wake up from whatever strange dreams you're having. Could this get any worse?"

Kurt bit his lip and pressed his hips forward, earning a groan from Puck.

"And Hummel has a fucking boner. Just great." Puck sighed, trying to shift his hips back. Kurt pressed forward and ground his pelvic region into Puck, and Puck swore under his breath.

"I can't believe this is happening." Puck said, trying to avoid Kurt's gyrating hips. "I cannot have a boner brought on by Hummel. Not again."

Puck brought his hand to Kurt's hip and pushed, but Kurt rotated his hips so that Puck's hand ended up slipping between them.

"Hummel, for Christ Sake, wake up from whatever sex dream you're having already." Puck tried to move his hand from Kurt's pajama covered hard cock, but Kurt made it seem like he was dreaming and brought his hand down to Puck's pressing into the other boy's hand.

"No, this shouldn't be happening." Puck moaned, feeling his erection growing in his jeans. "I like chicks, not dudes."

 _'Apparently not.'_ Kurt thought, feeling Puck's boner against him. Kurt pulled closer to Puck and Puck sighed.

"What's it gonna take to get you off me?" He said, unaware Kurt and Sam were both awake.

Kurt pressed his cock against Puck, making it seem like a coincidence.

"Fuck." Puck closed his eyes and opened them again. "Guess I gotta do this, if only to get you off me."

Puck began rubbing his hand over Kurt's erection, making Kurt whimper.

"Yeah, of course you'd like that." Puck moaned, fighting the pleasure he felt at the feel of Kurt's cock. Puck rubbed harder, and Kurt arched into his hand.

"How close are you?" Puck wondered, his voice getting raspy as he felt his own pleasure building.

"Ohhh, Sam. Yeah...right there, like that." Kurt imagined it was Sam touching him, and Sam was pleased.

 _'I'm glad he's thinking of me while Puck's doing whatever to him.'_ Sam thought. _'Makes me love him even more.'_

Kurt felt his orgasm peak, and he shuddered as he came around Puck's hand, though he was wearing his pajamas.

Puck felt Kurt's release, and it triggered his, making his boxers and jeans wet with his cum.

"Fuck." Puck gasped. "I can't believe Hummel did this to me."

Kurt moaned gently, letting his grip slacken.

"Sam...perfect...'love you." He muttered, turning over towards Sam and laying on his stomach.

"Finally!" Puck pulled off the bed quickly. "I'm actually glad you two are sleeping. Evans would have killed me for that!"

Sam grinned to himself before turning to Kurt and flinging an arm over his back.

The boys heard Puck hurry off to the _en suite_ and shut the door behind him before they risked whispering.

"All of that on camera." Kurt said.

"Did you like it?" Sam asked.

"Yes and no." Kurt admitted, hearing the sink water run. "Yes, because it was pleasurable. No, because-"

"It wasn't my hand on you?" Sam cut in.

"Yeah." Kurt said, glad Sam couldn't see his red face in the dark.

"It's okay. We did what we had to." Sam said. "But you're taking care of this-"

Sam brought Kurt's hand down discreetly and slowly, not to show on camera, down to his hard dick.

"Tomorrow." Sam finished.

"Of course." Kurt said. "By the way, ' _no movie until tomorrow_ '?"

"First thing that popped into my head." Sam said.

The water turned off, and the bathroom door opened.

"Quickly, pretend to sleep." Kurt whispered, and he and Sam shut their eyes.

Puck walked over again.

"I should hate you, Kurt. But I can't." Puck sighed. The two on the bed felt the comforter being lifted over them. "I like you. I guess I like guys in general, just as well as girls. Pretty sure of it."

Puck tucked them in and sighed.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know any other guys in Lima that are gay, besides you two." Puck said. "And it sucks, especially since I'm dating Santana."

Puck walked back to the couch, Kurt and Sam looked over quietly.

"I don't feel anything for her." Puck laid down and covered up with the duvet. "I don't feel much since I knocked Quinn up. I'd give anything to feel something again, with either a dude or a chick."

Puck closed his eyes.

"And I really need to stop talking to myself, in the dark."

Puck shut up and slowly, sleep took over him.

Kurt turned to look at Sam.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.

"Probably not." Sam admitted. "Say what we're thinking on three?"

"Yeah. One-"

"Two-" Sam counted.

"Three." Kurt said.

The two spoke at the same time.

 _"Blaine."_


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66: Blackmail**

The next morning, Kurt woke up with his head on Sam's chest, Sam's arm secured around his waist. Kurt smiled, and looked up at Sam's sweet face.

Sam was sound asleep, his mouth open slightly as he softly snored. His hair had fallen into his face as he slept, and Kurt chuckled. He brought his hand up to brush the hair out of Sam's eyes and let his fingers trail over Sam's cheek. Sam nuzzled into the hand as he slept, and Kurt grinned.

Kurt sat up, and pulled Sam's arm off his waist before slipping off the bed.

Kurt peeked over the couch at Puck. The mohawked boy was passed out, snoring louder than Sam was.

Kurt snuck over to the hidden phones and turned the videos off, before pocketing them and heading for the _en suite_ and relieving himself. He emerged and found Sam making his way over.

"Morning." He said, scrubbing a hand over his face as he spoke to Kurt.

"Good morning." Kurt kissed Sam's cheek. "I'm going to make breakfast. Come join me when you're ready."

"Mmm, 'kay." Sam passed into the washroom and closed the door.

Kurt walked over to his beside table and unlocked it, pulling out Puck's phone and taking it upstairs with him.

* * *

Kurt set the three phones on the counter and set about taking out ingredients and utensils needed to make the pancakes and waffles. The first batch of pancakes and coffee were finished when Sam finally made his way up.

"Hey, where's my-" Sam cut himself off. "Nevermind."

Kurt looked over to see Sam pick up his phone.

"Have you seen the videos yet?" Sam asked.

"Not yet. Thought we'd do that once our guest left." Kurt said, removing another chocolate chip and strawberry pancake from the frying pan. "Can you start the waffles? Waffle maker is ready, just pour the batter in and close the lid."

"Sure." Sam picked up the bowl and poured some batter into the waffle maker. "What kind are they?"

"Chocolate chip-banana." Kurt said, flipping another pancake.

"Yum. Sounds good." Sam reached over and turned Kurt's face towards him. Sam gave a long, slow, and sweet kiss to Kurt before pulling back and licking his lips. "But you taste better."

"You're just saying that." Kurt smiled.

"No, I mean it." Sam insisted, turning the waffle maker. "You always taste good."

"Mmmm, so do you." Kurt leaned in and kissed Sam again, this time, letting their tongues touch. "Minty."

"Yeah, I brushed my teeth." Sam swooped in for another long kiss after taking the waffle out of the maker and pouring in more batter.

"Mmmm, careful. Don't want my Dad coming in and seeing us going at each other." Kurt said, leaning back, breathless.

"Yeah, but remember what I said last night." Sam looked at Kurt, and Kurt blushed.

"I remember." Kurt turned back to the pancakes, taking them out of the pan and Sam turned the waffle maker again.

"So, Blaine." Sam said, looking to Kurt. "Think he'd be our guest's type?"

"Maybe." Kurt said. "I know Blaine is single, he wouldn't mind me setting him up with someone. But Puck's another story."

"Yeah, I doubt he'll agree readily to date Blaine." Sam said.

"Not only that, he won't admit to being into guys." Kurt pointed out, pouring coffee into four cups.

"Yeah, there's that too." Sam said, taking the cup Kurt handed to him.

"Milk and sugar?" Kurt asked, making his and his Dad's the way they liked it.

"Yeah, thanks." Sam made his, and sipped.

"Maybe I can blackmail him into telling me, if I hold his phone hostage." Kurt said.

"How?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Kurt admitted. "I can only think of one way to do it."

"Same way as last night?" Sam quizzed, sipping his coffee.

"Unfortunately, yes." Kurt nodded.

"If you have to." Sam said, kissing Kurt's cheek. "I know you wouldn't otherwise, but we both know Puck is stubborn that way."

"Yeah, he is." Kurt replied. "Maybe I can blackmail him with the videos we got."

"That will definitely work." Sam smiled. "I say, do it."

"You're the best." Kurt kissed Sam lightly.

"Oh, I know." Sam smiled against Kurt's lips.

"Anyways, how are we gonna get Blaine and Puck together?" Sam asked when he pulled back.

"I could bring Blaine to the next football game. He loves football." Kurt suggested.

"Yeah, then you can point Puck out to him." Sam said, starting another waffle.

"Yeah. Puck and Blaine have a few things in common,, like singing, football, and guys." Kurt said. "Who knows what else they'd have in common?"

"Only one way to find out." Kurt said, finishing the pancakes and turning the burner off.

"Yeah. Hopefully we can get them together." Sam said.

"We can. Just may take some time."

"Some time for what?" Burt said, entering the kitchen.

"For the waffles to be done, and for Puck to get up." Kurt answered, handing Burt the coffee he had prepared.

"Want me to go wake him?" Sam asked.

"No, I'll do it." Kurt said, pocketing Puck's phone and heading for the stairs. "I got pancake batter on my shirt, so I can wake him after I change. Why don't you and Dad start eating, Puck and I will be up in a few minutes."

"Sounds good to me." Burt got out the plates and Sam started putting pancakes and waffles on them as Kurt went down the stairs.

"Sam, if we're not back in five or so, come get us." Kurt said, making his descent to his room.

"Will do." Sam replied.

* * *

Kurt walked down to his room and pulled off his shirt. He tossed it in the laundry hamper and walked to his dresser.

"Puck, pancakes and waffles are done!" Kurt said, opening the dresser drawer.

"NNNghhrr." Puck said, shifting on the couch.

Kurt sighed as he made his way over to the couch. He rounded around and crouched, holding his shirt in his hand.

"Puck, pancakes and waffles are ready!" Kurt said, leaning in to the sleeping boys' ear.

"I'm not falling for that again, Mama." Puck mumbled into the pillow.

"Puck, get off my couch and go eat breakfast." Kurt said, smacking the back of Puck's head.

"What the-" Puck's eyes shot open, and he rolled off the couch, landing face to face on Kurt.

"Uhhh," Puck said, staring down into Kurt's face.

"Good morning." Kurt smirked, feeling Puck's morning wood against him.

"Puck, I know you're my friend, but that's all that is. As hot as you are, this-" Kurt ground his hips up into Puck as he wrapped his arms around Puck's waist. "This isn't for you. My boyfriend-"

"Is right here." An amused voice spoke.

Kurt and Puck looked to see Sam standing over them, a smirk on his face while his arms were crossed.

"Puckerman, you putting the moves on my man?" Sam teased.

"Uh, no! Of course not!" Puck scrambled off of Kurt, breaking his hold, and blushed. Sam reached down and took Kurt's hand, hauling him to his feet. "I let you come down here for five minutes, and you're already jumping on to the next guy?"

Sam joked around, putting an arm around his boyfriend.

"You know you're the only one for me, Baby." Kurt said, leaning in to kiss Sam.

"Seriously, I'm still here." Puck complained.

"Didn't I tell you to go get breakfast?" Kurt said, looking back at Puck.

Puck grumbled and made his way to the washroom. The boys watched as the door closed.

"Hurry up and change your shirt." Sam said. "Your Dad threatened to eat the rest of the pancakes and waffles if you didn't."

Kurt laughed.

"He can certainly try, but he's no Finn Hudon." He said.

"That's for sure." Sam made his way upstairs and Kurt went to pick up his shirt from the floor.

"Hey, Hummel." Kurt turned around to see Puck emerge from the _en suite_.

"Yes, Puck?" Kurt said, giving an innocent look.

"Look, I'm just gonna come out and say it." Puck took a deep breath. "My phone was in my jacket pocket, and now it's gone. I wanna know why."

"I took it to call your _Mama_ last night." Kurt smirked.

"You what?" Puck paled.

"Don't worry. She said you could stay the night, and said for you to call her this morning when you finally got up." Kurt told the other boy as he pulled on his shirt.

"So, you had my phone last night?" Puck asked. "Where was it? I couldn't find it when..."

"When what, Puck?" Kurt said, crossing his arm and tilting his head. Kurt raised an eyebrow as he waited for an answer.

"Nevermind." Puck said, his face going red. "Where's my phone?"

"Kurt, your Dad said to tell you he's heading to work!" Sam called down as the water started running in the kitchen.

"Thank, Babe!" Kurt called back.

"Seriously, Hummel, where's my phone?" Puck said, getting Kurt's attention again.

"Don't worry, I have it right here." Kurt pulled the phone from his pocket.

"Give it here." Puck demanded, holding out his hand.

"Hmmm. I don't know, Puck." Kurt said. "You were saying something about not being able to find it when...?"

"I said, nevermind." Puck said, walking forward to Kurt. Kurt stepped back every time Puck advanced, taking a page out of Sam's book and maneuvering them to his bed.

"Nevermind what?" Puck reached for his phone, but Kurt drew it out of reach.

"None of your business. Give me my phone." Puck grabbed for the phone again, and Kurt took the chance to scramble onto the bed.

Puck grabbed Kurt and pinned him underneath him, sitting on Kurt, much like he did in the locker room at school. Puck tried to catch Kurt's flailing arms so he could capture his phone.

"When couldn't you find this?" Kurt taunted, shoving the phone under his back.

"Come on, grow up, Hummel." Puck growled, fighting to get his hand under Kurt's back, making him lean down to Kurt in the process.

"Was it when you were stumbling around my room at around two thirty this morning?" Kurt whispered in Puck's ear.

"What are you talking about?" Puck said, halting in place.

"Was it when you were frisking me, before I pulled you onto this bed with me?" Kurt went on, goading the boy and pressing his hips up into Puck again. "Before your hand touched me?"

"Wha-how- you were awake?!" Puck said, scrambling off Kurt.

"Oh, yes. And so was Sam." Kurt said, leaning up on the bed, pulling Puck's phone from under him and fiddling with it.

"But-I tried to wake you both. You muttered nonsense!" Puck said.

"It's called ' _acting_ ', Puck." Kurt said, sitting upright.

"So, you deliberately made me-"

"Get me off? Oh, yes. Thanks for that." Kurt said, giving a Puck style smirk.

"And Evans just-"

"Let it happen?" Kurt supplied. "Yeah. He trusts me."

"Why would you use me like that?" Puck asked.

"Payback, Puck. For saying I was like a girl, for sitting on me in the locker room. Oh, let's not forget when you said you'd use me to take care of your needs if I was a girl." Kurt listed on his fingers. "It was easy to get you to confess, Puckerman."

"Confess what?" Puck's face filled with dread.

"That you like guys as well as girls." Kurt said, pretending to inspect his nails.

"Okay, so guys _DO_ turn me on. You can't prove it to anyone." Puck said.

"Actually, we can. Got it all on video." Kurt looked up at Puck. "Everything that happened last night, and everything you said. It's recorded on both mine and Sam's phones."

"You're lying." Puck said in disbelief.

"Don't believe me? Okay." Kurt shrugged and stood up. "Sam!"

"Yeah?" Sam called back.

"Text the video we got last night on your phone to Puck's!"

"Okay!" Sam yelled.

A minute later, Puck's phone buzzed.

"Here." Kurt passed the Jewish boy his phone, and Puck hastily opened the video that was sent to him.

 _"Oh, this is just great. I can't find my damn phone, Hummel's wrapped himself around me like a python, and neither of you will wake up from whatever strange dreams you're having. Could this get any worse?"_

Puck heard himself groan in the video.

 _"And Hummel has a fucking boner. Just great."_

Puck groaned, putting his face in his hand as he zoomed through the video.

 _"I should hate you, Kurt. But I can't."_

Puck heard himself sigh.

 _"I like you. I guess I like guys in general, just as well as girls. Pretty sure of it. I don't know what to do. I don't know any other guys in Lima that are gay, besides you two. And it sucks, especially since I'm dating Santana."_

Puck watched himself walk to the couch.

 _"I don't feel anything for her. I don't feel much since I knocked Quinn up. I'd give anything to feel something again, with either a dude or a chick. And I really need to stop talking to myself, in the dark."_

Puck stopped the video.

"You both have this on your phones?" Puck said quietly.

"Yes. We do." Kurt said, sitting beside Puck on the bed.

"So, you gonna send this around to everyone?" Puck asked.

"No. We're not like that." Kurt said. "But, we can help you out."

"How?"

"We know someone who's one hundred percent gay. A friend of mine." Kurt said. "I was thinking of bringing him to the next football game, and you can meet him."

"Seriously?" Puck said, looking at Kurt. "Why would I do that?"

"I could send this video around..." Kurt trailed off.

"You blackmailing me?" Puck said, shocked.

"You'd just have to go on one date with Blaine." Kurt said. "Just one. You have a couple things in common."

"Like what?" Puck said, falling back on the bed.

"You're both in a Glee Club, you play football, and he loves football."

"And we both like guys?" Puck added.

"Yeah, that too." Kurt said. "But I'm sure you'll find more things in common if you got to know Blaine more."

"Do I have a choice here?" Puck asked.

"Just one date." Kurt cajoled.

"Fine. _One date_." Puck agreed. "You set it up. But make it a double date. You, me, Evans, and Blake."

"Blaine." Kurt corrected.

"Blaine, whatever." Puck replied. "I'm not going alone. Set it up at the ' _Stix_."

"For after the next game?" Kurt said.

"Fine." Puck nodded.

"You won't regret this." Kurt smiled. "But you will need to break up with Santana."

"Already planned on it." Puck sighed.

"Good. I'll message Blaine later." Kurt said. "When's the next football game?"

"Hallowe'en night, on Friday." Puck said.

"Ooooh, costumes." Kurt clapped.

"Don't even _THINK_ of getting me to wear a costume." Puck said, dialing his Mom and raising the phone to his ear before throwing his arm over his eyes.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67: On the Couch**

Puck finished talking to his Mom and he and Kurt went upstairs to the kitchen.

"He agree?" Sam asked.

"Yep. Just gotta talk to Blaine now." Kurt said, warming up the plates of pancakes and waffles in the microwave. "I'm gonna bring him to the next game. We're all gonna go to _Breadstix_ after."

"Awesome." Sam took the plate of waffles from Kurt. "Next game is-"

"Hallowe'en." Puck said. "I already told him."

"Yeah, Hallowe'en." Sam glared at Puck.

"Speaking of which," Sam said, turning to Kurt. "You planning of wearing a costume?"

"Yeah, but I haven't decided what to be yet." Kurt lifted a shoulder. "Won't be hard to come up with something."

"Well, I know I'm not doing it." Puck said, eating a waffle.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Why should I? It's for kids." Puck scoffed.

"You know,' Kurt said, cutting into his pancake. "You could wear your football uniform. Minus the shoulder pads."

"Yeah, go as what you really are." Sam said.

"Maybe." Puck said, wrinkling his nose.

 _I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

 _Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty_

 _When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy_

 _Can't change the way I am_

 _Sexy naughty bitchy me_

"Oh, no." Puck groaned as the ringtone of his phone started.

"If you're breaking up with her, better do it soon." Kurt said.

"Yeah, I know." Puck sighed as his phone stopped ringing.

"And it better be before Hallowe'en." Kurt warned, pointing his fork in Puck's face.

 _I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

 _Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty_

 _When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy_

 _Can't change the way I am_

 _Sexy naughty bitchy me_

"I guess I'll go take this." Puck stood up and answered the call.

"Hey...no, I crashed at Hummel's..." Puck left the room talking.

"Where'd he get that ringtone for Santana?" Sam asked.

"Me." Kurt grinned. "I have the same one for her."

"And you set it up for him too?" Sam laughed. "She know?"

"Oh, yes. She loves it."

"Figures." Sam snorted.

"Well, I better call Blaine and see what he says to the date." Kurt said, standing up from the table. "And after Puckerman leaves..."

"Yeah?" Sam said, watching Kurt rinse his plate.

Kurt turned to Sam and leaned towards his ear.

"When Puckerman leaves, you're all mine."

* * *

"Awesome. We'll see you then." Kurt said into his phone. "Okay. Bye, Blaine."

Kurt hung up his phone and walked into the living room to join Sam.

"Where's Puck?" Kurt said, looking around.

"He left while you were on the phone." Sam said, laying on the couch. He had one of his arms over his eyes, the other crossed over his stomach. Santana was yelling at him on the phone when he said he had to break up with her. He went over to see her, smooth things out."

"Damn." Kurt said, eyeing his boyfriend laying still on the couch.

"How'd the talk with Blaine go?" Sam asked, arm still over his eyes.

"Pretty good, even though he was skeptical." Kurt said, lightly stalking forward. "I convinced him to come out to see Puck play."

"That's good." Sam said.

Kurt stood beside Sam silently before leaning down and stroking his fingers over Sam's leg lightly.

"Kurt, please tell me that's you touching me right now." Sam said.

Kurt removed his hand and stood still before he straddled Sam's waist.

"That had better be you." Sam warned.

Kurt looked down at Sam and smiled, before leaning down and kissing his boyfriend's mouth.

Kurt trailed his mouth down Sam's jaw and down his neck. Sam moved his arm from his face and moved his head to give Kurt better access.

"We doing this here?" Sam moaned when Kurt sucked lightly on his neck.

"Mmm, I want to. Don't you?" Kurt said, moving lower as he ran his hands under Sam's shirt.

"I do, but we should go back to your room." Sam said, his hands running over Kurt's hips.

"No one's here to see us." Kurt said, nipping Sam's neck.

"Still." Sam moaned. Kurt pushed Sam's shirt up and Sam lifted enough for Kurt to pull it off and drop it to the floor before attaching his lips to Sam's collarbone.

As Kurt an his tongue and teeth over Sam's skin, Sam pulled Kurt's shirt up over his head.

As the shirt fell to the floor, Kurt kissed down before scraping his teeth over Sam's nipple, making the blond hiss in pleasure. Kurt did the same to the other nipple, and Sam bit back a curse as he arched his back.

Sam let his nails rake over Kurt's back, digging in to his waist. Kurt brought his mouth to Sam's neck again, and sucked on the skin, leaving a red mark.

"You're mine. And now everyone will know that." Kurt said, starting a new mark.

"Mmm, I'm so getting you back for this." Sam groaned when Kurt pressed his hips down into Sam's, letting their engorged organs rub together through the fabrics of their pajama bottoms.

"We'll see." Kurt licked over the mark, and followed it up by trailing his tongue over Sam's neck and up to his ear before he nibbled Sam's earlobe.

"Kurt, you know that drives me crazy." Sam grunted, bucking up against his boyfriend.

"Oh, I know." Kurt ground down on his man, and Sam whimpered at the pleasure.

"Keep that up, and I'm gonna cum without you touching me." Sam gasped.

"Oooh, that I gotta see." Kurt teased, blowing gently on Sam's ear before he bucked his hips down against Sam's faster. The friction was driving Sam crazy, and it didn't take long for his orgasm to start to appear.

"Kurt...dammit, I'm close..."

"Then cum for me. Cum for me, Sam." Kurt said, right before latching his teeth onto Sam's shoulder.

Sam thrust his hips up once. Twice. And once more.

"Oohhhh, God!" Sam felt his orgasm hit and his release began. The warm stickiness of his seed coated the inside of his pajamas, and Kurt felt it. Feeling Sam's shuddering ejaculation, Kurt felt his release begin to build.

Sam felt Kurt begin to tremble, and he pressed up with his pelvis while pulling Kurt's hips down. He rubbed his cock into Kurt's and Kurt couldn't hold back anymore.

"Holy Gaga, yes!" Kurt went limp as he came hard in his pants.

"Relax, Babe." Sam said, rubbing his hand over Kurt's back. "Breathe."

"I'm breathing." Kurt said, trying to regulate his breath.

"Just lay there." Sam said, closing his eyes.

"But I'm heavy on you." Kurt protested, trying to get off Sam only for strong arms to hold him down.

"Please, you're light. I could probably lift you with one arm if I wanted to." Sam said, eyes still closed.

"We're going to have to get cleaned up soon." Kurt pointed out.

"Soon, Baby." Sam said, nuzzling Kurt's hair with his nose. "Soon."


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68: A Secret**

The boys finally crawled off the couch a few minutes later.

"You shower first." Kurt said, ushering Sam into the bathroom with his gear. "I'll straighten up the bed."

"Okay. Won't be long." Sam closed and locked the door behind him and started the shower.

Sam stepped under the water and closed his eyes, letting the water sluice over his body. Sam scrubbed himself clean, and rinsed, and turned the water off. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before stepping out onto the cold tile floor of the bathroom.

 _BUUUZZZZZZZ_

Sam saw his pajama pants vibrate and he fished out his phone.

 _ **Finn:**_ _Hey, man. You busy later? Need to talk to you about something important. It's about Kurt._

Sam wrinkled his brow in confusion. He thought for a minute before replying.

 _ **S:**_ _Yeah, I think I can meet you later. Is it bad?_

 _ **F:**_ _No, not at all. I'll explain when I see you. Don't tell Kurt. Just say it's something for football._

 _ **F:**_ _I'll be by Kurt's to pick you up in a few minutes._

Sam made a face. He didn't want to lie, but Finn said Kurt couldn't know.

 _'This is gonna suck.'_ Sam thought, gathering his things and exiting the bathroom.

* * *

Sam walked back into the bedroom and walked to the bed, pulling out his duffel bag.

"Nice shower?" Kurt asked, pulling clothes from his dresser.

"Yeah, it was pretty good." Sam said, forcing a smile onto his face.

"That's good." Kurt turned around, his arms holding his clothes. "I'm gonna go shower, then I was thinking we could do something together."

"I wish I could, but-" Sam said, looking down at his feet.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked, worried.

"No, it's just-" Sam took a deep breath. "Finn messaged me, there's a fooball meeting happening."

Sam cringed at lying.

"The team is meeting at the school. Coach Beiste wants to go over some things, changes to some games plans." Sam went on. "I kinda have to go."

"Oh, is that all?" Kurt said, relieved. "I thought it was something bad."

"You're not mad I have to go?" Sam questioned.

"No, of course not." Kurt said. "Go ahead. I know you're gonna be busy with the teams and the games."

Kurt crossed over to Sam.

"I am a little disappointed that we can't spend today together, but we can make plans for another day." He said. "Also a little surprised that the meeting was called on a weekend."

"Yeah, me too." Sam said, feeling bad about not telling Kurt the whole truth.

"Well, when do you have to go?" Kurt asked as Sam started to get dressed.

"I have to leave now." Sam said apologetically.

"Okay." Kurt nodded, biting his lips. "How are you getting to school?"

"Finn's on his way to get me." Sam pulled on his shoes. "What're you gonna do today?"

"Maybe go shopping." Kurt shrugged. "Pack some more of my things for the move before my Dad gets on my back about it."

Sam nodded.

"Well, I'll message you after." Sam stood up and hoisted his duffel bag onto his shoulder.

"Whenever you have free time." Kurt said, linking their hands and heading upstairs.

"No matter what, I'll make some." Sam promised as they approached the front door.

"Just be careful on the field, if you have to practice today." Kurt said.

"Of course I will." Sam leaned in and gave Kurt a long and deep kiss.

"Mmm, I love your kisses." Kurt said, running his tongue over his lips.

"I love yours, too. Just as much as I love you." Sam gave Kurt one more kiss as they heard a car horn honk. "That's Finn."

"Go." Kurt said, pulling open his front door and lightly pushing Sam out. "Have fun. And I love you, too."

"I'll text or call you later, Babe." Sam promised, stepping off the porch. Finn honked again, more persistently and Sam turned and waved in acknowledgement.

"I better go." Sam said, turning to Kurt.

"Just remember what I said. Be safe on the field." Kurt replied as Sam started towards Finn's vehicle.

"I will!" Sam called back as he climbed into Finn's car.

Kurt stood and watched as Finn and Sam drove off, before heading into the house again, and down for his shower.

* * *

"Okay, what this something important about Kurt?" Sam demanded, Finn drove them to the school.

"It has to do with the wedding." Finn said.

"If it has to do with the wedding, then shouldn't Kurt be there too?"

"No. It's _for_ Kurt. A surprise." Finn said, pulling into the parking lot. "I'll explain more when we join everyone. Mr. Schue's letting us use the Choir Room and Auditorium."

Sam slid out of the truck in silence before following Finn inside, wondering what the bigger had up his sleeve.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69: The News**

Sam sat in the Auditorium as Finn told everyone what he had planned for Kurt.

"Okay, it's a good plan." Mercedes said. "But how are we going to keep it from Kurt?"

"The best I can say is we take turns distracting him." Finn said. "Whoever isn't needed for it a certain day keeps Kurt busy while we work on it."

"That's not gonna be the easiest for me." Sam said. "He's gonna wonder why I'm so busy after school, especially on days we don't have football practice."

"We'll just have to tell him the Beiste has us practicing non-stop." Puck said, ignoring Santana glaring at him.

"And hope he'll believe it." Finn said.

"Finn, I'm warning you now. If this messes up my relationship with Kurt in any way, I'm blaming you." Sam said.

Finn made a face, before speaking.

"Alright, who's ready to get started?"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hummel household, Kurt had his shower and started packing things in his room.

Kurt got so busy packing that he jumped when the house phone rang. Kurt knew it wasn't his Dad, because Burt would have just called Kurt's cell phone. Kurt made his way upstairs quickly and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He said into the receiver.

 _"Hello, Porcelain."_ Kurt heard.

"Principle Sylvester." Kurt said. "What can I do for you?"

 _"If you'd be so kind to put your Father on the phone, Porcelain, I'll discuss this with him."_ Sue said.

"I'm sorry, but he's not here." Kurt said. "You can just tell me whatever it is."

 _"This might be a little too delicate for you to hear, Porcelain."_ Sue said. _"It's not good news."_

"Principal Sylvester, just tell me what it is." Kurt rolled his eye. "I'm sure I can handle it."

 _"Very well."_ Sue said before relaying her message to Kurt.

Kurt paled when he heard the news Sue gave him.

"I-I-I...thank you for calling, I'll be sure to tell my Dad. G-good day, Pr-Principal Sylvester." Kurt said, hanging up on Sue.

Kurt stood still for a moment before collapsing to his knees.

 _'This can't be happening. It's not real. It's just a dream.'_ Kurt said, pinching himself. _'Not a dream. It's real. It's not a dream, it's real.'  
_

* * *

Sam tried to call Kurt for the rest of the weekend, but Kurt never answered. The calls went straight to voicemail, and Burt said Kurt wasn't up for calls either.

By Monday, Sam was really getting worried. He got to school early, and looked over the parking lot. He saw Kurt's car, but Kurt wasn't in it. Sam entered the school, ignoring the buzzing noises of the other students. He went to Kurt's locker, then his own, but Kurt wasn't at either.

Sam made his way to the Choir Room, but Kurt wasn't with everyone else.

"Have you guys seen Kurt?" Sam asked, stepping into the room. "His car's in the parking lot, but he's nowhere to be found."

"Oh, great, another search and rescue hunt?" Puck groaned. "If I find him, I am NOT sitting on him for you this time."

"Come on, this is serious!" Sam said when everyone laughed at Puck's statement. "What if something's happened to him?"

"Happened to who?" Mr. Schue said, entering the room.

"Kurt. His car is in the parking lot, but I can't find him anywhere." Sam said.

"Alright, everyone look in his usual spots." Mr. Schue said. "If you have to use your phones and call him, do so."

"If you're talking about me, I'm right here."

Everyone turned to see Kurt standing in the doorway, his arms holding his books to his chest.

"Kurt, where have you been?" Sam said, rushing over.

"I was in the Principal's office with Carole and my Dad." Kurt said quietly.

"Why?" Mercedes asked her best friend.

"I got some news this weekend." Kurt's voice was so soft, hardly anyone could hear him. "Karofsky's not expelled. He'll be back tomorrow."

"Wait, what?!" Finn said.

"We were in there talking to Principal Sylvester about it." Kurt went on.

 _ **Flashback Starts**_

 _Kurt sat between Carole and Burt in the Principal's office._

 _"This is absolutely unacceptable." Carole said, placing a comforting hand on Kurt's leg._

 _"I'm sorry, why are you here again?" Sue asked._

 _"I'm going to be his step-mother, I have a right to be here for him." Carole snapped._

 _"Okay." Sue nodded._

 _"This psycho...threatens my kid's life." Burt said, looking at Sue and getting back on topic. "And some school board, made up of a bunch of people I've never met, tells me there's nothing they can do about it."_

 _"Oh, they could do something about it. They just decided not to." Sue said._

 _Carole looked away, getting mad as Sue went on._

 _"No one reported witnessing him being violent and there's no way to prove that he threatened you with violence." She said, looking at Kurt. "The school board has issued a verbal warning to Karofsky. And that's where we stand."_

 _"I can't go back to being terrified all the time." Kurt spoke softly, trying not to cry. "I mean, I jump every time a locker slams shut, I-I flinch whenever I turn the corner. I don't feel safe at this school."_

 _Sue looked at Kurt before responding._

 _"Kids who bully, for the most part, have been bullied themselves. And I, for one, don't flatter myself that that behaviour could change. Now, this kid Karofsky isn't gonna all of a sudden be nice to you." Sue said. "And I for one won't stand by unable to do anything about it. Effective noon tomorrow, Figgins is back in charge, as I've tenured my resignation as Principal, in protest."_

 _Kurt looked in disbelief at Sue._

 _"I can't help you behind that desk." Sue continued. "But I can be an extra pair of eyes out in those hallways. Someone ought to have your back. Besides, I miss my office, this room smells weird. I can't shake the feeling that I'm inhaling a lot of dead skin."_

 _ **Flashback Changes**_

 _Kurt talked to Carole and Burt in the hallway._

 _"Well, I guess I'll try to enjoy the rest of the day before the terror starts anew." He said. "I'll see you at home."_

 _Kurt passed the engaged couple and started off down the hall._

 _Carole and Burt looked at each other as Kurt walked away, and Carole gave Burt a small nod of the head._

 _"Hey, Kurt." Burt called out to his son, as Carole moved closer to him. "Wait up a second."_

 _Kurt stopped and turned around to face his Dad and future Step-Mom._

 _"There's something we want to talk to you about." Burt said, and Carole gave Kurt a small smile._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

"What did my Mom and your Dad talk to you about?" Finn asked.

"Look, before I say anything else, I just wanted to say 'Thank you' to all of you for sticking up for me and defending me against Karofsky." Kurt said. "It really means a lot, and it's nice to know that I have great friends here. Which makes it hard for me to stay here and not leave."

The class was silent for a moment.

"What do you mean, 'leave'?" Quinn asked from the back row.

"My Dad and Finn's Mom wanted to use the money they have set aside for their Honeymoon for tuition and transfer me to Dalton Academy." Kurt said. "And although it sounded very appealing, I said 'no'."

"Kurt, we don't want you to leave anyways." Tina said from beside Mike.

"What the Hell, Dude?" Finn said, standing up and approaching Kurt. "How about you talk with me about this first next time?"

"Sorry, Finn, but there's nothing to talk about." Kurt said, holding back tears again. "Even though I don't feel safe with Karofsky coming back tomorrow, I'm staying at McKinley."

"Babe, we can protect you." Sam said, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist and hip.

"Seriously, we can, like, form a perimeter around you." Puck said. "Like the Secret Service."

"Yeah," Finn agreed.

"The only thing that can really protect me is being in the safety of my own home." Kurt spoke. "Or going to Dalton, where they have a no tolerance for harassment policy. But I'm not running away. I'm staying here at McKinley. I can't show him I'm scared."

"Kurt, it's okay to be scared." Artie said. "We're here to help you with it. Through it."

"Yeah, Dude, we'll stick to you like glue." Finn said.

"We'll protect you at all costs." Mike added, and Tina nodded.

"We'll even use Wheels here to run him over if needed." Puck said, slapping a hand onto Artie's shoulder, and getting a glare in return.

Kurt looked at the floor, having trouble finding the words to speak.

"Kurt..." Mercedes said softly, standing up and walking over to her best friend.

Kurt looked up, a tear escaping down his cheek.

"Sorry." He said, extracting himself from Sam's arm. "I have to go to class, and I need to be alone."

Kurt turned and walked out the door, leaving his friends staring after him.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70: Tale As Old As Time**

Most of the day passed without the Glee Club bothering him about his problems. Whenever they tried to talk to him, Kurt shook his head and asked to be alone.

Sam walked up to him at his locker before their last period with Mr. Schue.

"Can I walk with you to the Auditorium?" Sam asked. "It's Brittany's performance today."

Kurt turned his eyes to Sam's and saw the compassion in them. He knew Sam was the most worried about him, and Kurt hated that Sam felt that way.

Kurt put his books in his locker and turned to Sam completely. He stepped close and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and buried his face in Sam's broad shoulder. Sam instinctively wrapped his arms around Kurt's back and held his boyfriend close.

Kurt closed his eyes and Sam held Kurt until Kurt pulled back. Kurt cupped Sam's face in one hand and let their lips connect. Kurt didn't care who saw, he just needed Sam.

Sam kissed back, before Kurt broke the kiss.

"I love you." Kurt said.

"I love you, too." Sam rubbed a hand on Kurt's back as Kurt sniffled, and picked up his books from his locker. After closing the locker door, Kurt looked at Sam.

"Am I walking with you?" Sam asked.

Kurt gave the tiniest smile and nodded.

Sam held out his hand to Kurt. Kurt bit his lip before taking it, and Sam linked their fingers together. The two started walking and it didn't take long for Artie to roll up beside them. The three walked, and rolled, in silence all the way to the Auditorium.

* * *

They made it in time to see Brittany making her way on stage.

As Kurt and Sam took their seats, Brittany started talking.

"So, you all know my partner is Finn Hudson." She started. "My favorite movie is _Beauty and the Beast_ and my favorite song is _Tale as Old as Time_ and it's sung by _Celine Dion featuring Peablo Bryson_."

The music started and Brittany sang.

 _Tale as old as time_

 _True as it can be_

 _Barely even friends_

 _Then somebody bends_

 _Unexpectedly_

Kurt shifted his body closer to Sam, making Sam smile. Sam wrapped an arm around Kurt, and Kurt let his head rest on Sam's shoulder.

 _Just a little change_

 _Small, to say the least_

 _Both a little scared_

 _Neither one prepared_

 _Beauty and the beast_

 _Ever just the same_

 _Ever a surprise_

 _Ever as before_

 _Ever just as sure_

 _As the sun will rise_

Kurt felt Sam gently trailing his fingers over his shoulder, tracing patterns into Kurt's red sweater. It made him relax, just from that little gesture.

 _Ever just the same_

 _Ever a surprise_

 _Ever as before_

 _Ever just as sure_

 _As the sun will rise_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Tune as old as song_

 _Bittersweet and strange_

 _Finding you can change_

 _Learning you were wrong_

 _Certain as the sun_

 _Certain as the sun_

 _Rising in the east_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the beast_

 _Tale as old as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and the beast_

 _Beauty and the beast_

"Thank you, Brittany." Mr. Schue said, writing his notes. "How does this song speak about you or Finn?"

"I don't know." Brittany shrugged. "I think mainly it does because it tells the us that even though two people can start off friends, they could turn into more. It happens to everyone. Not everyone can be ready for it, it just happens."

"Thank you, Brittany." Mr. Schue nodded, and then looked at his watch.

"Okay," Mr. Schue said, and Sam nudged Kurt lightly. Kurt had closed his eyes, but was still listening. He opened his eyes when Sam nudged him again, and looked up at his teacher. Mr. Schue had hopped up onto the stage.

"I told you last Friday that I had something special planned for Hallowe'en. Your assignment is fairly easy, and won't interfere with the performances we still have to hear this week." Mr. Schue said. "We're going to be performing at the halftime show at the football game on Friday. You can use whatever costumes you plan to wear that day in it, so we won't have to worry about that. We'll go over ideas for the song after school."

"What're you gonna be, Babe?" Sam asked softly as everyone started thinking of their costumes and songs.

"I don't know. I'll think of something." Kurt said.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71: Halftime Plan**

After school, the Glee Club worked on their songs for Hallowe'en Halftime, going with the traditional Michael Jackson _Thriller_ , and mashing it up with Yeah Yeah Yeah's song _Heads Will Roll_.

They worked on the choreography until they decided to call it a day and head home.

"I still think we should dress as Zombies for it." Brittany said when everyone gathered their belongings and left.

"Mr. Schue said we can just wear our costumes we choose for Hallowe'en." Rachel said.

"Yeah, but-" Brittany started.

"Come on, Britt." Santana said, pulling the blonde behind her. "Let's go work on our costumes."

"We'll see you tomorrow, guys." Kurt said, taking Sam's hand and tugging him along with him.

"Can I get a ride?" Finn asked, following. "I'm supposed to meet my Mom at your house for dinner."

Kurt looked at Sam, who shrugged a shoulder.

"Yeah, sure. Hurry up and get in." Kurt said. Finn kissed Rachel goodbye and climbed into the backseat of Kurt's car.

Everyone went their separate ways, and Kurt drove himself, Finn, and Sam to his house.

Kurt and Sam walked into the house, followed by Finn. The trio found Burt and Carole in the kitchen, kissing.

"Awww, gross!" Finn blurted out, making Kurt's lips twitch as Carole and Burt pulled apart.

"Finn Hudson, you kiss your girlfriend, do you not?" Carole scolded. "It's not that different to Burt and I kissing."

"Sorry, Mom. Just wasn't what I expected to see as I walked in." Finn said.

Burt shook his head, laughing.

"Hey, Sam." He said. "What's up?"

"Hey, not much, how about you?" Sam replied.

"Wedding plans mostly. We've set a new date." Burt said, wrapping an arm around Carole.

"Oh, when?" Kurt said, perking up a bit.

"We've decided on November Nineteenth." Carole smiled. "So we have three and weeks to get everything ready."

"Well, that good." Kurt said. "Then if you're free, we can go find your dress this weekend, then work on the details we planned out."

"Sounds great, Honey." Carole said warmly.

"So, we're ordering out tonight, save you from cooking." Burt said. "Sam, are you going to join us?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude." Sam said hastily.

"It wouldn't be anything like that, Sam." Carole said to the blond. "We'd be more than happy to have you join us."

"Well, I'll have to ask my Mom first, but if she says it's okay and you're sure it isn't an imposition..." Sam said.

"No imposition at all." Burt said, shaking his head.

"Okay. I'll go call my Mom." Sam left the room, dialing his home phone.

Carole and Burt turned back to Kurt and Finn.

"How was today, Sweetie?" Asked Carole to Kurt.

"It was fine." Kurt shrugged. "Everyone's set on protecting me when Karofsky comes back tomorrow."

"We've got your back, Kurt." Finn said, patting Kurt on the shoulder.

"My Mom said as long as you're positive that I'm not intruding, she's fine with it." Sam said as he returned. "Also, she wants to know a day when everyone is free to come to our house for dinner."

Carole and Burt looked at each other.

"My Mom wants to meet Finn and the two of you, seeing as you're a family now, or will be when you get married." Sam said to the adults.

"Well, we'd love to come." Burt answered as Carole nodded and smiled. "We'll figure out a day that we're free and Kurt can let you know."

"Thank you." Sam grinned.

"So, what're we ordering?" Finn asked, changing the subject and earning an eye roll from Kurt.

* * *

Kurt got up the next morning and went through his usual routine of his shower, shave, moisturize and getting dressed. The whole time, his heart was pounding, knowing that shortly he would have to got to school and see Karofsky.

Kurt hardly ate his breakfast, he just pushed his food around his plate, with Burt silently scrutinizing him.

"We can still transfer you to Dalton if it'll make you feel safer." Burt said, finally breaking the silence.

Kurt looked up, his face pale and tired.

"No, Dad. I told you I'm not letting you and Carole use the money you saved for your honeymoon on me." He said. "I can handle it."

"Kurt, you know Carole and I have your best interests at heart." Burt said. "We want you safe. And we don't think you'll be safe at your school."

"Dad, I've made up my mind." Kurt said tightly, pushing back from the table. "I'm staying at McKinley."

Kurt left his Dad sitting at the table, and walked to the door, leaving the house for school.

* * *

As Kurt pulled into a vacant space in the parking lot, he found most of the Glee Club waiting for him.

"Hey, you sure you're okay to come to school today?" Finn asked, standing beside Rachel as Kurt stepped out of the car.

"I'll be fine." Kurt said shortly.

"Hey!" Tina and Puck ran up to the group.

"We just saw him, he just walked in through the front doors of the school." Puck said.

"We'll go in the side door, then." Sam said, standing close to Kurt. "Don't worry, we're here for you."

"Let's just get this over with." Kurt said, shifting his bag on his shoulder and walked forward. The Glee Club surrounded Kurt, flanking him from all sides.

Sam stayed close to Kurt's side, and Kurt silently took hold of Sam's hand.

Sam squeezed gently, and Kurt squeezed back.

As the group made their way to their lockers, the other students looked at them, curious.

Kurt froze as he spotted Karofsky walking towards them from down the hall.

"Hey, it's okay, Boo." Mercedes said, linking her arm through Kurt's other arm, as Kurt was still holding Sam's hand tight.

"Let's go." Sam said, pulling on Kurt's hand lightly, getting them walking again. Kurt tensed as he and the others walked past Karofsky. Karofsky gave a slight look in Kurt's direction, before continuing on down the hall. Kurt relaxed his tense body and let the group lead him to his locker, where he gathered his books for his morning classes.

As the bell rang, Sam kissed Kurt goodbye, telling him he'll see him in the Auditorium next period, and left Kurt with Puck and Santana while the rest went to their respective classes.

"I can make it to my classes on my own, you know." Kurt snipped as Santana wound her arm through Kurts.

"Of course you can, Lady Lips." Quipped Santana. "But we're still walking you. Our classes are near yours, so we'll know you're safe there, and we can walk you to the Auditorium for Mr. Schue's class after."

"Yeah, then Finn, Brittany, and Artie take over for your third period class after lunch." Puck said.

"And Tina, Mike and Quinn get you for last period." Santana concluded.

"So, basically, you guys are my bodyguards?" Kurt asked.

"More or less, Hummel." Puck said. He and Santana dropped Kurt off at his first period class.

"Remember to stay here until we come to get you after class." Santana said. She stepped closer to Kurt. "And I warn you now, if you are not here when Puckerman and I come to get you, I _WILL_ go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your pale, white boy ass! Got it?"

"Got it." Kurt said, knowing better than to make this Latina mad. "I'll wait."

"Good." Santana smiled. "See you after class!"

The Latina walked off with Puck behind her, and Kurt took his seat.

He couldn't wait for this day to be over with already, and school hadn't even started yet.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72: Burnin' Love**

Kurt waited in his class like he promised when the bell rang.

He sat at his desk, with his eyes closed. He opened them when he heard Puck's voice speak to him.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

Kurt looked at Puck blankly as he stood up.

" _Sleeping Beauty_? Kids movie?" Puck said.

"I know what it is, Puck." Kurt said, following the two to the Auditorium.

"Oh. I was expecting you to say something when I called you it." Puck said.

"Why bother." Kurt said, his voice flat.

"Something wrong, Hummel?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Just tired already." Kurt said. "I didn't sleep well last night."

"Ahhh. I see." Santana said, as they approached the Auditorium. "Well, hopefully you can stay awake for Man-Boobs' performance."

Santana was referring to Finn.

"I'll be fine." Kurt replied.

The three entered and took their seats, Kurt sitting beside Sam, Puck on the other side of Kurt and Santana joining Brittany and Quinn.

"Hey, need to talk to you about this date we have on Friday." Puck said in a low voice.

"What about it?" Sam said. "You're not chickening out, are you?"

"No, I just-I wanna know more about this guy before I meet him. Moreover, what he looks like." Puck answered.

Kurt pulled out his phone and showed Puck the picture of Blaine he had.

"Huh, not too bad." Puck said in appreciation. "He's coming to the game for sure?"

"Yes. He's driving out right after school, and coming to my place to change into his Hallowe'en costume." Kurt said, wrapping an arm around Sam's.

"Uuuggghhh. Are you kidding me?" Puck groaned, tilting his head back. "A costume?"

"It's not the end of the world if he wears one." Sam said. "I'm going as a superhero. Not sure which one yet."

"And I'm throwing some old things together with my sewing machine to make mine." Kurt added. "And you're supposed to have one too."

"And what would I wear or even be?" Puck said sarcastically.

"You could go as a famous rapper." Sam suggested.

"A rapper?" Puck thought about it.

"Baggy clothes, chain or two, rapper style hat. Can't miss." Kurt shrugged. "Simple and easy."

"Yeah, maybe." Puck nodded, as Mr. Schue called for the class's attention.

"Okay, everyone, time for Finn to present his song to us. Finn, the stage is yours." Mr. Schue gestured for Finn to take the stage.

Finn took a deep breath and walked up onto the stage. He handed the sheet music to the band before walking to the microphone.

"Okay, Finn, what's your song and movie?" Mr. Schue said.

"My song is _'Burning Love'_ sung by Wynonna Jude." Finn said.

"And it's from?" Mr. Schue asked.

" _Lilo and Stitch_!" Kurt yelled out, and Finn groaned.

"Dude!" Finn said.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't have said it on your own." Kurt laughed.

"What's wrong with liking _Lilo and Stitch_?" Puck asked. "I watch it with my sister."

"There is nothing wrong with it, Puck." Mr. Schue cut in. "Finn, please, go ahead and sing."

"Yes, Sir." Finn nodded. He gave the band the cue and waited for the music to start before singing.

 _Lord Almighty,_

 _I feel my temperature rising_

 _Higher higher_

 _It's burning through to my soul_

 _Baby, baby, baby_

 _You gonna set me on fire_

 _My brain is flaming_

 _I don't know which way to go_

 _Your kisses lift me higher_

 _Like the sweet song of a choir_

 _You light my morning sky_

 _With burning love_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh,_

 _I feel my temperature rising_

 _Help me, I'm flaming_

 _I must be a hundred and nine_

 _Burning, burning, burning_

 _And nothing can cool me_

 _I just might turn into smoke_

 _But I feel fine_

 _Cause your kisses lift me higher_

 _Like a sweet song of a choir_

 _And you light my morning sky_

 _With burning love_

 _It's coming closer_

 _The flames are reaching my body_

 _Please won't you help me_

 _I feel like I'm slipping away_

 _It's hard to breath_

 _And my chest is a-heating_

 _Lord Almighty,_

 _I'm burning a hole where I lay_

 _Cause your kisses lift me higher_

 _Like the sweet song of a choir_

 _You light my morning sky_

 _With burning love_

 _With burning love_

 _Ah, ah, burning love_

 _I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

 _Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

 _Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

 _Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

 _Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

 _Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

The whole time Finn sang, Kurt and Sam saw he was watching Rachel.

Once Finn finished, everyone clapped and Mr. Schue asked the usual question of how it related to Finn.

"It's obvious. Man-Boobs has the hots for Man-Hands, especially when they get all hot and heavy." Santana snipped, making Finn blush and Rachel's mouth to drop open.

"Finn?" Mr. Schue said.

"Uhhh..." Finn said, frozen in place.

"Go ahead and take your seat." Sighed Mr. Schue.

Finn silently walked to his seat beside Rachel and sat down.

"Okay, so before we get started practicing for out Halftime performance, just a reminder I'm not here tomorrow." Mr. Schue said. "You have your free period, but that means you behave during that time."

Mr. Schue looked directly at Puck.

"Hey, I haven't done anything wrong the past two Wednesdays." Puck said indignantly.

Mr. Schue raised an eyebrow.

"We'll resume our last two performance Thursday and Friday. Kurt, Sam," The two looked at their teacher. "Will you be ready to perform?"

"Yes, Sir." Both nodded.

"Good. Everyone on stage, let's get practicing." Mr. Schue clapped his hands and everyone moved up to the stage and got into position.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73: Costume Choices**

At lunch, Kurt, Sam and the rest of the Glee Club sat outside after eating. Kurt sat snuggled up against Sam's chest as Sam leaned against a tree. Sam had an arm resting comfortably on Kurt's stomach, with his chin on Kurt's head where it lay against his neck and throat.

"Everyone know what they're wearing for their costumes on Friday?" Mike asked.

"I'm taking Kurt's suggestion and going with an angel." Santana said.

"You should go as your true self, Satan." Kurt smiled, his eyes closed.

"At least it'll be better than whatever you come up with." Santana retorted.

"Don't be to sure of that." Kurt said, cracking open an eye.

"Oh, you got something better?"

"Of course." Kurt closed his eye again, and felt something thrown in his face. He sat up sputtering, wiping grass off his face. "Real mature."

"Aww, come on, Porcelain. I'm sure it doesn't taste too bad." The Latina sneered.

Kurt rolled his eyes as the rest of the group laughed.

"I'm going as Jeanie." Brittany said as Kurt leaned back against Sam and closed his eyes again.

"Who?" Artie asked, sitting on the grass beside Quinn, his wheelchair of to the side.

"From the show ' _I Dream of Jeanie_ '? The Genie?" Brittany said.

"Sorry, Babe. No clue." Puck said. "I think I'm gonna go as a Rapper. Nothing too fancy."

"I'm going as my idol, Barbra Streisand." Rachel said.

"Figures." Santana muttered.

"Sam? What're you going as?" Mercedes asked.

"A superhero." Sam replied.

"Ooooh, which one?" Tina said.

"It's a surprise." Sam grinned. "Artie, what're you going as?"

"Not sure. Maybe an aviator pilot." Artie shrugged.

"Cool." Finn said. "I'm thinking as going as-"

"A giant? Or a cyclops?" Santana said, just to bug Finn.

"No, I was going to say a Knight." Finn said.

"Please, there's no way you could pass for a Knight." Quinn scoffed.

"Oh, yeah? And what are you going as?" Finn countered.

"Probably Cupid or the Goddess Freya." Quinn stated. "What about you, Mercedes?"

"I don't know. Probably Thalia. She's one of the five Greek Muses from the movie _Hercules_." Mercedes said.

"That's a good one." Kurt agreed, opening his eyes. "You'd definitely pull off that dress. And I can make it for you if you want."

"Think we can do it tomorrow?" Mercedes asked. "You know, since we have the free period of Glee?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Kurt nodded.

"Hey, Hummel, mind if you help me make mine, too?" Santana asked. "I haven't been able to find a dress I could use, and I have one in my mind."

"Why not." Kurt shrugged. "Anyone else?"

"Maybe me." Quinn shrugged. "I'm having trouble with finding a good enough dress as well."

"Okay. Who else?" Kurt looked at everyone.

"Well, I don't need it made, but if you have one I could borrow..." Mike hedged.

"What is it?" Kurt looked at the Asian boy curiously.

"A Phantom of the Opera mask." Mike said sheepishly.

"Mike and I are going as a couple costume." Tina explained. "He's the Phantom of the Opera, Gerard Butler, and I'm going as Emmy Rossum."

"I think I have one. I'll check after school. Speaking of which," Kurt angled his head and looked up at Sam. "Are you going to be coming by after practice tonight?"

Everyone's eyes went wide and Finn shook his head quickly at Sam.

"Uh, no." Sam said. "I can't, I have to watch Stevie and Stace tonight for my Mom."

Sam made up a lie on the spot. He was meeting Finn and the other Glee kids later to work on Kurt's surprise.

"I'm gonna be taking them out for awhile, so I won't be home either." Sam added in, knowing Kurt would try to call at some point.

"Oh, okay." Kurt said, disappointed.

The twelve teens heard the bell ring, signaling lunch to be over. Finn and Puck helped Artie back into his chair before everyone started back into the school.

"We can hang out tomorrow, if you're free." Sam whispered. "I have something important to talk to you about."

"Yeah, I'll be free after school." Kurt nodded. "Will I be driving? And your place or mine?"

"Definitely yours and your house." Sam said as they walked down the hall.

"Okay." Kurt forced a smile to his face. Sam gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off for his class, leaving Kurt with Finn, Brittany and Artie. The three walked Kurt to his class, reminding him that Tina, Mike and Quinn would walk him to his last period afterwards.

"Thanks, guys." Kurt said. "I'll see you after."

"Bye, Dolphin!" Brittany said as she pushed Artie's chair.

Kurt smiled at the blonde endearingly before he took his seat and the teacher started the lesson.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74: Missing Dinner**

After school, Sam kissed Kurt goodbye in the parking lot, promising to call later if he had the chance. Kurt smiled and got into his Navigator and drove off, leaving Sam to rush back into McKinley, and get ready for football practice.

As he changed, Sam heard Finn telling his Mom on the phone that he wouldn't be around for dinner.

"No, Mom, I got football practice right now, and then me and the Glee Club are working on something for the wedding." There was a pause as Sam watched Finn listen to his Mother. "No, he isn't, it's _for_ Kurt. No, I won't tell you or Burt, I want to see your guy's faces when Kurt sees it."

Sam smiled to himself as he tied up his cleats.

"No, I'll probably get pizza or burgers with the guys later. No-yeah-oh, well...okay, sure. Okay, I will. Okay, okay, I promise!" Finn said. "Love you too, Mom. Bye."

Finn hung up the phone and put it in his locker.

"Problem at home?" Sam asked, adjusting his shoulder pads.

"No, just missing dinner at Kurt's." Finn said, pulling off his shirt and changing into his uniform. "Kurt's making meatloaf, mashed potatoes and corn on the cob. And I'm missing it for practice for the wedding."

"Oooh, that sucks. Sounds delicious." Sam said, thinking about it.

"Man, you haven't _lived_ until you've tasted Kurt's meat loaf. It's amazing." Finn said, pulling on his cleats. "He makes this glaze for it; it's astounding. Sweet and tangy at the same time. He won't tell what's in it, though."

"Wow. I'll have to get him to let me try it one day." Sam said.

Finn pulled out his phone again, sending a quick text to his Mom. She replied back a minute later, and he smiled.

He placed the phone back in his locker and closed it, locking it behind him.

"I'm gonna just grab pizza or a burger later, I guess. But it doesn't beat Kurt's cooking." Finn said.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Sam agreed.

"Well, let's get out on the field. Don't wanna keep the Beiste waiting." Finn said.

"Yeah, Let's get going." Sam nodded, leading the way out to the field.

* * *

Coach Beiste took it easy on the boys from Glee, knowing they were working on something special for Kurt and the wedding, and she didn't want them too tired they couldn't work on it.

Azimio and Karofsky made a fuss about it, but shut up when Coach Beiste threatened to make them do laps in their uniforms the whole practice, until they threw up from exhaustion. And with both being bulky, heavier boys, that was sure to happen fast.

Once practice was over, the Glee boys showered and hurried off to the Auditorium where the girls were waiting with Mr. Schue.

"About time you guys got here!" Griped Santana. "We have work to do, if we wanna get this done for Lady Hummel."

"Come on upstage, guys." Mr. Schue beckoned, and the boys made their way up.

"Let's do a little warm up before we start." Mr. Schue said, playing a song for the kids to sing before he started them on the project for Kurt.

* * *

"Dude, you're totally doing it wrong!" Sam said, trying to let Finn lead in the dance, but the bigger boy kept stepping on his feet.

"I can't help if I have two left feet!" Finn exclaimed, almost knocking them to the ground.

"Okay, time-out." Mercedes called, turning off the music and watching the two struggle to stay upright. "Finn, break off from Sam. Mike, come here."

Mike left Tina's side and made his way over to Sam and Mercedes.

"Alright, Finn, watch Sam closely. Mike, let Sam lead so Finn gets the idea."

Mike nodded and assumed the position with Sam, and Sam started leading to the music when Mercedes started it up again.

Finn watched, groaning.

"I'm never going to get it!" He complained.

"Not with that attitude." Quinn said, watching from the side.

"Okay, Sam, Finn, try again." Mercedes said. Finn rolled his eyes and did as told. Finn began to lead again, and tried it again. He stumbled again, tripping himself and Sam once more.

"I swear, I'm gonna give up!" Finn said, getting frustrated.

"You try to give up, Finn Hudson, and I'm gonna cut you, since this was your idea." Mercedes threatened, giving her death glare to Finn.

Finn gulped nervously and tried again.

"Just relax, and follow my feet." Sam said.

Finn moved his feet in the same direction Sam did, slowly, but finally, started to get the hang of the movements.

"About time." Puck muttered, as Mercedes walked over and joined him.

"I know. Took long enough." She agreed, as everyone watched Finn make less and less mistakes.

Pretty soon, by the time they were ready to head home, Finn had most of the routine nearly perfected.

"See?" Sam asked as they left the school. "It's not so hard when you get the hang of it."

"I guess so." Finn said, shrugging one shoulder. "I'm just worried I'll mess it up with Kurt."

"If you can dance with Kurt the way you danced with me, I don't think you'll have an issue." Said spoke, looking around for his Dad's car.

"You waiting for someone?" Finn asked, watching the faux blond.

"Yeah, my Dad should be here by now..." Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket, and unlocking it. "And he left me a message saying he's gonna be late."

Sam sighed.

"I can give you a ride home if you want." Finn offered.

"I don't want to put you out of your way." Sam said.

"Nah, won't be a problem," the bigger boy said. "Just shoot your Dad a message saying you got a ride."

"Okay, thanks, Finn." Sam grinned, sending the message to his Dad.

He followed Finn to his truck and climbed in, letting Finn take him home.

* * *

During the time the Glee kids were practicing for the wedding, Kurt, Carole and Burt were finishing eating dinner.

"Kurt, I know I've said it before, but this meat loaf is delicious." Carole said, before taking another bite.

"Thank you, Carole." Kurt smiled.

"It's too bad Finn had practice after school, he loves your meat loaf." She said.

"Well, I'll keep some for him. That way he's not missing out." Kurt said, holding back a laugh.

"Well, I know I can't eat anymore, so it's lucky for him that there will be enough." Burt joked, leaning back in his seat.

"If you both are done, I can take care of cleaning up." Kurt said, rising to clear his plate from the table.

"Kurt, Honey, why don't you let me help?" Carole asked, reaching for hers and Burt's plates.

Kurt lightly tapped her hand, shooing them away.

"Don't you dare." Kurt said. "You didn't make dinner, so you don't have to clean the mess. Besides, it's just cleaning these dishes, and packing up the food. I cleaned the kitchen as I cooked."

"Well, when we move, you better get used to me helping you in the kitchen from time to time." Carole teased.

"Okay." Kurt said, grinning.

Burt and Carole went and watched the television while Kurt packed up the rest of the food into containers.

Once he had everything cleaned up, Kurt went down to his room and worked on part of his Hallowe'en costume, cutting and sewing it together, piece by piece. When he was finished, he started on the next part of his costume, adding to it with accessories.

As he went through his closet, he found a Phantom of the Opera mask for Mike, along with the accessories for his costume. As Kurt packed away his costume for Friday, he looked at the time.

 _'I still have some time to go to the fabric store.'_ He thought. Kurt slipped his shoes back on and took his phone, wallet and car keys with him as he headed up the stairs.

"Dad, I have to run out for about an hour." Kurt said as he approached Burt and Carole as they watched a show on the television.

"Okay, Bud. Just, drive safely." Burt said, looking over at his son.

"I always do." Kurt said, smiling and heading out to his Navigator to do some shopping.


	75. Chapter 75

**Author's Note**

Sorry it's taking so long to post new chapters, but unfortunately my laptop is broken and I'm waiting to get it repaired. All my work has been saved on it and I am unable to access it at the moment. I hope to have it fixed soon, so that I may continue with the story. I am so sorry for the delay.


End file.
